Loving E
by ReasonToBe
Summary: "Forget it, Alice. He's long gone and I'll never see him again. What are the chances of me meeting my soul mate on the side of the road in the pouring down rain?"
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of Loving E.**

 **I'm looking forward to what you think.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/4/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

"Bella, come on!" Alice screeched, "We have go! What the hell is taking so long?" I knew she was still standing outside the bathroom door. I could hear her foot tapping on the hardwood. She probably had her hands on her hips, too.

Let me get you up to date. That was Alice, my wonderful loving, erratic, spaz of a twin sister. I guess you could say I was the calm, cool and collective one, whereas Alice most definitely took after our mother, Renee. And my calm demeanor came from our dad, Charlie. He was pretty laid back but don't get me wrong, he would sure show a protective hand when needed.

Today we were headed to our parents' house in Forks for the weekend. Usually, we tried to visit a couple of times a month considering the three and half hour drive each way. The drive wasn't so bad if you had good music and maybe a few cases of Pringles on hand.

Charlie's the Chief of Police in Forks and let me tell you, he loved his job. He didn't need the money per se but law enforcement had always been his dream job ever since he was a little boy. The Swan Family had money, and lots of it. Our whole family was pretty well known throughout the whole country. My great, great, great grandfather, Ernest Swan, built his empire in the oil industry. According to my mom, it's called ' **old money'** , but my dad never showed an interest in the family business. When he turned 25 he received his trust fund, and now my uncle, Clark Swan, ran the business, so money had and never will be an issue in our family because my dad still received a portion of the company's profits because he holds 49% of the company's shares, but Charlie and Renee deemed it necessary to raise me and Alice to make an honest living.

During this visit, we were going to an awards ceremony because Charlie was recieving an award. The man has more awards than I would even know what to do with. I'm pretty positive he has the key to the city, too. I lost track a long time ago.

"Alice, please? Just give me ten more minutes. This is not a good day to rush me." I was trying to hurry as fast as I possibly could, but I could hear her strumming her fingernails along the trim of the bathroom door.

"Well, if you wouldn't get so fucking drunk the night before we're supposed to drive home, then you wouldn't be dragging your sorry ass this morning," she accused. I could almost feel her glaring at me through the door like a Super villain from a cartoon.

"Ugh...Piss off, Alice. A girl's allowed some fun now and then. You act like you're completely innocent," I said, my anger starting to show with her rushing me. I was already having a hard time finding a comfortable pair of jeans to wear because I was so bloated.

"Bells, of course I'm not completely innocent, but someone has to be the adult around here, and I am two minutes older than you so that means I get to be the one to act like a responsible adult," she screamed through the door, causing it to vibrate. When she was on a tirade, she could say a full paragraph without taking a breather.

It was always so wonderful when she used her **'I'm two minutes older'** card over my head. I thought men were the ones that swelled their egos, but not her, not my sister. "I hope you at least saved some brain cells for our birthday in three weeks." Finally, she scoffed angrily when she realized her hovering wasn't going to speed me up. I heard the tap of her shoes when she finally walked away.

The night before, Alice and I went to a dance club with a few friends of ours that we've known since kindergarten. They also attended the University with us. It was the first time I had ever gone to a club. We normally went to bars to hang out. Nothing too spectacular.

My best friend Angela, Alice's best friend Rosalie, and our buddies Eric and Mike were also there. It was a never forget kind of night considering the nasty hangover that was pounding away at my brain.

I was huddled in the bathroom, slowly but surely trying to finish getting dressed. I, very gently, pulled a brush through my hair, desperately trying to avoid any more pain to my head than necessary.

When I finished, and opened the door to the bathroom, I come face to face with Alice. I squealed loudly and shouted, "What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me, Alice! Jesus Christ, can't I have some freakin' privacy for once around here?" I asked rhetorically.

"It's about fucking time. I was starting to think you fell in," she said to me with her hands perched on her hips. She shook her head, rolled her eyes at me and walked away. I didn't even hear her come back up the stairs. She was stealthy when she wanted to be.

It was scary sometimes.

"I'm not going to apologize, so get the fuck over it. I feel like shit, and to top it off, I started my damn period. I thought being on birth control was supposed to make your cycles regular?" I looked to Alice for some insight but I knew she wasn't going to give me the answer I was looking for. Knowing her, she'd laugh at me and give me shit for being the **'Last American Virgin'** on birth control. I wasn't entirely a virgin, though. No one knew about the night I almost lost my cherry. That's a whole other story. So, technically I'm still a virgin, but then again, does it count when he barely pushes in and then passes out? There wasn't any kind of pain or blood that I was aware of.

It was completely embarrassing, so I never told anyone about it. Plus, my almost cherry popper decided it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore and requested that I please not say anything to anyone about our little mishap. He was definitely more embarrassed than I was.

Alice still gave me crap for being on birth control for no reason considering I technically was a virgin. Go figure. It's wasn't like I hadn't had a chance to…ya know, and I wasn't holding out for marriage, either. I just felt like I should be in love when it happened. Well, except my "almost cherry popper".

Otherwise, there was nothing wrong with waiting. And, I've fooled around. I know what goes where and so forth. She makes me sound like a prude.

Alice looked at me incredulously, "Bella, you know better than to ask me such a fucked up question. Maybe if you started getting laid…" she trailed off, looking like I was stupid before she turned and headed to the front door of our condo. She acted like a diva, which, if I might add, was so freaking irritating.

"By the way, you have to drive. My car's in the shop and I can't pick it up until Monday," she said while grabbing her purse from the front table and tossing my keys at me.

Ahhhh… and there was the silver lining. I loved my truck, and she hated it with a passion. A lot of people thought my truck was meant for a guy, but screw that. I had a bad ass truck. I got myself a Navy Blue Dodge Ram 4x4. It had a six inch suspension lift, three inch body lift and thirty nine inch tires. It was a monster compared to what Alice drove…a girly little, itty bitty BMW Z4. I could barely look at it, let alone sit in it for over three hours. She swore I was switched at birth with some hillybilly down from the mountains. Daddy tried to tell her that there was nothing wrong with a pretty girl having a truck like mine.

After I sat and listened to Alice bitch for ten minutes because my truck was too high off the ground, we finally got on the road. She just needed to get in, relax and grab the bar by the window when she needed.

Our drive to Forks was supposed to take about three and a half hours, but knowing Alice, it would take five. She always had to pee fifty times before we got there. I really thought she should see a doctor about her abnormally small bladder, but finally we made it to our parents' house around four o'clock in the afternoon.

My parents own a huge piece of property on the northern side of Forks. Needless to say, their house wasn't so small, either. It was another piece of family inheritance.

Pulling up the long driveway, you could catch a glimpse into the backyard where our huge playhouse that Charlie had built for us when we were little. I knew my mom wanted to keep that stuff around in hopes of grandchildren someday. Alice would probably beat me to it. Her and her boyfriend Jasper had been together forever. It was just a matter of time before Jasper swept her off her feet with a proposal.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad..." I said as my mom came barreling towards me and Alice. She was always enthusiastic about us arriving. We were her babies and cherished every moment she could get with us.

"Ung...dang mom." I grumbled. "You just saw us two weeks ago. It's not like it's been two months or two years," I said trying to catch the breath that she knocked out of me with her typical mom hug.

Mom looked at me endearingly. "Bella, sweetie, you and Alice are my only babies. You'll understand one day when you have children of your own," she said as she choked me to death with another hug. I could hear Alice make gasping sounds to try and ease Renee's hold on us. Mom finally released us so we could breathe.

"Alice honey, no Jasper this weekend?" Charlie wondered aloud. Jasper usually came with us when we visited Forks so he could visit with his parents, as well.

"Nope, sorry pops, I know how much you love Jasper, but he had some sort of project due for school on Monday. With this being his last year, he had tons of extra work to do before graduation. He got a little behind and needed this weekend to catch up," Alice said while making her way over to where our father leaned up against the counter in the kitchen. After hugging and giving him a small kiss on his cheek, we sat down at the table.

Jasper also went to the University of Washington with us, or UDub as everyone likes to call it. However, that was where the similarities ended. He was a year ahead of Alice and I, and we were all on extremely different paths. Alice was majoring in Fashion Design and as of right now, I was majoring in English Literature. I hoped to one day be a successful writer or a teacher. Jazz was majoring in Psychology. He was in his fourth year and would be graduating. Alice and Jasper were definitely meant for one another, though. It was weird considering Alice's best friend was her boyfriend's sister.

Our weekend went pretty quick. Dad graciously accepted his award from the Mayor of Forks and after mingling amongst his co-workers, we decided to head home. Alice and I spent the rest of the weekend just hanging out with our parents.

But, the trip had to end and on our way home, it decided to rain. Of course it being Washington state, that was a given.

Once we were about halfway home, the rain picked up and it started to downpour to the point where I couldn't see the road in front of me. I was about to pull over and sit under an overpass until the rain settled, but all of a sudden one of my tires blew out.

It was a back tire, but it still sucked all the same.

"Of all the times to have a blow out, it has to be raining." I thought aloud, unluckily.

I let my foot off the gas, flicked on my hazard lights and slowly pulled my truck under the overpass. I hoped I wouldn't get too soaked changing my tire. I wasn't going to count on it, though.

About the time I reached for the handle to open my door, a black SUV pulled up in front of my truck.

I looked over at Alice with a questioning look and she warned me to stay put because he or she could be a serial killer or rapist. I agreed and stayed inside the truck.

A tall dark haired guy hopped out of his SUV and approached my truck holding and umbrella. Even though we were under an overpass, the rain was pelting us.

I reluctantly rolled down my window just enough to see what he wanted.

"Hey, um...do you need any help? I was behind you and saw your tire blow out and thought I would offer a hand," said the absolutely beautiful specimen standing outside of my window.

I glanced over at Alice to get her opinion. "Should I call AAA or let Mr. Gorgeous help?" I asked winking at her.

"Do you want to wait for AAA? I mean, I'm not getting any bad vibes from this guy and you know I'm pretty good at the vibe thing. I really don't wanna sit around and wait." retorted Alice exasperatingly.

"Okay. Keep an eye out, though. You hear or see anything not normal, you better call 911," I said, reaching for a flashlight in the glove box.

"Promise." Alice agreed while putting up two fingers like she was doing a scouts honor. She wasn't even a damn girl scout let alone a boy scout. I think I developed a permanant eye roll from the stupid shit she does.

I finally turned towards the absolutely gorgeous man standing beside my truck and accepted his help. When I opened my truck door to get out, I glanced up and the light from inside the cab shined into his beautiful bluish green orbs. They put a little flutter in my belly. I had never seen eyes like his before, especially eyes that color. They were the clearest color of blue/green, I had ever seen. His long, dark lashes really made the color stand out. Even with it dark outside, they were very noticeable. There were some pretty hot guys in this world, but this guy stood in his own category.

"I really appreciate you stopping to help. Not too many people would. They'd probably think **'Better them than me.** " I giggled a little when I said that because I was nervous. If I didn't control myself, I would end up with diarrhea of the mouth and he'd know my entire life story. There wasn't much to it, but still, he didn't need to know.

"No problem at all. I've actually been driving behind you since Forks." He said as we made our way to the back of my truck. "I can't imagine having to change a tire on this monster," he said with a smirk. I knew he was trying to be polite, but I also knew what most people thought about my truck. It was mine, it was paid for and I was proud of it.

"Well," I said with a shrug. "I'm not your typical girl; I like big stuff." I glanced toward Mr. Gorgeous, realizing I completely left myself open for any sexual innuendo.

I could feel the scarlet blush run over me, so I quickly continued, "I really do appreciate your help. I know I'd still be sitting here waiting for AAA to show up." I said nervously. I was using my peripheral vision to take in his hotness. He was definitely easy on the eyes, and I really couldn't stop saying appreciate.

I hated being nervous.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he said as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Um...I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you." I reached out to shake his hand. It was so soft and warm. It felt comforting; it felt right touching him.

As I was getting the jack out of the bed of my truck, my foot caught on a crack in the side of the road and I fell flat on my ass. Sitting with my head in my hands from embarrassment, I then felt hands under my arms helping me up. I got caught off guard and stumbled into Edwards' chest. I put both hands up to push away, but couldn't help feel what was under his shirt.

Hard, muscular and warm.

After my humiliating fall, we finally got my tire changed. Edward helped me toss my jack and blown tire into the bed of the truck. I'd have to order a new tire when I took Alice to pick up her car.

"Well, thanks again for your help. I really don't think I could've changed my tire by myself. My sister is too much of a princess to get her hands dirty," I said, pointing over my shoulder to where my sister sat in the truck.

"Not a problem at all; I'm glad I could help. I was wondering why such a small girl is driving such a monstrosity," Edward said to me while we started walking towards the front of my truck.

I got irritated a little, but pushed it away. I didn't know this person, but calling me a girl? I didn't like that. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Most cars change lanes when they see me coming." I giggled and shook my head trying to get rid of the fact he called me a girl. It was still bugging me.

"Well Edward, it was nice to meet you." The sooner I got away from him, the quicker my temper would ebb. "I need to get back on the road before my sister starts having a coronary. She hasn't seen her boyfriend all weekend and withdrawal symptoms are kicking in." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Bella. Be safe on your way home." With that being said, Edward made his way back to his SUV. I noticed he stopped and glanced back at me like he wanted to say something else, but I didn't pay attention to him and climbed into my truck.

When I got back in to leave, Alice was staring at me with pursed lips. "What?" I asked her considering she was looking at me like I did something suspicious. When I pulled back onto the interstate, Edward turned and continued to his vehicle. I watched him as long as I could considering the pouring rain beating against the windshield. And to top it off, I was completely soaked to the core.

"Oh, I got a vibe and it definitely wasn't a bad one, either," she said, playfully hitting my arm.

"Forget it, Alice. He's long gone and I'll never see him again. What are the chances of me meeting my soul mate on the side of the road in the pouring down rain?" I groaned and rolled my eyes at my ridiculous sister.

We finally made it back home that night about ten o'clock. I had to make sure to call Charlie and let him know that we made it home safely and about my flat tire. Of course the first thing Alice did when she walked through the door was call Jasper on her way up the stairs to her room.

I grabbed a bottle of water and headed up to my room and into my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Changing a tire in the rain was definitely a dirty job.

Once I was showered and in bed, it didn't take long to find dreamland and Edward was there.

Waiting Naked.

* * *

 **OKAY! Let me have it.**

 **My schedule for this will be much like my last story. Definitely on Sundays, but more than likely one or maybe two during the week.**

 **I hope to keep everyone's attention with this one. There's some spots that give me the giggles in this story.**

 **Can't wait to hear from you.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here's chapter 2.**

 **Can I ask a really huge favor though? Can we keep in mind that this is all fiction and written for fun. Some people who read tend to get really technical.**

 **Here's our Edward giving his two cents. Gotta love this guy. I know I do.**

 **You'll probably be getting two or more updates this weekend. I hope no one minds. I have three ready to be posted and read.**

 **SM owns all characters and I own any and all mistakes, but if you find any, please PM me and let me know.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/8/2017**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

 _I was so confused. I had no clue where the hell I was. I had woken up in the middle of a field that was covered in little white, purple and blue flowers. I was disoriented and my vision was fuzzy, but after I rubbed my eyes a little, everything cleared up. I felt something drawing me to the center of the field. When I turned around, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen was standing there, looking at me. She had long wavy brown hair that grazed her hips and her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were so alluring._

 _I continued to walk to her, that same force was pulling me. As I approached her, I noticed an odd thing about her. From below her nose down, it was all blurry. She had no mouth at all and I really wanted to know who she was._

 _When I tried to speak to her, no words came out of my mouth. I felt as if I had no voice at all. Over and over I tried to speak, and nothing. I didn't have a voice._

 _I kept grabbing my throat and motioning to her, trying to let her know that I couldn't speak. She only stood there staring at me; unmoving. She didn't have a mouth to speak and she kept extending her hand for me to take._

 _After many failed attempts to speak to her, I opened my mouth to scream out angrily, when a piercingly loud sound came out of my mouth._

I jolted, completely awake out of my sleep to the ringing of my cell phone.

I groaned when I realized it was my cell, "Hello?" I answered groggily, hoping that whoever the hell was calling me had a good excuse for waking me.

"Edward sweetie, it's mom," she said, sounding a little too excited at this time of day. I had worked the night shift the evening before and it felt like I had just fallen asleep.

"Hi, mom. What's going on?" I asked, rolling over to my back. I draped an arm over my forehead as I held my phone to my ear with the other.

"Oh, did I wake you?" She never knows what my work schedule is, so I couldn't be too mad at her for waking me up.

"Yeah, it's my late week. Is everything okay?" I asked a little gentler, feeling guilty when I heard her sigh unhappily.

"Oh Edward, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you but since you're awake..." I swear I heard her giggle, "I know this is short notice but your father is being awarded this coming Saturday and his immediate family is invited to join him. Your brother's are coming and your father would love it if you joined us," she said hopefully.

"Sure mom; count me in. What time does this shindig start?" I liked to keep my mother happy.

She told me the time, and I was glad it didn't interfere with work schedule. I might not say it often, but I loved my family, and I was excited to spend some time with them, after all, it's been a month since I had seen them.

We exchanged some more pleasantries, and she instructed me to bring my best suit, and then continued, "Oh and sweetie, I'm so excited for your father; the Mayor is presenting the awards. A few other doctors and the Chief of Police are being given awards, also. The division that your father is receiving one for is the 'Pay it Forward' program at the hospital," she explained.

Once you got that woman to talking, you would know everything about the neighborhood in one full breath.

That seemed like a very important tribute for him. He had never received any rewards before, at least none that I was aware of. Considering my father is Chief of Surgery at Forks General Hospital, I'd say it was definitely a big deal. Forks was such a small town and they probably couldn't find anything better to do.

After hanging up the phone with my mom, I finally fell back into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to my alarm at five o'clock and put on a pot of coffee in hopes it would be done before I got out of the shower. It took my twenty minutes to get cleaned and dressed in my scrubs for work.

After I dressed, I made myself a sandwich and filled my travel mug with coffee, switched off the pot and I was out the door. My shift started at seven o'clock and I only hoped it didn't drag, but considering it was Friday, it would probably go pretty quickly. It was usually busy and made the night go much faster.

My shift seemed to fly by and I didn't have to endure any major emergencies. Thank goodness, just normal everyday injury or illness.

I finally made it home around 7:45am, and when I did, I hopped in the shower to get all of the hospital grime off of me, and then I ate a bowl of soup and headed up to bed.

The next time I woke up it was around four o'clock and I put more coffee on before grabbing my garment bag containing my Armani Suit and some other clothes for my overnight stay at my parents house. Yes, I'm a picky bastard when it came to my suits and I only liked the best for special occasions, and I thought that my dad receiving an award fell into that category, even though my mother said I needed to wear it.

When I made it down to the parking garage of my building, I contemplated on which one of my babies I wanted to drive. I've spoiled myself a little when it came to my cars. My Harley was out of the question because of my garment bag so it was between my Cadillac Escalade and my Mercedes SLS AMG. Both were fully loaded, of course. They were probably the closest things to children I would ever have. Being a pediatrician, I saw my fair share of kid's every day. I loved them, but I just hadn't found the right girl. I've only had a few serious girlfriends in my lifetime and my last one didn't end on a good note. Charlotte and I were together close to a year and I've only had a few dates since then. It had been a couple of years since I last saw her, but that relationship tainted my view on having a girlfriend.

Three hours later, I finally pulled into the driveway at my parent's house. My Brother Emmett's huge ass Hummer was already here along with my oldest brother, Mason's truck. They were probably raiding the fridge and eating everything in sight.

Mason was the oldest of us three boys. He was 34 and finally engaged to a girl name Sookie. Yes, you read that correctly. Sookie Deanne Miller is her name and her mother swears up and down that someone used her daughter's name to write some books about vampires. She's ten years his junior, but we never looked at age like that. Well, unless they were under the age of eighteen. But, we all loved Sookie and she's made Mason a happier man. They're made for each other.

Mason was already a practicing attorney with Sookie on her way to become an attorney herself. They had met at the downtown Seattle library one day when Mason was researching a case he was working on. It's all history from there.

I'm the youngest at 29 leaving Emmett with the middle child syndrome at the age of 32.

The second I stepped through the front door, I was tackled by my mother, "Oh, Edward, sweetheart, it's so good to see you. How are you?" She asks squeezing me tightly.

I shook my head and returned her embrace, "I'm good mom. I'm still tired from my shift last night." I kissder her cheek. "You're looking really good. For a mom with three grown men, you don't look a day over 35." Call me a suck up but I spoke the truth. My mother had definitely aged gracefully and was absolutely beautiful.

"FUCKWAD!" I heard Emmett yell. "Get your own damn sandwich."

Sounded like Mason was messing with Emmett's food.

"Emmett, watch your mouth!" Mom yelled. "Mason, keep you hands to yourself."

She giggled while shaking her head. "A mother's job is never done regardless of how old her children get. And I swear you boys got your nasty mouth from your father. You'd think that after all these years I'd be used to hearing stuff like that because believe me when I say this, your father has the mouth of a trucking sailor."

"There no such thing as a trucking sailor mom," I said, following her into the kitchen where we saw Emmett and Mason sitting at the table. Each of them with a sandwich bigger than their heads.

She waved me off. "Same difference...a trucker, a sailor. Just less words."

Mom and I settled at the table with my brothers for a few minutes. She made me a sandwhich and my brothers watched her as she sat it in front of me like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

I just smiled and bit into my sandwich.

"I want you boys to know that this is the first time your father has received an award for his work. I guess living in a small town has its' benefits," mom said as she poured herself glass of wine.

"What'd you say the award was for? Paying it Forward?" asked Emmett as he released a huge burp after gulping down his drink. Me, mom and Mason sat staring at him, waiting for him to excuse himself.

My parents always enforced manners; especially at the table and apparently Emmett was losing his slowly.

"What?" Emmett asked with a confused look on his face as he looked at all three of us like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Emmett Cordell, you know better. Where are your manners?" scolded my mom as she stood up from the table and gave him a swat with a rolled up newspaper that was laying next to where our dad normally sat.

"Oops...I'm sorry, ma; excuse me." Emmett said shyly and shrugged his shoulders barely enough to be seen. If mom saw that before she turned to open the fridge for the bottle of wine, she would probably smack him upside the head instead of just swatting him.

"Mom, I honestly think it's from the short term memory loss he's suffered from all the blows to his head. I mean, how many times did you drop him when he was a baby?" Mason asked snidely before biting into his sandwich.

"Mason, you know better than to say something like that. I didn't drop Emmett on his head...much." Mom busted out laughing as we looked over at Emmett who now had a very priceless look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh Emmett, you can be so air-headed sometimes," she giggled. "And to answer your question, yes, it's called 'Paying it forward'. It's where you do stuff for someone and don't expect any sort of payment in return. Your father has helped quite a few people in this town since we've been here. I'm very proud of him."

We spent another thirty minutes or so just chatting. Our dad wasn't home yet. He still had another two to three hours left of his shift at the hospital, but it was getting close to 9pm, so she smiled at us and wished us a goodnight before putting her glass in the sink and made her way the stairs to go get ready for bed.

"Night, ma." All three of us boys called out to her as she disappeared around the corner.

The following day was spent relaxing. My dad had an early morning emergency and finally arrived at home about five o'clock. He gave us all a quick hello as he rushed upstairs to get dressed. My mother, Emmett, Mason and I were already dressed and just relaxing at the kitchen table.

We strolled into the Forks Grand Hotel just before dinner was served and we were sharing a table with another doctor and his family. They all seemed very nice, but I could already see where this boring night was going.

Absolutely nowhere.

The awards started at exactly seven o'clock. The Mayor gave his speech about how the people of Forks are all known for 'Paying it Forward'. Apparently, my father had become quite the 'Paying it Forward' advocate since moving to Forks. They definitely didn't do things like this back in Chicago, which is where we all moved from a couple of years ago.

I fidgeted with my fingers all through the ceremony; I was so fucking bored. The night was dragging and dragging. Mason appeared interested in what was going on while Emmett played around on his phone underneath the edge of the table.

After my dad received his little plaque, he thanked everyone and made a small acceptance speech before making his way back to our table. I silently questioned myself whether we could leave but apparently my dad wanted to stay for the other awards to be handed out.

I was near being comatose before I glanced over at Emmett and Mason. Emmett finally had his eyes glued to the front of the room and seemed really intrigued with what was going on. Mason never lost focus. I guess that's what made him such a good attorney.

I was so bored that I started naming all the bones in the body, alphabetically but that didn't last long. Boredom was becoming a new disease, so I started playing my own mental game.

Each time a name was called, I would search the crowd for the person and pretend that I could read their minds.

He probably thought he was all hot shit now that he had an award. Well whoop tee fucking do, buddy. I said internally shaking my head. This was ridiculous. I felt like a thirteen year old waiting for the games to begin at an old folk's home.

"Charles Swan."...was the next name called and I eagerly started searching the crowd for his table. "AH HA...there you are." I thought to myself. I glanced around the table for my next mental victim.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? Of course another influx of silent rambling. All the games were quickly forgotten, because and all lusting started because there stood the most beautiful, fuckhot, sexy woman that I had ever laid my eyes on. Definitely hot enough to tighten my pants in the front.

I softly elbowed my dad to get his attention. "Hey dad, who's Charles Swan?" I asked hoping he wouldn't catch on to my curiosity.

"He's the Chief of Police," he whispered back to me. "Why?"

"Just curious," I retorted, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked at me skeptically before speaking again. "You're checking out his daughters aren't you?" he asked. I chuckled, busted by the old man. He knew me too well.

"Do you blame me? Look at them. Especially the one in blue." I said dreamily, causing my dad to look at me with bewilderment.

"If you must know, they're twins and they live in Seattle and attend the University," he said with a curious look. It really made me wonder whether he could read my mind or not. He kept glancing over at me but I tried to keep my eyes straight so he didn't catch me ogling the chief's daughter.

"Do you know their names?" I asked a little later. He chuckled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Son, you never cease to amaze me. You or your brothers." He turned facing away from me. He was definitely avoiding me.

"Dad?" I could see his shoulders shaking from his silent laughter. He was taunting me; making my suspicion stronger.

He finally relented after I impatiently started bouncing my leg up and down, under the table. He had to put his hand on my leg to make me stop.

"Okay, fine. The one in green is Alice and the one in blue is named Isabella. Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

Two minutes later, Emmett elbowed me in the ribs to get my attention. "Check out the babes at that table," he said tilting his head towards the Chiefs table.

"Don't worry bro, beat cha to it. Dad told me their twins and the Chief of Police's daughters," I said reluctantly hoping Emmett wouldn't start eying the same girl as me. If he only knew what was running through my mind right now, I bet he would be surprised and proud of me.

After all the awards were handed out, we mingled for a little bit. Mason made his rounds, saying hello to fellow attorneys while I did my part in greeting fellow doctors.

Emmett just hung back with our mother while she waited on us. He was a physical therapist and specialized in amputee's.

Needless to say, I never got a chance to introduce myself to Isabella. Another time; maybe we would run into each other in Seattle.

The rest of the weekend at my parent's house was fairly relaxing. Mason left early to get back to his fiance. She wasn't able to make the trip and Mason was so eager to get back to her. They lived in Seattle, also, about twenty minutes from me.

I decided to head home around five o'clock on Sunday afternoon to give myself plenty of time considering it was raining. Emmett was staying an extra day because he had an entirely different schedule to keep.

About an hour into my trip, I noticed I had been behind the same huge ass monster truck since I got on the highway in Forks.

What people see in vehicles that monstrous, I would never know? Emmett was just as bad.

Just my luck, I witnessed the back tire blow out. It scared the shit out of me because it sounded like a shotgun being fired.

As I slowed down to wait for the truck to pull to the side of the road, my thoughts go to 'Paying it Forward', so I pulled over to help. I knew this sounded bad but all I wanted was this person to tell me 'No thank you' and send me on my way.

When I approached the truck, my heart leaped out of my chest. I couldn't believe who was driving that beast of a truck...Ms. Isabella Swan, daughter of the Police Chief.

She, reluctantly, rolled down her window to see what I wanted. I didn't blame her for being cautious; I could have been a whack job that wanted to kill her.

"Hey, um...do you need any help? I was behind you and saw your tire blow out and thought I would offer a hand." My inner monologue started rambling and I thought to myself _, "Please say yes, Please say yes, Pleeeeaaase say yes."_

I saw her glance over and say something to her sister.

"Um...sure. That would actually be great," she replied.

I stepped back so that she could get out of her truck. When she hopped down, we made eye contact and my heart started beating really fast and my dick acted on its own accord. Thank goodness it was near dark out and my t-shirt hung down low enough so that she wouldn't notice.

"I really appreciate you stopping to help. Not too many people would. They'd probably think 'Better them than me.," she said with a little nervous giggle. I could tell she was nervous. Hell, I was, too.

"No problem at all. I've actually been driving behind you since Forks. I can't imagine having to change a tire on this monster." CRAP, I hoped she didn't think I just insulted her truck. I just grinned at her and hoped my comment would be forgotten.

"Well, I'm not the typical girl; I like big stuff," she retorted.

OH, I bet you like big stuff, sweetheart, I thought to myself. I've got something big in my pants for you right now just begging to get at you. If she only knew, she would probably drop kick my ass and then run me over with her truck.

"I really do appreciate your help. I know I'd still be sitting here waiting for AAA to show up." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal... and it wasn't.

"I'm Edward, by the way," I said, extending my hand for her to shake.

"Um...I'm Bella; It's nice to meet you," she said and reached her hand out to take mine. Not only does my dick have a mind of its own, but so does my hand because a warming feeling coursed through my arm.

Bella climbed up into the back of her truck to grab the jack and drop down the spare tire. That fucker was huge. She had to be strong to be able to handle a tire that big.

She hopped down out of the back of her truck and when she started walking towards the tire... she fell. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, so I reached down and pulled her up. She stumbled into my chest with both of her hands.

OH GOD, if she only knew how good she felt on my chest right now. If I could just get her tiny hands on my cock, then we would have it made. I thought and really wanted to kick myself at the same time for my mind heading in that direction. I wasn't a pervert and this girl was causing me to think like a sex crazed, lunatic, psycho, killer rapist.

Once we got everything set up, it took about twenty minutes to get the tire changed, and once it was done she said, "Well, thanks again for your help. I really don't think I could have changed that tire by myself. My sister is too much of a princess to get her he hands dirty," she said while pointing over her shoulder to the cab of her truck.

"Not a problem at all; I'm glad I could help. I was wondering why such a small girl is driving such a monstrosity?" I asked cautiously.

A tiny irritated look crossed over her face, but it quickly disappeared. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Most cars change lanes when they see me coming," she said and giggled the cutest giggle I've ever heard.

"Well Edward, it was nice to meet you. I need to get back on the road before my sister starts having a coronary. She hasn't seen her boyfriend all weekend and withdrawal symptoms are kicking in." I laughed loudly, and threw her my 'Come Fuck Me' smile. I've been told it's intoxicating.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Bella. Be safe on your way home." I said while she shook her head as if she were trying to clear it as she jumped into her truck.

Halfway back to my Escalade, I decided to ask for her number but she was already pulling out onto the interstate. I'd keep my fingers crossed that I would run into her in Seattle. It was bound to happen, right? It really isn't that big of a city, is it?

Never mind... I'm screwed.

Once I was back on the highway, I couldn't stop thinking about her. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't fawn over women. I hadn't for years. My mental filter was definitely broken because I didn't think the way I usually did, but since I first laid eyes on Bella, I have thought of nothing but her. I was a doctor for Christ sakes. It was like I lost all control of my mind and body...especially my body. I had never popped wood that quickly before in my life. It had to be the girl, right?

What am I going to do?

When I finally got home, the first thing I did was call Emmett.

"Hey bro, you will never guess in a million years who I just helped change a tire for," I said, trying not to sound too excited about my information.

"Gee, I don't know, Kurt Cobain?" he stated sarcastically, sounding just a little irritated with me.

"Um... No, dip-shit. Remember those girls at the awards ceremony yesterday?" I sat silently waiting for the info to sink in.

"HOLY SHIT...NO FUCKIN' WAY! How the hell did you manage that?" he asked excitedly. I really did love my brother, but sometimes I wondered if mom really did drop him on his head.

"I wasn't following them home if that's what you're thinking. I actually got in behind them when I left Forks this afternoon. I had no clue it was them. Her tire blew out, so I stopped to help. I almost shit my pants when I saw that it was them."

Emmett laughed heartedly. "I would've been like a kid in a candy store."

"Yeah, tell me about it. You'll be very pleased to know that you and Bella share a common interest… big ass vehicles. Oh and her sister is very taken by the way," I said. I was glad I made myself perfectly clear to Emmett yesterday about my interest in Bella and not her sister. Emmett will have to look elsewhere.

"Who's Bella? I thought one was Alice and the other was Isabella?"

Oh dear brother of mine. What am I going to do with you?

"You're such an air-head Emmett. Bella is short for Isabella. She prefers Bella, that's the way she introduced herself," I said.

Dumb jock.

"Did you at least get her number?" he asked me.

"No, that's where I fucked up. I was so caught up in checking her out that I forgot. When I turned back to go ask, she was already pulling back onto the interstate," I said sounding quite disappointed.

"That's too bad bro. You could have been pounding the Chiefs daughter by next weekend," Emmett said. I couldn't help but smack myself in the forehead for not pulling my head out of my ass. She was definitely going to be cascading throughout my dreams from now on.

After getting off the phone with Emmett, I had no choice but to shower. A cold shower, maybe? I wasn't sure but I could rub one out after I washed off the mud from helping with Bella's tire.

As I began to wash myself, I immediately gave all my attention to my member and when I was about to cum, the dream I had the other morning, popped into my head. I exploded all over my shower wall. I just realized the girl in my dream was Bella. She had the same hair and the same eyes. It had to be her. What are the chances of me actually dreaming of her before meeting her?

I was in the 'Twilight Zone'. What other answer was there?

I finally made it to bed, still awe struck over my dream discovery. I kept shaking my head in disbelief. It didn't take long before Bella was naked underneath me screaming and moaning my name.

* * *

 **I think Edwards already in love.**

 **Who agrees?**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is fantastic! I'm loving the words you leave me. To some, you may have already read this story. Please read my profile and that'll fill you in on the WHAT's WHAT of my stories.**

 **I just want to put this out there...Things move fast for these two. There will be a total of 20 chapters. That includes two EPI's. As I've stated before, I love kids, and so do my love birds.**

 **I hope you all like this.**

 **SM owns all my characters and I own any and all mistakes.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/8/2017**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

It had been three weeks since Alice and I went to Forks and I have done nothing but think of Edward. I knew I'd probably never see him again, but the image of him wouldn't leave my head. Alice was pretty positive that we would meet another time, somewhere. It couldn't be soon enough, in my opinion.

Tomorrow was Friday. It was also mine and Alice's twenty-second birthday. Did I mention it was Friday the thirteenth? Alice made plans for us to head out and celebrate the big day at a dance club with all of our friends. This would be my second time to a dance club.

Classes had started back up at the end of August and my first class wasn't until ten o'clock. Alice's first class was at eight so I knew that _Ms-Bounce-a-lot_ wasn't here, but I could smell the coffee she had brewed for me. She could be the best…most of the time.

I took a quick shower, grabbed an apple and filled my travel mug with coffee and headed out to class.

As I was walking across campus, I ran into Eric and Mike to confirm the get together for tomorrow night. I told Eric to confirm with the rest of the invites considering I had no clue where this club was, nor the name of it. I thought Alice said something like **_'Epic'_**. How ironic would that be? She heard it was the talk of the town and that was why we were going.

My classes seemed to drag but my late class was finally over by five o'clock. Alice usually ordered take out for us on Thursday's due to my late class, otherwise I would be cooking. Alice couldn't boil water if I taught her every day. Over the years I picked up some excellent cooking skills from my grandma Swan and my mother. I never heard any complaints when I cooked for any of our friends. That gave me a little ego boost. Not much, but honestly, a little doesn't hurt.

When I finally got home Alice had the Chinese laid out on the kitchen table. It looked delicious, and the smell made my mouth water.

I was never forgetting to eat lunch again.

"So I've gotten confirmation from all the invites for our birthday get together at Epic tomorrow night," gushed Alice.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have…and just what does this get together consist of, Alice?" I asked, shoving more noodles into my mouth. Alice knew I wasn't so keen on surprises, but over the years I had learned to tolerate them.

"The get together is for both of us, Bella, so don't start with your NO PARTY antics." I just rolled my eyes at her and mumbled incoherently to myself, ignored her and started cleaning up after our dinner. I wanted to bid her a good night and head up to my room. I had a quick summary to write for one of my literature classes that was due on Monday.

It took me about an hour to get my summary done and I clicked on my TV to catch a new episode of Grey's Anatomy. There was nothing like ending an evening staring at Patrick Dempsey. For some reason, I couldn't help but picture Edward in my head in the role of Patrick Dempsey's character, Derrick. And boy, Edward definitely would have made one fine doctor.

Since I was a teenager, I hadn't had too many weird, giddy feelings about a guy. I honestly think I've never been truly in love. Well, minus Kenneth Ward in the fifth grade. He was my first true love.

That was until he noticed boobs in the sixth grade and never laid his eyes on me again. I didn't have much for boobs, but the last guy I dated, the one who almost popped my cherry, said that my boobs were perfect. He said anything more than a handful was way too much.

That made me feel happy.

Oh and I can't forget all about Jonathan. He was the first guy to ever venture below my waist band. As I think about it, maybe I was in love with him, too. I wanted him to be my first, but the moment he mumbled something about telling his friends, I lost it. He barely touched me on my sweet spot before I broke his nose.

Jonathan was before my almost cherry popper, Robert.

I really needed to stop calling him my almost cherry popper.

All the thoughts of my almost popped cherry and being in love, brought me back to Edward. Just thinking about him made my belly have a weird feeling and my heart dance around like I was on a rollercoaster.

I was pulled out of my thoughts from the buzz of my cell phone...A text from my mom.

 _Hey girls, Dad and I wish you a Happy Birthday and hope that you have fun tomorrow night - MOM._

I noticed it was a group text to me and Alice from her. I smiled at the thought of mom learning to text. Two months ago she couldn't even fathom sending one. I was sure Charlie wasn't too keen on learning, but if mom had anything to do with it, he would be texting by the end of next week.

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick reply.

 _Thanks mom. We'll see you Saturday._

Alice replied, too, telling mom that she loved her.

Her reply was instantaneous.

 _Oh, girls, we love you and please be safe - MOM._

I wouldn't know what to do without our mother. She was one in a million. I could see how my dad has loved her for so many years. She was just that lovable.

I finally made it to a comfort zone in my bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward...again. But this time as Dr. McDreamy.

I woke in a daze. My dream last night left me longing for something I would never have. Could I be anymore pathetic?

I quickly grabbed a shower, my coffee and a piece of fruit before heading out the door to my eight o'clock class. It was my only class today because my afternoon class had been cancelled. Rumor had it that Professor Bale never stepped foot out of his house on a Friday the thirteenth. Just a little too superstitious for my taste.

Over the years of Friday the 13th birthdays, Alice and I had never had any mishaps. Why would they start now?

I caught myself thinking about tonight. We were supposed to meet everyone at the club at nine o'clock. Alice took it upon herself to call a couple weeks ago and reserve about four tables for our celebration. Why did I have a feeling that this get together, as Alice called it, was actually a full blown party?

I wouldn't expect anything less of her.

I thought Alice invited about 15-20 people in all, and of course our closest friends, Angela, Rose, Mike and Eric. We would all cut a bitch if needed, to watch out for one another.

About six o'clock, Alice threw a garment bag on my bed and told me to get dressed. I wasn't one for fashion so I learned years ago on special occasions to just let Alice dress me. Rose usually did my hair and Angela did my make-up.

My very own entourage.

My dress wasn't too fancy, but it was definitely form fitting. It fell just above my knees and it was black. It had a drop down V neck in the back and the front showed more cleavage than I would really want to be shown. Alice made me stick these things under my boobs that were called chicken cutlets. I couldn't wear a bra and they helped enhance and hold up my boobs. I laughed out loud when they actually worked and the fact that sometimes, things that seemed so ridiculous actually turn out to make sense and have a purpose.

Thank goodness Alice let me get away with wearing three inch heels. She would normally try to stick me in death traps. If we were dancing tonight, the three inch heels were perfect. Maybe I wouldn't break my neck, after all.

Alice ordered a limo to pick us up along with our friends and I was glad I didn't have to drive tonight. It was my get together and I was going drink as much as I wanted to.

We finally made it to _'Epic'_ about ten minutes 'til nine o'clock and made our way inside but not without livid sneers and pissy groans coming from the people standing in line. I could hear the bouncer tell them "Sorry folks, nearly half the club's been reserved for a private party." I shook my head because I knew Alice better than she thought I did.

An hour later, everyone was accounted for and were partying like there was no tomorrow. Alice finally called for everyone's attention. All of our tables were being served with bottles of Cristal and then a huge two tier birthday cake for me and Alice came rolling out, supporting twenty-two birthday candles.

Everyone cheered and sang Happy Birthday to us before indulging in cake and then heading back out on the dance floor.

I wanted to wait a few more minutes and finish the last bit of my glass of champagne.

I glanced up at the bar and noticed I was being intensely eye fucked by none other than 'The Edward'. I honestly thought I would never see him again and now, there he stood looking at me like he wanted to eat me.

My stomach started to twist into knots because I wondered if he remembered me. Him eye fucking me wasn't helping but I didn't mind one bit. I smiled and turned around. I didn't want to seem too obvious to him.

I was trying to play it cool, so I nonchalantly reached out to grab a bottle of Cristal in hopes he didn't catch me looking at him. I poured myself one more glass and chugged it before heading back out to the dance floor.

I grabbed Mike away from Eric and told him what was going on. He glanced over my shoulder to get a good look and giggled like a little school girl. After mine and Edwards' initial meeting on the side of the highway, Alice filled Mike and Eric in on all that happened. It was just a fucking flat tire for goodness sake, but she acted like I was on the Ellen DeGeneres show.

As Mike and I were bumping and grinding to 'Sexy Back' by J.T., I noticed I was dancing circles around him. You would think I was intimately involved with him if you didn't know me. We were that comfortable with each other.

When the song was finally finished, a slow song started. That was my cue to exit the dance floor. I made my way back over to our tables for a drink. It was time for bottled water.

I tried to catch a glimpse of the bar to see if Edward was still there but he wasn't. Maybe he found someone else to eye fuck, I thought disappointingly.

While back at the tables, I was guzzling down a bottle of water and a warm sensation washed over me like someone was close to me. I gradually turned around and Edward was standing right behind me.

"Small world isn't it?" He asked loud enough for me to hear and huskily enough with a heart stopping smile. His hands were in the front pockets of his jeans.

I almost choked on my water, "Yes, I guess so. Change any monster truck tires lately?" I asked jokingly.

"Can't say that I have unless you need help again," he said sounding a little too smug for my liking.

As I was standing there chatting with Edward, about my unfortunate flat tire, I was completely taken aback by his tight form fitting black t-shirt. I also noticed he had a tattoo on the bicep of his left arm. Well, one that I could see, anyway.

All the more sexy in my opinion.

"So, what brings you to 'Epic' this evening?" He asked me with his 'Fuck Me' eyes.

"It's mine and my sister Alice's birthday today," I said, feeling positive that he didn't want to know that information.

"That's nice. Happy Birthday to you and your sister; Do you mind if we sit?" He asked with a curious look on his face, waving his hand toward one of the tables closer to the back.

The table he led me to was more secluded than any of the other ones. I hoped he was trying to get away from some of the noise and hopefully some privacy.

I could only wish.

"What brings you to Epic this evening?" I asked, starting to feel a little nervous being so close to him. "By the looks of your attire, you're not waiting on the outskirts for a damsel in distress." I knew I sounded a little nervous and sarcastic, but I was trying to joke at the same time.

"That would make you correct. I only help change tires for beautiful, sexy, brown-eyed brunettes," he said coolly, giving me a sexy, crooked grin.

My nervousness just tripled. He just called me beautiful and sexy.

I sat there and looked at him through my lashes feeling very embarrassed and probably turning fifty shades of red.

"I'm sorry, Bella; I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just stating the obvious," he said smiling at me, again, seductively. He raised his arms and rested them along the back of the booth.

"The obvious? Just how much have you had to drink?" I asked, giggling. The pessimistic in me was bearing her teeth.

"I'm quite sober, actually. I do like to indulge in a good drink from time to time, though. By the looks of all the bottles of Cristal, you like to indulge in a good drink yourself," he said, but I was still dumbfounded by the fact that he called me beautiful and sexy. If he wasn't drunk, then he had to be on crack.

"Well, my sister felt we should only have the best for our birthday. I've only had two glasses," I said, raising up my empty glass and shaking my near empty bottle of water. "I'm trying to refrain myself to one drunken episode a month." I said knowing that I gave him more information than what he wanted to know.

He smiled and scooted in closer, slipping his arm over the back of the booth behind me, "I have to admit, I'm glad we ran into each other, again. I was rude and didn't introduce myself properly the last time we met," he said while smiling at me and I could feel my underwear getting wet. I was sure this man didn't have a problem getting women. Myself included, if he tried. Did that make me sound like a whore? Maybe so, but I was hooked and all he did was smile.

"I don't think you were rude at all. Quite the opposite actually," I said reassuringly, giving a small shy grin. I looked down to my hands. I usually wasn't too shy, but for some reason, he was killing me with it.

"We were taught, by my father, that a proper introduction included a last name." He said into my ear. He scooted, again, getting closer. I could smell his fantastic cologne and he was close enough that our knees touched under the table.

The hand that wasn't occupied around my shoulders, he extended to shake mine. I was a little reluctant at first but I extended mine in return.

"I'm Edward Cullen." His smile grew a mile wide. And it was beautiful.

You know that little flutter in your stomach when you're attracted to someone and they pay attention to you. It's like a vibe that warms your whole body. It sounded so cliché, though. A stupid vibe? It sounded like something out of a movie, but it sure as shit was there. I shook my head a little trying to clear it.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said to him but thinking to myself that he could call me whatever he wanted to call me. Within reason, though.

"It's an honor to meet you, Isabella Swan...Bella, but I have a small confession to make," he said and dropped his head guiltily and looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes.

"What kind of confession?" I asked cautiously, squinting my eyes at him.

"Um...I sort of already knew who you were. I mean, your name and who your father is," he said with a hiss through his teeth like he was waiting for me to pounce or react badly to his confession.

"Wha...how? I don't understand. Are you stalking me or something?" I started to scoot away from him, jokingly, like I was afraid of him, but he grabbed my hand and straightened himself to square his shoulders like he was trying to be brave.

"No Bella, I assure you that I'm not stalking you. I knew your name when I stopped to help you. I was at the same awards benefit that you were, that weekend. I saw you with your parents and sister. My dad told me who your dad was then told me your name," he explained in a rush, sounding like he had diarrhea of the mouth but I was still confused as to how his father even knew who I was, let alone my dad.

"How does your dad know my dad?" I asked. Confusion graced my face.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. He's the Chief of Surgery at Forks General Hospital. He knows your dad through the hospital." He paused for a minute before he continued. "I noticed you after your dad was called up for his award; I asked my dad if he knew you." His answer seemed genuine enough.

My curiosity perked up it's little ears. "So why didn't you say anything while you were helping me?"

We could have been talking these last few weeks. Maybe he had a wife or a girlfriend. He could even be gay and that was why he didn't say anything.

"Do you promise not to laugh at me or think I'm crazy? I'll feel stupid if you do." He said jokingly with that fucking smile again. My heart started pounding in my chest. He was bound to give me a heart attack before the night was over.

"Um...okay, I promise not to laugh but I can't guarantee that I won't smile or think you're crazy. Is that good enough?" I replied. I was starting to feel comfortable around him but still a little weary.

"Pfft...I think I might be a little crazy myself but once I say it out loud, maybe I'll think I'm completely and truly crazy." He paused for a few seconds. He seemed to be working himself up to what he was trying to say. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to hear it, but my sub-conscience was taking over, telling me that I needed to hear what this beautiful man was wanting to share with me.

I scooted back to where I was sitting next to him, hoping to make him feel like he could trust me and honestly, I wanted to be able to smell him better. He smelled divine.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you that weekend, I was completely captivated by you and when I went to find you and introduce myself, you and your family had already left." He paused for a minute to take a few ragged breaths. "Then when I pulled over to help someone with a blown out tire, I was completely flabbergasted that it was you. I was lucky I could even speak. I didn't think for a second, about telling you until we had already pulled away from each other," he explained. I felt a dip in my rapidly beating heart. His confession was beyond what I had expected, and I could see that he regretted not telling me that he knew who I was.

As we sat there and looked into each other's eyes, it had to be fate. I was having feelings in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before. I kept having fluttering sensations and was fighting the urge to launch myself at him.

"I actually don't know what to say except that maybe it was fate." I said with promise. I hoped that maybe he was feeling the same way.

With peaked curiosity he asked "You believe in fate?"

"Actually, this is the first time I've ever thought about it." I smiled up at him. "What else could it possibly be? I mean, you saw me at the awards benefit, that led you to helping me and now we're here," I explained and looked straight into his eyes. I was hoping the avidity that I was feeling right now, could be seen in his eyes. It was too surreal. If I told him the thoughts that I was having the night he helped me, he would definitely run and think I should be in the loony bin. Even Alice had a good vibe from him that night but my negative imagination was taking over and I feared I revealed to much of my feelings.

A little awkwardness washed over us as we sat there. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Eric staring curiously at Edward. I eventually broke the silence with more questions. "Do you come here a lot?" I hope I sounded interested. This was probably where he picked up all of his women.

"Actually, I'm co-owner of this fine establishment. This is my weekend getaway per se. Marcus manages the place for me," he said tilting his head towards the bartender whom apparently was Marcus.

My curiosity spiked, "What keeps you away from here all other times?" I asked. The butterflies in my stomach were racing like crazy. I was so nervous and giddy. I was trying my hardest to not say the wrong thing or sound overly crazy and obsessive. I definitely wanted to know him better, but I kept trying to brush away the feelings I was having for someone that I just met.

Was I desperate for attention that bad that I went after the first man to show me any kind of attention in over two months?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear my mind of my stupid thoughts. I knew I wasn't desperate. If that were the case, I would have fallen into bed with any dumbass schmuck.

"I'm a Pediatrician in the Seattle Grace Emergency room," he said with confidence. He must love the work that he does and had to love kids to be a Pediatrician.

"Wow...a doctor? I'm impressed. How do you find time for yourself? I mean, running a club and being a doctor must leave your wife or girlfriend fighting for your attention constantly?" I asked curiously. I couldn't believe the audacity of myself and the way I was fishing for details; I was acting like a different person.

"I find plenty of time for myself, and there isn't a wife or a girlfriend," he said genuinely, looking into my eyes. "I wouldn't be sitting here if there were."

Ok, so let's just hold up a minute. He was single, a doctor, co-owns a club and made time for himself? Where the heck did this guy come from? My sub-conscience was nudging me closer and telling me to strike like a damn snake. I shook my head trying to comprehend what he was saying to me.

He looked at me peculiarly, catching my movement and asks, "What?"

"This is just too surreal." Edward smiled and scooted a little closer to me in our booth. We couldn't get any closer. His arm was around my shoulders along the back of the booth and now, our legs were touching, again. His other hand was lying on the table whereas mine were in my lap. I wanted to grab his hand and hold on for dear life.

Eric cracked our little bubble when he approached. "Who's your friend Bella?" My friend asked. I looked at him with a death stare, silently willing him to leave us the fuck alone.

But when my willing failed I halfheartedly introduced the two men, "If you must know, this is Edward. Edward Cullen. Do you remember Alice telling you about the guy that helped me change my tire a few weeks ago?" I asked. I hoped he would catch on and not blurt anything out. Alice over exaggerated about me drooling all over my pillow and having wet dreams out him. Which admittedly was pretty much the truth. Aside from the drooling, which I might add, I think I wiped my chin a couple of times.

Eric's eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh…this is THE Edward? Wow, he's definitely a panty dropper. Alice didn't lie about that, that's for sure," he said and I knew for a fact that my face turned a bright red, again. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment.

Could he be any more blunt?

"Edward, this is my very enthusiastic friend Eric Yorkie. Eric and I went to high school together in Forks along with his life partner Mike Newton, whom is on the dance floor grinding his gay junk on my sister," I said through gritted teeth hoping Eric would get the hint and leave. I could hear 'Push' by Enrique Iglesias start playing and I knew that any second, Eric would high tail it out of here to go dance with his beau.

Eric reached his hand out to shake Edwards and he seemed a little reluctant at first but he returned the gesture. I was sure he didn't want to come across as a crass kind of person.

"It's definitely very nice to meet you Edward. Do you mind me being a little forthcoming with you?" Eric asked and I looked at him very wide eyed wondering what the fuck he was up to. He was about to get a fucking sex change for free.

Edward looked at Eric very quizzically, "Sure."

"I don't know if this bit of information will be useful or not but if I weren't all about the pole and wanted the hole, Bella here is a prime catch. I'd snatch her up before some other bo-hunk comes along and wisks hervaway."

My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes popped out of my sockets. Are you fucking kidding me?!...REALLY?!...He sounded like a fucking hill-billy from the mountains. Snatch me up? Bo-hunk? What the fuck? Eric was so stupid. He was lucky I loved the hell out of him.

I sat there dumbfounded and more than a little embarrassed by what my dearest friend had just vocalized. He must have some pretty big, same sex loving balls to say it in front of me.

"ERIC...SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. "I'm sure Edward could care less about your sexual preferences or whether or not I'm a good catch. Now GO AWAY!" I sneered. I was pissed. I pointed toward the dance floor hoping my very subtle hint, would come across as very firm.

"It's nice meeting you Eric. Oh, and thanks for that bit of info; it may come in handy." Edward smirked and gave Eric a lazy wave good bye.

Eric sauntered back to the dance floor looking pretty smug.

"I'm sorry about that. Eric has a problem with keeping his mouth shut sometimes. I think his filter is broken or something," I said, hoping he wouldn't get up and walk away. I would have 'ERIC ON A STICK' for breakfast if Edward left right now.

"No worries, Bella. What are friends for? I'd actually like to get to know you better." Edward said pointedly. He nonchalantly reached over and softly wrapped my hand in his, pulled it to his lips and kissed the back. I could feel a small grin come across my face. I had to cross my legs because I was having a dire need to mount him right there in the booth. I mentally crossed my fingers and shook my head at that thought because if I recall correctly, I was bitching about how stupid superstition was earlier today.

As we were sitting there during another awkward moment, my wonderful sister decided to make an appearance, and I prayed that, unlike Eric, she would keep her trap shut.

"Bella, come on. Aren't you going to dance anymore?" Alice asked me before noticing that I was otherwise occupied. She kept glancing between mine and Edward's hands and me.

She was quite curious now.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were talking to..." Alice's eyes then grew wide and her jaw dropped once she noticed who I was indeed talking to.

"Yeah, Alice, this is Edward Cullen. He's the nice gentleman who helped change my tire, remember?" I really hoped that Alice wouldn't have one of her moments and let her word dam break. She could talk a mile a minute if someone got her started, and you would have to physically put your hand on her mouth to shut her up. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to stuff my foot up her ass like I was intending to do to Eric. And now that I thought about it, Alice and I did have something in common besides our parents.

It was our word vomit disease.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you," Alice said reaching her hand out to shake his. Edward released my hand momentarily to reach for hers.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Alice. If my understanding is correct, today is your birthday?" He asked.

"It sure is." Alice beamed with her answer like Edward just handed her a winning lottery ticket.

My face turned bright red while Alice bounced with joy. "Well, Happy Birthday to you both," Edward said.

"Awe... thank you, Edward. Would you like a glass of Cristal? I'm sure we have some left around here somewhere. If not, I will just have to order another bottle." Alice's eyes started scanning the tables for a bottle but there wasn't any. One of the waitress' had already came and cleared the tables.

"No thank you, Alice. I do appreciate the gesture, though." Edward said and smiled up at Alice.

Alice seemed really giddy with excitement. She had come over and plopped down next to me which was not what I wanted her to do at all. I looked at her with my 'FUCK OFF' look and she shrugged her shoulders at me more or less telling me to 'FUCK OFF' in return.

"Hey Edward, I wanted to say thank you for helping my sister change her tire. That kind of stuff just doesn't agree with me. We probably would have sat there for hours waiting for AAA to show up," Alice said genuinely. I knew she was stalling for some reason. She was interfering when she didn't need to.

Edward's smile grew and he said, "It was my pleasure."

"Oh hey, Alice, Edward's also co-owner of 'EPIC'," I raised my eyebrows as I shared this information with her to change the subject. I didn't know why I told her, but I was trying to find something to talk about. "And his parents live in Forks. His dad works at Forks General and knows dad. Edward and his family were at the awards benefit. His father received an award, too," I said. Alice and her rambling had rubbed off on me and after putting two and two together, I realized now why the Cullen name sounded familiar to me. I vaguely remember my dad talking about Dr. Cullen one point in time a while back.

"Wow...definitely a small world," Alice said looking over at Edward. Knowing her the way I did, she was probably having a mental argument with herself. About what, I wouldn't know. The look that currently graced her face, told me that her mind was reeling. Thankfully she was silent because her mental arguments usually consisted of her answering herself out loud.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Edward. There's a dance floor calling my name. Oh and Bells, when you're ready to leave, let me know; the limo's waiting out front for us. I'm ready when you are," she said before hopping up from the booth and making her way back to the dance floor. I silently thanked her for some more privacy with Edward.

"Actually, I think I should get going. We have to get up a little early tomorrow and head to Forks to see our parents. My mom will throw a fit if we get up there too late. She always plans a dinner with the whole family. It's an every year thing we do," I said sounding regretful for having to end the night. I definitely wanted to spend more time with him. The vibe passing between us, however, was getting more intense the longer we sat there, and I wanted nothing more than to grab him and ravish him.

"I understand, although I wish you didn't have to leave. I'm enjoying this," Edward said, looking at me as if he were silently begging me to stay. He reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. The feeling of his warm, strong hand wrapped around my small one was sending all sorts of feelings to my nether regions. I was starting to sound like a virgin whore.

"I'm enjoying this too," I admitted. I felt a hot flash run across my face as Edward looked at me. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, as if it were trying to escape. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to take him home with me. I wanted to keep him, love him and have my way with him.

"Well, I know how it feels to have an overbearing mother. My mom tends to go out of her way for mine and my brothers birthdays, also," Edward said with a knowing smirk.

"You have a brother?" That was interesting to know.

"Yes, two actually. Emmett and Mason. Emmett has middle child syndrome and I'm the baby. Emmett actually thought your sister was pretty hot."

"Alice is very much taken. Her boyfriend Jasper isn't here tonight. It's not his scene, so he stayed home to do some last minute school work before we leave tomorrow for Forks," I explained. I looked over at Edward and he was entirely enthralled with me. I wasn't even sure he heard what I just said.

"I already told Emmett she was taken. You mentioned it the night I helped with your tire," he said with a small smile.

We sat quietly for a few minutes. "Well, I'm sure you need to get going. As much as I would love to continue our conversation, I understand that you have other priorities," he said sadly. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. I wanted to grab and kiss him. I wanted this man to claim my V-card. I wanted this man in my life forever.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked because I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I saw Edward Cullen.

"Yes, why?"

"Give me your phone. I'll call my phone, that way we can have each other's numbers. Okay with you?" I asked. I knew there was no way in this world I was letting this man get away from me.

After exchanging numbers, I stood up to leave but Edward softly grabbed my wrist. My breath hitched at the sensation running through me. My heart fluttered and I looked up at him.

All the music around us seemed to go silent. The feel of his hand on me, left me flustered and an intense heat spread throughout my body like wildfire.

"Isabella?" he asked bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I answered dreamily, glancing up from where he held my wrist. I was confused. I couldn't figure out if I had done something wrong or not.

"I asked you if you would go to dinner with me sometime? I really want to get to know you better," he replied. His eyes were pleading with me and all I could do was nod and stutter out a "ye...ye...yes."

My breath hitched again when I realized he just asked me on a date.

"Um...just give me a call when it's a good time," I said in a promising tone. I really did want this man.

Edward was the first guy I had ever had immediate feelings for, feelings that were stronger than lust. I felt it in my heart. My mind was telling me to run and don't look back. And a bigger, stronger part of me, told me to never let go. God, I hated mushy thinking. What the hell was wrong with me?

I started to walk away from him, but it was like a lasso was looped around me, pulling back to him, so I turned and marched right up to him. "Do you wanna come to my place? Tonight? It's quiet and we can talk more."

His smile was the most beautiful I had ever seen. "Give me your address and I'll be there when I finish up here."

"I'll text you," I said and turned to walk away, but before I could go, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, laying one right on me.

I was definitely not expecting him to kiss me like this and after just meeting me for the second time.

My whole body tingled and shuddered when I opened my mouth and accepted his tongue to meet mine. I reached up and weaved my fingers through his hair, hoping to get closer.

After a minute or two, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. "Sorry," he said. "I couldn't resist."

I was stunned silent for a moment, so all I did was smile up at him.

My thoughts finally returned when he waved his hand in front of my face. "Bella."

"Oh, yeah. Um... yeah. That was...yeah."

Edward chuckled. "How about I text you when I'm on my way?"

"Sounds great," I said, smiling up at him. "See you soon."

I turned and walked away, heading out to the limo where Alice was waiting on me.

Once I entered, Alice was primed and ready for her attach. "I told you I had a good vibe from him. I didn't even have to be a foot away to know he's the one for you," she said bouncing her knees; we needed to wait for Eric and Mike before he headed home.

"He just asked me to dinner Alice, not to marry him," I said, hoping she would drop the Spanish Inquisition. I wasn't about to tell her that I invited him over or the fact that we just made out in the middle of his club. I already knew where my heart was in all of this. I just wanted to savor the feelings privately for a bit longer.

We finally got home about one in the morning. A short night for us considering our impending trip to Forks.

I changed into a tank top and boy shorts and made my way back downstairs. I grabbed a bottle of water, and turned to go upstairs before I heard a light knock on my door. My heart began thundering in my chest. I knew he was coming over, but I wasn't sure how long it would take him to get here. And he didn't text me. Although, he could have because my phone was in my room on the charger.

I was a huge ball of nervousness as I inched my way to the door.

I hoped Alice didn't hear the knock, but knowing her, she was already passed out with her headphones plugged into her ears. She claims it calms her better than having a radio on next to her bed.

I stood on the tip of my toes to look through the peephole to make sure it was Edward. As soon as I saw him on the other side of my door, my heart practically escaped my chest.

He was on the other side of my door and he didn't waste any time getting to my apartment.

* * *

 **AWE! I love these two so much.**

 **I like my spunky Bella.**

 **Send me some love.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it has come to my attention that 20 chapters just isn't enough. I love to hear that. Let me see what I can do.**

 **It's Sunday, It's freezing outside because Mother Nature has decided to dump some snow on our doorstep. I HATE SNOW! I'm living in the wrong damn state.**

 **I have some homemade hot chocolate, the very delicious Jamie Dornan on my TV screen and I'm giving you another chapter.**

 **Ready for this?! I have a feeling my inbox will be flooded, so I'm ready.**

 **SM owns all my characters and I own all mistakes made within this chapter. No copyright stuff was intended.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/8/2017**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

Once Bella and her sister pulled away from the club, my instincts started smacking me in the face. I wanted to leave and follow her home right then, but I had a few things to do before I left the club.

Once I was done, I bid Marcus a good night and rushed to where my Harley was parked and before too long I was pulling up outside Bella's building.

My mind kept telling me to leave and wait for another time, but…my heart? My heart was telling me to give it a shot. What was there to lose? She was the one who invited me and I wasn't having a second thought about showing up.

I had made my decision, and finally got the courage to approach her door and knocked determinedly.

After a minute or so, I could hear someone on the other side of the door, and then it opened.

Bella smiled up at me when she saw me. "Hi," she said, moving to the side. "Come in."

I brushed passed her as I walked into the foyer and turned to face her. "Are you sure you're okay with me coming over?" I didn't let her finish. "I mean, we can do this another time. I know you said you had plans tomorrow and we can wait."

"It's fine. I'm the one who asked you over." She started walking away from me, so I followed her. "You want something to drink? We have soda or water. Even wine."

"No, I'm good," I said, clasping my hands behind my back. "If this is too uncomfortable for you, I can go. I could just call you later in the week and we can set up a time to meet or go to dinner, maybe Friday?" I asked. Her silence was daunting me and I wasn't really sure what she was thinking.

She raised her brows at me. "Edward...sit down. I'm gonna grab my bottle of water and then I'll join you."

Relief washed over me the moment she asked me to stay. I didn't want her to feel like she was obligated to let me in because she invited me over. So, I felt a little better when she returned a moment later and her body language changed. She seemed to relax as we made our way over to the couch. We sat on separate ends facing each other. She had her legs folded in front of her Indian style and we stared at each other for a few moments before either of us spoke.

Bella broke the silence first, "You sure you don't want something to drink?"

"I'm sure." I propped my arm up over the back of the couch. "I don't wanna seem like I'm coming on too strong," I said hesitantly, shaking my head at my disbelief. I had never pursued a woman like this before.

She stayed silent, and I took that as my cue to continue. "I feel drawn to you, Bella. As goofy as it sounds, but it's like there's this pull between us. Especially when we're near each other," I alleged. I looked straight into her eyes hoping to read her and see how my words were affecting her, but to my avail she seemed unreadable.

She chuckled before speaking, "I'm not afraid of you. If anything, it's the complete opposite. I've done nothing but think of you since the first time we met. Um...my sister, as strange as she seems, told me, the night that we met that she got a good vibe from you. I thought I would never see you again so I ignored her and tried to forget you, but every time I closed my eyes I'd see your face," she explained. Her confession was unreal. It was a hope and an answer to my silent questions. She was always thinking of me, too.

I looked up at her again, meeting her eyes. I felt the urge to touch her so I moved a little closer.

She seemed nervous when I moved to brush her hair from her shoulder. My hand had a mind of its own and reached up with the back of my hand and rubbed along her cheek. The feel of her skin against my hand was so soft, warm and incredible.

She glanced down with embarrassment, then I decided that there was never a time better to make my move.

Then I did it; I moved even closer. I wanted to kiss her and touch her more. With one hand I cupped her cheek, and used the other to move a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the spell. A spell, if I was being honest wasn't sure could be broken.

"Yes, Edward." Her eyes met mine and I could see longing within them.

"Is it wrong for me, for us, to be feeling the way we do? I feel..." I groaned. My mind reeling to find the right words to say. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't want to lose that. I don't know how to explain it," I said. My mind kept going around and around with thoughts of how I would feel if I would've never met her or how I would be if she didn't feel the same way.

Bella looked up into my eyes with yearning and sighed, "I don't think it's wrong. Why would it be wrong for two people to be drawn to each other? I've never felt this way before either, Edward."

She reached up and placed her hand over mine that cupped her cheek, "I've never, in my life, thought about fate until tonight. I leave that stuff to my sister." She lightly giggled.

"I can't imagine my life without you now. I almost called your dad to see if you had a boyfriend and to get your number," I chuckled. My hand was still cupping her face and rubbing the pad of my thumb over the apple of her cheek.

"I wondered what you were doing and whether you were married or had a girlfriend, too," she said. My heart did a somersault.

Fate? Really?

Could things between her and I be a product of fate? No, it was too cliché, almost too much like a storybook. Situations like ours drew attention to the unbelievers. To them, we would be crazy and stupid for having feelings for each other after only meeting for a second time. There was definitely a higher power somewhere. I just hoped it stayed on our side.

She pulled my hand from her face and laced our fingers together. My pulse sped up from the feel of her touch and all I wanted to do at that moment was to kiss her.

So I asked just that. "Bella?" I licked my lips from anticipation. "I know I didn't ask the first time, but can I kiss you?" Her eyes grew wide and nervously, she nodded yes. Her breathing sped up along with mine.

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks to draw her to me. I placed my lips on hers and urged her to open so I could taste her. Her lips were soft and divine and once our tongues came in contact with each other, I groaned. I was lost in her. My feelings for her, at that moment, grew to be stronger than I had ever felt in my life and I wanted more.

Our kiss became more passionate. With fervor, we moved our mouths over each other. The more urgency I felt, the more I wanted to take her where we sat. But I knew it was too soon for that. We had only officially met for the second time tonight. I didn't want to push her or my luck.

She placed her hands on my forearms and slowly eased them up around my neck. I could sense the desire in her; it increased when she started lacing her fingers with my hair at the nape of my neck and she gently pulled.

I pulled away and started to kiss along her jaw and up towards the juncture behind her ear. Slowly, I grazed her earlobe with my teeth then continuing my journey along the other side of her neck until I made it back to her swollen, panting lips.

I moved my hands from her face and slowly made the descent down her arms and caressed her sides with small circular motions. I wanted her to feel comfortable with me; to trust me.

I moved one hand to her waist and pulled her closer to me. If she only knew how my body was reacting to her, she'd probably kick me out of her apartment. I was fighting every urge to lay her down on this couch and pull her pajama bottoms off.

I softly cupped her right breast and started to massage it slowly and tenderly. I could feel her nipple pebble under my touch, so I rubbed it through her shirt with the pad of my thumb.

With my other hand, I pulled her onto my lap to straddle me without breaking our kiss. I knew she could feel my hardness because I could feel her heat penetrating through my jeans. She was so warm and inviting; it was almost painful.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She moved over me, grinding against me, making me so hard that I could barely stand it.

Slowly, she rocked back and forth as our kisses became more eager. I started moving my hands along the hem of her shirt so I could touch her bare skin. I had noticed she was bra-less, so I took my chances and eased my hand up the front of her shirt to touch her. She felt incredible but most of all, desirable.

I started rubbing and massaging her with fervor when she began grinding on me harder and faster. The intensity between us was increasing and I was starting to wonder just how far she wanted to go. I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt to remove it but she stopped me.

"Edward, I...I...I can't do this. I mean, I really want to and especially with you but I'm afraid. I'm not...I'm not just some girl who...who...who puts out to the first guy that shows interest." She slipped off my lap. "I just...I don't... You say you feel connected to me and of course that draws me in and believe me, what I'm feeling right now is beyond explainable. I've never put my feelings out on the table before to a virtual stranger," she explained. "I'm sorry; I'll shut up," she said with an uneasy tone. She moved to kneel on the couch, but I stopped her, cupping her face in my hands to make her look at me. She was trying to face away from me but I needed her to look me in the eyes when I said what I needed to say.

"Please look at me, Bella." With my hands back on her face, I was trying to urge her to turn. "I want you to look me in the eye when I say this so you know I'm true to my word. I don't ever say anything unless I mean it and I'm not just some womanizer scaling walls to find the next girl to bag. Bella..." I paused and sighed. "I will never force you to do anything that you don't want to do or anything that you're uncomfortable with. It's been a long time since I've been with another woman, but I want my next time to be you, and only you from now on…if you'll have me." She looked at me longingly and smiled. I hoped she didn't think I was lying to her. Every word I've said to her has been the complete truth.

After a moment, I realized something. "Yeah, I know. How the hell can I be so sure about something like that after only meeting you twice? I wasn't born yesterday, obviously, and I have never, in my entire life, felt so sure about something like this. I wanted to become a doctor and I became one, so anything I've felt absolutely sure about, I went after it. Some didn't work out the way I wanted it to, but you. One look at you; one kiss, one touch, one word and I wanna take you to my bed and never let you leave." I pressed my lips to hers and lingered for a long moment before pulling away. "Please don't doubt this. Give it a chance. We don't have to have sex tonight or next week, but give us a chance, please."

I was begging. I couldn't help it, but I didn't want to leave her ever.

She climbed back into my lap and she returned my touch by placing her hands on my face. I couldn't stop talking. "Please let me share my touch with you."

She smiled and moved her hands down to my chest. I was sure she could feel my heart pounding wildly. She looked up at me with shyness, "Edward, I'm 22 years old. I've had a few boyfriends, but nothing like what I feel now. And as much as I'm embarrassed to say this, I think you should know that I almost lost my cherry once a few months ago. I've had other boyfriends grope me and feel me up, but I have never actually had sex."

"Wait," I said, "How do you almost get your cherry popped? Either you do or you don't."

"Do I actually have to say it?" she asked with an indecision tone and moved off my lap and plopped down on the couch. She slumped over with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

I reached over and rubbed my hand up and down her back. "Please don't be embarrassed around me. I want you to be able to tell me anything, so don't be afraid."

"I'm not so much afraid to tell you but to actually say it. It's ridiculous, I know. I'm like the last living virgin over the age of eighteen, on the planet. I have very little experience in the man department. My ex- boyfriend touched me there, but never, you know, got any further. He turned out to be a dick and broke up with me because he fell asleep when he was trying to pop my cherry. He barely got the head of his dick inside of me before he passed out on top of me because he was so damn drunk. But that's beside the point. I'm still the last American Virgin. Well, besides nuns of course but that's a given," she clarified with a giggle. Her entire face turned beet red with embarrassment.

I reached over and pulled her hands from her face. I tilted her head to look at me; she shyly smiled, "Oh Bella...what am I going to do with you? We can wait. But I do want to be with you. I want you now with everything that I am. I want to be inside of you and feel your warmth and cherish you. Hell, what I'm feeling right now, I'll wait forever for you as long as I can have you one day," I affirmed. She looked at me with amazement. Hope coursing through my mind and if only I didn't let myself go too far with my statement, maybe she would know I'm being very truthful to her.

Bella turned and reached up with both of her hands, cupped my face and kissed me softly. She then pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. "Edward Cullen, as crazy as we both are at this very moment and the moments to come, I just want you to know, I trust you. Everyone will think we're crazy but the funny thing is we already know we're crazy and I want to try. Hell, my mom and my sister will probably start planning a wedding as soon as they find out I'm with you. They know I've never been with anyone. They don't know about Jonathan or Robert. They barely even touched me, so that doesn't count. I mean, shit, I constantly get harassed by Alice because I'm the only twenty-two year old virgin on birth control pills," she chuckled and I looked at her longingly.

Well, at least one obstacle was out of the way. I didn't have to worry too much about birth control. Only if she felt safer using condoms when the time came.

"You're on birth control?" I asked stupidly.

"Edward, is that all you understood out of what I told you?" she asked, playfully smacking my arm, "...boys."

"No, I heard everything you said. It's burned into my memory for life," I stated firmly.

"Another thing, Edward. I want to be with you, too, in every way possible if you'll have me…and I don't want to wait." She pressed her lips to mine before speaking, again. "I think I've waited long enough and I feel like it's right. I want you to be my first and my last and I want it to be tonight," she said while glancing back and forth between my eyes looking for any kind of answer.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked, my brows scrunched together in concern. "We can wait. Two minutes, two days, two years…I'm not going anywhere and by all means, I'm in this for the long run. You're stuck with me. I've finally found what I want in my life; this feels right," I said.

She leaned in and kissed me again before she spoke. "What's your middle name?" she asked.

I looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

"Just answer the question," she said impatiently.

"Anthony," I replied as she climbed back onto my lap to straddle me. She cupped my face with her hands again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, will you please take me upstairs to my room and make love to me? I want you tonight. Please don't deny me," she stated and I just gave her my crooked smile. She was right though, I couldn't deny her. I haven't even made love to her yet and she had me whipped. This was nuts and I'd probably never hear the end of it from Emmett and Mason, but this was right. It just had to be.

I stood up from the couch with Bella's legs wrapped around my waist. She tightened her grip around my neck when I started walking towards the stairs. She quietly whispered that her room was the last door on the left at the end of the hall. During the walk up to her room, she started kissing me lightly along my jaw and then started sucking on my neck, and I swear my cock was about to burst through my zipper if I didn't release it soon.

Once we were in her room, I put her down to stand before me. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her with as much passion as I could give without exploding.

She slowly ran her hands down my sides and played with the hem of my shirt before she gestured for me to raise my hands to pull it off. She tossed it to the floor at the foot of her bed and raised her hands for me to do the same. She stood before me bare chested and I was awe struck with her beauty.

I gently cupped her breasts with my hands and ran the pad of my thumbs across her pebbled nipples as she moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her breathing sped up when I leaned down and started peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone. Her hands moved from their position and started fumbling with the button on my jeans, then lowered my zipper. She proceeded to push them down, along with my boxers. My cock sprang free and was standing at attention waiting for her; calling for her.

I slowly started walking her backwards towards her bed. Once the back of her knees hit, she sat down. She tensed up, so I looked at her wondering what was wrong.

She looked almost petrified. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Um...oh boy." She couldn't take her eyes off my dick.

"What's the matter?" I asked, standing a little closer to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I've seen a penis before. I've seen Robert's, but his wasn't quite as big as yours and when I saw it, I thought it was the biggest I've ever seen." She released a nervous giggle and reached out to touch me. "You're not exactly..."

This was a first for me. My ego just got a huge boost; I didn't know what to say. I just smiled at her as she stroked me. "Not exactly what?"

She rubbed her thumb over the slit at the head of my dick. "you're not exactly average sized."

"We don't have to do this; we can wait," I reassured her but hoped she was just talking because she was nervous.

"Oh no, we're doing this. You just have to be slow. I think I'm more concerned about how you're gonna get that thing inside me." I chuckled at her statement and I removed her hand to slowly push her back onto the bed. She scooted over to the center and I hovered over her to look into her eyes.

"Bella, I will be as gentle as I possibly can with you." I leaned back and smoothed my hands up her thighs until I came to the edge of her panties. "I wanna savor this moment and make you feel wanted. You have to tell me to stop if it's too much." She nodded her head in agreement before I placed my hand on her hip and leaned down to kiss her. Our kiss was slow and savored. Our tongues massaged each other with want and need. I was curious to how far she actually went with Robert and Jonathan, though. It was going to eat at me until I knew. "Can I ask you a personal question before we go any further? If not, it'll eat me alive."

She nodded her head yes. "How far exactly did you go with your exes?"

She propped herself up on her elbows as I leaned back on my heels. "If you consider the tip of a finger entering my vagina anything to write home to momma about, you let me know. And I already told you about Robert; he was a dud."

I let out a huge sigh of relief and went back to what we were doing.

When I positioned myself between her thighs, I noticed she was laying completely still with her hands lying at her sides. I reached out and rubbed her thighs slowly and pushed them apart. I ran my index finger along her slit and felt how wet she was. She shivered at my touch and I could smell her arousal; it was mouthwatering.

I wanted her so badly; I swore I could taste it.

Bella's breathing picked up when I slowly inserted my finger inside of her. I pumped in and out a few times until I came to where the resistance was – her virginity. She tensed up after a few minutes. She was about to orgasm.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I asked, her breathing was so erratic that she couldn't speak and nodded to me, so I added another finger and she moaned very loudly. I had a feeling I just popped her cherry with my fingers.

I just hoped her sister didn't hear us, and as if she could read my mind she spoke. "Alice won't hear us. She sleeps with her ear-buds in from her iPod." I nodded and continued working my fingers in and out of her. I curled my fingers so I could reach her g-spot and she exploded around me. Her moans were so loud that they were close enough to be a scream; my parents could probably hear her back in Forks.

While she came down from her orgasm, I started kissing her from her ankles, up her legs and making my way up her body. I peppered light kisses along her stomach and below her breast. I was making sure that she felt every single touch I put on her. "I wanna be the reason you feel beautiful everyday." I sucked a nipple between my lips and savored it with my tongue.

I continued to work my way up, telling her every step of the way how she made me feel. "I wanna be the reason you wake up with a smile on your face every day."

Her loud moans were spurring me on. "Edward, please. I can't take it anymore; I need you inside of me," She begged, grabbing my face and pulling me up, kissing me fiercely.

I positioned myself snugly between her thighs and reached down to align myself with her entrance.

"I should get a condom," I said and started to move from her to retrieve my jeans for the emergency condom in my back pocket. I never knew if something like this would happen, so I wanted to stay prepared. It was probably expired considering it had been in and out of my pocket so many times.

She grabbed me before I could move any further. "No. I want it to be just us; skin to skin. I'm on birth control and I take them on time, so I'm good in that department."

"Oh God, me too. I'm clean. I've been tested for everything," I explained.

I positioned myself back between her thighs and leaned on my elbow while I reached down and asked one last time, "Are you sure you're ready? We can stop; just remember that," I said and she reassured me to continue.

Her breathing seemed tense and I rubbed her arm and down her hip to try and get her to relax.

"Relax baby. You don't want to be too tense. It'll hurt more if you don't relax. I'll be slow... I promise," I said and started rubbing her temples as I laid light kisses across her face and jaw line. I could feel her slowly relaxing and I took that as a sign to push forward a little. I reached out and took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together.

Her breath caught as I pushed a little further. She felt so damn tight. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get inside of her.

I finally reached the point where I knew it would be the worst part and I paused to look at her face. She looked up at me and slightly smiled. She had a pained look on her face. I kissed her with as much passion as I could before pushing completely into her. I pushed in a little harder than I wanted to, but I had to; I couldn't resist.

She pulled away from my mouth and screamed into my shoulder and bit down. "Oh my fucking..." She rattled off. The pain was welcomed from her bite and I stilled inside of her. I waited for her to adjust to my size because I didn't want to tear her or make it any more painful.

After a few moments, she looked up at me and started kissing me and mumbled, "Sweet mother of all that's holy, that hurt like hell." Her eyes were closed and I stayed still until she opened her beautiful eyes and gave me the go ahead to move. "I'm okay. You can move now."

She raised one of her legs and placed it over my hip, opening up more for me. She felt fantastic and I couldn't help it, so I picked up my pace a little. My urgency was overflowing, but I didn't want to unleash it on her tonight. It would have to wait for another time. We were moaning and kissing each other like there was no end in sight.

Our tongues were all over each other and I started feeling overwhelmed as I increased my pace just a bit more. I had a pretty good rhythm going on now. Her fingernails dug into me every time I pushed into her.

"Oh God, E, it hurts so good. This feels so fucking good," she moaned into my ear. I was sure she meant to say Edward but all she moaned was 'E'.

I didn't deny her and started pushing into her faster and our skin slapped against each other. I was ready to cum but I used all the willpower I could muster to hold it off a little longer. I wanted this to be burned into her memory as the best experience of her life.

"You feel so good, baby. I don't think I can last much longer; are you ready?" I asked in a strained voice. I was ready to explode. I would cum so hard into her that she would feel it.

"Oh God E, yes, please! Oh God. Go faster, E. Cum inside me." She was literally screaming, so I started pumping into her faster. After a few more hard thrusts, I stilled and disgorged my release as far up inside of her as possible.

With each stream of cum that I pumped into her, I pushed as far as I could go. I groaned with each push and a sense of euphoria washed over me, and black spots flashed behind my eyes.

In my entire life, I had never felt this way. She hypnotized me and there wasn't any turning back.

She was stuck with me.

I pulled my face from the crook of her neck to look at her face. She was breathing heavily and still moaning from the after effects of her second orgasm. I was so glad she could cum, again.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you; you're amazing," I said kissing her. I was still breathing pretty heavily, and we kissed lazily for a few minutes before I slowly pulled out. She whimpered before I lay down beside her, adjusting her pillow and pulling the covers over us, taking care to tuck them especially carefully around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked hoping beyond hope that I didn't hurt her too badly.

"Yes. You have no idea. I never imagined it would be that way." She adjusted herself and winced. "I have a lingering ache but nothing I can't handle," she said before rolling to her side and draping her leg over mine before putting her head on my chest. I rubbed her back while we were still trying to catch our breath.

After a few minutes, I got up so I could go to the bathroom. I wanted to get a warm wash cloth for her. I was sure she needed to be cleaned up before we settled in for the night.

"What are you doing?" she asked before I reached the door of the bathroom.

"I'm just getting a warm wash cloth to clean you up," I said. She glanced down at herself and made a face. She saw the blood that was on her thighs and the little bit that was on her bed sheets.

"Ugh…damn virginity. Why must one bleed like this for a beautiful purpose?" I knew she was asking rhetorically, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," I chuckled. "I'm sure I don't need to explain the basics to you. You're a grown woman and hymens do tend to bleed if they're broken." I knew she knew all this already, but I was answering her rhetorical question. Just to be a smart ass mostly.

She plopped back down on her pillows and sighed, "Yeah, don't remind me. I don't regret one bit of this, though. I'm glad I broke Jonathan's nose and Robert fell asleep before they got what was meant for you."

I smiled, feeling like the lucky bastard that I was.

After I retrieved the wash cloth, I cleaned her up and climbed into bed beside her.

"Wait a minute. We need to get up," she said, moving to get off the bed.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, feigning confusion.

She looked at me with a scrunched up nose, "I'm not sleeping on these sheets with blood on them. Will you help me change them real quick?" she asked. I nodded and she grabbed my t-shirt to pull it over her head. I could get used to seeing her in my clothes; she looked so sexy.

We quickly got them changed and climbed back into a clean bed.

I was spooning her and had one arm draped across her hip with the other under her head. We continued laying there in silence before she spoke.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?" she asked. I really hoped she didn't think I would leave after the experience we just shared together.

"Where else would I go? There isn't anywhere I would rather be than right here with you," I replied honestly.

I could almost see her smile. "Can I ask you another question?" she asked nervously.

"You can ask me anything, Bella. I have no secrets," I said before she rolled over and faced me. She reached her hand up and rubbed under my eye with the pad of her thumb and then rubbed it across my lips before giving me a light kiss.

"Um...I know it's short notice and we only just got together tonight. You can say no. My feelings won't be hurt at all and you're under no obligation at all because you're with me, but I was wondering, um...if... um, if you weren't busy, would you come to Forks with me and Alice? Maybe you can go by and visit your parents while you're there. If you do come, you'll have to stay at your parents. My dad is really old fashioned," she said and looked at me pointedly and waited for an answer. She was rambling, so I knew she was nervous.

I think I was taking too long because I could see she was starting to get agitated. I would think it was obvious that I wanted to go with her. She could meet my parents on Sunday. "I'll go with you on one condition," I said jokingly but she tensed up after I spoke.

"And what would that condition be exactly?" she asked, raising her brows at me.

"You have to come with me to my parents on Sunday for lunch before we head home. I think it would be only fair considering I'll be meeting your parents first," I replied.

She looked up at me with concern in her expression. I was hoping she would take this opportunity as a good sign that I wouldn't leave her like a used dish rag. I knew it was early in our relationship but I felt like I've known her my whole life and could tell her anything.

"I think I can handle that," she stated and kissed me before nuzzling her head under my chin. A huge smile spread across my face.

We lay silently for a few moments. I pondered how my life had just made a major turn, for the better. "Where have you been my whole life?" I asked her because she couldn't be any more wonderful, beautiful and sexy than what she was at that very moment.

"Waiting," she replied. "So, you'll definitely come to Forks with me tomorrow?" she asked calmly.

"Of course. I need to run home for an overnight bag and a quick shower before we leave in the morning though," I said, stating the obvious.

"That's fine. I want to get on the road before ten o'clock, though. Oh and do you want to ride with me? Alice is riding up with Jasper a little later. Whatever's more comfortable for you is fine by me." She snuggled closer to me.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, can I drive? I can drop you off at your parents and after you introduce me, I can just head to my parents after, since I'll be staying there anyway. Is that okay?" I asked. I hoped I didn't offend her by asking her if I could drive. I didn't want to feel like I was overstepping my boundaries so soon into our relationship. I would honestly feel more comfortable that way.

"Absolutely; I wouldn't want my dad questioning your intentions so soon. That's my job for right now," she said to me with a huge smile on her face and patted me on the chest.

"My turn for a question," I said.

"Go for it," she replied.

"Well, while we were, you know, um...you called me E. Did you mean to or were you so breathless that you couldn't speak?" I asked. I knew it seemed stupid to ask that question but it was lingering in my mind.

"Does it bother you? I mean, if it does, I won't call you that anymore. It's just sort of... easier that way. And kind of cool if you think about it," she explained, smiling.

I honestly didn't mind. It could be a thing between her and me. Maybe she could be my 'B'.

And after a long night of declarations and promises, we both fell asleep after a long comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Okay, let me have it. Too soon...too much? Oh well, what's done is done. Bella has officially had her cherry popped. YOU GO EDWARD!**

 **Love y'all.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm such a sap. I still cry at the very end of BD part 2.**

 **In any case, I won't apologize for writing my characters the way I do. If you get a toothache from it being so sweet, I'm sure a dentist can fix that for you.**

 **There is no copyright infringement intended at all during any of my writing. SM owns all the characters, but I own the plot and any mistakes made.**

 **Here's more for ya.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/10/2017**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

I finally did it. I finally had sex. To sit here and think about it made me shiver. The man that I gave myself to could have any woman he wanted and he chose me. He said he only wanted me from now on. He also said he had this pull towards me and I would agree with him one hundred percent, because we do. It was just a huge phenomenon.

Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. A connection is formed and next thing you know, they're pulled together like magnets.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a sudden surge between my legs became really powerful.

I was lying on my bed with my legs wide open. With so much anticipation coursing through my bones it should have been illegal.

Edward was between them at this early hour of the morning. He woke me up by running his fingers between my wet folds. There was a look of hunger spread across his face as he looked up at me. He wanted me and I couldn't and wouldn't deny him.

He was lying flat on his stomach between my legs with my feet resting on his shoulders and my legs spread as far as they could go; his tongue, deep inside of me.

My moans were so erratic and at this time of the morning, Alice would probably hear us because she tends to wake up with the birds, but I didn't care one bit.

He continued to suck on my clit and hold my hood up with one hand while he fucked me with two fingers from the other. I felt like I was about to melt from the heat coursing through me. I could feel the tension building in the pit of my stomach and an explosion was emanated.

He finally removed his face from me, but he continued to pump his fingers in and out as curled his fingers upward a few more times before he clamped his teeth around my clit effectively causing my explosion. My arousal poured out of me all over his hand. When he sat up from between my legs, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking my arousal from his skin.

His seductive smile caused me to rub my thighs together. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Please, E, I want you inside of me, right now," I said. A loud moan came from me as he kissed down my neck heading towards my breast.

"You ready for me, baby?" he asked. I dug my nails into his back as an answer, urging him to hurry up. I was getting impatient.

Edward reached down between us and grabbed his cock to align it with my entrance. I was definitely ready for him. I had never felt more ready for anything in my entire life. He eased inside of me and pushed in as far as he could go. I felt everything. It didn't hurt like it did the night before, but there was still a small twinge of pain. It felt sensational and I think it was because I was so relaxed and not as tense as I was last night.

Edward propped his upper body up distributing his weight with his elbows so he wouldn't be completely lying on top of me. I liked it this way because I could look into his eyes, and look down to see where he entered me.

And it was worth it, because the look on his face as he thrust in and out of me was pure pleasure.

With one hand, he slowly caressed down one hip, down my leg to my calf. The sensation from his touch was causing me to want more. "Faster, E. Oh God that feels so good," I groaned out. My request spurred him on and he started thrusting harder and faster.

From where he had his hand on the calf of my leg, he softly gripped behind my knee and pulled it up over his hip. This gave him a different angle and was much deeper. I was feeling every inch of him.

"I can't believe how fucking tight you are. I don't think I can last much longer," he said. If I wasn't mistaken, he growled.

After a few more thrust, he rose up onto his knees and brought me with him. I was now straddling him. He grabbed a hold of my hips and started grinding me back and forth over his cock. I couldn't get enough. I started moving on my own accord and held onto his shoulders while I leaned back just a little, pushing him further into me. I didn't think it was possible for him to get any deeper.

I was close and I knew he was too because I could feel his cock getting harder inside me.

"Oh God, baby. I'm gonna cum. Can you feel how hard I am?" He grunted.

"Oh yeah," I breathed.

"See what you do to me?" He continued thrusting and grinding me over his cock. It was almost overbearing. I was ready to explode. He started becoming more erratic with his thrusting, then he gripped my hips pretty roughly and slammed me down on him; he stilled and grunted... loudly. This spurred my orgasm on.

He moved me over him slowly a few times, both of us panting like we just finished a triathlon. "Fuckin' A," he cursed. "I can't believe how fucking good you feel on my cock," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and laid me back down on the bed and lay beside me. My head rested against his chest while we tried to control our breathing. There was silence between us a bit before one of us spoke.

I was lying comfortably on his chest, rubbing circular patterns across his stomach with my index finger. "Thanks for the wakeup call," I laughed.

"You're very welcome; anytime," he replied.

"I need to shower and get ready to leave. You want to join me?" I asked. I was silently hoping he'd say yes.

"Are we just showering or is this an invitation for shower sex?" he asked. I chuckled at his admission. I looked down and noticed he was already getting hard again.

I hopped up off the bed and grabbed his hand. "Well, considering I have never had shower sex before, you bet your hot ass this is an invite," I said and he complied without complaint.

We didn't need to get undressed considering we were already naked. I was definitely ready for round three. He was so addicting and the sex, too.

I reached inside my oversized shower and turned on the water. While we waited for it to heat up, we made out like teenagers just standing there groping each other. I rubbed his length while he rubbed between my legs. We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves.

We finally stepped into the shower and before I knew what hit me, Edward had me pinned up against the shower wall. He reached down, grabbed me around my thighs and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance. He was already as hard as a rock.

A high stamina is a good thing.

Before he thrust into me, he reached between us and started rubbing my clit. This felt amazing but I really didn't think he needed to spur on my orgasm; I could practically cum just by kissing him.

"Oh please, E, Fuck me," I groaned out to him. Without hesitance, he pushed into me hard, making me yelp. He was pumping into me so hard and fast that my tits were bouncing in his face and he was having a hard time getting one of my nipples in his mouth. I held one still for him and each suck of my nipple, urged my orgasm closer.

"HARDER," I growled out. He stopped and put me down. I was confused by his action.

"Turn around. You want it harder, then that's what you're gonna get," he retorted.

I did what he told me to do and I leaned over to grasp the edge of the built in bench in my shower. He positioned himself behind me and pushed in...HARD. I screamed; this position was even better and it didn't take long for me to cum harder than ever. After the third time he thrust into me, I was done for.

Our movements and heavy breathing was echoing off the walls of the shower. "Oh FUCK YES! I'm gonna make you cum again before I'm done with you," he said through clenched teeth.

I knew for a fact that Alice could hear us now. She was probably wondering who the hell was in our apartment.

After ten minutes of Edward, constantly pounding into my pussy, I came again. I knew he was close. I've noticed his cock gets even harder right before he comes.

I reached down between my legs and cupped his balls to massage them. He growled at me. "OH FUCK YES!" he yelled.

"OH FUCK, I'm cumming," he growled before he stilled. I could feel his cock pulsing as he shot his release inside of me. Once he finished he pulled out slowly. I could feel the warmth of our arousals running down my thighs.

"Um...are you trying to get me to the point where I can't walk? Because I sure as hell can't remember my name at the moment," I said jokingly. He threw his head back with a loud booming laugh and pulled me into this chest. We hugged for a few minutes before I reached out and grabbed the loofah and body wash to get cleaned up. He followed suit and before too long we were stepping out of the shower.

"I guess once we get to your place, you just need to pack a bag since you just showered," I said. I looked over at him and he nodded his head in approval.

"I'll follow you and just leave my truck parked there if that's okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked. "Yeah, of course," he replied.

Once we were dried off, Edward slipped out of the bathroom to get dressed. I wanted to blow dry my hair real quick before we left.

After I did my business in the bathroom, I stepped into my bedroom and Edward wasn't in there anymore. He must've headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, pulled on a hoodie since the weather was starting to cool off. I was looking for comfort instead of sexiness. If Edward liked me that much, he would get used to seeing me in my comfort zone.

When I opened my bedroom door to head downstairs, I could hear Edward talking to someone. It took me a second to realize it was Alice. I almost forgot she would still be here. My main concern would be whether or not she heard us. Which I was pretty sure she did. I took a couple of deep breaths before descending the stairs. I had to brace myself for any glares or comments that came from her. Hopefully she wouldn't say anything while Edward was here.

When I stepped into the kitchen, Edward was leaning against the counter with his legs crossed and holding a mug of coffee. Him and Alice turned their heads toward me and huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Morning," I said, looking suspiciously between the pair of them. I could feel the blush spread across my face. I could only imagine what was going through Alice's head at that very moment.

Edward stepped forward and placed his free hand on my hip and gave me a small agile kiss on the lips. "Morning baby," he said.

Alice chuckled and nodded her head. "I'd say it's a good morning," she retorted. When I looked up at her, she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I didn't have to question her about her happiness. I already knew it had everything to do with Edward being here and the fact she heard us. I could tell that she was ecstatic that I finally got popped.

"Did you two eat yet?" I asked, glancing at them.

"No, coffee's good for now," Edward answered and Alice shook her head no.

"Hey, Alice, um...Edward's coming to mom and dad's with us this weekend," I explained and she smiled.

"I'm sure mom and daddy would be very pleased to meet Edward," she replied, then placed her empty coffee mug in the sink. "I'm gonna head upstairs and get ready. I'm heading over to Jasper's shortly and we'll leave from there," she said while reaching out to hug me. She whispered in my ear, "You're not very quiet, by the way," she said. My face turned the color of a red crayon. I could feel the heat running down my chest and she patted my back before she skipped upstairs.

"What was that about?" Curiosity was etched on Edward's face.

"Oh, nothing really, she heard us and was just letting me know I am not, by any means, quiet," I replied.

Edward chuckled, "That, I can agree on. You're definitely not quiet; I love it," he said smugly. Edward reached out and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. "I don't think I can sleep at my parents tonight knowing you're across town. I'm gonna go nuts not being able to touch you. I'm addicted already," he whispered into my ear. Chills shot over my whole body as he ran his hand up and down my back.

He then kissed me along my neck before pressing his lips to mine. I could feel the heat spreading to my nether regions so I pulled away before I took him upstairs for round four.

"We need to go," I said, breathlessly.

I looked up at him, he was pouting. "What?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, it can wait."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"It's not so much telling, it's showing," he said.

"Edward, you're so insatiable. What am I going to do with you?" I asked, reaching up and cupping his face in my hands. I placed a gentle open mouth kiss on his lips and sauntered away. I could see his mouth drop open after I stepped away from him. He looked dumbfounded before he called for me.

"Isabella?"

I picked up my pace as I headed upstairs; knowing without a doubt he would follow me. The chase was on after that and I broke out into a full run to the steps before he caught me. I screamed out for help from Alice but she ignored me. He pinned me down on the floor and started tickling me, causing me to laugh to the point of urination. I'm sure I snorted a few times, too.

"Edward stop!" I grunted out in between giggles, "I'm gonna pee my pants!"

He finally eased up once he noticed Alice was hovering over us. I didn't even notice she came down the stairs.

"I hope he does make you piss your pants. That will teach you to not wake me up with all of your screaming and moaning," she said in a grumbling tone while rolling her eyes at me. Then she walked off toward the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

Edward finally let me up off of the floor so I could finally get my bag packed. It didn't take me long because we were only staying one night.

All of us headed down to the parking garage below the condo building. After telling Alice to drive safely, Edward placed a kiss on my lips before walking over to his Harley that was parked along the curb across the street.

Watching Edward straddle his Harley did something to me. Seeing him on it was definitely one of the sexiest things I had ever witnessed.

As I followed behind him, all sorts of thoughts kept running through my mind. My first fantasy was imagining him fucking me from behind while I leaned over the seat of his bike and my second fantasy, involved me riding him while he sat on his bike. I shook my head at those thoughts; I was definitely corrupted now.

The building that Edward lived in wasn't too far from mine and it surprised me that we never ran into each other before or at least crossed paths somewhere in Forks. The building was very upscale and pricey looking, much like mine and Alice's place. Our one condo took up the whole bottom floor of our building.

Once Edward pulled into the parking garage, he pointed towards a spot for me to park my truck.

After I parked, I met Edward by his bike. He grabbed my hand to lead me over to the elevator. He pressed the number twenty-two. I thought of the irony; I just turned twenty-two and he lived on the twenty-second floor. Leave it to me to think of stupid shit like that.

When the elevator doors closed, he grabbed me and started kissing me like a madman. My body was igniting with fire from his touch and I wasn't sure if I could control it. He reached his hand between my legs and started rubbing. I completely soaked my underwear as soon as he touched me.

"E?"

"Yeah, baby," he said breathlessly.

"We can't do this in here; there's a camera," I said but he didn't stop.

"Who cares," he replied as he continued to rub me through my yoga pants.

"I do," I said, so he pulled back and looked at me. He still had lust pouring from him; he looked at me like he was about to attack me.

"You should call your parents and tell them we're going to be a little late. We're breaking in my bed," he said.

"Breaking in your bed? Yeah, right!" I couldn't help the sarcastic tone in my voice. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

I was looking at him quizzically. "I've been the only person to ever sleep in my bed and you'll be the first and only girl that I will be having my way with in said bed," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're kidding me, right?" I didn't know why I thought he was trying to pull one over on me, but I did. It was hard to believe he hadn't had a hoard of women trailing behind him.

He chuckled and shook his head, before looking over at me seriously, "No, Bella. I'm not kidding. I don't want to talk about it right now but just so you know, I never brought any girls back to my place. I always went to theirs if that situation ever came up. I'm not quite the man you may think I am," he retorted. A huge smile crept across my face; I couldn't tell you how pleased I was at his statement.

When the elevator stopped, he grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me to his door. From the looks of it, his one floor was occupied by two apartments, and considering it was just him living here, it was perfect for him.

Once we stepped inside, I didn't get much of a chance to look around before he picked me up and walked very fast to his room. The next thing I knew, I was being tossed onto his bed. It didn't take long until both of us were naked and he was positioning his cock at my entrance. There wasn't anything slow about this encounter. We were both viscous with want and I couldn't wait for him to enter me.

"I need you," I said with fervor.

He finally penetrated me and started pounding into me right away, causing me to scream out in pleasure. There was so much intensity building in my core that I knew I was gonna cum very quickly.

After a few minutes of relentless pounding, "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum," I moaned loudly in time with his thrusts. I was glad at that particular moment that Edward lived alone.

Edward continued thrusting into me. It seemed to last forever. I was already feeling another orgasm approaching. This man sure knew what he's doing.

His thrusting became frenzied as he sped up. I knew he was close.

Real quickly, he leaned back on his knees and pulled me into his lap without breaking our contact. I was straddling him much like I did earlier this morning; I had no qualms with ridding him.

He grabbed my hips and started moving me back and forth over his cock. The friction caused my impending orgasm to erupt and with three really hard thrust, he fell too.

"OH FUCK, YES BELLA!" he yelled out.

If there really was a place, then I was in La La Land. My eyes were closed with a smile on my face.

Edward slowly laid me down on his bed and hovered over me. "You're unbelievable, you know that, right?" he asked. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about but if it were anything close to what I was thinking at that moment, I understood completely.

"So are you," I replied, opening my eyes. I traced my finger over the contour of his cheek.

"I'm serious, Bella. You've completely captivated me; I can't explain it. You make my heart feel funny," he said.

"I'm serious too, E. I know exactly what you mean." And I did know what he meant. My heart felt weird and I couldn't see myself without him…ever.

Edward reached up and cupped my face, kissing me. The feeling in my stomach was unexplainable for now but I knew it had everything to do with the insatiable man that was holding me like he would never let me go.

"As much as I want to stay in this bed with you all day, we really need to get going," I said after breaking our kiss.

Edward grunted his disapproval and I chuckled at him. "Fine," He said grimly.

He finally pulled himself away from me and walked towards his dresser to pull out some clothes. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I shook my head at him once he was dressed. "What?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, if I want anything, its honesty," he said.

"I can't get over how good looking you are. And out of all the women you could have, you want me. I'm just having a hard time fathoming the concept." I didn't know why I was feeling so unworthy all of a sudden. I never took compliments too well, either.

"What's so hard to understand? You make me feel like I've never felt before. You've told me yourself that you feel it too," he said, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me with everything he had.

He was right. He did make my heart ache; in a good way. He was the other half of my soul.

"I do feel it. And on that note, well, since we've claimed each other repeatedly in the last twenty-four hours, I think we need to get our asses in gear and get on the road. I can't be late for dinner with my family. My mom will have a hissy fit if I'm late," I said. He nodded his head, grabbed his overnight bag and shoved a few things in it.

Twenty minutes later, we were on the road. We stopped at a Starbucks and grabbed a couple of coffees and pastries. We neglected our breakfast needs for sex. Amazing sex. LOTS of amazing sex. I was honestly not complaining.

On our drive to Forks, I noticed Edward kept glancing at me every now and then. I couldn't help but smile each time he did it. And he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was either holding my hand or rubbing the inside of my thigh.

I thought he was trying to get me so worked up that he would have to pull off to the side of the road and take care of me.

It didn't take long for me to realize Edward had a need for speed because it seemed like we were only on the road for a couple of hours before he was pulling up in front of my house.

"You ready to meet my parents?" I asked. He reluctantly looked back and forth between me and my parent's house. He nodded reassuringly. I knew he was feeling a little nervous, so on our way here, I had told him a little about them. He already knew that my dad was Chief of Police but he didn't know much beyond that. I don't even think he knew anything about us having money until we pulled up in front of my parent's house.

"Let's do this," he said, hopping out of his car. He slowly made his way to my side and opened my door for me.

Before we could even make it to the top step, the front door flew open and there stood my mom. She had the biggest smile on her face. I was sure Alice called and gave her the heads up about Edward. The heat from my embarrassment was eminent.

"AAWWEE, there's my birthday girl; get in here," my mom crooned over me. She had grabbed me into a really tight hug. When doing so, she whispered in my ear, "Oh, Bella. I think you caught a good one. Nice fishing," she said. Why she used fishing terms to describe my view on Edward, was beyond me. I stopped questioning her about her lingo a long time ago.

Mom stood back and looked between me and Edward. A huge smile graced her face. "Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is my mom, Renee. Dad's around here somewhere," I said. My mom grabbed Edward and hugged him tightly, too. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head if I didn't save him.

"Mom, you're choking him, let him go," I scolded.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited that my baby girl finally has a man in her life and a good looking one at that," she said. Cue, the red hue crossing my face. I turned away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice the shade of red my face had become.

"Where's dad?" I wanted to get inside and change the subject.

Mom turned and pointed toward the TV room. "He's watching a game, sweetie. You can go ahead in," she said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and made my way towards the TV room.

"Dad!" I called out to him.

"In here honey!" he called back to me.

Sure enough, he was perched in his recliner watching a game, a beer in his hand of course. Just the typical weekend endeavor for my dad.

"Hey dad," I said while I made my way over to him. He got up from his chair to hug me.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"Daddy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie," I said. Edward extended his hand to shake my dad's and he obliged.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Um...my daughter Alice said that you're Dr. Cullen's boy, is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Edward answered. He appeared not nervous at all, but I knew his stomach had to be turning flips,

"Good to know. You have a brothers too, correct?" Dad had his hands on his hips, now.

"Yes, sir. Emmett and Mason; Mason is the oldest and then there's Emmett," Edward explained.

"I remember your dad mentioning you boys to me a few times; small world huh?" he stated.

Before my dad could question Edward any further, the front door burst open and in walked Alice and Jasper.

"Hey, it's about time you get here. I was beginning to think you got lost," I said. Alice had made her way over to my mom to hug her and then our dad.

"Happy Birthday, honey," my dad said.

"Thank you, daddy," Alice replied.

My mom walked in behind Alice and made her way over to Edward. She nonchalantly slid her arm around his waist. "So Edward, will you be accompanying us to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, if that is okay with you and Chief Swan?" Edward said, looking between the two of them.

My mom chuckled at Edward and shook her head. "Edward, sweetie, please call me Renee. You've captured my Bella's heart. You're family now, and of course you're more than welcome to come to dinner with us tonight. Our whole family will be there; we do this every year," she explained.

Edward looked over to me and smiled. "Thank you. There's no other place I would rather be," he retorted, with stars in his eyes.

A few minutes later, everyone settled into a comfortable silence and watched the game. I really didn't care about the game. I just wanted to get this dinner over and done with so I could get Edward alone.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"No, I'm good," he said. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Unless you're offering up yourself, then I'll be glad to drink you up. Your taste is divine."

I was sure I blushed profusely. I could feel the heat spread across my chest. My mom glanced over at us and smiled a knowing smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna show Edward around the house then take him on a tour of the grounds. We'll be back before we have to leave for dinner," I said.

Before my parents could respond I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the stairs.

I gave him a real quick tour of the upstairs and headed towards my old bedroom. I really just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with him. I couldn't stop touching him.

"This is my old room. Of course I still sleep here when I'm in town," I said.

Edward nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm more interested in the girl that sleeps in that bed," he said.

I pulled his arms from around me and grabbed his hand to lead him to the balcony door. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

I led him over to the balcony and down the stairs that led to the back yard, intending to show him the tree house that my dad built for Alice and I when we were younger. "Holy shit. Is that a tree-house?" he asked, his excitement getting the best of him.

"Yep. It's big huh?" I asked. It took my dad forever to build that thing, with help from a contractor of course. It even had separate rooms for the each of us.

"Big is an understatement. It's the size of my apartment," he said.

"I know, my dad spoiled us. We're his only children so he pretty much bought us anything we wanted growing up," I explained. "Wanna go up?"

"Heck yeah," he replied.

Edward followed behind me as we made our way up the ladder to the tree-house. I could feel his eyes on my ass as we climbed.

"I know you're watching my ass," I chuckled at him.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked.

Once we made it up the ladder and into the tree-house, I shoved Edward down onto the couch that was there. Yes, there was a couch. There was a TV and mini fridge as well if you must know…like I said, my dad spoiled us.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a confused tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I want what's in your pants. We have time and I want you in my mouth," I said.

Edward's eyes practically popped out of his head at my claim. He had no clue what he was in for with me. Alice was quite the teacher when it came to blow-jobs. I had never personally given one before but Alice taught me the proper techniques I would need to pleasure my man by using a banana.

"Oh, God." Was all he could say before I reached down and started undoing his pants. He was already hard and waiting for me.

When I finally got his jeans unfastened and started to pull them down to his knees, his cock sprang up at me from the confines of his boxers.

"I'd say you're quite ready for me," I teased.

"Always baby."

I reached down to put my hand around his shaft. I had to squeeze more than I wanted to get my fingertips to ouch. I shook my head at his 'Well endowment'. I was blessed and so was he.

I slowly lowered my head down to his cock and swiped my tongue across his tip. There was pre-cum already pooled at the top and I wanted to savor it. I was surprised I liked the taste of him. A hint of almonds and salt and maybe a little sweetness like honey. I thought it would be bitter but it wasn't.

After I savored his pre-cum, I licked up and down both sides of his shaft before placing my mouth over the head of his cock. I swear he jerked a little when I first initially started sucking and of course I couldn't fit his whole thing in my mouth so I worked with what I could fit.

I wanted to keep a good sucking pace going on so I could see how quick I could get him to cum. I could tell he wasn't going to last very long. His cock started getting harder and harder each time I sucked up and down on him.

"Oh, God, baby. That feels soooo good," he moaned. He laid his head on the back of the couch.

I continued using my hand to jerk him off while I sucked and licked him repeatedly.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum. You need to move or I'm gonna shoot my load in your mouth," he moaned. I shook my head no and continued sucking on him.

I think I could get used to this.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming," he groaned out and I could feel him pulsing into my mouth when out of nowhere, I heard it.

"HOLY, MOTHER of FRIGGIN' SHIT!"

Alice had entered the room.

* * *

 **OH Crap. And Bella gets busted giving head. How awkward.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	6. Chapter 6

**This makes me giggle snort.**

 **YUP, here's another one.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **01/11/17**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **EPOV**

"HOLY, MOTHER of FRIGGIN' SHIT!"

I had a knee jerk reaction after hearing Alice's scream. My cock popped out of Bella's mouth and I couldn't control it, my cum shot right into her eye.

"OH. MY. GOD...YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME! ALICE, GET THE FUCK OUT!" Bella screamed. She dropped her head into her hands and was desperately trying to get the cum out of her eye. I sat there quietly with my mouth hanging open; I knew I was dead meat.

Alice didn't stick around and high tailed it out of the tree house yelling that it was time to leave for the restaurant. She kept chanting, 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD,' all the way back to the house.

I honestly couldn't help but laugh until Bella looked at me with a death glare. "Edward, you just shot your shit in my eye."

I covered my mouth to try and stifle my laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You're still exposed," she threatened while pointing to my cock.

I graciously cupped my junk and slowly eased away from her so I could pull my pants back up. I would deal with my mess later. Thank goodness I had a change of clothes in my car. I had them there for an emergency and I think this counted as one.

Bella was too busy cleaning her eye out with a small blanket that was on the couch to notice when I moved away from her. I kept shaking my head. This was unbelievable. Of all things to happen to us, Alice had to walk in while I was getting my cock sucked by her sister, and then shooting my load in Bella's eye. Unbelieveable if you ask me.

"Edward, this really isn't funny; I could go blind," she said nervously. I chuckled at her again and made my way back over to her.

"No you can't. It's like... getting soap in your eye...I think," I said.

She huffed angrily at me. "What do you mean, you think?" she asked, "you're the fucking doctor here. Didn't you study what would happen if you got jizz in your eye?"

I wrapped my arms around my girl and rubbed her back, hoping it would sooth her embarrassment. "No, Bella," I said, answering her question, "I'm a Pediatrician."

"I can't believe this shit. Doesn't she know how to knock?" she huffed. I didn't know how to answer her question.

We finally composed ourselves and made our way inside. Alice kept looking at us weird and would whisper to Jasper about something. I knew she was saying stuff about us. I just hoped she didn't say anything to Renee about what she saw, because that would be history in the making. Definitely not a story to tell the grandkids.

Everyone had piled into two separate vehicles to go to the restaurant. Alice and Jasper rode with Bella and I while the Chief and Renee had to make a detour and pick up Bella's grandmother.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I couldn't believe the amount of people that were already there for Bella and Alice's birthday dinner. Bella had said her whole family would be there but I never imagined this many people. It seemed like the whole town was there.

Once I got out of my car, I grabbed my small duffle bag containing my change of clothes. It was starting to get a little stiff in my boxers and it sure as shit did not feel good.

I pulled Bella close to me so I could whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna go change real quick. I'm starting to dry up."

Bella snickered and shook her head at me. "That's gross, babe." She looked up at me. Her poor eye was so red from where she was rubbing it. Luckily, she got away with just telling her mother she got a hair in it. I kissed her real quick and headed to the bathroom.

After I changed, I noticed the Chief was standing by himself. I made my way over to him. We stood in silence just watching everyone around us.

"Well, son, let's have a seat; they're about to serve dinner," he said. He clapped me on the back and started walking away. If a conversation with the Chief was always going to be that easy, then I had it made.

There were so many people in the room and I was having a hard time finding my Bella. She had already introduced me to everyone, so when I spotted her, I hung back watching her as she mingled amongst everyone. She's was so amazing.

Dinner went smoothly and after no time the cake was rolled out. Bella said it was a lot like the cake that they were served at the club the night we re-met. It had twenty-two candles adorned to it. They made it look all sparkly.

Renee tapped her glass to get everyone's attention, and Bella tucked her head into my chest, preparing for the embarrassment.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please," Renee called out to everyone.

The room went silent, and all attention was on Renee.

"Of course everyone knows why we're here tonight. We want to thank everyone for coming because today we're celebrating my babies turning twenty-two. I wanted to let them know how proud I am of them and I need to boast about how happy I am that they've become exceptionally beautiful women," she said.

"Mom, please," Bella uttered. Alice encouraged her to keep going.

Renee rolled her eyes and waved her hand toward Bella. "Honey, just let me say what I have to say, then you can have cake," everyone chuckled at the mother and daughter banter.

"Anyway, Charlie and I are so proud of our girls. They're doing so well in school. They've learned to live on their own and manage their own lives. They've come a long way." Renee reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "They've both found love; their soul-mates. Sometimes it takes a lifetime for someone to find their one and only love. Bella, you found yours by getting a flat tire. Alice, you found yours in high school. Life can be so unpredictable, but my advice to the both of you is to always keep your head up high and be happy. Live life to the fullest and love your partner unconditionally. So, everyone, raise your glasses for a toast to the birthday girls." Everyone cheered and said Here, Here then Bella and Alice stepped over to their cake to blow out the candles.

After Bella was done blowing out her candles, she made her way back over to me. I pulled her into me and hugged her really tight. I wanted to get out of here and spend some time with my girl. "Are you ready to go? I want to spend a little alone time with you before I have to head to my parents," I said. She looked up at me and nodded.

She gave me a warm smile. "Let me go tell Alice. She and Jasper can get a ride with my parents." She rose up on her tippy toes and gave me a chaste kiss.

She slipped out of my embrace to go find her sister, but before she could get too far I took her hand in mine. I didn't want to be away from her for a minute.

The truth was, I was fucked.

I was feeling like this woman had always been a part of my life; like we'd been waiting for each other for so long and just finally found each other. We had become so comfortable around each other that is was almost second nature to include her in my everyday life. So what if we only met for the first time a few weeks ago and who gave a damn if we were already planning to be together for the long run after only being together for a day.

I followed her to locate Alice and Jasper and then we headed over to where her parents were talking to another couple so we could let them know we were leaving. They wished us a good night and then we went to my car. It was getting late and I wanted to catch my parents before they went to bed for the night.

When we pulled into the driveway at her parents' house, I dragged her over to me and sat her in my lap. I wanted to savor her scent before I left. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep very well knowing she was across town and I couldn't touch her. Next time, she was staying with me; parents be damned.

I started kissing her along her jaw and neck. "I'm gonna miss you tonight, you know that?" I asked.

"Yeah, me too. Will you call me before you go to bed?" she asked breathlessly, tilting her head back to give me better access.

"Of course. I wanna talk to my parents before they head to bed. I wanted to make sure they're okay with brunch tomorrow before we head back to Seattle," I said, kissing up to her temple before speaking again. "I'm sure they'll be okay with it but I'm not sure if my dad has to be at the hospital or not. Either way, you'll at least get to meet my mom," I explained.

"I can't wait to meet them." Her hands were gripping my hair as I kissed along her neck.

"I know, baby. Mom was really excited when I told her about you. I didn't tell her everything, of course. I couldn't very well tell her how insatiable you are," I said and she playfully smacked my chest.

"Takes one to know one, mister," she retorted, smiling widely at me.

"Touché."

"I'm not ready for you to go," she whined, hugging me tighter.

I leaned my forehead against hers, breathing in the scent that I would need to part from soon and said, "I don't want to go either, but it's just this weekend, okay? Let everyone get used to the idea of us being together. We're together aren't we?" I asked reluctantly.

"I know I want to be with you. Are you sure you want to be with a twenty-two year old. I mean, you are seven years older than I am. That sorta makes you look like you're robbing the cradle," she said, trying to lighten the mood. On our drive to Forks we played twenty questions and my age was one of them.

"Is that how you see it?" I asked, not sure if she thought everyone would have a problem with our age difference or not.

"Of course not. Age is nothing but a number, baby," she said. I chuckled at her and started kissing along her neck again.

"Well, we're together then, in every sense of the word," I declared, running my tongue along her collarbone the way I knew she loved.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" she asked. I had to ponder her question for a moment. Did I really think we were moving too fast? No...I felt like I'd waited my entire life for her.

I took a few minutes to answer; I wanted to say the right thing, to do justice to my thoughts. When I thought I had the right words, I explained, "I know how I feel. I know that from the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something deep inside of me, erupt. It was like my heart exploded. I've never, in my entire life, felt for anyone the way that I feel for you. I don't know how you feel but, I know I can't be without you. I know that sounds so cheesy but it's true. I'll have to drink some wine later to go with my cheese, right?" I chuckled.

Bella giggled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love your cheese. It's my favorite food. Plus, you know how I feel already and it's the exact same. I don't want to be without you either and if I have to sacrifice one night away from you so we can be together, then I think I can deal with it," she explained.

I smiled and kissed my girl, pouring all my feelings into it before I told her I needed to go.

She huffed and followed it with a sigh. "Fine," she grumbled, climbing off my lap. I immediately missed the contact, and fought the urge to grab her about the waist and pull her back.

"I'm sorry. I promise, when we visit again, you won't be staying away from me. My parents won't mind," I declared.

Bella chuckled and shook her head at me. "You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"I just know my parents. They know we're adults and that we won't overstep their boundaries. Emmett and I have always shown respect for our parents to the highest extent and they do the same for us," I elaborated.

My parents had always given us our space and privacy. That was the best part about them. I didn't think it was too juvenile to say that my parents were the best in the world.

"Okay. What time will you be picking me up?" she asked.

"I'll be here at 10 am sharp. No need to dress in any particular way; just casual will be fine," I said.

"Good, because I only brought casual clothing anyway," she replied.

"Come on; let me walk you to the door."

We hopped out of my Escalade and walked to the front door. We hugged and made out like two teenagers coming home from their first date. Speaking of dates, I'd have to make sure I asked Bella tomorrow on our way home if she'd go out on a date with me. I hope she would, considering we've already been with each other numerous times over the past twenty hour hours.

I bent my head down and kissed her one more time. "Okay baby, I really need to go. I'll see you in the morning...get some sleep," I said. I cupped her face with both of my hands and kissed her softly one last time before I made my way back to my car.

Bella's parents only lived about ten minutes away from mine, so before too long I was pulling up in front of my childhood home.

"Mom, Dad?" I called out in search of my parents.

"We're in here sweetie," my mom called from the living room.

"Hey, you two," I said when I entered the room. My dad was perched on the arm of the couch next to my mom. It looked like she was showing him something in a magazine.

My dad stood up and stepped to me and patted my back. "How was dinner with the Swans?" he asked. We had originally asked them to dinner but they already had plans.

"It went as well as expected. They have a lot of family, that's for sure. I'd say at least half the town was there," I explained.

My dad chuckled and nodded his head. "I wouldn't doubt it, considering Charlie is the Chief of Police. Plus, everyone who's anyone is family here."

"Yeah, the Chief asked about you. He seemed impressed you were my dad," I said.

Dad smiled and took his seat back by mom. "I guess you owe me one then, especially if you're meeting your girl's dad for the first time," he joked.

"Yeah, well, Renee seemed really happy that Bella actually brought a man home," I said. "Apparently I'm the first boyfriend she's brought home," I continued. And hopefully the last, I thought to myself.

Mom's head perked up and looked at me. "Boyfriend?" she questioned, seemingly surprised by the word.

"Yes, mom, boyfriend. Bella and I made it official today," I said.

She looked quizzically at me, as if she were trying to study me. I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit down on the couch next to her.

"What?" I asked.

I knew the questions were coming. "Didn't you just meet Bella, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes... um, do you remember me telling you about the girl that I helped with her tire on my way home that weekend of the awards benefit for dad?"

"Yes, I remember," she said nodding her head.

"Okay, so it turns out, that the girl I helped, is Chief Swan's daughter. We also kinda ran into each other at the club the other night," I explained.

"Define, other night?" she asked.

I hung my head because I was preparing myself for a lecture. "Well, um... last night, actually," I answered trying not to sound too guilty. For what, I didn't know.

"So, you're telling me that you met Bella a few weeks ago, ran into her at the club last night and now you two have declared yourselves to each other?" She asked cautiously.

"As old fashioned as that sounds mom, yes, we've declared ourselves to each other," I stated, already looking forward for the interrogation to end.

I sat and waited to hear what her opinion would be. My dad sat there quietly. I was sure he was next.

"Are you telling me that you've decided to go the 'one woman route'?" she asked skeptically.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Mom, you make it sound like I have women coming out of the woodwork."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just meant...forget it. I always assumed you dated like Emmett does. He always seems to have a new woman every weekend. I'm happy that you've found someone like Mason has," she explained.

I tried to hold my tongue, I really tried, but I needed to talk to someone about my feelings for Bella, and my mother was the perfect person. Soon the words were pouring out.

"Mom, I can't explain it. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on her, which was at the awards benefit, I haven't been able to get her out of my head and every time I think about her I get this weird feeling in my stomach; my heart starts... fluttering." Yes, I was aware of how mushy I sounded right now, but I couldn't control it. "Is that normal?" I continued, "I mean, I didn't feel stuff like this when I was dating Charlotte, but then again I honestly think I got with Charlotte because of the idea of loving someone, not because I ever actually felt anything for her."

I finally shut up and looked down at my hands, half expecting the pair of them to burst out laughing.

But instead, my mom came and sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Edward, sweetie! That's love your feeling. You love her already. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her. I think you've found your soul-mate and I'd say it's about time. Maybe now I won't have to wait much longer for grandchildren," she said with a devious grin on her face, her eyes alight with happiness. "Hopefully Mason and Sookie will start soon, but I don't think she's quite ready yet."

"Mom, can we please not rush this. We just got together. I'm not knocking her up because you're ready for grandchildren. We haven't even talked about marriage let alone having kids. You haven't even met her yet," I said trying to reason with my mom. I rolled my eyes at her and got up from the couch to make my way into the kitchen. My mom and dad followed me.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned to see her leaning up against the counter; her arms were crossed over her chest watching me and shaking her head.

"What?" I asked her. She kept shaking her head like she knew something that I didn't.

She reached up and patted me on my cheek. "Edward, honey, I know love when I see it and sweetie, I can see it written all over your face when you talk about her. I know she's young. Do her parents have an issue with the age difference?"

"No, I don't think they do. They've pretty much welcomed me with open arms. Her mom was over the moon when Bella told her we were together." I smiled, remembering the look on Renee's face.

Mom smiled up at me. "She sounds amazing. I can't wait to meet her." Dad continued to listen as he always did.

"Well, do you and dad have plans for tomorrow? I would like for us to have brunch before we head back to Seattle." I was starting to feel like the rest of my life was coming together.

My dad spoke up from where he was leaning against the counter. "No, son. I actually have a day off tomorrow; believe it or not."

"Sounds like a great idea, sweetie. What time do you have in mind?" asked my mom.

Once we had everything planned for lunch the following day, I decided it was time to go upstairs. I figured I needed my energy for tomorrow. I said goodnight and headed upstairs.

I never fathomed I would be where I was today. I had a perfect career and I was content with my life. Especially these last two years. I had started becoming my own self again after what Charlotte put me through. I wouldn't wish what I felt during that break-up on my worst enemy.

Charlotte and I had became so comfortable with each other that I thought marriage would be the next step for us. I proposed but we weren't making any wedding plans. Four months later, Charlotte told me she was pregnant. It was a huge surprise because I knew the baby wasn't mine. We hadn't slept with each other in over two months because of our work schedules. She was ten weeks pregnant when she found out. I called the engagement off and she moved out.

For a while after our break-up, she kept swearing the baby was mine and that the night the baby was conceived, was the night we had gone to a party. I had drunk so much she nearly had to carry me to our apartment. She claimed that we had sex numerous times that night, but I knew she was lying because I remembered everything perfectly clear. She just undressed me to my boxers and left the room. She kept denying my accusation of her cheating and telling me that I didn't know what I was talking about.

For months I never thought happiness would find me. Things that I used to enjoy became mundane tasks, even my job. But things have changed since Bella stumbled into my life, and now, a little over two years later, I've finally found where my heart belonged.

Morning finally approached, so I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed my hands over my face to wake up. I needed to get into the shower and make my way over to Bella's to pick her up. I told her ten o'clock sharp so I needed to get my butt in gear. It was nine o'clock and I wanted to drink a cup of coffee before I headed her way.

Mom was in the kitchen starting our brunch when I walked in. She had coffee waiting for me.

"Well, good morning my love stricken child," said exclaimed, chuckling at me and handing me a coffee cup.

I groaned and kissed the top of her head. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Okay, I suppose. I had a million things running through my head so it took me a while to fall asleep," I replied, answering her question.

Mom looked up at me skeptically. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. I was thinking about what you said to me last night about loving her already. Do you really think you can love someone that quick? I mean, does that make me crazy because our relationship is new and we're just starting to get to know each other?" I asked.

My mom wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. "Edward, most people wouldn't know what love was even if it bit them in the ass," she said, "but sweetie, when you meet someone and you feel the way you're feeling already, then I would say 'No' you are not crazy," she replied and turned back to making our brunch.

She sighed and turned to look at me again. "Let me tell you something about your father and me. What you don't know is that your father and I actually got married about a month after we first met. Oh, and believe me, your grandparents were livid, but look where we are now. We're still together and I think we love each other more than when we first married. So, to say you're crazy or moving too fast would be hypocritical of me," she explained.

"Wow. You and dad married after only a month of being together? I never knew that," I said, the shock evident in my voice.

"We never talked about it, or rather, we never needed to talk about it…but I think your father and I are perfect examples for you and Bella."

Mom continued telling me about her courtship with my dad and why they decided to marry after only a month. They knew they were meant for each other and snuck off to Las Vegas one night and got hitched. When they returned, both of their parents wanted to disown them, but thankfully both of my grandmothers saw the love they shared for one another and convinced my grandfathers to give them the benefit of the doubt. Needless to say, almost thirty-six years and three sons later, proved to my grandparents that they were definitely meant for each other.

I finished my coffee and made my way upstairs to grab my hoodie. It was drizzling, as per usual in Forks, but the temperature was dropping as fall approached.

Once I hopped in my car, I sent a quick message to my girl.

 _Good morning, beautiful. I'm on my way. Are you ready?-E_

It didn't take long for her to respond. She was probably pacing the floor, nervous about meeting my parents. I didn't blame her, though. My stomach was in complete knots when I met her parents.

 _Good morning to you too, handsome. I've been ready; I'm nervous. -B_

She really didn't see herself clearly, did she?

 _I'll be there soon, baby. Don't worry, my parents will love you. -E_

 _I really hope you're right.-B_

 _I know what I'm saying. They will love you. Now stop worrying.-E_

 _Okay. See you in a few. -B_

I tried to make it to her house as quick as I could, without breaking the speed limit. I figured the last thing I needed was to get a ticket…that wouldn't bode over well with the Chief.

Twelve and a half minutes later I was pulling up to the front of the house and was immediately assaulted by Bella as soon as I stepped out of my car. She must've been waiting on the porch.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you," she said in between kisses.

I kissed her back all over her face. "I missed you too, baby. You ready to go? Mom said brunch would be ready by the time we get there."

"Yeah, will you help me with my bag? I need to run up to my room and grab a sweater," she replied.

We walked inside and I grabbed her bag that was by the front door. I noticed the Chief and Renee were sitting at the table in the kitchen. The Chief was reading the paper and Renee was flipping through a magazine; they were holding hands on top of the table.

"Good morning Renee, Chief Swan," I said, on my best behavior.

"Edward?" asked the Chief.

"Yes, Chief."

"You can call me Charlie," he said, a hint of a smile playing under his moustache.

"Thank you Chie...I mean Charlie," I stuttered. For some reason, I couldn't get a hold of my bearings this morning. I was a stuttering mess.

"You're welcome, son. You be careful with my baby girl heading home today," he ordered.

Renee glanced up at me from reading her magazine. "I will. It was nice meeting you. Um... you too Renee," I said.

Renee got up from the table and made her way over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy you and Bella found each other. We'll do dinner the next time you two are in town. How often do you visit with your parents?" she asked.

"I try to visit a couple of times a month. My schedule is just starting to even out at work so I'm going to be available more," I explained. She nodded her head in agreement.

"What is that you do?" she asked.

"Oh, I figured Bella already told you. Um...I'm a pediatrician in the Seattle Grace emergency room department," I conveyed.

"Wow, Charlie, did you hear that? Bella went and found herself a doctor. Niiiice," she exclaimed.

"Renee, do you have to? Leave the poor boy alone," Charlie said.

Renee walked back over to the table and sat down. Charlie looked up at her and she smiled. "Charlie, this is so exciting. Our grandchildren will have a doctor for a father!"

"Renee, really? You're already expecting grandchildren from them and they haven't been together a week," he scolded, "is that the best message to convey?"

"Charlie, my mom is already looking for grandkids, too. Renee isn't the only one," I said.

Charlie looked over at me sternly, "Well, don't rush on my account, or theirs for that matter," he said.

"Oh, believe me sir; babies are the furthest from my mind right..."

Just then I heard Bella coming down the stairs. As I turned, she came around the corner holding her sweater and a couple of small items in her hand. She made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You ready?"

"Ready when you are," I replied.

She walked over and gave Charlie and Renee hugs and promised to see them in a couple of weeks before we walked out the front door. I helped her into her seat and put her bag in the back of the Escalade. When I climbed into my side of the car, she was popping the lid off of a pill bottle.

"What are you taking? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, I didn't want to take her to my parents if she was ill; it could wait for later.

"Erythromycin," she replied.

"What for?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, uh...I cut myself on the back of my leg jumping out of the back of my truck a couple of weeks ago. There was a piece of metal sticking up on the jack, and clumsy me had to smack my leg into it before I jumped out," she said, chuckling. "It got infected. I only have one day left of the ten day supply my doc gave me."

"Oh, what's the other container?" I asked. My mind was starting to overthink things…I just knew it.

"My birth control." That was the answer I clearly did not want to hear. It was too early for what I was thinking.

The doctor in me reacted, and my mind completely and totally went haywire as soon as she said that. I kept thinking over and over 'birth control and antibiotics don't mix'. Shit, shit, shit…

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question? Not that it's going to matter right now but I need to know," I panicked.

She was looking at me quizzically now, obviously sensing my panic. "You can ask me anything, Edward."

"Um...when is your period due?"

"Why?"

"Please just answer the question," I said desperately.

"In about eight or nine days, why?" she asked. She was looking at me with a funny expression and I just shook my head.

Holy purple Twinkies. I thought; I was so stupid… so, so stupid.

"What's the matter Edward? What's stupid?" she asked. I didn't realize I had said that out loud.

I was having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I've probably already knocked her up. The way I saw it, there wasn't any way around it.

Oh, God, she was going to flip.

I had already pulled onto the highway by the time she popped her birth control pill into her mouth, so I pulled off to the side of the road. There was no way I was going to be able to tell her and still drive.

She was gonna go nuts. Fuck; I had no way around this. Maybe we were lucky and her ovulation wouldn't be for a few more days. She was so young; I didn't want to take that away from her.

I looked over at her and she looked sad. "Bella, didn't your doctor explain to you that when you take an antibiotic that you need to use extra forms of protection if you're sexually active and taking birth control pills?" I asked like I was talking to a scared animal that could run off at any minute.

"Um...I don't remember; she could have. I was in a hurry to get out of the office. I had to be in class so I sort of rushed her," she explained nonchalantly. I sat looking at her for a few moments before turning my gaze to the front window.

"Edward, what's going on? I don't understand why you're so concerned about my medication and my birth control," she said. I turned and looked at her again and her face went blank; it paled and she started vigorously shaking her head 'no'.

"Oh no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. NOT NOW! We just got together. How the fuck could I let this happen? I'm so fucking stupid. Why don't I just stop and listen when I need to? FUCKING STUPID!" she screamed.

"Bella, I'm to blame here too; not just you," I said.

She was still shaking her head. "Edward, I should have known better. I've been taking these damn things since I was fifteen years old." She was shaking her pack of birth control pills at me. "You don't realize how many times I've taken antibiotics since then; more times than I can count on both my hands! I'm always taking antibiotics for something," she expressed.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I could see her mind reeling at the realization of a possible pregnancy. What were we going to do? How were we going to explain this to our parents if she was pregnant? Especially her parents? I think my mom and dad would understand a lot better given the fact they were married quickly and at an early age. It wasn't like we were seventeen years old and standing before a jury waiting for them to read the verdict. We were consenting adults. We could make our own decisions. Although, I was 29 years old and she was 22. We just met and were still getting to know each other.

After further contemplation, I knew that if she was pregnant, I wasn't going anywhere. I'd stay with her, because I loved her. This was half my doing anyway. I would want to support her and help her in every way possible.

"Baby, look at me," I said.

She slowly turned and looked at me and tears were pouring out of her eyes. I reached over, unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into my lap, hugging her tightly.

"It'll be okay; I promise. We'll figure this out. We have, too. So, let's not worry about this until we know for sure you're late, okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just scared, Edward. What if I am pregnant? I'm still in school and the school year just started. And then there are my parents and your parents. What are they going to think of us?" she asked.

I continued to hug her and rub her back, trying to sooth her. I murmured in her ear, "Baby, listen to me. If you're pregnant, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be there every step of the way and as for our parents, they'll just have to deal with it. We're adults and can make our own decisions. And well, according to both of our moms, they couldn't have grandchildren fast enough," I said.

Bella knitted her brows together when she looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean by both of our moms?" she asked.

"Well, your kinda mom mentioned something about us giving her grand-babies while I was waiting for you in the kitchen," I replied. "Oh, and my mom said something last night about them, too. I sorta think they want it to happen soon."

"I think they have telepathy or some shit," she said.

I nodded and chuckled at her. "Yeah, I agree. Let's just go and have brunch with my parents and we can talk about this more on our way home. Do you think you'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just way more nervous now then what I was before. What if your mom can read me? I mean, what if she can sense that something's going on?" she asked, anxieties starting to creep into her beautiful, tear stained face.

I pulled her to me and kissed her neck. "Let's worry about that if it comes up, okay?"

"I'm scared, Edward. This is...this is life altering. Holy shit, I've been drinking, too. Oh my god Edward, what if I am pregnant? I was drinking last night! Oh God, will it hurt the baby?" she asked horrified.

"Bella, first of all, we're not even sure you're pregnant, and secondly, we didn't have sex until way after your last drink. There's nothing to worry about. Don't think about shit like that, right now, okay?" I kissed her cheek and gave her a little squeeze.

"This is going to drive me crazy until we know for sure," she said.

"Let's go so we can get this brunch out of the way and then head home." She got back into her seat so I could drive.

I knew that if my mind was twisting and turning over this possible pregnancy then Bella's had to be near explosion. We could've been more responsible, but I suppose pregnancy was a consequence we might have to deal with. I could have made sure to wear a condom, but I was like any normal, horny male out there. I'd have to make sure I keep reassuring her that I wasn't going anywhere and that I will be with her till the end. The positive side to this is was I loved children. I wanted a whole house full of them, so if Bella was pregnant, the good man above had different plans for us; plans I would approve of.

After I had pulled up in front of my parent's house, Bella and I sat silently for a few moments.

I looked over at her and she was staring out of the window. "It'll be okay," I said after a few minutes, grabbing her hand and stroking the back of it lovingly.

"I know, Edward; I trust you," she replied.

Once I helped Bella out of my car, my mom was anxiously waiting for us by the front door. She rushed to meet us and pulled Bella into a searing embrace.

"Oh, Bella, it is so good to finally meet you. You've certainly put a smile on my boy's face, that's for sure," she said to Bella while holding her at arm's length to look at her.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," said Bella, forcing a smile to her face. I could see how hard she was trying to hold it together.

My mom rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh, geez, call me Esme or better yet, call me mom because I have a feeling you're going to be around here a lot." She finally released Bella and looped her arm with hers and started walking towards the house.

"I do have to say though, your exquisite. Just absolutely beautiful," my mom said. I rolled my eyes at her back. She seemed so ridiculous sometimes.

Bella smiled and patted my mom's hand that was looped with her own. "Thank you, Esme."

"Come on. We'll head into the kitchen. Brunch is ready and Carlisle's already in there setting the table. I hope you don't mind chicken salad?" Mom asked Bella.

"Chicken salad sounds perfect." Bella seemed to cheer up more the longer she was around my mother.

When we walked into the kitchen, my dad was finishing up with the table. His head popped up with a huge smile on his face when he heard us enter and made his way over. "You must be Bella?" Dad asked. He extended his hand for her to shake and she obliged.

"Yes, sir," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, please call me Carlisle," he said warmly before continuing, "It's definitely a pleasure to meet you. I can see why my son is so taken with you."

Bella blushed from his kind words while my mom ushered her over to the table and I followed. "Let's have a seat; brunch is ready. Bella, would you like some wine?"

Bella looked up at me before answering. "Um... no thank you. Water or tea is fine. I'm not much of a drinker." retorted Bella, telling a small white lie. I knew where her mind was going. I hoped she didn't overreact too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have assumed that you would like wine," acknowledged my mom.

"That's okay, Esme. I do drink every once in a while." Bella smiled as she glanced over at me.

Lunch went smoothly and we talked comfortably amongst each other. Bella told my parents about what she was studying in school and how much longer she had before graduation. We also talked quite a bit about her parents and what it was like for her to grow up with a twin.

Thinking of twins brought me back to her possible pregnancy. I was trying to keep it from my mind until we knew for sure she needed to take a test.

We finished brunch around noon and after a nice long farewell, Bella and I headed home. We didn't talk much considering she fell asleep about an hour into our drive. I went to her apartment because she had class the next morning and I actually had the day off. It was a three day weekend for me, plus I wanted Bella to wake up with me by her side.

I knew the next eight days was going to be a weight on our shoulders. I could only pray to god above that I would be the man she needed me to be. Right now, I could pretty much guarantee that she would get a positive result. From all of the studies I've done in school and stories I've read about, the effects antibiotics have on birth control, I honestly do believe I will be a father in nine months. That's hoping that nothing physical would keep her from conceiving.

And to be honest, I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than Bella to be the mother of my child.

Here's to eight long, agonizing days.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, I know. Just bear with me, please.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	7. Chapter 7

**For some reason, I can't resist posting. It's been so long since I wrote this that I'm curious as well.**

 **SM owns...I DO NOT.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/11-12/17**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

It's been fifteen days exactly since our trip to Forks. It was definitely an eye opener and I have purposefully kept myself busier than usual. I wanted to keep my mind off of my missed period. Yes, I've missed it and Edward has been completely patient with me. He's been quite the trooper.

I knew it was driving him crazy but he kept quiet. Since our first night together, we've been completely inseparable. I was always at his place or him at mine. If I had class early the next morning, we stayed at my place and vice versa. It was working out so far. Truthfully, it's been perfect.

I stopped taking my birth control pill the day after our emotional and rather unexpected conversation in Edward's car. I wanted to be on the safe side and we haven't had sex since then. I knew we could use condoms but I was too nervous. Neither one of us had even tried to initiate anything. We've been content just staying up and talking for hours.

Yes, I knew of the 'morning after pill' but I honestly couldn't bring myself to purchase one. I've heard girls at school talk about them and even use them regularly. You would think after using that pill the first time, they would take better precautions. That was clearly really stupid thinking. Then again, it was stupid thinking on my part too, because I didn't think, I just did.

The past few weeks were hard for me, and I did some really hard thinking, and decisions were made. I had yet to voice any of my concerns to Edward, but I figured tonight was the night. It was a Friday and we didn't have any plans for the weekend, and there was no time like the present.

I was officially seven days past due for my period. I could pretty much guarantee there would be a positive outcome. I finally realized that I wanted this, but I didn't want Edward to feel obligated to stay. I would understand, but hurt if he wanted to walk away. Really, I'd be a little more than hurt, but what choice did I have? He already said he would be there for me, but I thought it would be more out of obligation than anything. I kept praying I was wrong but I was ever one to over analyze situations.

After class, I made my way to the nearest Walgreen's to purchase a pregnancy test. After further contemplation, I chose three out of the million different kinds available; all of them saying they were 99.9% accurate. I just grabbed the ones I thought had the nicest colors.

Mature, I know.

I planned to take them tonight after Edward and I talked. I wanted to see where things stood between us before we saw the result. I knew that I'd fallen for him and the way he has treated me these last few weeks had been unbelievable. My heart still fluttered every time he comes near me.

I made it home by six and prepared dinner. I made Edward's favorite, Chicken Cordon Bleu. I hoped things would go smoothly on a full stomach.

Edward arrived as I was pulling the chicken out of the oven. I had already set the table for us to eat.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck. "God that smells delicious...Ooo you made my favorite; what's the occasion?" he asked.

"No occasion. I think it's about time we talk, though. I've been sort of avoiding the huge pink elephant in the room." I reached both my hands up behind me to wrap them around his neck to pull him closer.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I didn't want to push you," he replied, while placing light kisses along the pulse point at my neck.

I turned myself around and placed both of my hands on his chest to look up at him so I could gage his reaction. "And I appreciate that. I've done a lot of thinking and soul searching too."

"Me too. Is the dinner ready, or do I have time to clean up real quick?" he asked.

"You have seven and a half minutes. I'll get everything set up on the table. What would you like to drink?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Iced tea okay?"

"Sounds perfect," he replied. He pulled me into him for a quick one armed hug and kissed my temple before heading upstairs to clean up. My heart was beating out of my chest because I was so nervous…and because he kissed me. Geez, you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

I was sitting down at the table when Edward returned. He took his seat and we silently started eating. We would look up at each other every few minutes and smile unashamedly. I knew his mind was probably mush over all of this anticipation. I suppose it was now or never.

"So, I bought a test today," I said while glancing up at him through my lashes. I didn't know how else to break the ice over this subject, so I just jumped right into the topic.

"So did I," he replied. "A few, actually. I think it's time we found out. I know you've missed your period. I keep watching for the signs and well, you never show any," he said then put his hands up like he was defending himself. "I know it's weird but I was counting your pads," he explained. A small smirk appeared on his face like he was waiting for me to scold him for being nosy. But, if we were going to be together, I suppose it was best that he knew when my period was due. There wasn't anything wrong with that so I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

I scooted my chair back from the table so I didn't feel like I was being crowded from him or the table because my heart rate was starting to speed up from my nervousness and I needed all the oxygen I could breathe. "You can be so strange sometimes," I laughed. "But, to more or less answer your unasked question, yes, I have missed my period; I'm seven days late."

"Before you say anything," I said while putting a hand up to stop him. "I just want to say, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. I've decided that if the test is positive, which I'm sure they will be; I want to keep this baby. I'm sure with the help of my parents and Alice, I can do this. But I don't want to hold you back from anything," I stated. I started to speak again but Edward cut me off. He got up from the table to stand in front of me. He reached forward and put his fingers over my lips.

"Bella, stop. I can't believe you're even saying something like that," he said, borderline angry. He took a few steps away from me and started pacing. "I've told you I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you every step of the way. You're stuck with me, and if we're going to be completely honest with each other, I'm hoping the tests are positive. I can't imagine having a family with anyone else. Whether it's now or in the future, I want it to be with you," he said. He stopped pacing and pulled me into a tight hug, swaying me side to side, kissing the top of my head. I could hear his heart beating very fast and the nervousness in his voice when he spoke.

"Oh God, E. I was so afraid that you would leave me. I know you said you would be here every step of the way but I have so much negativity that it took over my head. It kept telling me that you would leave me," I said. "I'm scared. I'm afraid of what everyone is going to say."

"I know, baby. Right now, it's just you and me, okay. One thing I do know is that, regardless of whether or not you're pregnant, I want to marry you one day," he said and paused for a minute before continuing. He put his hands on my shoulders and held me at arm's length to look me in my eyes. "I also know you may think this is too soon but I love you. I really, really do," he said and pulled me back into a tight hug.

I stepped back from him so I could look at his beautiful face when he answered me. "You love me?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes, I do; A lot. I am absolutely, completely and irrevocably in love with you and I can't see my life without you, and I don't ever want to find out," he said. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm in love with you too, E. I just realized it a few days ago, but I don't ever want to be without you. That's where all of my soul searching came in. I was trying to imagine what my life would be without you, and I couldn't handle the feeling. It broke my heart and I almost got sick to my stomach just thinking about it," I explained.

Edward pulled away from me and started walking towards the living room. "Well, what do you say we head upstairs and take a few tests? I have three in my duffel bag."

"That's funny. I bought three, also," I chuckled.

Edward took my hand and grabbed his bag with the other and we made our way upstairs. I had been drinking plenty of water to make sure I would be able to pee on three sticks, but now I have to pee on six.

This will be fun.

We stepped into the bathroom and the nervousness was starting to overtake me. Edward pulled his three out of his bag and sat them on the counter.

"Do you want me to leave? I can wait in your room or downstairs if you'd like?" he asked.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I just want a few minutes to collect my thoughts," I said. This was still so hard to believe... I could be a mother in nine months.

Edward nodded and kissed me chastely on the lips before he walked out of the bathroom. My nerves had officially gone haywire. I held the first test in my hand and just looked at it for a minute. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for but the word 'pregnancy' was sticking out like a sore thumb.

I opened the box and proceeded to do the same with the other five. I laid them all out on the counter and continued staring at them like they were going to jump off the counter right at me and start strangling me.

I took one last big drink of water and pulled my pants down to sit on the toilet. I grabbed the first stick and put it in place.

"So far so good," I whispered to the empty room. "Three minutes and counting," I whispered again once I was done with all six sticks. I finished up and washed my hands, and grabbed the egg timer off of the counter, and set it. Then I slowly made my way downstairs where Edward was.

I approached him and sat next to him on the couch. "Did you set the timer?" he asked.

"Yeah, T-minus 2 minutes and 15 seconds," I replied while glancing down at the timer in my hand. Edward took it from me and placed it on the coffee table.

Edward pulled me into his side and held me. This was going to be the longest two minutes of my life and I was sure it was his, too. We just sat there and I was beyond grateful that Alice was out with Jasper.

My eyes kept wandering all over the place. I honestly think I was trying to find something out of place or maybe find something that wasn't there before. My mind was completely blank but I noticed mine and Edward's breathing was steady and not erratic like I expected it to be.

One minute left.

Now my mind started going a mile a minute.

Can we actually do this?

What will everyone think?

Do we really care what anyone would think of us?

Oh, God, his parents are going to think I'm a slut.

I rubbed my hands across my face to hopefully clear up my mind. All I knew was I loved Edward and that he was my forever.

30 seconds.

My heart started pounding and I could feel it in my ears by now. I noticed Edward's heart started racing too. We could see the timer sitting on the coffee table but I think we were avoiding it until we had to look.

15 seconds left.

.

.

.

5 seconds.

We jumped when the timer buzzed. We looked at each other and hesitated to get up and go look at the results.

"You ready?"

"Are you?"

"Let's get it over with." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch. We slowly climbed the stairs and paused outside the door.

I could see where the tests lay on the counter waiting to be read.

"Come on; We need to do this," he said.

"I know."

We walked, ever so slowly, over to the counter. I picked up the first test and Edward picked up the second.

Positive

+(plus sign)

Two pink lines

Pregnant

+(plus sign)

The last test had two very faint pink lines. At this point, I was imagining two middle fingers sticking up at me and laughing.

I slowly collapsed to the floor and leaned against the wall by the toilet. Edward sat next to me and pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"It'll be fine, baby; I promise. We can do this," he said soothingly. He was rubbing up and down my back, trying to comfort me.

"I know. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this," I sighed. "I guess I need to make a doctor's appointment."

"Do you need me to recommend a doctor for you?" he asked.

"No, my gynecologist is an OB, also," I replied.

"Okay. You'll call Monday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty good at getting me in when I need to. She's been my doctor since I was fifteen; Mom and Alice's, too."

Alice came home about two hours later. Edward and I were watching a movie when she got home. We were curled up on the couch when she plopped down on the oversized chair across from us and sighed loudly.

"What's the matter, Alice?" I asked, lifting my head to look over the arm of the couch.

"Ooh, nothing," she sighed again. She definitely had my attention now, so I sat up to look at her better. She had a smile gracing her pixie like face; looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Raising my brows, I asked. "Nothing? Really?" I chuckled at her. "Then why do you keep huffing and sighing like you know something we don't know?" I asked. Her smile grew bigger and all I could do was bite my lip to keep from smiling too because she was that infectious.

"Well, since you put it that waaaay," she said mockingly. "Jazzy asked me to move in with him," she said very fast and excitedly while clapping her hands together.

I should have been shocked but I knew it would happen eventually. I just didn't know when.

"Really?" I was seriously surprised. She and Jasper had been together for a very long time. I wondered what pushed him to ask her to live with him.

"Yeah, I told him I would talk to you about it first. So, what do you think?" she asked. She clasped her hands together and brought them up to her chin like she was praying. Something she picked up from our mother.

"I think that's great, Alice. I was wondering what was taking him so long to ask," I stated. Edward started rubbing my back as I was sitting there and it felt amazing. "So, when would this be happening?"

"As soon as possible. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with it. Well, that you would be okay staying here by yourself, I mean," she said.

"Alice, I'm a big girl, plus I won't be alone. Edward will be here or I'll be at his place," I explained.

Alice jumped up from the chair and grabbed me in a hug. "Alice, I can't breathe," I rasped out.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I'm gonna go call, Jazz. Nighty, night," she said and skipped off to her room.

"Well, that was enlightening," Edward said.

"Tell me about it," I replied. We sat in silence for few minutes more before I started feeling like I could pass out from exhaustion.

"Is my baby momma ready for bed?" he asked while sitting up against the edge of the couch.

I shook my head at him. "Baby momma?" I chuckled. "Can you not say that so loud? I'm not ready for Alice to know yet. I want to get the doctor's appointment out of the way first."

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up from the couch. We headed upstairs to my room. I was mentally and physically exhausted; I didn't think I'd ever been through anything so draining in my life.

The weekend came and went and too soon Monday was upon us. I called Dr. Moffet's office as soon as they opened. They were able to get me in for an appointment this coming Friday.

It was going to be a really trying week for me, and probably for Edward as well. The anticipation of a medical professional actually saying 'Yes, you are pregnant, Congratulations', was going to be mind boggling, although, that really wasn't my biggest fear. The thought of telling our parents was going to be the hardest part in all of this. I just didn't want to be ridiculed about not being safe, because really, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it.

Edward had stayed the whole weekend with me and was the most perfect gentleman. I would catch him now and then, rubbing my stomach. I think it was happening subconsciously for him. It was weird thinking of him already producing habits with the pregnancy when I hadn't even started getting cravings yet.

Alice informed me that she would be moving in with Jasper, the following weekend. She was going to hire a moving company to move her stuff. I had only been to Jasper's apartment a few times, and it was a pretty good size, so I hoped he had the room for all of her stuff. Apparently, a lot of it was going into storage.

All the talk of Alice moving in with Jasper got me to thinking about mine and Edward's living situation. Was it too soon for us to live together? That was really the stupidest question to ask myself considering we were already having a baby together.

I got really curious while I was sitting at a computer in the library at school that day and I looked up a gestation calendar. According to the information it provided, I would be five weeks pregnant come this Friday. That was really weird because it had only been nineteen days since Edward and I first had sex. This shit was all screwy. I guess it went by the start of your last menstrual cycle. I was lucky Edward was the one in the medical field and not me. I don't think I could logically understand any of this stuff.

I was at the grocery store picking up stuff for dinner when my phone rang. 'E' flashed across the screen, and I picked it up mid first ring. I hadn't talked to him since he left for work.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, baby. Where are you? I thought you were staying at my place tonight?"

"I am. I stopped to get stuff for dinner; I'm in the mood for tacos." My stomach grumbled just thinking about the cheese and lettuce. I was starving.

"That sounds good, baby. How much longer do you think you'll be?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to the check out right now, so I'll be about 20 minutes," I replied.

"Okay. Um...did you call your doctor for an appointment?"

"Yes. My appointment is at 10 am on Friday," I replied.

"Okay good. I'll get Dr. Salinger to cover for me for a couple of hours so I can go with you. If that's okay?" he questioned.

"Of course I want you to come. You're my 'baby daddy'," I said and chuckled, when I used his new favorite term for me.

Edward chuckled. "Okay, baby momma, I'll see you when you get home; I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Twenty-three minutes later, I was pulling into the garage of Edward's' apartment building. I was about to push the button for the elevator when Edward came around the corner.

While reaching out and grabbing three of the four shopping bags I had, he said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing down here?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Taking out the trash," he replied.

"Ah, I see. Being a little helper bee, huh?"

Edward's brows knitted together. "Yeah, I can do chores; I'm not strictly a doctor".

"I know and that's good to know. I'll keep that in mind for the three am diaper changes," I laughed.

"I can't wait." he replied, looking me straight in the eyes.

All through dinner, Edward kept looking at me. He was really starting to make me nervous. It seemed like there was something he wanted to say but he never actually said anything. I had questioned him but he just shook his head. Little did he know, I knew him better than he thought, and I knew he was definitely up to something.

"I was going to take a bath; you wanna join me?" he asked.

"Sure. Will you help with the dishes first before we go up? I don't want to have to do them later. I'll wash, you dry," I said.

"Sure. I love this you know? The whole domesticated situation. Us or rather you, making dinner and me coming home from work, doing the dishes together. Sleeping in the same bed every night, whether it's here or at your place," he said.

I looked up at him and questioned, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you ever think about it? I mean, how we spend our time together?" he asked.

"I do; frequently."

I was getting the feeling Edward was going to say something about us moving in together. He was just beating around the bush with all the questions and comments about being domesticated crap.

Little did he know, I was already thinking about asking him to move in with me once Alice moved her stuff out. Edward's place was plenty big enough for us but I've become very attached to my condo. I loved the floor plan; it had so much potential.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"You just did," he said jokingly.

I smacked him on the arm. "Ass," I chuckled.

"You can ask me anything; go for it," he said.

"What do you think about living together?"

"Are you sure you don't have ESP or some shit? I was working up asking you the same thing. I guess you beat me to it," he said.

"Seriously, E, what do you think about it?" I was pretty sure he'd agree to live with me.

He put his arms around me, tucking my head underneath his chin. "I want it. I want to live together if that's what you're wondering. I don't mind going back and forth between our places but I think maybe we should make it permanent, you know? Before the baby comes."

"Yeah, I want that too. How do you feel about moving into my place once Alice moves out? I really want to stay there. It's between your work and school, and plus, we have a little one on the way and there's plenty of room for a nursery and a play room," I said.

"You're right; it is perfect. I could rent my apartment out since I own it and I could rent it out furnished," he said.

"So, is that a yes, you'll move in with me?" I asked.

He squeezed me tighter into a hug. "Absolutely. I would love nothing better than to live with my future wife."

"Excuse me? Future wife?" I asked, quirking my brows up at him.

He stepped back from me. "What? You're telling me that you'll turn me down when I ask you to marry me?"

"Um…no, I didn't say that, but I guess you'll never know until you ask," I said, chuckling at him.

"Soon baby, soon," he said and patted me on the shoulder. "Since we're done here, I'll go fill the bath," he said and turned toward the stairs but not before he turned back around and grabbed me. He kissed me hard, tongue and all.

Our bath was very... sensual and erotic in a horny kind of way. We washed each other and rubbed each other without touching sexually. I would barely graze his very erect cock with my fingertips but I wouldn't take it any further than that. He would do the same to me. If we weren't sitting in a tub of water, my arousal would be dripping down my legs. This was becoming a very long drawn out form of foreplay.

I was starting to breathe heavily. "I think I'd like to finish this in the bed; how about you?"

"I thought you would never ask. It's been way too long and I think I'm about to explode," he conveyed.

He climbed out of the tub first then helped me out. We quickly dried off and I ran the blow dryer over my hair real quick to take a lot of the wetness out while Edward went ahead of me.

When I was done and walked into the room, there were about twenty votive candles lit and placed throughout the room.

It looked really romantic and I felt butterflies gather in my stomach. This was the first romantic gesture that Edward had done for me. I smiled and slowly made my way over to the bed.

I sat on the edge. "What's this for?" I asked.

"I thought the candles would help with the seduction process," he replied.

"There's no seduction needed, E. You had me the moment you touched me tonight," I said in the sultriest voice I could muster. "I think we've deprived each other these last couple of weeks. And for no reason, I might add," I said. I then prowled up on the bed toward him trying to be sexy. I was naked after all and I was feeling very naughty at the moment. I could feel the slickness between my thighs as I made my way up the bed.

"Get your ass up here, right now, woman," he growled at me while grabbing my wrists and pulling me up on top of him. I was straddling him and I could feel his steel rod of an erection grazing my clit as I moved closer to him.

I could have cum right then and there but he reached down and pulled himself out of the way.

"I just want to kiss on you a little bit more, okay?" he said. I ground myself against him again and he growled at me. "Isabella," he warned.

After an immense make out session, we ended up lying next to each other and I was so, so, ready for him to take me. He had me so worked up that I was half tempted to finish the work myself if he didn't put out in the next five minutes. I finally reached down and took him in my hand and started pumping him.

"Eager, are we?" he asked seductively.

"Yes," I moaned very loudly. I didn't know any other way to get my point across without shoving him onto his back and impaling myself on him, riding him like some deranged lunatic.

Edward slowly pulled himself on top of me from where he was lying next to me. He perched himself between my legs and leaned down on his elbows on each side of me and grasped my face in his hands. He kissed me slowly and lovingly while he entered me. I gasped when he was completely sheathed. The feeling was remarkable. Almost indescribable, but it was amazing.

His movements were slow at first until I drew my legs up around his back and started meeting his every thrust. My body was completely on fire. I was in some sort of euphoria with the way he was making my body feel.

He was kissing and suckling along my collarbone and across my shoulders as he groaned from his pleasure.

My moaning and panting was erratic as I drug my nails down his back and grasped his ass. I started pulling him into me harder.

"Oh, GOD, harder, E. Please," I screamed out.

He didn't fail me. He flipped us, with me on top. If I wanted faster then I had to do it myself.

After a few minutes of fast and hard, my legs started to shake and Edward noticed.

He reached down and placed his thumb on my clit and started making circular motions. He would sporadically tap my clit with the tip of his finger. That drove me absolutely insane. I had no clue how he learned that, but it was... God, I can't even think of the right word at the moment.

"Oh, GOD, I'm gonna cum, E." My breathing was uncontrolled. "Oh... oh... oh... oh," I panted between each of our thrusts.

"Me too, baby," he said, panting and groaning.

It almost sounded like he was growling at me.

When he grabbed my hips and held me still, I could feel him pulsing inside of me.

"Please don't make me wait that long, ever again," he said while running his hand over my exposed stomach.

"I'm sorry, I won't; I promise," I said before getting up from the bed. I needed to clean myself up before all of his spunk leaked out onto the bed.

Still panting and trying to catch his breath. "Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the wet spot," I said, pointing to where you could see his cum running down my leg.

He hopped up from the bed to join me in the bathroom to clean up. "Oh, yeah, me either."

We hopped into the shower for a quick rinse and headed back to bed.

Neither one of us even bothered to put any clothes on. Maybe we could go for round two after a quick nap to re-energize ourselves.

I was completely exhausted and ready to pass out. Edward pulled me up close next to him and spooned me. It didn't take long before I was asleep and dreaming of babies.

Everywhere. It was like Shrek in the movie Shrek the Third.

* * *

 **I think this story is mostly focused on E &B's relationship. I just realized that.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns...I do not.**

 **Okay, so I'm not a medical professional nor do I work in the medical field, but I do have GOOGLE. There is some medical terms used within this chapter that could be wrong, but considering this is FICTION, let's all pretend I know what I'm talking about.**

 **Only one person guessed what they saw on the screen. Thanks for the guess!**

 **BIG OLE Smiles!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/12-13/2017**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

The week leading up to Bella's appointment felt like the longest week of my life. Bella's morning sickness started two days after taking the pregnancy tests and it hasn't let up since. To say we were both a little anxious about her appointment would be a straight up fucking lie.

Everyone around us noticed something was going on between Bella and me, but when we were questioned, we just said that we were tired. We even avoided phone calls or cut them short with both of our moms. We were too afraid they would sense something was going on and we weren't ready to share our news about the baby.

Friday finally rolled around and we were on pins and needles. She stayed at my apartment all week because she didn't want Alice to pick up on her frequent toilet trips to throw up.

Earlier this week I had cleared it with Dr. Salinger, to cover my shift for a few hours so that I could be at Bella's appointment. He agreed, saying I needed to return the favor when needed and waved me off, with no other questions asked. Which, thankfully, lowered my anxiety by a low margin.

When I walked into the office, where we were supposed to meet, she was signing herself in. I walked over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Hi, baby."

"You're just in time," she said. I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her to a chair to sit down. She seemed harried and exhausted.

She turned to face me and smiled. "You up to having lunch with me; after the appointment?" I asked. She smiled at me through her exhaustion.

"Yes. Please, I'm starving. I only had half of a bagel this morning," she replied. I reached over and grabbed her hand to intertwine our fingers together, trying to stifle my frustration. Baby or no baby, my Bella needed to take care of herself. But I didn't want to make her more nervous, so instead I placed a kiss on her knuckles, earning a shy smile from her.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

She nodded her head slightly. "Just a little. I think I'm more excited than anything," she said. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

"I know how you feel. I have to keep my hands in my pockets to keep from biting my fingernails. I don't bite my fingernails, Bella. That's disgusting and I caught myself doing it a couple of days ago. I moved on to mutilating a couple of pen caps though," I said. She chuckled at me and it was music to my ears. We had been on edge all week and if making her laugh at my expense helped the issue, I'd gladly mutilate a pen cap or bite a fingernail.

"Bella Swan?" One of the nurses called from the doorway.

"Hi, Colleen," Bella said. We stood and made our way to the nurse named Colleen. Bella latched onto my arm like her life depended on it.

"You know the routine. Step up on the scale for me, chickie."

"Do I have to pee in a cup, too?" asked Bella.

Colleen jokingly replied, "You know it."

"115 pounds. Gee, Bella, I think you gained a pound since the last time you were here. Your mom and Alice are the same way," stated Colleen. "None of you gain weight; I'm jealous."

Bella stepped off the scale and Colleen held out the specimen cup for her take and urinate in. Bella rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom. I just waited for her outside the door while Colleen was making notes in a file, which I assumed was Bella's. A few minutes later, Bella stepped out holding her cup at arm's length.

"Um... here ya go; all yours," she said with a giggle.

"Just what I live for, Bella… pee," Colleen said humorously. I chuckled along with their playful banter while Colleen led us into a room. Bella hopped up onto the table and I stood next to her as Colleen prepared the thermometer.

Colleen opened Bella's file and started writing. "So, Miss. Bella, what brings you here today?"

"Um...well, I took six pregnancy tests and they were all positive," Bella explained.

"Six? Why six, hon?" Colleen questioned. She had quirked her eyebrow in confusion as she asked.

"You never know. I wanted to make sure so I bought three then Edward came home with three, too. I wanted to make sure I didn't get a false positive or a positive false. You know what I mean." Colleen just nodded in agreement and stepped over to Bella and handed her a gown to change into.

"That's understandable. One would have sufficed, though," said Colleen. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

"So, was this a planned pregnancy?" asked Colleen. "I thought you were very adamant about taking your birth control?"

"I am. I was. I just... I guess I wasn't thinking when I had to take an antibiotic; among other things," retorted Bella. "We just got too carried away and I didn't think at all until Edward noticed me taking the antibiotic."

"Everyone has an 'oops' now and then," stated Colleen before she stood and made her way to the door to leave. Bella then buried her face in my chest and sniffed.

She sniffed. I must be losing my mind.

"Dr. Moffet will be in shortly. Change into the gown because she'll want to examine you and then she'll probably send you for an ultrasound to see how far along you are," explained Colleen.

Bella hurriedly got Colleens attention. "Hey, can Edward stay in here with me?"

"It's completely up to you. You take care and I'll see you next time you're here," Colleen said before opening the door to leaving the room.

"See ya, Colleen."

I looked over at Bella and she looked happy but nervous. I could understand that; I was nervous too. There wasn't any denying it. I'd be the first to admit that my stomach was twisted into knots. Believe me when I tell you that I love kids, because I do, unconditionally. That's why I chose pediatrics. I was thinking that maybe this was nature's way of saying that I needed to step up my game.

I was almost thirty and until now, I honestly never thought about having kids other than the fiasco that happened with Charlotte. I didn't have a choice now. I would never leave Bella to do this on her own. I don't regret how things were happening. I was happy; very happy. Bella makes me happy. I just hoped I could do the same for her and keep her happy and be the father that she needed me to be to our baby.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the knock on the door. A petite, very pregnant, blonde woman stepped into the room.

"Hi Bella, it's good to see you," said the woman whom I assumed was Dr. Moffet.

Bella looked up and smiled. "Hi, Sam. Wow, look at you. You look like you're ready to pop any day now."

"I'm off for maternity leave on Monday," Sam replied.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet your baby," Bella said to Sam. "This is her first baby," Bella explained as she turned to look at me. She seemed excited about the news Sam just shared with her. I loved seeing her happy.

"So, six pregnancy tests, huh? Did you stop your birth control?" Sam asked.

Bella glanced up at me shyly. "Yeah, I stopped the day after Edward noticed me taking the antibiotic."

"That's good. Not that it's a bad thing. There have been cases of women who have taken their birth control for months while being pregnant, not realizing they were. You should be fine. So, I take it that this gentleman with you is the father?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Edward. He's a Pediatrician over at Seattle Grace," said Bella.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Samantha Moffet. You can call me Sam; most of my regular patients do," she explained.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Sam," I said while shaking her hand.

"So, shall we get started? I'm just going to do a quick check because you had your yearly exam a few months ago. After that, you'll head over to the ultrasound room where Brandi will look at you. We usually wait until about the eighth or ninth week of pregnancy but we'll make an exception because I want to give you a more accurate due date. From my pregnancy wheel here, it looks like, let me see... when was your last period?" Sam asked Bella.

"August twenty fourth," Bella replied.

"Okay, let's see..." Sam said while she fiddled around with a wheel looking device. She twisted it around and wrote something down on Bella's chart before she spoke.

"It looks like you're five weeks along. That puts your due date around April fifteenth," Sam said. Bella glanced up at me and we shared a smile. I was beyond anxious to see the ultrasound and get pictures to show off when we announced the pregnancy to our family and friends.

After some poking and prodding and a 'Congratulations', we were on our way down the hallway to the ultrasound room. In my profession, I've seen numerous ultrasounds and can read them well. I'm not an expert by any means, but I can read the basics. Bella is going to be the odd one out in the room. I was sure she'd have a million questions.

We were greeted by Brandi when we reached the room. Introductions were made and she instructed Bella to remove her pants and underwear and drape the paper blanket over her lap. She then told Bella to place her feet into the stirrups. Brandi stepped out of the room while Bella removed her clothes. Obscenities started flashing through my mind and I knew this wasn't the time for 'Porno Edward' to make an appearance. My dick had a mind of its own and I had to hide my lower half behind the table out of Brandi's view. "For Bella's eyes only," I thought to myself.

Brandi explained to us what she was doing as she worked. We looked unwaveringly at the screen. It was a little fuzzy at first until Brandi started pressing buttons and turning dials. I was in complete 'Ah', as I watched. Bella seemed almost catatonic with her eyes glued to the screen.

Brandi stopped suddenly and let out a low gasp. She moved closer to the screen and squinted as if she couldn't see very well. It was then that I noticed what she was looking at.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My heart started racing, my vision started to blur, and dizziness was fast approaching and apparently I whimpered before passing out, right there in the ultrasound room.

I woke up to Brandi waving smelling salts under my nose, and that was some rancid, vicious shit to smell.

"E, baby, are you okay?" I heard Bella as she talked but I was having a hard time comprehending what she was saying. It was like Charlie Brown's teacher was talking to me. "Wah wah wah wah wah wah."

I shook my head just a little to try and clear it. It wasn't helping until Brandi handed me a cup of water. She gave me a minute to regain my composure.

Bella spoke again trying to gain my attention, "Edward." My mind was stuck on the picture that appeared on the monitor of the ultrasound machine. I then looked up at her from where I was sitting on the floor. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

I needed to pull myself together, if not for me, then for her. She couldn't see me this way. She would think there was something wrong and I honestly didn't think she knew what appeared on the screen. I was just in complete shock. I felt like such a pussy for passing out.

Bella had gotten up from the table and was now kneeling next to me on the floor. "E, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" She was swiping her hand across my forehead with concern as if she were checking for a fever.

I started to get up and Brandi offered her hand to me for help. Once I was up, I immediately guided Bella back to the table for her to lie back down.

I knew Brandi wasn't done with the ultrasound. Bella needed to be lying down or sitting regardless because of the news she was about to receive. I was afraid she would pass out like I did and we definitely did not want her to do that.

"Brandi, did you explain anything to Bella about what was on the screen," I asked.

Brandi chuckled at me. "No. I didn't get a chance to. You hit the floor before I could say anything."

"Okay, E, what the hell is going on? I'm starting to get a little pissed off," Bella said. I walked slowly over to where the monitor was so I could point to what I was explaining to her.

"You're fine, everything's fine. Um...Brandi, could you set up the machine again so I can explain this to her?" I was honestly hoping that while I explained to Bella what I saw, I could point to what was on the screen.

I just knew she was going to panic.

Brandi had Bella lay back and was putting a new condom on the end of the ultrasound wand. I hated this part.

My fucking perverted mind.

"You ready?" asked Brandi as she looked between Bella and I.

"Yes. Let's get this over with; I can see she's dying to know," I said.

Brandi did her thing on the keyboard, she inserted the wand and turned a few knobs on the machine and the picture appeared.

"Okay, baby. You need to look closely at the screen. I'm going to point to areas and I want you to count for me okay?" Bella seemed confused but nodded and whispered 'okay' to me.

"Okay, um... what do you see when you look at this picture? Can you identify what's on the screen?" I asked her.

Bella looked up at the screen and squinted her eyes in concentration. "Not really. I just see three oval looking things that look like they have a fuzz ball in them," she clarified.

I chuckled to myself and she heard. She gave me the death glare and I shut up real quick.

"Sorry. I just need you to look closely as I point. You count out loud each time I touch the screen, okay?" Other than just telling her, I wanted to point them out on the screen.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, E. Geez, what's going on?" she asked, yet again. I was finding it harder and harder to compose myself the longer I stood there looking at the beautiful picture on the screen.

"Just count." I told her and reached over to the monitor to point to the first oval.

"One."

I then pointed to the next.

"Two."

And the next.

"Three."

At that moment, her face paled and her head plopped back onto the pillow behind her. She brought both of her hands to her face and started sobbing. I immediately pulled her to me and held her to my chest while she cried.

"I'll give you two a minute," Brandi said and stepped out of the room.

"E. Is that what I think it is? Three babies?" she asked.

"Yes, baby. Three, as in Triplets," I said.

She started sobbing harder. All I could do to console her was hold her. I caressed her back and ran my hand through her hair to try and calm her. I couldn't tell if she was upset or happy. I think she was more in shock than anything.

"Baby?" I said trying to get her attention.

"I can't believe this, Edward. We're having triplets. TRIPLETS!" she whisper yelled.

"I know. I'm just as shocked as you are. I nearly face planted a few minutes ago, if you didn't notice," she giggled at my statement and pulled away from my chest to look up at me.

I pulled her back to my chest to hug her and Brandi walked back into the room. "I'm stunned. In shock, excited, happy. This is unbelievable. I'm... I honestly have no idea what to say," she said.

"I hate to rush but I have to complete your ultrasound so Dr. Moffet can review it," explained Brandi.

Bella nodded in agreement and lay back down on the table. "Yes, of course." Brandi, once again, prepared the offending wand with a new condom to continue the ultrasound.

Once she got started, Bella and I sat and watched with amazement. She pointed out all three heartbeats which we couldn't hear right now because it was too soon. Then she proceeded to measure each baby to make sure they were right on schedule. Hopefully the next appointment would allow us to hear the heartbeats.

After a couple of more minutes, Brandi all of a sudden seemed stunned. She made a few adjustments to the screen and typed something in before she spoke.

"This is...Oh my god...this is unbelievable. In all the years I've been an ultrasound tech, I have never come across anything like this before," she said.

Bella and I looked at her quizzically.

"What? What is it?" Bella and I questioned at the same time.

"Your babies are sharing the same placenta. Which means you're having 'Spontaneous Identical Triplets'." explained Brandi.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked. My heart rate sped up into over drive. I was starting to feel faint so I braced myself on the side of the table where Bella was lying.

"Spontaneous Identical Triplets, they're rare. Very rare. Rare as in 'One in a Million' kind of rare. WOW! This is so unreal. I need to get Dr. Moffet in here right away," said Brandi while reaching for the phone.

"Ah, Colleen, yes, can you have Dr. Moffet come into the ultrasound room ASAP please," Brandi said into the phone before hanging up.

"E. What does this mean? Are the babies okay?" asked Bella. All I could do was hug her and shush her until Sam could explain what was going on.

With me being a pediatrician, I've heard of cases of 'Spontaneous Triplets' but I have never dealt with them before. I have been around and cared for triplets but never identical triplets.

A few minutes later, Sam entered the room and looked between us cautiously.

"What's going on?" she asked as she walked over to Brandi.

"It seems that we have us a case of 'Spontaneous Identical Triplets'," said Brandi.

Sam looked taken aback for a minute before she spoke. She was looking at the monitor on the ultrasound machine. "Wow. I've never had to...Wow. I've been delivering babies for quite a few years and I have only heard of cases like this. I've seen my fair share of triplets though, just never identical. You're going to have your hands full. Good luck with that," she said jokingly.

Bella and I sat stock still while Sam mulled over the monitor in front of her.

"You two okay over there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just stunned, that's all," I replied.

"You? I'm the one that has to carry them. I'm... I'm... I'm not going to be able to walk in a few months, or drive my truck, or... or...SHIT! I'm going to be huge. Oh, God. Edward. I don't know if I can do this. One baby made me nervous enough at it is but this is three. THREE!" she nearly yelled, sticking three held up fingers in front of my face, but I knew she was just venting her concerns.

"It's okay, It's okay," I said while consoling her. "Is she done?" I asked both Sam and Brandi. "I think I just need to get her home so we can start adjusting to this news."

"Yes. She can get dressed but I want you to meet me in my office so that I can give you some more information and explain some more stuff to you. This is a whole different situation now. This puts you into the 'High Risk' category and since I'm leaving for maternity leave on Monday, I have to make arrangements for you to see Dr. Burkshire, downstairs. He specializes in multiple high risk pregnancies. He's an excellent doctor or I wouldn't be sending you down to see him," Sam expressed to us.

Brandi walked over to Bella and me, handing us a few black and white pictures. I glanced down at them and noticed that each one was labeled A, B, and C. "Here are some pictures of the babies. I printed out enough for both of you," said Brandi. It was so surreal, almost hypnotic to stare at them. I just shook my head in wonder. This is where I questioned myself about being so lucky.

After Bella was dressed, we made our way to Sam's office and we were now waiting on her to show up. She didn't keep us waiting for very long before she walked in.

"Hey, you two. You've become quite the celebrities around here," Sam said while she walked to sit down behind her desk.

Bella huffed. "I guess news travels fast."

"It's actually really exciting news for us around here. It's like finding hidden treasure," stated Sam.

"Yeah, I suppose," retorted Bella.

"Okay. First off, do you have any questions?" Sam asked. She leaned forward on her desk and clasped her hands together to wait patiently for our response.

"Yes, how does something like this happen? I mean, I know I'm a twin but fraternal. Is this hereditary?" asked Bella.

"Well, it is what it is. Spontaneous means it can happen to anyone but in your case because you are a twin may have caused a higher chance for you to conceive the triplets," explained Sam.

Bella seemed to tense up and scooted a little closer to me. This was huge news for the both of us. Our mothers, especially, were going to be ecstatic. I was speechless and I'm a friggin doctor who was usually full of questions.

Sam looked up at us with concern. "You two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think we're both in shock. We went from thinking we were having one baby to three in a matter of seconds," I said.

"It's a lot to take in. Is there any concerns we can cover before I get into my lecture?" Sam asked.

"I'm just worried about her morning sickness right now. She's throwing up, sometimes three times a day. Is that normal?" I asked.

"Considering that you see her every day, watch for dehydration, prolonged headaches and anything beyond normal appetite loss. She should gain anywhere between fifty to sixty pounds during the pregnancy. She should also gain about one and a half pounds every week. If the morning sickness gets too out of hand within the next week or so, give me a call and I'll prescribe something for nausea. Right now she's just getting started in her pregnancy and it's normal to have morning sickness. Not every woman has it but I wouldn't be too alarmed right now," she explained.

"So, tell me what you know about 'Spontaneous Identical Triplets'," requested Bella.

"I know it puts you in the high risk category. Your babies are sharing the same placenta so we'll be doing frequent ultrasounds to keep an eye out, just in case any twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome that may arise. I had Colleen print out a bunch of information for the two of you to read over when you're at home," stated Sam.

"So what exactly puts me in high risk besides the possibility of twin-to-twin transfusion?" inquired Bella.

"There are a number of things really. One; its triplets. Two; they're spontaneous identical triplets. With them sharing the same placenta, that is where most of our concern lies. That's why I'm prescribing you calcium, iron and your prenatal vitamins. Still eat all the foods high in fiber and the leafy greens. I would stay away from any fish and seafood. There's some fish you can eat, but I would just stay away from it all together to make it easier on you. And three; last but not least, we need to keep an eye on their umbilical cords and make sure they're developing correctly. That's where the twin-to-twin transfusion comes into play. If we follow all the guidelines and you two read up on every possible bit of information you can find, I think you'll have a very healthy pregnancy. As of right now, everything looks excellent," explained Sam.

"How often will there be an ultrasound?" I asked.

"Considering it's the beginning of the pregnancy, we'll probably do another ultrasound in about six to seven weeks. That will make her thirteen weeks along and we should be able to hear their heartbeats by then. After that, we'll probably do one about every three weeks or so unless any issues come forth," explained Sam.

Sam went over a few more things with us before handing us the information she had printed out. She also informed us that our next appointment would be with Dr. Burkshire who was a Perinatologist and an Ob/gyn. She told us that once she returns from her maternity leave, she would also be consulting with him on Bella's pregnancy. She wanted to be involved as much as she possibly could.

She also explained to us that Bella was more than likely to deliver early. We were hoping they could keep them incubating for as long as possible, but her due date was still set for April 15th.

Bella and I stood to leave and Sam joined us. She met us at the door and hugged Bella, wishing us both Congratulations, again.

"Take care of her, Edward. She's like family. I've been seeing her since she was fifteen years old," declared Sam.

"I will. She and the babies are my number one priority now," I replied.

"I'll have Colleen call you with your next appointment, okay? You two have a good afternoon. Go get some lunch and feed them babies." Sam and Bella hugged one last time and we walked out. We waved at everyone else on our way out to the elevator.

On our way out of the building, we were very quiet and Bella hung on my arm like I was going to try and run from her. Right then and there, I decided to call Dr. Salinger and explain to him what was going on and see if he could cover the rest of my shift. I just needed to get my girl home so we could start getting used to the idea of having triplets.

That night, we decided that we would break the news to everyone at Thanksgiving.

* * *

Three weeks came and went since Bella's first doctor's appointment and she was eight weeks pregnant now and everything seemed perfect. Sam okayed Colleen to call in a prescription for Bella if she needed, for her nausea. It finally calmed down, but not as much as Bella would like.

Alice got moved into Jasper's the weekend after the appointment. Bella faked being sick to keep from having to help. We were taking every precaution that we could to keep the babies and Bella healthy. Alice was okay with it and didn't make a big deal out of it since she hired a moving company to move all her stuff. She just packed up all of her delicate and fragile stuff and moved them herself. She wanted to make sure that no stranger saw her underwear.

As far as me moving in, I've been slowly but surely bringing all my stuff over, except the furniture of course. It would stay with the apartment because we didn't need it. Bella's stuff was much nicer anyway. Whoever rented the apartment was going to be getting one heck of a deal.

Since Halloween was next week, Bella and I decided to forgo any parties and just stay home. We were going to pass out candy, watch movies and take it easy.

Alice was having a party and when we declined, she got really upset and said that ever since Bella and I have gotten together, Bella had been slowly slipping away from her. In all honesty, we were just trying to avoid everyone until Thanksgiving. The pregnancy itself was going to be big news but once we told them about all three babies, there was bound to be an uproar.

A happy one though, we hoped.

Since the day we found out about the babies, I've done more soul searching, as Bella calls it. I wanted Bella to bear my last name before the triplets arrived. I'd considered this to be the smallest of all the steps we've already taken in our relationship. This should be a piece of cake but I found it hard to even bring the subject up. Buying a ring wasn't even that hard. I just didn't want Bella to think I wanted to marry her because she was pregnant. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"E?" Bella called from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. It was a Thursday night and it was my night off.

"Yeah, baby?" I questioned back on my way to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "No. You need help with something?" I asked as I cupped her belly in my hands and rubbed small circles with my thumbs while I dropped my chin to her shoulder.

"No." she answered, leaning back into me, "I wanted to talk to you about something, though."

"Anything I need to be concerned about?" I questioned.

"Well, it depends. It's important though, for the both of us. How do you feel about getting married?" she asked. I pulled back from her and turned her around to look at her directly in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked with concern.

"I just... I've been beating myself up these last few weeks over how to approach you about getting married. I want you to have my last name before the babies are born," I stated.

Bella seemed stunned. "You really want to marry me?" she queried.

"You better fucking believe I want to marry you. That's all I've thought about since the day we found out about the babies. I thought about it before but... it's been weighing on my mind like something fierce ever since," I declared.

"I want to marry you too, E, and I don't wanna wait. I want to be married before the babies are born and preferably before I look like a house," she said.

"Don't move! I'll be right back," I exclaimed.

I wanted to do this right, so I ran upstairs to our room and got the ring that I had hidden quite thoroughly in our closet. I'd have to remember that spot for future purchases.

I grabbed the ring and ran back downstairs. Yes, I ran. I was beyond excited.

When I entered the kitchen, she was by the sink washing some dishes and I walked right up to her and dropped down to one knee.

"E, what are you doing?" she asked.

I just smirked at her while I reached for her left hand and pulled the black velvet box from my pocket. "I'm doing this right, now shut up," I said. Her right hand instantly went to her mouth to cover her sob. She knew what was coming next.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and I've done nothing but think about spending the rest of my life with you. You've become my everything and now you're giving me a miracle. I couldn't ask for a better person in my life. You're it for me and I feel like I've waited my entire life to find you and now you're here, in my life and becoming the mother of my children. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A loud sob rang out from her perfect lips and she dropped to her knees in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was choking me and I could barely breathe.

"So, was that a yes?" I asked her.

"YES, YES, YES! God, Yes, I'll marry you. I'll marry you tomorrow if I could," she said.

"You will?" I asked sounding dumbfounded because I'd marry her tomorrow, too.

"You better believe it. Let's do it as soon as possible," she excitedly said.

"What about our parents? And your sister?" I asked.

"We can let them plan a huge reception. Do whatever they want. No holds barred, free reign over everything. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," I stated and pulled her into a death-gripping hug.

"Can I put this ring on your finger or do you want to leave it in the box?" I asked and she looked at me wide eyed before grabbing the box from my hand.

When she opened it, I removed the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. It was perfect. Platinum with a classic three and a half carat emerald cut diamond in the center. It was so her.

Her excitement was contagious and I was starting to feel really giddy over our declaration to each other. By this time next week, I would be a married man.

This was another piece of good news that we would be sharing on Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **OH YES! I went there.**

 **LOVE IT!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I got the best response for last chapter. THANK YOU! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!**

 **This chapter is HELLA LONG! I just couldn't leave anything out.**

 **Hope you don't mind.**

 **SM owns...I DO NOT.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/14/17**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

Edward and I relaxed the rest of the weekend after my doctor's appointment. We just laid around and watched movies, ate and had round after round of hot sex. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

Once we decided to keep our happy news about the babies to ourselves until Thanksgiving, I was making up every excuse possible to keep from having anything to do with Alice. I was too afraid she would notice something different about me or the few pounds that I've gained.

Ever since I started taking the nausea medication, I'd been able to eat. And let me tell you, I've been eating...a lot.

Alice started getting upset and hurt that I wasn't spending enough time with her. We used to be inseparable. She got upset when Edward and I declined going to her Halloween party. I didn't know what to say. Edward stood firm with her that we were staying in and handing candy out, so we could relax at home.

Yes, now Edward lives with me. He finally got all of his stuff moved. It was like he was meant to be here. He really didn't have a whole lot to move. He left all of his furniture because he said mine was way nicer than his and more comfortable. I couldn't argue with him on that.

It was Halloween night. Not a lot of kids had been knocking on the door. We just sat around switching channels on the TV. We ordered Chinese, one of the many traditions my twin sister and I shared. I missed her so much.

The day before, Edward and I went to the justice of the peace and got married. Yeah, I know. It wasn't anything elaborate, but we didn't care. The judge let us say our own vows, which we said right off the top of our heads. They were perfect. Our wedding night... let's just say, we did things that Ron Jeremy would be proud of.

* * *

 _"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, get married this way?" We were standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the City Clerk's office where we needed to get our marriage license. It was also where the main courthouse was, and that was where we were headed. We had got first thing in the morning to get the license and made an appointment with the Justice of the Peace for later in the afternoon._

 _I placed a hand on Edward's cheek. "If there's one thing that I know for sure that I want besides you, it's to marry you."_

 _"I know that, but we can wait and have a wedding with our families." I knew he was trying to make sure I was certain._

 _"I'm just as positive about this as much as I'm positively pregnant." I raised up on my toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Now, let's go."_

 _I was pretty sure his heart was racing much like my own. I thought I'd be so nervous that I couldn't get control of myself, but I was calm. My heart was racing because I was excited._

 _Twenty minutes later, after paying our fee, we were finally standing in front of a judge who had a horrible toupee. I wasn't sure if he knew it was crooked or not and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I knew Edward noticed when he started to laugh but covered it up with a cough. I gave him an elbow to the ribs before the judge turned around to begin._

 _"I'm Thomas Wiggs and I'll be officiating your wedding." Edward had to fake a sneeze after the judge said his name. I pulled both of my lips between my teeth to keep from laughing. How ironic is this?_

 _The judge went on to explain the importance of marriage and being bound to each other. "Would you like to say or own vows?"_

 _Edward and I looked at each other. "Absolutely," I answered._

 _"Good. Face each other and proceed."_

 _We did as instructed and I was first go speak. I could feel the tears tickling the corner of my eyes. "Edward, the first time I saw you, you made my heart race. You made me feel things that I've never felt before. You saved me from a flat tire on the side of the interstate when you didn't even know it was me. You had seen me before I saw you. Even my own sister said that you were the one I was supposed to be with, but I didn't believe her until the next time I saw you. It was then I knew it was fate. We haven't left each other's side since that night, and not we have bigger and better things to look forward to. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _Edward had tears in his eyes to match mine. "There aren't enough words in this world to describe how you make me feel. You were constantly on my mind from the very first time I saw you. The sight of you was etched into my memory for life. And I agree with you about fate. We were meant to be. You're the other half of my whole. You're the other lung that helps me breath...my lifeline. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _We smiled at each other and glanced at the judge. He was smiling at us. "Do you have rings to exchange?"_

 _"Well, no, but that's okay. We're going after we leave here to get some."_

 _The judge nodded. "Okay. As I, Honorable Judge Thomas Wiggs, and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you Edward and Isabella as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

 _Our lips met and it was like the first kiss we shared._

* * *

Once we left the courthouse, we hightailed it to the nearest Robbins Brothers jewelry store and bought our wedding bands. Edwards was a 7mm wide white gold classic band and I picked out a 5mm white gold band. It went perfect with my engagement ring that he had given me. I hadn't even been engaged and entire twenty-four hours before I became a married woman.

Now I was lying on the couch relaxing and reading one of the pamphlets that Dr. Moffet had given us. There was definitely some interesting information in it. " Hey," I called to Edward, "listen to this...

 _Identical triplets occur when one fertilized egg splits into three separate embryos, resulting in three genetically identical babies. This means that the babies not only look alike, they have the same genetic information in each of their cells. At this point, doctors are not sure what causes a fertilized egg to split, but they do know that an incomplete division can result in conjoining of the babies. Identical triplets may have their own amniotic sacs and placentas in their mother's uterus, or two or more babies may share the same amniotic sac and placenta. Babies that share a placenta may be at risk for twin-to-twin transfusions syndrome, which can happen in higher-order multiple pregnancies._

Wow, that's what Dr. Moffet was talking about. The twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. That's scary." Edward sat up straighter on the couch and reached over to grab the pamphlet from me. He glanced over the information. His face was stern as he read it and took in a ragged breath.

"Well, we just need to be more careful. You need to pay extra attention to your body. They said they were sharing a placenta, so I don't care what it is. If you don't feel right or get the slightest pain, you tell me and we'll get you to the doctor. I don't want to risk anything. I need to keep all four of you as healthy as possible." He reached for my hand and brought it to his heart. "I won't risk anything and I don't care how stupid it sounds, even if it's just gas, you're going to the doctor; I don't care."

I giggled and shook my head at him. My poor guy. He was under so much pressure. I understood though. I didn't want anything to happen, either.

At around ten o'clock, there was a loud knock at the door. Edward and I looked at each other curiously. "Who the hell is that?" We both shrugged our shoulders.

Edward made his way to the door and looked through the peep hole. He huffed and mouthed your sister. I laid the pamphlet down and got up from the couch and made my way over to him. He opened the door and there stood a furious Alice. I swear I could see the smoke spewing out of her ears.

She stormed in like she still lived with me and made her way into the living room.

"Alice. What the hell? You can't just storm in here like you own the place. Edward didn't even invite you in." My voice was quivering and she looked at me; studying me.

"What the hell am I doing?" She pointed to herself. "What the hell are you doing? You don't call me and every time I want to do something, you never want to do anything. What's going on? I know something's wrong. Just tell me, please? I can't stand this anymore." She pleaded.

Edward and I looked at each, feeling a good deal more than sorry for my sister. I didn't even notice that Jasper was standing by the door. "Jazzy, come on in and have a seat," I offered. He accepted and made his way over to his girlfriend, who was still fuming at me.

"Alice, I need to talk to Edward for a minute." I put my hand up; pleading with her. "Sit down and we'll be right back. Okay?" She looked at me and shook her head. She was so mad that her nostrils were flaring out. I hadn't seen her that mad since we were in high school and the boy we both had a crush on asked me to the prom. But being the good sister I was, I rejected him. We stayed home that night and swooned over Patrick Swayze.

There was also another time when Alice started her period, we were freshman, and Mike found out and stole one of her maxi-pads, smeared ketchup on it and stuck it to the outside of her locker. To say Alice was mad on both those occasions would have been the understatement of the century.

She was fuming the same way tonight.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him into the kitchen. "We need to tell her something," I whispered harshly. "Everything, or just about us getting married." I sighed and looked down at my hands. "She's going to kill us." Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you think she'll keep her trap shut and not say anything to your parents? I really want this to be a surprise for them on Thanksgiving." Edward sighed and rubbed my back up and down.

"We'll just have to make sure she swears on it. I know my sister and if she swears on something, then she means it," I explained. We stewed on it for a minute and decided to tell her everything. We couldn't just tell her about one thing and not the other. Well, we could but I didn't think I could keep everything inside once we started telling her.

Edward and I were about to walk back into the living room when we heard Alice scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

We panicked and hurried into the living room. Alice was standing there holding the pamphlet that I had been reading earlier. She was glaring daggers at the both of us.

"God, Alice. You think you can scream any louder?" She huffed and put both of her hands on her hips.

"You start talking right now. What the fuck is this?" She demanded, holding the pamphlet out for me to see. I reached out to take it from her. I was starting to feel really nervous and Edward noticed.

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together then guided me over to the love seat to sit down. Alice was still standing. Jasper had confusion written all over his face.

I had a bad nervous habit of talking with my hands and I put my hand up before I started to explain. "Look, there's been some stuff going..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Alice screamed again pointing to my ring finger. I dropped my hand to my lap and covered my wedding band and engagement ring, so she couldn't see it. I had forgotten about the rings.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING RING ON, TOO!" She was pointing at Edward's ring finger this time.

"Alice, babe. You need to calm down; let them talk." This time it was Jasper pleading with her. She relaxed a little and plopped down on the couch next to Jasper and started sobbing.

My heart broke. I hated myself for not talking to Alice about this. She'd never forgive me.

"Alice, we were trying to wait until Thanksgiving to share the news," I said. Her head popped up from where her face was hidden behind her hands. She reached up and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

"What news?" She asked. Her nasally voice was sounding sympathetic and pleading.

"Well, it's actually pretty big news. You have to promise and swear not to tell any of our parents. ANY, Alice." I tried my best to make my voice as stern as possible. She needed to know that we were serious and it would ruin everything that we had planned for Thanksgiving.

"I promise; I swear. Please just tell me what's going on. I'm going crazy. Jazzy can't handle me much longer. Right, Jazzy? Tell her. Tell her how crazy I've been these last few weeks." She looked at the both of us with sad, pleading eyes. I knew she wouldn't say anything to ruin our surprise for everyone.

"Well..." I started then looked to Edward. He nodded his head for me to continue. "Edward and I got married yesterday." Alice's facial expression went from solitude to shock in a matter of seconds.

"Wha..Whe...When? Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at her; I pouted. I was sorry and I didn't know how to say it the right way without being sincere enough.

My stomach dropped when Alice leaped from the couch. She rushed over to where Edward and I were sitting and she grabbed my left hand to look at my rings. She grabbed Edward's hand, too.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I really am. I wanted to tell you. We have more news though," I said. Her head snapped from where she was looking at my rings. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "I knew it. I just knew it. I kept having this feeling that something was really off about you. Don't you know that I know you about as well as you know yourself?" I nodded again in agreement with her. She did know me well; there was no denying it.

"There's more." I hid my face behind Edward's arm. He could tell her the rest. I wasn't going to let him get away with not being the co-messenger. It takes two to tango and two to share the news, right?

"We're having triplets; Identical triplets," Edward said matter-of-factly.

That was when Alice collapsed. She passed out right in front of us. What the hell was with people collapsing when they heard that little tidbit of information?

"Holy shit. Edward; do something," I demanded, panicking. He looked over at Jasper who seemed lost in another world.

"JASPER!" I yelled. He snapped out of it and started attending to Alice. Edward made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Jasper picked her up and laid her on the couch.

She was only out for a couple of minutes.

When she started coming around, she sat up abruptly shaking her head like she was trying to clear it.

"Sissy, are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me like she was contemplating her next words.

"Did I hear you right? Identical triplets?" She asked. All I could do was nod. She started crying. "When did you find out?"

"Um...about three weeks ago." I nearly whispered. I was afraid Alice was going to blow up again.

She didn't.

"Three weeks? How far along are you?" She asked. I felt really guilty already for not telling her in the first place. I dropped my head and looked at my hands that were nestled in between Edwards; resting in him lap.

"She's eight weeks today." Edward stated.

"Your two months pregnant and you couldn't tell me? I thought we could tell each other anything?" Alice's pleading tone did me in, and tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't help myself, my hormones were all over the place as of late and I knew they were only going to get worse.

Alice got up from the couch and came to me. She hugged me. Edward got up from where he was sitting next to me and let Alice sit down; both of us crying uncontrollably.

Edward led Jasper into the kitchen to give me and Alice some privacy.

We appreciated it.

She hugged me tighter before she asked me, "Are you happy?"

"More than anything. He's my whole heart, Allie. He's my soul-mate," I explained.

Alice leaned back from me and held me at arm's length. She looked at me and a huge smile spread across her face. "As long as you're happy; I'm happy. You're making me an aunt, after all."

Edward and Jasper came back into the living room. Alice got up from next to me and sat back down next to Jasper.

"So, you're knocked up and you got married?" It was a rhetorical question, so I just nodded my head. Alice chuckled and shook her head then looked at Jasper. "Can you believe this, Jazzy? Bella's making me an aunt and now I'm a sister-in-law. Who would have thought?"

"I know it's a lot to take in. Just please don't say anything. We're all going to be together at Thanksgiving, so that's when we're making the announcement." Alice just shook her head at me again.

"You know mom and dad, they're going to be upset. What about your parents, Edward? What do you think they'll say?" Edward glanced at me and smiled. He draped his arm across my shoulders and got comfortable.

"I think they'll be shocked, just the same as yours. About us getting married, that is. As far as the pregnancy…they might pass out like we did," Edward said pointing, with his free hand, between himself and Alice. He rubbed my shoulder and pulled my tighter to him.

"You passed out, too?" Jasper asked. He had been quiet most of the visit and I was surprised he spoke up.

"Yeah. At her first doctor's appointment, during her ultrasound, that's when we found out about the triplets. I hit the floor like a ton of bricks." Edward chuckled at the memory.

"We'll explain everything on Thanksgiving. I'm high risk and there are a few things that we need to watch out for. Not doing a lot of strenuous stuff, is one of them. I hope you understand now why I faked being sick and couldn't help you when you moved and your Halloween party. I'm sorry. I knew you would have been expecting me to drink and with all the people who were going to be there, I didn't want to risk anything. I hope you understand." Alice smiled and nodded her head. Apart from the fainting, she was dealing with this a whole lot better than I expected.

"I completely understand and I forgive you. I'm so fucking excited. Freakin'...Freakin'. We need to start watching our mouths now." Alice laughed, bouncing up and down on the couch.

She scooted to the edge of the couch and clasped her hands together. "Now, about you getting married and not letting me help out. What's up with that, shit?" She asked and I shook my head at her and chuckled. She'd be the first one to crack with the No cussing rule.

"Edward and I decided that we'll give you, mom and Esme complete free reign over everything and nothing is to be denied by us. We won't be allowed any say so whatsoever. You guys pick everything. You name it, it's all you guys." Alice started clapping her hands together and giggling.

"You hear that Jazzy? This is the coolest thing ever. Well, a wedding would have been more fun. This will do, though." Alice seemed really happy with our news and I felt a whole lot better after telling her everything.

After promises to call each other the next day and big hugs from everyone, Alice and Jasper left.

Edward and I headed up to bed. I was so exhausted. I just wanted to go to bed and cuddle with my husband. We felt a little more relaxed now that Alice and Jasper knew about everything. It went a whole lot better than what we expected, aside from Alice's fainting spell.

I love my sister unconditionally, but she never knew when enough is enough.

My phone hasn't stopped ringing since she's become aware of the babies. She claims she's just checking up on her nephews.

I tried not to think about what she said because I haven't thought about whether I wanted boys or girls. I think I would have it a lot easier if they weren't identical.

But I'd be happy regardless. I just wanted them to be healthy.

* * *

Today, I was having my nine week checkup.

It was hard to believe I was already nine weeks. I was hoping we could hear their heartbeats today.

Much like last time, Edward met me for my appointment. I was sure Edward was as excited as I was. The anticipation of hearing their heartbeats got me giddy.

I was sitting and waiting when Edward walked in. He looked quite harried when he entered. Something must have happened at work to put him that way.

He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek as he was sitting down. "Hi, baby."

I glanced up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at me and shook his head. "Some people don't deserve kids."

"What happened?"

"We had a fourteen year old admitted because he was having an asthma attack. Poor kid coded. This all happened at school." Edward shook his head and sighed.

"Thank goodness his teacher was CPR certified and was able to get him stable before the ambulance arrived." All I could do was hug him. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine having to deal with stuff like that on a day to day basis.

"Well, that's good, right? He's alive but what's eating at you?" I asked lacing our fingers together. He looked so sad and I just wanted to comfort him.

"His parents."

He was quiet for a couple of minutes and I could sense that he was trying to compose himself.

"They were inconvenienced by their son's asthma attack. Which nearly killed him. They yelled at him and called him irresponsible for not having his inhaler with him," he explained.

I was starting to get upset now. How could any parent be so heartless to their child?

"That's not the worse part of it all. Geoff, that's the boy's name, he later told me that he told his mom that his inhaler was empty three days prior and his mom waved him off. I mean, he was able to call a refill in but he didn't have a way or the money to pick it up. I sort of gave him my number just in case that ever happened again," he explained and I smiled.

My sweet caring husband. I knew he'd be the best father to our babies.

Edward smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. "You're a good man, Edward. I'm sure that boy see's you as a hero now."

"I'm no hero, baby. Just doing my job," he said, kissing me again and glanced up when the nurse called for me.

We all made introductions. She said her name was Becki and that she was excited she would get to be a part of our journey.

Edward and I just nodded. Her excited demeanor reminded me of Alice in so many ways.

After doing my business, peeing in a cup, getting my weight and blood pressure, Becki showed us to one of the exam rooms.

Dr. Burkshire didn't make us wait very long. He seemed just as excited as Becki did. Sweet Jesus. These two were going to keep me on my toes.

He took a seat and pulled open my file. He read over it before he spoke. "Everything looks good on the outside. Your blood pressure is perfect. You've gained right at five pounds since your last appointment. That's perfect. Are you taking all of the vitamins that Dr. Moffet prescribed to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I make sure she takes them every day. Not without argument of course," Edward said.

I had to make sure I threw my two cents in. "They make me sick to my stomach. You'd argue too if you had to take them."

I growled at Edward slightly. If he only knew how nauseating those pills made me, he would let up some on me. Who the hell was I kidding? No he wouldn't.

"You don't have to take them in the mornings. Some of the other expectant mothers I see take their vitamins at dinner time. As long as you take them, you won't get any argument from me," explained Dr. Burkshire.

Dr. Burkshire had me lay back on the table. He pressed on a couple of spots on my stomach then he retrieved a Doppler device.

This got me excited. I hoped that we could hear all three of their heartbeats.

I could see the excitement in Edward's eyes as Dr. Burkshire placed the device low on my stomach.

We heard the first one right away. My heart rate sped up from the excitement.

The second one was loud and clear. Our smiles grew tremendously but when he searched for the third heartbeat, he couldn't find it.

"Don't panic. Baby C could just be hiding. We'll head over to the ultrasound room and take a look. I want to get a good look at your idents anyway," he said and I looked at him quizzically. Idents? Must be short for something.

He must have noticed my reaction. "Idents, as in identical," he explained.

I should have felt stupid but I didn't. I just nodded. "Oh."

We entered the ultrasound room and were greeted by Denise, the ultrasound tech. She seemed very nice. I could deal with nice.

This time, I didn't need to undress from the waist down.

Dr. Burkshire stayed in the room as Denise setup the machine. Edward and I sat and waited patiently.

Denise had me pull the waistband of my yoga pants down around my hips. She then tucked a towel underneath the edge to keep the gel from getting on my clothes. Cue the gel and surprisingly, it was warm.

"Oh wow. I expected that to be freezing," I stated.

"We keep it in a warmer."

"Ah." Smart.

Dr. Burkshire stepped closer to the monitor as Denise moved the Doppler over my lower stomach.

She found Baby A quickly. The heartbeat was very noticeable. Denise typed a few things and moved to the next pod.

Yes. I see them as pods holding my babies.

Baby B appeared as clearly as Baby A did. The heartbeat was very prominent. That made me smile.

Now for Baby C.

Denise did some probing and extra moving around. Finally, Baby C appeared on the screen. Both Edward and I sighed in relief.

The heartbeat was just as strong as the other two. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a large toothy grin.

We were beyond happy. We got to hear all three heartbeats and see them. Of course, they were too small to actually look like tiny babies but you could see that they were developing.

"Everything looks good. The heartbeats are really strong. And from what your file says, you actually have two placentas which is a whole lot better in the long run. Just keep up with what you've been doing. It seems to be working. Our main goal is to keep all four of you healthy and strong," said Dr. Burkshire.

After he instructed Denise to take some measurements he turned to leave. He abruptly stopped and turned around. "Oh, Ms. Swan."

"It's Cullen, now," I corrected.

"My apologies. Mrs. Cullen, I've put all my office staff and the on-call operators on alert, so if you need anything or have any concerns, they'll jump without asking how high. You're my number one case right now, so anything at all, do not hesitate to call anytime. This is what we're here for," Dr. Burkshire explained.

We thanked the good doctor and Edward and I waved as he left the room. We looked at each other with huge grins on our faces. We got to see and hear all three babies today. That would be enough to make anyone happy.

* * *

Time flew when you were having fun, especially when you're with the love of your life and expecting a family. It was getting so hard to keep my mouth shut and not tell my mom. I was just glad that Alice knew and I could talk to her about anything new that happened.

I was definitely supporting something new. A nice little bump on my lower stomach. Yeah, I have a baby bump now. I fortunately got to start showing way before a single pregnancy would be noticeable. I could thank my three little angels for that.

Thanksgiving was this coming Thursday, and the day of our big news.

I was starting to get nervous again. I think I was more afraid that I would be ridiculed instead of praised for my pregnancy. I had dreams of both of our parents being upset beyond belief and in other dreams where they were ecstatic. I could only wish for the latter.

Today, Alice and I were clothes shopping for me, seeing as I couldn't fit into any of my pants anymore. We were shopping for the entirety of my pregnancy. I was looking for comfort and not so much for fashion. Dresses were out of the question because I didn't want to look like I was wearing a huge circus tent.

"What about this?" Alice asked holding up a flowered and exceedingly fugly looking shirt.

"Uh, I don't fucking think so. That thing is hideous. I'm pregnant, Sissy, not turning eighty," I replied.

"It's cute though," she protested, and I grumbled as I walked away to pick up a different shirt.

Alice plopped down on one of the sofas in the changing room. "I think you need to get your eyes checked, Sissy. I'm not wearing that. Buy it for Grandma; she'd love it."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't like anything I'm picking out for you."

"You buy them and save them for when you have a baby. I don't like flowers and kittens all over my clothes. If it doesn't have anything sarcastic or derogatory written on it, then I won't wear it," I said jokingly. She knew I was getting frustrated looking for clothes to wear and that's when she started picking up anything she could find.

"Let's just find something for you to wear on Thursday. You don't want anything too revealing. I can't believe you're already showing," said Alice.

I walked up to the floor to ceiling mirror and examined myself. I turned from side to side looking at the tiny bulge on my lower stomach. I didn't realize how prominent my baby bump was until now. All it did was make me smile.

"Fine. No dresses or skirts, though. I don't want to look like I'm walking around wearing a pup tent," I stated.

"I found the perfect thing," Alice exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the section of maternity clothes. I ended up picking a pair of maternity jeans and a nice shirt.

We finally finished shopping and Alice dropped me off at home. Edward and I needed to get packed so we could leave the next day for Forks. We would be staying at his parents' house and I was starting to really wish I wasn't such a nervous person.

We planned on going up the day before so that I could help with the cooking. We were having dinner at the Cullen's. My parents thought it was an excellent idea after I spoke to them about it. Alice and Jasper would be coming by after their dinner at Jaspers' parents' house.

When I walked in the door, Edward was sprawled out on the couch watching TV. I had no clue what he was watching but there was a bunch of laughing and snorting. I didn't even want to know.

"Hi, baby. How was shopping?" He asked as I sat down. I snuggled up next to him and tucked my head under his chin.

"My sister is an evil shopping freak. I should have known better. I've known her my whole life and I still haven't learned my lesson about going shopping with her. I don't think I'll ever learn." Edward hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I can go with you next time; I really don't mind. You can put on a fashion show for me in the dressing room. How's that sound?" I kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"I'd like that. We didn't get much, just something to wear on Thanksgiving and she got a couple of outfits for herself." I moved to where I was straddling Edward and he placed his hands on my hips.

I rubbed my hands up his chest and around his neck. I gripped his hair between my fingers and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his and encouraging them to open. He was just as eager as I was. His mouth opened and our tongues caressed each other slowly but not without passion.

Our breathing grew heavy and I started grinding myself against his growing erection. I could feel my arousal soak through my panties. This pregnancy was making me horny as ever. I felt like I couldn't get enough. He didn't seem to be complaining at all.

Edward gripped my waist and moved to a sitting position to lean against the back of the couch. He didn't waste any time finding the zipper and button of my pants.

He made quick work of the waistband of my panties and eased his hand between my legs. I felt him slip two fingers inside of me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Edward breathed against my ear. Goosebumps riddled my body as he pumped in and out of me. My orgasm was approaching quickly. I was definitely not going to last long. My man knew how to use his fingers.

I was panting and grinding against his hand. "Oh, E. I'm so close. Just...just. Oh, God. A little more."

I could feel Edward push a little harder, trying to hit my spot just right. And that triggered my orgasm. I screamed and collapsed forward; my forehead on his shoulder.

Before I could find my way through my orgasm, Edward grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I did the same to him.

He didn't waste any time with my pants. They were off quicker than I could sit back down on the couch. I made quick work of his pants too, and then he was kneeling in between my legs. He stroked himself a few times before he pulled me to the edge of the couch and spread my legs as far as they could go.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, look at you. You're so fucking wet." Edward eased forward and ran the head of his cock along my slit. He added a little pressure when he reached my clit. That sent a jolt through my whole body. My breath hitched and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was going to cum again, and soon if he continued his magic touch on me.

I reached forward and gripped his cock, stroking him a few times. "Don't make me wait any longer. I need your cock, right now."

All too quickly, Edward thrust forward and impaled me. I couldn't help the loud groan that came out of my mouth. I grew louder each time he entered me.

Edward gripped my legs behind my knees and pushed them towards my chest. I could see where he was entering me unrestrained. He lost all control of his speed. I wasn't complaining and he didn't seem to mind at all, either. We sounded like two Gorillas mating.

He slowed his thrust and grinded into me and swiveled his hips each time he re-entered causing the most exquisite feeling ever. "I'm so fucking close." He growled, and I could feel him growing harder inside me. "Can you feel it, baby?" He started thrusting harder.

"Me, too. Harder, E. I'm gonna cum. Just a...Oh GOD!... Oh...Oh...Oh." Edward sped up, gripping my legs harder as he pounded into me. If his grip hurt, I didn't feel it. I was too focused on what was happening between my legs.

Edward thrust hard one last time and stilled. He growled like a bear as he released deep inside of me. That spurred on my orgasm. He slowly pulled out just a little and pushed back in, harder. Each time he did that, he grunted with a sinister smile on his face as he watched himself move in and out of me. I could feel our arousal trickling down between us. He was mesmerized by the sight.

"We're about to make a huge mess on the couch," I said giggling. I drew his attention away from my crotch, so he pulled out of me and released my legs. He hopped up off of the floor and headed towards the downstairs bathroom. I made my way upstairs; I wanted to take a shower before we ate dinner.

"Awe, dammit. Baby, I think you left a little present on the stairs." All I could do was laugh. I must have leaked out and he stepped in it with his bare feet. I couldn't catch my breath from laughing so hard when he entered the bathroom.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I laughed harder as he joined me in the shower. I made up for it by sucking him off. That made him forget all about stepping in our mess.

The next day, we left for Forks around lunch time. We wanted to arrive before dinner so we could stop by my parents and visit before going to his parents. We decided to take our wedding rings off until after our announcement. We didn't want any questions before hand.

We composed ourselves before we entered the house.

My mom didn't waste any time yanking the door open. "Hey, you two. Get in here; it's freezing out."

"Hi, mom." I reached up and hugged her. She squeezed me tightly but then pulled away and held me at an arm's length.

"Wow, being in love agrees with you. You've gained some weight. You're not skin and bones anymore." I stuttered out a giggle and glanced at Edward. He seemed just as nervous as I did. He chuckled too.

"Where's daddy?" I asked, grabbing Edward's hand and walking toward the TV room. My dad was sitting in his usual spot nursing a beer and watching sports.

I walked over and perched myself on the arm of his chair. He snaked his arm around my waist and hugged me. "Hi, baby girl. How was your trip?"

"It was good; same as usual." I answered and hugged him back. I got up from where I was sitting and stood by Edward.

"Hey, Edward; how's it goin'?" My dad asked.

"Good, Charlie. Just glad to have a few days off," Edward replied.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down next to me on the couch. We were trying our hardest to keep our nervousness at bay. My mom joined us and sat in her recliner next to my dad.

"So, what are you two up to tonight?" I knew my mom wasn't being nosy. She just wanted to stay in the loop with her girls.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "We just wanted to come by and hang out before we headed over to Edward's parents' house."

"That's fine. We always enjoy your company. When will you be coming home? I just want to make sure whether or not to set a place for dinner," she questioned.

"Um... I'll be staying with Edward at his parents' house tonight. We live with each other now and I don't want to be separated from him because daddy doesn't approve and we respect that," I explained.

Dad turned his head to look at us and nodded his head. He seemed to be okay with me staying with Edward at his parents. This time tomorrow, they'd know everything and then we'd have a choice of either staying here or at Edward's parents.

"That's understandable, honey. It's hard for me to get to sleep when your dad has to work late." Mom smiled. I was glad she understood how I was feeling.

My mom then stood up from her chair and started walking out of the room. "Do you want anything to drink, or a snack?"

"No, I'm good," I replied.

"Me, too," said Edward.

Our visit was short and sweet. We stayed about an hour and a half. It was getting close to dinner time and my stomach was letting me know. Better yet, the babies were letting me know. They wanted food... now.

When we pulled up, I noticed a huge Hummer, parked off to the side of the garage. Esme was setting the table when we walked in. I was starving and couldn't wait to eat.

I think Esme noticed because she led us directly into the dining room. There was a huge burly guy sitting at the table. I was assuming he was Edward's brother. After all this time Edward and I've been together, I haven't met either of his brothers and we live in the same city.

Edward made his way over to the burly guy and they fist bumped each other, giving each other a one armed hug in the process. "Hey bro; it's good to see you," said the burly guy.

"Oh, yeah, hey, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother, Emmett." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. Emmett put his hand out for me to shake.

"It's about time I finally meet you. I was beginning to think Edward was keeping you locked up or something," Emmett said jokingly. I nervously giggled.

"No, we've just been really busy. Bella has class and I work for a living," Edward said.

Emmett chuckled and took his seat back at the table. Esme walked in carrying a casserole dish full of something that smelled divine. All of the other food wafted my senses and my stomach growled loudly. "Mason and Sookie won't be here until late tomorrow. They're going to her parents house for dinner then coming over here."

"That's good." He replied to Esme then put his attention on me. "Sounds like someone's hungry," Edward whispered, elbowing me lightly.

I quirked a brow at him and whispered, "Yeah, a few someone's are definitely hungry."

Edward chuckled and guided me over to the table by the small of my back. As we were sitting, Carlisle walked into the room. "Hey, you two; it's good to see you," he said as he sat down.

Edward started grabbing bowls of food and spooning some out on his plate. He passed the bowls on to me and I gave myself generous helpings of the luscious smelling food.

"It's good to see you, too, dad; how's work?" I knew Edward was just trying to keep the conversation flowing and steered away from us. I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. He laced his fingers with mine and kept them resting on his thigh.

Carlisle reached for the bowl that I was handing him. He suspiciously eyed the helpings that were on my plate. I quickly turned and grabbed the next bowl of food that Edward was passing me.

"I'm busy," answered Carlisle.

Everyone was served and started eating. Emmett kept glancing at me while I ate. I was starting to feel a little self-conscience about it. "Man, bro. You sure got you a woman with an appetite," Emmett commented as he watched me fork another bite into my mouth.

Edward chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we missed breakfast this morning and didn't have much of a lunch; we're both starving."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you, baby.

After dinner, we all fell into a comfortable silence. We chatted quietly about school and work and various projects Esme was working on. Emmett told us all about the football player that he was currently working with. I learned that Emmett was a sports medicine physical therapist. He worked with all of the famous sports players. That was interesting to say the least.

It was just before midnight and we finally made our way to bed. I was so exhausted. The babies were draining every last bit of energy I had, lately. It didn't take long for Edward and me to fall asleep.

Thanksgiving.

Yes, the big day. Not just because we were indulging in lots of delicious food and some of the best desserts I've ever tasted, but because today was the day. The day that we tell everyone our secrets. Not just little secrets but our huge secrets. I'm quite surprised that I slept at all the night before.

My parents were due to arrive within the hour. Edward and I lazed around the house most of the day. Esme needed my help a few times but she only had me work on the small and simple stuff. I didn't mind at all. It kept my mind off of the inevitable.

I dressed in the outfit that Alice helped me pick out. It wasn't too revealing. I didn't want all of the attention on me from the get go.

Edward dressed in simple black jeans and a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Just the way I liked it. I think that made him look extra sexy.

The doorbell ringing caught me off guard as I was adding some light make-up. My heart rate sped up because I knew my parents had arrived. Edward walked into the bedroom to check on me. "Baby?" He called out to me. I was still in the bathroom when he entered.

"In the bathroom." I called out.

I glanced up as he poked his head into the bathroom. "Your parents are here."

"Yeah, I heard the doorbell; I'll be down in a minute." Edward pushed his way into the bathroom and pulled me into a hug. I embraced him as tight as I could. I could feel his heart beating as fast as my own.

Edward rubbed my back; trying to sooth me the best that he could, but he needed to be soothed, too. We just needed to be here for each other.

It was now or never.

We made our way downstairs to where everyone was. My parents were still making idle conversation with Esme and Carlisle as we entered the room. My mom noticed me immediately. "There's my baby girl. You look beautiful today; you're glowing," my mom stated and pulled me into a hug. My dad waited patiently for her to let me go.

He stepped forward and scanned me from head to toe. I was afraid he would notice right away. "Something's different about you but I can't place what it is."

"I'm happy, daddy. That's what it is."

"Well, your mother's right; you're glowing. Happiness suits you," he said while he hugged me. I pulled away and tucked myself into Edward's side.

Edward whispered into my ear. "Here, put these in your pocket so you can put them back on once we tell them." I glanced down and he was handing me my wedding band and engagement ring. He flashed me his ring so that I could see that he had his, also.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," said Esme. Everyone else made their way into the TV room where Emmett was watching a football game. I wasn't interested at all. I didn't think Edward was either. We were ready for this to be done and over with.

Soon Carlisle was announcing that dinner was ready, and everyone filed into the dining room.

Esme and Carlisle sat at one end of the table while my parents sat at the other end. Edward and I were on one side, while Emmett was on the other. Everyone was quiet until my mother spoke. "I think I'll say grace so we can indulge in this beautiful meal; any objections?"

No one said anything so my mom composed herself before she spoke. "Thank you Lord for the food we're about to receive. Thank you for the happiness and healthiness that surrounds us today. Amen."

Everyone's head popped up and began placing food on their plates and we all fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. I could hear Emmett grumbling like a pig. I was trying my hardest to ignore him much like the huge pink elephant in the room. Thank goodness Edward and I were the only ones that could see it.

While dinner was winding down, Edward placed his hand on my thigh before he spoke. I took in a ragged breath and sighed. "Um... Bella and I have a couple of announcements to make."

Everyone's attention turned to us. Edward looked down at me and I nodded my approval for him to continue.

"Okay, before anyone has a huge conniption fit, we want to let everyone know that we love each other unconditionally and our lives wouldn't be our own if we weren't together." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"And before anyone has a fatal heart attack, this is something that Bella and I were going to do anyway. We just did it a lot sooner than what everyone would have expected." Our parents glanced back and forth between each other and we both sighed. I counted to ten and gripped Edward's thigh so hard my hand cramped up.

"Bella and I were married the day before Halloween."

No one said anything. All we heard was the clatter of silverware falling to the plates and table.

Edward and I sank back into our chairs, waiting for a response. We were expecting an explosion of angry words but no one spoke. Well, not until my dad cleared his throat.

"Did I just hear you right? You two got married?" Confusion and anger spread across his face but he never raised his voice.

We nodded and gripped each other's hands to wait for the remainder of the blow.

Esme just sat there along with my mom. Neither of them knew what to say. Emmett on the other hand, he started to laugh uncontrollably. No one knew what he was laughing at until he started pointing at both Edward and I.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded.

"Awe… come on, dad. I'm just trying to lighten the mood in here."

Carlisle didn't say anything else. All eyes were on us.

"I understand that you two felt that you were going to get married anyway, but what in the world possessed you two to get married now and without telling anyone? Don't you think that maybe we wanted to be involved?" Asked Esme, irritation laced in her tone.

"Well, Edward and I decided that you, mom and Alice could plan a huge reception and we would have no say so in the matter. We thought that would be fair. We picked how we wanted to get married and left the rest up to you three," I explained.

"You never did answer the question, though. Why did you get married so suddenly anyway?" questioned Carlisle. My dad seemed to be keeping his mouth shut.

I looked over at Edward and he looked down at me. We both smiled and squeezed each other's hands. I was just going to blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I had to end it there. I was nearing 10,000 words, but I wanted to make sure I got to where they told their family.**

 **I'm updating quick, so you won't have to wait long.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't wait and the next chapter probably won't be far behind if I can type. I did a dumbass thing and grabbed a scalding hot coffee cup and burned my hand.**

 **So, let's see what the parents have to say. We even get a little of Mason and Sookie who aren't around too much.**

 **SM own...I DO NOT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/14/2017**

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV

After Bella announced that she was pregnant, the room became eerily quiet.

"Let's take this into the other room so there aren't any sharp objects to throw," suggested my mother.

Everyone had made their way into the living room and were now standing and waiting. The whole room was silent. No one said anything. My mom, Renee and Charlie looked like they were deer caught in the headlights.

I slowly turned to look at everyone, one by one. All their faces were the same.

Emotionless.

Bella and I continued to stand and wait for anyone to say anything, but it didn't seem like they were going to budge so I took it upon myself to say something. "Well, isn't anyone going to say anything?"

My mom was the first one to react. She launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

Awkward.

"Oh my God, you did it; you actually did it. I never thought you would do it. I'm so happy." She continued hugging me. At this point she was crying and I was trying to pry her away, but she wouldn't move. Bella stood stock still and watched as I tried to unlatch my mother. She was as dumbfounded as I was. "You beat Mason to the altar."

Renee was the next to react. She stepped forward and grabbed Bella and hugged her. "Oh, my baby girl is having a baby. I was waiting for this to happen." This was definitely not the reaction we were expecting at all. We were expecting lecture upon lecture from both sets of parents, but our mothers, they proved otherwise.

Emmett completely broke the silence and started laughing again and pointing. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he chose to point. I think my mom may have slipped something into his drink. I just shook my head at the thought.

My dad stepped forward and pried my mom from me, clapping me on the shoulder. "Well, son. That's big news. Are you happy?"

"Absolutely. We couldn't be happier. Um... we have more news, though," I said.

Charlie's head perked up and stepped forward. He hadn't said a word and I was afraid he was ready to pull his gun out on me.

"I think you all should sit down. This is even bigger news," I explained.

My mom and Renee took a seat on the couch. Renee reached for her glass of wine. Everyone else stood silently waiting.

"Well, first of all, I have to explain that Bella is very high risk. She can't be getting upset," I stated firmly, glancing around at everyone, hoping I got my point across. I didn't want anyone blowing up and upsetting her.

Charlie was the first to speak this time. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, Charlie." I hesitated for a minute. I sighed and grabbed Bella's hand and laced our fingers together. "Bella and I are expecting Spontaneous Identical Triplets."

I heard a thump and turned to see what it was. It was my mom falling over the edge of the couch. My dad sprung forward to catch her before she face planted on the floor.

Renee, well, she'll need to take her dress to the dry cleaners because mid sip of her wine, her mouth popped open and all of her wine spilled from her mouth and down the front of her dress.

Charlie, he plopped down in the oversized chair next to the couch.

Emmett's eyes went as wide as saucers.

And my dad, he stood still, completely composed.

Bella and I just stood there. We didn't know what to say. We knew it would be a shock to everyone, just like it was a shock to us. Glancing around, no one was moving.

"Well, I know this is shocking news, but just so you know, everything looks good. All three babies are growing perfectly." I was hoping the information would bring everyone out of their daze.

Emmett was the first to pull me into a huge bear hug. I couldn't breathe. "Emmett, dude."

"Sorry, sorry. This is great news. I am so happy for the both of you. I'm going to be an Uncle." He fist pumped the air. "I can't believe this; this is excellent," he said while rubbing his face with his hands and smiling from ear to ear.

All too soon, everyone was surrounding us and trying to make sure Bella was comfortable. We were mainly surprised that everyone was being so forthcoming with our news. It was almost as if they were expecting it.

I was literally pushed out of the way by my mom and Renee so they could sit by Bella. They didn't pay any attention to me at all. Charlie appeared next to me and showed me a little.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to knock my daughter up," he stated. I looked at him quizzically. I had no clue where any of his reaction was coming from. I was definitely in the Twilight Zone.

"Sir, Bella's almost twelve weeks pregnant. I don't think I could have knocked her up any sooner." I shook my head wondering where these people came from.

My dad came forward and pulled me into a hug. He seemed really happy about the news, too. "I'm so happy for you two. You couldn't have picked a better person to spend your life with."

An hour later, the doorbell rang and my mom got up to answer it. Alice entered with Jasper trailing along with two other girls that I had never met before. I glanced outside noticing that Mason and Sookie were just getting out of his car.

All three girls made a beeline to Bella, completely bypassing me with no Hello's or introductions. Jasper just stood and looked at me, shaking his head. I think my purpose in life was done and I was forgotten…I was dust in the wind.

Mason and Sookie finally walked in the door and my mom got up to greet them. "You're just in time."

"Did I miss something?" He asked as mom guided him into the living room where everyone was.

I gave him a one armed hug. "Na." I pointed in Bella's direction. "C'mon, I want you to meet Bella."

Him and Sookie trailed behind me and when I approached the couch, Bella got up and approached me. I perked up, loving that she was actually going to pay attention to me. I leaned down and gave her a small chaste kiss. "Hey, this is my oldest brother Mason and his fiancee Sookie."

Bella extended her hand to Mason. "It's so nice to meet you." She said, then did the same to Sookie.

Mom came into the room and handed Mason a beer and Sookie a glass of wine. I heard her tell him that he'd need it.

Then she did the same to me with the two other women I didn't know. "I want you to meet my best-friend Angela and Alice's best-friend Rose, who is also Jasper's sister."

Emmett trailed behind me; he seemed to be drooling over Rose. Mason stood with his arm around Sookie's waist.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my husband, Edward. Edward, this is Angela and Rose." They all shook my hand and congratulated me on the babies and our marriage.

"Hold up," Mason said. "I think you forgot to tell me something."

I stepped over to where he was standing. "Yeah, sorry, bro. Bella and I got married the day before Halloween and we're expecting."

"Wow," he replied. "Congrats."

"Thanks, man. It's all pretty surprising. And to top it off, we're having Spontaneous Identical Triplets."

Mason dropped his beer.

I jumped back to keep from getting splattered with the foam, but that didn't help. "DUDE!"

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked with a blank face.

Sookie stood with her brows raised and the edge of her wineglass resting on her bottom lip like she was trying to keep from smiling.

"No, I'm not kidding you," I said as mom handed me a towel to wipe the beer off my jeans then handed it to my dumbass brother. "She's almost twelve weeks pregnant."

Then he chuckled. "That's amazing." He finally said. "That really is amazing."

"Thanks."

"It really is," Sookie said. "Do y'all have any multiples in your family?"

Her southern accent killed me every time. "Bella's a fraternal twin. That's about it."

"Oh, okay, good. I just wanted to make sure that when we have a baby that I won't get pregnant with more than one baby."

And this girl was in school to become a lawyer?

I looked at Mason and he shrugged.

While I had my moment with Mason and Sookie, Bella had introduced Emmett to Alice, Angela and Rosalie.

Emmett shook Angela's hand first, but paid more attention to Rose when they were introduced. I saw the look they gave each other; they were both interested. Bella seemed to notice and glanced up at me and smiled.

"Okay ladies, we have some planning to do. Bella and Edward have given us complete power over their reception. They got married the way they wanted and now we're going to make the best of it and they'll love it. We're going to knock their socks off," announced Alice.

Bella and I looked at each other and wondered what we got ourselves into.

The rest of the evening was pretty quiet amongst the men, but we could hear tons of laughter and squealing coming from the dining room. All seven of the women were in reception planning heaven. They were just having fun. They invited Sookie to add her two cents and offered for her to help if she had the time.

The guys, well, we sat perched at a card table in the enclosed patio area, drinking beer, smoking cigars and playing cards. No one came to check on us. We were left to fend for ourselves if we wanted anything. I felt this was good male bonding time with my new father-in-law and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Emmett decided to strike up conversation between us. "I have to say, I never thought you had in you, brother."

"Had what in me?"

Emmett chuckled and took a big gulp of his beer. "You found the love of your life, married her and knocked her up…with triplets, no less. And all in a matter of months. I honestly thought that once you found that perfect someone that you would have a long drawn out engagement then wait a few years to start popping out kids. You know, like our dear older brother Mason."

Mason looked over at Emmett. "At least we have women."

We laughed while Emmett pouted.

I didn't know what to say. I studied Emmett for a minute because he was usually all about cracking jokes and taking jabs at me about the kind of person I was. I thought I was laid back and didn't take things for granted. I had more money than I knew what to do with. I loved my career and my wife and I have a family on the way. That was something definitely worth manning up to and I wouldn't want to change a thing about the way things happened. We only have the one life and life is too short to wait around for things. If you wanted them bad enough, go after it and make it yours. That was exactly what I did with Bella and now we're just living out our story.

"I'm not getting any younger, so why wait? It was going to happen anyway. I mean her and me getting married. The babies are just added bonuses," I explained.

Then Mason faked a cough. "What?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm waiting to long to get married? I mean, should we get married sooner?" I looked at him funny. I wasn't sure where he was going with his questioning, but I was pretty positive that all the talk of getting older and finding the right one was starting to get to him. He was ten years older than Sookie and if I knew my brother the way I think I do, he'd want to start a family soon. He was probably thinking that just because Sookie was still in her early twenties that they'd have plenty of time to have kids, but he wasn't thinking about himself. He was thirty-four years old...still childless and not married. Granted, he is engaged, but they still hadn't set a date yet. He was the one procrastinating.

"Don't get me wrong, brother; I'm happy for you. It's all just sort of quick," he said. "I just thought that maybe an engagement needed to be long and drawn out and the kid thing needed to be planned."

"Mason, the best part about babies are when they aren't planned," I said. "The whole surprise of it and if it's with someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with, then why wait?"

"You're right," Mason agreed. "I think we'll be having a wedding sooner than you think."

I clapped him on the shoulder. "I can't wait." Then glanced around the table at my dad, Charlie, Jasper and Emmett. They were all nodding their heads in agreement. "Well, we can't change anything and we're happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Are you guys upset because we didn't wait?"

"Well son, I'm only speaking for myself right now; it was quite shocking to know that all of this happened so quickly but I have no room to talk. I'd be a hypocrite if I were to say anything about rushing it. I know your mother told you about us getting married after only being together for a month," explained my dad.

I nodded and took a drink of my beer. I glanced up at Charlie. He still wasn't saying anything; just nodding and puffing on his cigar. He was the one person I expected to get lectured from. "Yeah, she told me. I was confused about having such strong feelings about Bella the last time we were here. She explained that you eloped because you knew you loved each other. Is that why everyone is acting the way they are?"

"Acting like what?" Finally Charlie spoke.

"Well, Bella and I set ourselves up to think that we were going to get lectured and belittled about her being pregnant and then us getting married without telling anyone," I clarified.

Carlisle let out a deep sigh, and said, "It's like you said, son, life is too short. All of us parents have had our talks. We saw it happening the last time you two were here. We just didn't think it would happen this soon. We're all surprised, but happy to say the least."

"Thank you. That means a lot to us."

Out of nowhere, Jasper chose that moment to speak. "Charlie, I'd like your permission to ask Alice to marry me?"

Charlie chuckled and took a puff off of his cigar and clapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Took you long enough."

"So is that a yes?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper, you can ask Alice to marry you. And you," he pointed at me with his cigar between his fingers. "I would have preferred for you to ask just like Jasper here just did. But I understand how things are these days."

I couldn't help but smile and be happy that he wasn't going to take my head off. "I'm sorry, Sir. We just got excited about the whole thing and it didn't cross my mind."

"No need to apologize. I wasn't born yesterday and I sure as hell didn't ask Renee's father if I could marry her," he explained.

My dad raised his beer and Here, Here'd. That made us all laugh.

Bella entered the patio at that moment, yawning. The babies must be draining her and with all of the excitement over the reception, I was sure she was exhausted. She bent down and kissed me before she sat in my lap.

"Rose and Ang just left. They'll be back tomorrow, though," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her. I smiled up at her because I could feel her belly through her clothes now. "Okay. You tired?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna head up for bed. You coming up with me?"

"In a minute. I wanna say good night to everyone," I stated.

She stood up from the table and hugged her dad. Carlisle, Emmett, Mason and Jasper also stood from the table, being gentlemen and gave her a small hug and a peck on her cheek before she left the room.

I made my rounds, saying good night to everyone and headed upstairs.

Bella was changing into her pajamas when I walked into the room. I stood and watched her and admired the baby bump that was protruding from her midsection. I had a permanent smile on my face from the vision.

"Leave the bottoms off," I said as I approached her. She looked up at me through the mirror on the dresser and turned towards me.

"Why?"

I wrapped my arms around her and licked up her neck to her ear and whispered, "Because I want to make love to my wife."

Bella moaned and ran her fingers down my stomach and palmed my now very hard cock, and started stroking me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the feeling.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"You better fuckin' believe it. Bed. Now." I growled as she stepped backwards towards the bed while I stalked her. She giggled and climbed up using the step stool on the side. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and whipped it off, throwing it across the room towards our overnight bags. She sat there in just her panties waiting for me.

When I climbed up onto the bed, I crawled up to her like I was a lion ready to attack. When I reached her, she spread her legs open and I could see the wet spot between her legs. I moaned and reached forward to run my finger along the spot. Her breath hitched as I circled her clit through her panties. She opened her legs wider, causing me to take a deep breath at the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful anyway she presented herself to me.

"Looks like you're a little wet, baby," I stated. I leaned down and wasted no time in plunging my tongue into her mouth. We moaned when I pulled her panties to the side and slid a finger into her pussy. She was drenched and I could smell her. It made my mouth water. I pumped in and out of her a few times until I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to taste her.

When I moved to lean back on my knees, I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties and brought them down her legs. I threw them across the room and they landed next to the shirt that she threw. I licked my lips when I looked down at her and I could taste her arousal just by looking.

Bella sat up quickly and started making quick work of my jeans while I pulled my shirt over my head. We were working in a frenzy, together to get my clothes off. I felt like I hadn't made love to my wife in ages. My dick was so hard that it was almost painful. We were like lovers who hadn't touched each other in ages.

When my clothes were finally off, I grabbed her legs by her knees and pushed them as close to her chest as I could get them. She was completely open to me, so I leaned down and licked her pussy from the bottom to the top. When I reached her clit and took it between my lips and sucked, she started shaking. It was a good shake though; it was her body talking to me, begging for more.

I continued to lick her and fuck her with my tongue; eliciting her orgasm to take over. Her hips were gyrating up and down with each pass of my tongue. I hummed each time I took her clit in between my teeth because I knew she could feel the vibration. When I made one last pass of her slippery opening, I inserted my middle finger and started pumping in and out; curling my finger as I moved.

With one last attempt, I pushed further into her and added another finger, curling them. She nearly shot off the bed when her orgasm hit her. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it so she could scream. I knew I did a job well done.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I gave her one last swipe with my tongue upwards and started kissing up her body. I stopped at her stomach to say hello to our creation. "Hi, babies. Daddy's having his way with mommy so get ready for a bumpy ride."

Bella giggled and grabbed me by my ears, pulling me up so I was nestled between her legs. "They don't need to hear that you're about to fuck their mother."

I smiled at her and captured her lips with mine knowing that she could taste herself on me.

I leaned back on my knees again and pulled her down the bed to me, hooking one of her legs over my arm. With my free hand, I grabbed my dick and rubbed the head of it up and down the opening of her pussy, coating it with her juices before I pushed into her. It was an unbelievable feeling. I didn't move for minute because I was so in love with the feeling I was experiencing. I needed to calm myself because I wanted to pound her into the bed, but I didn't want to jostle the babies too much.

I moved forward and leaned on one arm, still holding her leg with the other. I didn't want to put too much pressure on her stomach as I pumped in and out of her. I spread my knees open further, giving myself a better angle; more of an upward thrust. It felt so fucking amazing.

I stuck with a steady pace but the feeling was overpowering and I wanted more. I started moving a little faster; our skin smacking as I thrust into her harder. We were trying our hardest to keep our noises down to a minimum. I wasn't sure how well that was working out, though.

With gritted teeth, I started moving faster. She became wetter the faster I moved. I could feel the moisture on the upper part of my thighs as I moved in and out of her. I let go of her leg so she could wrap them around me. This brought me closer and I wanted to be deeper. I looked down to my wife as she writhed beneath me with her mouth agape, breathing heavily from our lovemaking. She was so beautiful. I loved looking at her face as we made love.

"I'm so close, baby." I whispered between breaths, pumping faster into her.

"Me, too...Oh God. I'm gonna cum," she breathed out heavily; her chest rising and falling rapidly. She pivoted her pelvis, meeting me thrust for thrust.

I reached up and grabbed her hair, not roughly, and pulled her to me and kissed the hell out of her. We weren't gentle with the kiss at all; it did muffle her cries as she started cumming. My dick felt like it was in a vice as she spasmed.

After a few more thrusts, I pushed as far into her as I could possibly go. If she wasn't already pregnant, she would have been after tonight. I felt like I came inside of her so much that I could keep her pregnant for a decade.

"Holy fuck," she panted out, her arms falling to her sides. I placed kiss after kiss along her neck and her chest, paying attention to her nipples. Which I noticed had started to darken and become larger.

I made my way back to her lips and kissed her long and hard before I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Holy fuck is right. That felt amazing, baby."

"Do you think they heard us?"

"I don't give a shit," I replied. "I'm sure they did. The headboard kept hitting the wall." We laughed as I rolled off of her.

I pulled her into my arms and we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bella and I packed our bags because we were heading home today. I still had another day off of work and we wanted to spend that time to ourselves.

We made it downstairs and mom was in the kitchen hovering over the stove cooking breakfast. "Morning you two; sleep well?"

She turned and glanced at us with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, I think we need to get a new mattress at home. The one here is like sleeping on a cloud," Bella said.

At that time, Emmett came barreling down the stairs and headed straight for the table. I was sure he smelled the food and that was why he was awake so early. He kept looking at me and Bella with a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Emmett leaned in close to us over the table between Mason and me. "Um... next time, pull the bed away from the wall. I think the whole neighborhood heard you two last night." Then he turned his eyes toward my wife. "The pillow didn't help, Bella."

Bella turned scarlet and she buried her face in the back of my arm. "Emmett, do you mind, please?"

"You're a jackass, bro," Mason said. "I can't wait until you bring a girl home."

"Yeah, I can't wait, either," Emmett replied.

Then he looked at me and Bella. "What? I'm just speaking the truth. Am I not entitled to pick on my sister-in-law?" Emmett huffed and sat back in his chair and laughed quietly to himself.

"No, it's okay because it's only a matter of time before we can pick right back at him. I saw the looks you gave Rose yesterday. You like her don't you?" It was Bella's turn to tease. Emmett's face turned a light pink at her accusation.

"Yeah, I think she's sexy, so sue me," he replied. "Can you give me her number?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? They're supposed to be over here in about an hour to talk about the reception," she suggested.

His eyes grew wide and a huge smile graced his face. "You don't mind me asking her?"

"Rose is her own boss. If she likes you, then she'll give you her number. She's a very independent woman and goes for what she wants and if that's you, then don't sweat it," conveyed Bella. "I think she had the hots for you, anyway."

Emmett perked up at that news. You couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if you tried.

An hour later Mason and Sookie left when Angela, Alice and Rose showed up and stole Bella from me for about an hour. Even though we gave them complete reign over the whole reception, they wanted Bella's opinion on a few things. I, on the other hand, didn't care one bit. I was already married to my soul-mate, so color schemes or locations weren't of any interest to me. We just wanted to do this for the family.

As we were all leaving, Emmett pulled Rose aside. Both of them had smiles on their faces. I knew he was asking for her phone number.

Our trip back to Seattle was quiet. Bella slept the whole way. Her quiet little snores were so cute that I just wanted to reach over and pinch her cheeks. But that wouldn't have gone over well so I settled for smiling and glancing over at her every thirty seconds.

The next day was filled with lounging around the house, making love countless times and watching movies. 'All in a day's work' is what I told her as we settled into bed that night.

Christmas came and went and we were now in a new year. We spent four days at my parent's house and did the whole Christmas thing there. We had done a name drawing for the gifts because there were so many people to buy for now.

Bella and I drew my dad as a couple then I drew Alice. I had no clue whatsoever to buy her. Bella suggested that I buy her a Coach handbag. She loved it. For my dad we bought a new top of the line stethoscope. He loved it of course because his other one was falling apart.

As far as our wedding reception, all the ladies decided to do one big giant party for us and included a baby shower. All the men were invited of course. They were renting the banquet hall at the Grand Hotel in Port Angeles. It was going to take place during Bella's twenty-fifth week.

We were in the first week of February and Bella was now twenty weeks along. Her first due date was actually in May but Dr. Burkshire hopes for her to make it to the middle of April around thirty-two weeks. We just knew that when she went into labor, that was their due date.

It was now time for her initial ultrasound. She had one other ultrasound to check on the progress of the babies and everything looked good. Baby C looked a little smaller but Dr. Burkshire said that was a given considering the baby's location. It could have also been a shadow that the ultrasound was catching.

We were so excited that we could hardly sleep the night before. We had discussed whether or not we wanted to find out the sex of the babies, so we agreed that we would. Considering they are identical, we would only have to see the sex of one baby to know what we were having but we wanted to see all three of them, anyway.

Dr. Burshire opted for us to get the 4D ultrasound so that we could see their facial features. It was amazing how far technology had come these days. Now you can see exactly what your baby looks like before they're even born.

Dr. Moffet had returned from her maternity leave and attended Bella's last appointment. She brought pictures for us to see her baby girl which was the chubbiest baby that I had ever seen. She blamed it all on the breastfeeding. We would be seeing her again during our ultrasound appointment.

When I walked into the doctor's office, I immediately located Bella. She was the only one in the waiting area. She was slumped down in her seat with her hand resting on her very prominent, stomach. She looked like she was nearly eight months pregnant already. I just smiled as I approached her.

She looked so miserable.

"Hello, love of my life." She reached up and cupped my cheek as I was sitting down. I leaned in and gave her a nice little kiss before sitting.

After I was seated, I reached over and rubbed her stomach and leaned in to talk to the babies. "Hey you three. Are you giving mommy a hard time? She's not looking too happy right now."

Bella had started feeling the babies move when she was about fifteen weeks pregnant and it's been non-stop since then. She described it as feeling like she had motion sickness and now that she was twenty weeks along, we could see them moving her whole stomach. It was really freaky.

"I don't think they've gotten tired at all today and I had to move the seat back in the car some more. It's getting harder and harder to drive. Thank goodness Jake bought my truck. Could you imagine me driving that thing now? I'd never be able to get up in it," complained Bella.

Once Bella had really started showing, it was getting harder and harder for her to climb up into her truck and with a heavy heart, she sold it to a childhood friend of hers. Jacob had always loved her truck and hounded her about buying it and when she approached him about it, he about keeled over. He swore he never thought the day would come for her to sell it.

Me, I was glad it was gone. Not that I didn't like it; I just felt intimidated by it. Yes, I know. It was a damn truck but it made me look puny, so now she drove my Mercedes because the Escalade was hard for her to get up into it, also. She didn't argue with me about it and that made us both happy.

"Well, I think you need to check into doing online courses for school. See if there's any way your professors can set it up. I'm sure it can be done. I'd be more comfortable knowing you were home and not moving around so much. Baby, you can't overdo it," I pleaded.

She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her stomach. "See what I mean. They're already preparing to beat each other up and they aren't even born yet."

I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of our babies moving around. She was so stubborn, though. I knew she would try to avoid the schooling issue.

A few minutes later, Becki called Bella back. After her weigh in, we were led into the exam room.

Both Dr. Burkshire and Dr. Moffet walked in about five minutes later.

"Hey you, two. How's it been going?" asked Dr. Moffet.

"As good as they can be," Bella replied. "I'm starting to get uncomfortable a lot."

"Hon, you won't be pregnant forever," replied Dr. Moffet.

She then patted Bella on the shoulder before she took a seat while Dr. Burkshire took the blood pressure cuff and placed it on Bella's arm. It was elevated just a tad but both doctors said it was normal for it to be up a little considering the extra weight Bella was carrying around.

Shortly after, he proceeded to measure her stomach and sure enough, she was measuring at seven and a half months along. They both explained being her size was normal for a triplet pregnancy. That put me a little more at ease.

After Dr. Burkshire used the Doppler and located all three heartbeats, we made our way over to the ultrasound room. We were ready to find out what the sexes of our babies were.

Denise met us at the door with a huge smile on her face. She seemed to be just as excited as we were.

"I'm just going to take a few measurements of each of the babies before we see if they are cooperating with us," explained Denise.

Bella lay back on the table and pulled her shirt up as Denise grabbed the gel to squirt onto her stomach. I stepped closer to where Bella's head was laying and took one of her hands in mine.

As we watched Denise move the wand across Bella's stomach, we saw different flutters across the screen. She pointed out each of their stomachs, and the flowing of their umbilical cords. It was all mesmerizing to watch.

Each heartbeat sounded strong and healthy. I was secretly hoping they were boys. "So, what do you think they are?"

"I honestly don't care. I just want them healthy, but I think we're having boys. I just feel it in my bones," replied Bella.

"Yeah, I hope they stay healthy, too and I think they're boys. I don't know why, but I can picture three little rambunctious little boys running around the house getting into anything and everything that they possibly can," I conveyed.

Bella smiled and looked up at me. "Have you thought of any names?"

I had thought of a few names if they were boys. I would take notice to each patient's name that I took care of at the hospital. I definitely didn't want any of them to have my name, that was for sure. To me, it was too old fashioned. I wanted strong names that would make the girls swoon.

"Alright, you two ready?" Denise asked.

"Yes," we replied at the same time. "And we want to see it on all three of them if that's okay?"

"No problem. Let's see who's the first to give up the goods."

Denise moved the wand around a few times before she settled on a certain spot. Our eyes were glued to the screen. Then I saw it. Yeah, that little tiny thing that distinguished our babies gender. All I could do was smile.

"Looks like Baby B is definitely not shy. You've got yourself boys, it looks like. Give me a minute to see if the other two will show their goods," announced Denise.

I leaned down and hugged Bella while she was lying on the bed. "I knew it; thank you."

Denise struggled to find the other two's penises but found them. It was amazing to see this. After, she focused on their faces. We were having the 4D ultrasound, which I had never witnessed before, now. To say I was dumbfounded at what we were seeing would be an understatement. My heart melted completely as she showed us each of them. They definitely had a mixture of both Bella and I. We couldn't wait to meet them.

"I knew they were boys." I stood up and squared my shoulders, running my thumbs along the waistband of my jeans, puffing out my chest. "You're outnumbered, baby. Looks like we'll have to keep on working for a girl," I said playfully.

Bella smacked me on the arm and chuckled. "Let me have these three first before you start talking about knocking me up again. And I want these three out of diapers first before we even consider having more babies."

"Fine; if you say so." I poked her in the side with my finger, playfully.

"I do say so. It's my body incubating our offspring."

"Okay, Okay. I'll have them potty trained by the time they turn one, how's that?"

"You're so unbelievable sometimes," stated Bella, giggling.

Denise just sat at laughed at our debate. I was sure she'd seen it hundreds of times.

"Here ya go. I printed a picture of each of them for you. They look like handsome boys you have there," Denise said.

Bella and I smiled up at her as she handed them to me. "Thank you." We replied.

I helped Bella up from the table after she cleaned herself off. She was having hard time getting up from places, now days. I told her not to sit anywhere she knew she couldn't get up from. She just waved me off like she could handle it.

Once Bella was off of the table I pulled her into a tight hug. I was so excited about having boys that I was starting to feel like a girl. "This is so amazing. I can't believe it; we're having boys."

"I know. I think our dads are gonna go ape shit when they find out they're having grandsons. I don't think our moms care as long as they have grandbabies," replied Bella.

"You know what this means right?" I gave her the all-knowing look.

"No. What?" She asked, as she adjusted her shirt. It was still pulled up a little on her stomach.

"Alice. She was right all along. She kept calling them her nephews," I explained.

Bella chuckled and stopped what she was doing. "Crap, you're right. She definitely won't shut up, now. Should we wait to tell them on our next visit or just call?"

"We'll call them. Just put it into casual conversation and work what they are, into it. See if they catch on," I suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Who do you think will catch on first?" We were getting better at scheming.

"I don't know, we'll see when we call. We can use three-way calling," I stated. "That way we'll have them all on the phone."

As soon as we made it home, Bella started stripping out of her clothes. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable. I feel so constricted in these clothes," she explained. "I'm just changing into some nice stretchy ones."

Later on that night, I had ordered dinner for us. It was getting harder and harder for her to get around the kitchen. I wanted to make things a lot less stressful for her and try and keep her off of her feet as much as possible.

After we ate, it was time to call the parents and share our news.

"Hey, is everyone on the phone?"

"Yes." We heard everyone say in unison.

Bella and I sighed and scooted closer together on the couch. "Okay, we had our appointment today and everything looks good. The babies are growing perfectly. They say she's measuring about seven and a half months pregnant, which is normal for a triplet pregnancy. They also said her blood pressure was a little high but not to worry. It was normal, considering the extra weight that she has to..."

"Just get on with it, son. Are we having girls or boys," interrupted Charlie.

Bella and I laughed. Who knew Charlie would be the impatient one.

"Okay fine, you ready?"

"YES!" All four of them yelled out. I guess we weren't being tricky about the sex of the babies.

We were so excited that we couldn't hold off, so we just blurted it out. "We're having boys!"

Loud clapping and laughter rang out over the phone. You could hear our dads chant Yes, Yes, Yes, over and over again. It was a priceless situation and I was proud to be a part of it.

All we had to do now was wait for their arrival and name them. That shouldn't be such a hard decision to make…should it?

The next day she was going into school to work out some sort of schedule for her to start her courses online or at least cut them down to two days a week. The less she was doing, the better. I also tried to give her a nice full body massage each night, to sooth her tight, crampy muscles. She was starting to get leg cramps a lot and her lower back was starting to mess with her. If I could carry the babies for her, I would. I just wanted to fulfill the best husbandly duties that I possibly could.

* * *

 **GAH! BOYS!**

 **Nuff said.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really can't wait on this. I'm just as excited as everyone else. And my hand stings like a MoFo.**

 **On with the show.**

 **SM owns...I DO NOT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/14/2017**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

The following week, it was approved for her to start taking her courses online. Her professors were going to take the time a few days a week and send her the work that needed to be done. They wanted to help out as much as they possibly could.

On Thursday before I left for work, Bella wasn't feeling too well. She complained of feeling really queasy and light headed. I stayed until she was settled on the couch with snacks and drinks. She kept reassuring me that she would call me if anything happened or if she felt any worse. I didn't want to go, but she kept guaranteeing me that she would be fine. I was still a nervous wreck when I left.

I had been at work for about four hours and I still hadn't heard anything from her. I guessed no news was good news, right? Yeah, I still couldn't convince myself that she was fine. The further along she got, the more I worried.

I shouldn't have spoken so soon because I was currently being paged to triage where they were admitting my wife.

After I had gotten the page about Bella being checked into triage, I hightailed it up to the fourth floor where Ob/triage was located. I couldn't get there quick enough.

I took the stairs three at a time.

As soon as I stepped foot on that floor, I took off running as fast as I could. Little did I know, I didn't notice the wet floor sign, and ended up sliding the last ten feet into the nurses' station counter. It didn't feel good at all, but I rubbed the pain off, in my near panic state, and quickly started questioning the whereabouts of my wife.

"Isabella Cullen... my wife. I just got paged; She's here," I huffed out between breaths, rubbing my ass in the process.

The nurse started typing the information into the computer and kept looking at me funny, trying not to laugh. I was hopping from foot to foot; my patience wearing thin.

"Yes, she's in room, C18," informed the nurse.

I took off, not even knowing which way was which, and found Dr. Burkshire standing in the hallway talking to Dr. Moffet. "Ah… Dr. Cullen. Bella's resting right now. Can we have a few minutes of your time?"

"Yes. Please just tell me that my wife's okay."

Dr. Burkshire reached up and patted me on the shoulder. "Yes, she's fine now."

My eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean, now?"

"Well, it seems that Bella started having pains. Your sister-in-law explained that Bella hadn't been feeling well at all today and when the pains started, she brought her here. She's also showing signs of pre-eclampsia. The pain was being caused by the weakening of her uterus. Her uterus is being tripled in size due to the babies and we'll be using a Cervical Cerclage on her to keep her from dilating anymore. She's dilated to three centimeters and we don't want it going beyond that. We want her to at least make it to thirty-two weeks gestation," explained Dr. Burkshire.

My heart started racing. I knew there was a risk of the pre-eclampsia due to her high blood pressure but for her to start dilating so soon? I was about to panic. "Okay, what about the pre-eclampsia. How bad is it?"

"Well, she'll need to be put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. If she can't keep her blood pressure down at home, we'll have to admit her until the babies are born," explained Dr. Moffet.

My head was going a mile a minute. This was actually pretty serious in my book, especially the pre-eclampsia. We couldn't risk the babies being born too early.

"Dr. Cullen, Bella's going to be fine. We just need to make sure she stays off of her feet. She can only take the necessary trips to the bathroom and do her normal hygiene care," explained Dr. Burkshire.

"So, besides me making sure she stays put in the bed or on the couch, what else do you need me to do?"

"We would like for you to monitor her blood pressure. About every hour, if possible. Is there someone that can be with her during the day?" Dr. Burkshire asked.

I couldn't think straight and the only person that kept popping into my head was my father but he was all the way in Forks. "I'll have to see who can help me out. I can only think of my father right now but he lives in Forks. Then there's her sister but she doesn't know how to take blood pressure."

There wasn't anyone else I could think of. The next best thing would be for her to be admitted. At least then she could be monitored regularly and I wouldn't have to miss any work until the babies were born. I could spend my lunch hour with her and I knew they could provide me with a roll away bed, in her room so she wouldn't have to be without me here.

"I know of the Cervical Cerclage, but I don't know much about it. Is there any risk with it? Will it hurt the babies?"

"The Cerclage is more or less keeping the babies in. We can't have her uterus opening up any further. With her bed rest, that's about the only treatment concerning it. We'll be checking her routinely for infection. She may experience some cramping with it, too. It should only be light cramping, though. Anything beyond that, it would be signs of pre-term labor," explained Dr. Moffet.

I had known about the Cervical Cerclage but never seen it firsthand. I had to do OB rotation during my residency and in that short time, I knew pediatrics was what I wanted to do. Don't get me wrong, I love pussy, but the shit I experienced during my rotation, I do not want to go back there.

I had come across some really... let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

"Right now she's sleeping. We gave her a mild sedative to calm her. Don't worry, it's safe to use during pregnancy. She just needed to calm down. She thought she was losing the babies and I couldn't let her keep getting so worked up," explained Dr. Burkshire.

"Thank you. When will you be doing the Cerclage?"

"First thing in the morning. She'll need to stay here for a few hours after, for us to watch for further complications but she'll be able to go home, let's say, by noon tomorrow," Dr. Burkshire explained.

"So, on a scale between one and ten, how serious is this situation that we're in?" I asked, looking between Dr. Burkshire and Dr. Moffet.

Dr. Burkshire sighed. "Once we have the Cerclage in place it lowers the seriousness down to about a five or six. Our main concern will be keeping her blood pressure under control. I honestly recommend her being admitted to the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. Only because you can't guarantee that someone will be with her all the time and with her being here, we can check on her so much that she'll get sick of us."

"I'll have to talk to her but I agree. That way I won't have to miss any of my shifts and I can be here if she needs me to be. She's not going to like this at all," I conveyed.

Both doctors nodded their heads at me. "We understand, but this will be the best for her and the babies. We can't force her to check into the hospital right now and we're trying to avoid making her check in," Dr. Moffet explained.

I cleared it with my supervisor and took the rest of the day off. She completely understood the predicament I was in and said that if I needed more time, to take it. I went ahead and took the next two days off, also, hoping I could convince Bella that the best place for her to be was in the hospital.

Two hours later, Bella started regaining consciousness. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You scared the hell out of me. You feel okay, now?"

She sighed and plopped her head back down on her pillow. "Yeah, I feel a little crampy, though."

"They'll have you all fixed up tomorrow morning. Did they explain everything to you?"

"Yeah, and it scares the hell out of me. I was lucky Alice was there. What would have happened if she wasn't?" she asked.

"Baby, I don't even want to think about that. She got you here in time before the problem got worse. Um... there's something I want to talk to you about." I hesitated.

Her eyes grew wide with concern. "What's really going on, E? Is there something wrong with the boys?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that. The boys are fine. I'm just... just really concerned and worried and I can't be with you 24/7. I don't know who can be with you when I can't. You're on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. I think... I know you're not going to like this, but I think the best thing would be for you to be checked into the hospital. That way I know that someone is with you all the time and I'll just be a few floors down when I'm working. I can come up and have lunch with you every day. We can..."

"E, shut up. I don't like it but I understand," she confessed. "What's eleven weeks, right? Dr. Burkshire said he wants me to get to thirty-two weeks. That's just eleven weeks away. I think I might survive. You'll have to move in here, too," she demanded.

"Where's your sister?"

"I told her she could leave after they got me settled. She had to meet Jasper somewhere." I was glad Alice was with her when all of this happened. I couldn't thank her enough.

After I thought about it for a little bit, I realized the hospital had Birthing Suites. They provided a Queen sized bed and it was like an actual apartment to help patients be comfortable and feel like they were in a home environment. I would have to see what I would have to do to obtain one of these rooms for us.

The next day, I got the ball rolling. Bella had the Cerclage put in first thing in the morning. She was sore and crampy when she finally started getting the feelings back in her legs. They had to give her a spinal to put the Cerclage in.

After a very large, hefty donation to the hospital, I obtained one of the birthing suites. I wanted to make sure my wife was as comfortable here as she was at her own home. I was relieved also, because now, I wouldn't have to endure a roll away bed. I could sleep with her every night. I decided I would go home periodically to check the mail and pay bills. Alice wanted to surprise Bella and I with a nursery and neither one of us were allowed to see it until the day we brought the boys home.

Later that day, I went home and packed a few bags for us. I would have to make sure I did laundry on my trips home.

When I made it back to the hospital, Alice was having a very serious discussion with my wife. And she did not look happy.

"Bella come on. You know I can do this for you. Please? It'll still be your place when you get home. Plus, the way the floor plan is right now, it doesn't work out right. Please, please, let me do this. You won't regret it," rattled off Alice.

I was glancing between the two of them. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Alice wants to completely gut the condo to remodel it while I'm in here. She wants to knock down walls and paint and all sorts of stuff. I just don't know," expressed Bella.

I honestly didn't care what happened. I just wanted to have a home to go home to when Bella was ready to leave the hospital.

"Why don't we just buy a house?"

They turned and looked at me like I had two heads. "What?"

"E, I can't even get out of this bed and you want to buy a house? I would at least like to see the houses. Looking on the internet or on paper isn't good enough. The house thing is a No Go." She sighed and shook her head.

"Back to the condo. Alice, I swear if you... you have to at least let me see the floor plans once you have the blue prints done AND it has to be done by the time I get out of here. That gives you a little over two months. Let's hope," said Bella, raising her eyebrows at her sister.

"YAY! This is so exciting. Mom and Dad said they would help out, too, the best that they could. They should be here tomorrow. Did they call you, Edward?" asked Alice.

"Um... no. My phone hasn't rang all day, actually," I replied. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed it was silenced. I had twenty-two missed calls, fifteen text messages and twenty voice-mails.

Bella must have noticed the concerned look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"My phone was silenced. I don't remember doing it. Oh, well." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the little loveseat that was in the room and began checking my voice-mails.

" _Edward, this is your mother."_ As if I didn't know my own mom's voice. I chuckled. _"Renee called and said that Bella was in the hospital. Your father and I are concerned, please_ _call us."_

 _"Edward, this is Renee."_ I just shook my head, because I knew her voice, too. _"Alice told us what's going on. Charlie and I will be there sometime tomorrow. We love you, two. See you tomorrow."_

 _"Hi, Edward. This is Angela. I hope you don't mind, but Alice gave me your phone number. Rosalie will probably be calling you, too. We're concerned about Bella. Is it okay that we visit the hospital? Will you please call me back to let me know?"_

I skimmed through the rest of the voice-mails. Emmett had called and spoke for him and Rosalie. Apparently they've been seeing each other quite a bit since Thanksgiving. I decided to send everyone a text message letting them know that Bella was in a private suite with the room number and that they could visit when they could.

As I was deleting my last voice-mail, the voice of my mother came from the doorway. "Oooohhh, my sweetheart."

She wasn't even looking at me. She went straight for Bella as soon as she walked through the door. My dad stood back and watched. I waved to get his attention and he came to sit by me. "How ya holding up, son?"

"I'm alright. Glad that we could get a room like this and even happier that she didn't argue with me about checking into the hospital," I explained. Alice walked through the door a second or two after my parents.

I glanced over to where Alice was perched on one side of Bella and my mother on the other; she was smiling from ear to ear. I knew she was sucking up all the attention she could get. She'll deny every last bit of it but I knew my wife loved attention. She could play the stubborn game all she wanted but I think I've gotten to know her pretty well since her and I have been together.

A few minutes later, Emmett, Rosalie and Angela popped their heads in. I greeted them and decided that was my cue to get some dinner for us. I would stock up the small refrigerator with food so that I could cook and not have to eat take out the whole time we were at the hospital. Thank goodness for the birthing suite was like an apartment. It even has a stove.

We had been in the birthing suite for two weeks, already, but it seemed time was at a stand still. A routine was developed quickly for both Bella and I. Working at the hospital was a great advantage. I could shower and just head downstairs for my shift and come upstairs to be with my wife.

I knew she was growing tired of being locked up in the same room, day after day. Thank goodness they allowed me to take her outside with a wheelchair, to get some fresh air. Spring was on the way and flowers were starting to bloom and small buds were forming on the trees for the new leaves.

Everyone visited very often. I was surprised that Mason showed up more often than I expected. I thought he'd be so busy with court and other stuff that he'd come by once a week, but he proved me wrong. Sookie came by once with Mason and hadn't been back. She had a lot of studying to do

Considering that Bella was held up in the hospital, all the ladies decided to hold off on having a baby shower and our reception until after the boys were born. I thought it was a great idea. It would give us some time to see the personalities of the boys. That brought me to the topic of names.

I glanced up from the file I was looking over. Bella was reading a magazine. I just rolled my eyes because Robert Pattinson was on the cover and she was absolutely in love with him. I just shook my head. Your loss, my gain…sucker.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked me out of the blue. I could swear the pregnancy was giving her ESP.

"Just a few; have you?" I got up from the small table I was sitting at and made my way over to where she sat up on the bed.

"A few? Tell me yours," she requested. "I'll tell you mine. Who knows maybe we can use them all. We are having three boys, after all."

I scooted closer to her and pulled her feet into my lap to massage them. "Okay. I like, Thomas, Samuel and Hayden."

"Good. I like those. You ready for mine?" She wrote down the names that I liked.

"Of course; go for it," I replied.

"I really, really like Robert, Anthony and Tristan," she stated.

I scrunched up my nose because I knew the only reason she liked the name Robert. I wasn't so sure about having one of my boys named after some actor dude that she'll probably never meet.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Robert? Really?" I made a face, not really liking the name.

"Yeah, why? I've always liked the name Robert. We could call him Robbie or when he gets older, call him Rob. I really like it; don't you?" She looked a little hurt by my questioning and I didn't want her upset.

"You sure you're not trying to name one of my kids after that Robert guy you like so much?" Her eyes grew big and she gasped.

"Edward!" She never called me Edward. Always E. "What the hell? Just because I like the name Robert, doesn't mean that I'm naming one of my children after Robert Pattinson. He's a freakin' actor for crying out loud. I'll never meet the guy. What are you, jealous or something?"

I huffed and shrugged my shoulders. I moved to get up from the bed and she was fast to grab me, so I sat back down. "No. I'm not jealous. You married me, not him and you're having my babies, not his. What's there to be jealous about?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not jealous." I couldn't do it. Yes, maybe I was a little jealous of the guy.

"Fine, yes. I'm just a little jealous because of the way you look at his pictures in those magazines you read," I explained.

She, of course, laughed at me. She couldn't even catch her breath. She thought I was a joke. "Oh my God, E. I fucking love you. You're such a dork sometimes." She kept laughing at me. I didn't find it funny, one bit.

"Are you done laughing at my expense?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Baby, I'll never even meet Robert Pattinson. I'm a nobody; why would he want me anyway?" I know that was a rhetorical question, so I left it alone.

I moved to the top of the bed and sat next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder. "You are somebody. You're my wife and I love you. You're bearing my children. I'm the one that's sorry. So, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be jealous of some actor guy. If you like the name Robert that much, we can use it. But not for a first name."

"Okay, so how does Hayden Thomas, Samuel Robert and Tristan Anthony, sound?" She asked glancing at the paper she had written all the names on.

"I think I like them." I thought for another second. "I do. Our boys have names now," I declared.

"We sure do. Hayden, Sammy and Tristan. I love them. Absolutely perfect names," she clarified, puckering her lips for a kiss which I would gladly give her.

A couple of more weeks passed and Bella was finally into her twenty-fifth week. She was bigger than a house, but I didn't want to tell her that. She'd have my nuts in a jar of rubbing alcohol before I could ever finish the sentence.

We kept our nights busy. We'd read to each other or I would help her with any homework that she had. We even played games. One particular night, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Alice, Jasper and Angela's boyfriend Tyler were visiting. Mason had come by, but he opted out, claiming he had an early morning, so we decided to play a game of charades. It turned out to be one of the funniest nights of our stay at the hospital.

"Dude, whose turn is it?" Emmett asked.

"Yours man. You're up. Hey Ang, let Emmett draw his pick from the hat," said Tyler.

Emmett started laughing once he saw what his next word was. "I'll need some help with this one."

Emmett got up from his chair and stood at the foot of the bed where all the girls were sitting. They all wanted to be by Bella. It was the guys against the girls.

I volunteered and got up to help Emmett. "I just need you to bend over."

"What the fuck? Bend over? I don't fucking think so. You bend over." I moved to go sit back down but he caught me by my elbow.

"Stop being such a woosie, Edward. I'm not sticking anything up your ass," he clarified.

"Fine, but if I feel anything go near my asshole, I'll unleash my wife on you," I stated.

"Yeah, what he said," declared Bella. She was eating a bowl of the Rocky Road ice cream that she sent me out at three o'clock in the morning for.

I looked over at her and she grinned. She didn't know it, but she had chocolate all around her mouth. I chuckled and perched myself in front of Emmett and bent over.

Emmett placed his hands on my hips and starting humping like he was fucking me doggie style and smacking my ass.

"Doggie Style," yelled Tyler. Emmett nodded his head, no.

"Pony Express," yelled Rosalie.

Sayings kept getting yelled out and nothing was right. I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to be able to stand up straight again.

"Hump," Bella yelled out.

Emmett jumped and pointed at Bella, letting her know that she got one word right. Then he walked over to the blinds and started opening and closing them. Making it dark and then light.

"Light, dark," said Alice.

It still wasn't right.

"Night and day," I said. Emmett jumped towards me and made the signal to cut my saying in half.

"Night," I said again. He shook his head, no.

"Hump Day!" yelled Angela.

"Yes, thank God. I don't know how much longer it was going to take for me humping my brother's ass before someone actually got Hump right," complained Emmett.

"One more for the girls. How many does that make now?" asked Alice.

"The guys have six and the girls have eight," said Jasper.

"Whoa!" yelled out Bella and clutched her stomach.

Everyone jumped up to see what was wrong. Of course I was the first to get to her. "Wha...What's wrong, baby?"

"One of our boys wasn't too comfortable where he was. My whole stomach looked like it was rotating and I think I saw a foot," she explained.

We all stood and watched, hoping they would move or at least one of them. Everyone's eyes went wide when one of them moved. Her whole stomach looked like it was going in waves like in the ocean. In one area, you could see something that could have been a knee or an elbow move across her front. Then there was a more rounded spot that protruded out. That could have been a butt. Alice was taking pictures while Rosalie was taking a video the whole time. We wanted to document everything as much as we could.

Later that night, I was looking through our mail and paying bills. Alice had brought most of my clothes over along with Bella's. We didn't have a home right now, except the hospital. The whole entire place was gutted out with all of our stuff in storage.

I had stopped by a few days earlier and there were construction people everywhere. All the walls had disappeared. Skill saws were running and paint jugs were sitting everywhere. I didn't know what to think of the place. All I knew was, my wife would literally give birth to a purple cow right now, if she saw the way our home looked. I didn't want to say a word to her. I'd leave that to Alice.

Poor Alice. God bless her. She was going to school most of the day and then being a foreman in the evening. I don't think she was getting any sleep. I knew Jasper stepped in a few times, to make sure she went home to sleep. I knew she meant well, but she was over doing herself to make sure we had a home in a few weeks.

I shook my head at that thought. A few weeks. Seven more weeks, actually. That's all Bella had to make it to. Time was starting to fly by. Before we know it, our boys would be anxious to make an appearance. Don't get me wrong, we want to meet them, too, but we want them to stay in as long as they can.

By now, Bella's stomach was so big. We lay in bed at night and I would rub her whole stomach. It calmed her and the babies down. I sang, talked and hummed to them until Bella would fall asleep. My poor wife was starting to show bruising from where they would kick her. I wasn't sure if that was normal or not but Dr. Burkshire assured me that it was because her Iron levels were low, so they increased her dosage. It seemed to be helping after a few days.

One morning, my eyes shot open because I was being stroked up and down my morning wood. "E, baby, are you awake?" Bella cooed in my ear.

"I am now. What are you up to? We can't have sex, baby. You know that." I said, gruffly.

She sighed and continued working me. "I know, but I'm so horny, E. I need you to make me cum."

I sat up and pushed her to lie on her side. She couldn't lie on her back; it would put too much pressure on her uterus. "I can't put anything inside you, but I can give you a little tongue action."

"No, no, no. I won't be able to see you. I have to see you when you do that." she pouted.

I reached down and ran my finger along the creases of her lips. Her breathing hitched as I stroked her a few times. I had her panties soaked in no time at all. "Is this what you want, baby?"

She nodded as her breathing became heavy. "Oh, God, yes. I want you inside me so bad. Touch me, E. Please." She demanded. I moved my hand to start removing her panties but she had pulled them down before I could even reach the elastic, to help.

I didn't hesitate. I reached down and ran my finger up and down her soaking wet folds. I wanted to lick her so badly, but she refused. I just continued with my fingers.

When I reached her clit, she widened her legs for me. Her little bud was hardened and calling for me. Again, all I wanted to do was suck on it. So, I did. She didn't push me away like I expected. Instead, she grabbed my head and shoved me face between her legs. I took great advantage of that. She didn't complain.

I sucked, licked and nipped at her clit until she was completely shaking uncontrollably. "Oh, shit. That's it, E. Yes! Suck harder. Oh, God. That's it. YES!"

She kept getting louder and louder, but I wasn't caring at the moment. I was pretty sure the nurses could hear us, but thank goodness our door was locked. I didn't want anyone walking in while my face was shoved between my wife's legs.

I gave her one long lick, from bottom to top, when I reached her clit, one last time and nipped, she completely came undone. Her orgasm rocked through her entire body, and I was completely missing the feeling, so I just lapped up what she leaked out for me.

She lay before me, eyes closed and panting. A smile graced my face because I was glad to give her what she needed. I wanted to be inside her so bad, but we couldn't risk tearing the Cerclage or risk an infection. That was one of the rules; no penetration.

"All better?" I asked.

She propped herself up on one of her elbows and with her other hand, she caressed the side of my face. Her thumb running the length of my bottom lip. "As much as I wanted you inside me, yes. I'm good for now."

"I'm glad I could help," I stated.

Her hand slowly made its way down my chest. She circled one of my nipples and pinched it causing me to grimace. It was unexpected. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"You have sort of a big problem that I want to help you with," she replied. She reached down and palmed my hardened dick. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips.

"You really don't have to; I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." As much as I'd like to see my wife between my legs sucking my cock, I knew it wouldn't be comfortable, so I got up on my knees and brought my dick to her, instead. Her smile was her agreement. She reached up and grabbed the elastic of my sleep pants and pulled them down. My dick sprang free and stood before her in all its glory.

I moaned. A little too loudly but we didn't care at the moment.

She didn't waste any time. She leaned forward and licked around the head of my dick, cleaning off the pre-cum that had leaked out. She hummed as she tasted me. "Mmm... you taste good, baby."

I grabbed onto the headboard and glued my eyes to where my dick was going in and out of my wife's mouth. There wasn't anything more erotic than watching her suck my dick. My teeth were gritted from the pleasure. I couldn't even speak.

She took one hand and wrapped her fingers around my shaft and with the other she cupped my balls. "God, baby, you keep doing it like that, and I won't last long."

She just hummed and took me as far as she could into her mouth. I watched as her head moved her lips on me. I could feel her tongue swirl around the head of my cock and along my slit. I threw my head back at the sensation; I wasn't going to last.

As she softly massaged my balls, I couldn't handle it anymore. I reached down and laced my fingers through the hair on the back of her head. I wasn't going to push her, just guide her a little. She surprised me, though, when she reached up and placed her hand on mine and encouraged me to push. I didn't want to push too hard and cause her to gag, but she seemed to want me to do it that way. I gave a little push and she hummed and the vibration ran down my shaft and into my balls. I could feel the pressure building.

"I'm really close, baby. Just a little more. . Oh, GOD." She hummed again and my stomach grew tighter and tighter. "You ready, baby? I'm gonna cum..."

She nodded and one last strong suck, I came in her mouth. She continued to suck and lick until she knew I was done. "You like that, E?"

"Fuck, yes!" I exclaimed.

After we cleaned up and redressed, I made sure she was calmed down and relaxed before I took her blood pressure. I had to take it every few hours during the night. The nurses did it during the day while I wasn't there. They would also make sure she took whatever medication that she needed.

I pulled her against me, her back to my front and marveled at how smoothly everything was going.

Another week went by, six weeks to go. We were both getting so excited about meeting our boys.

Alice had come by every couple of days, to show us pictures of the progress of our home. It was starting to look promising. The only area she didn't show us was the nursery. She claimed it was off limits until we actually went home. Even Bella's parents wouldn't divulge any information to us.

My parents would make the trip to visit, every few days. Other days, they would just call. Everyone's attention to Bella was very endearing. I was glad that someone could be with her while I was working, whether it was a nurse or a family member. The closer she got to the thirty-two week mark, the more nervous I became but I didn't want to show my true colors and cause her to be nervous, too. I'm sure she already was. I didn't need to add to it.

With their only being six weeks left, Bella was due for another ultrasound. Dr. Burkshire was very adamant about keeping an eye on their umbilical cords. So far, everything still looked great. The blood flow looked good and their weight was low but that was a given. Having to share a uterus with two other occupants wasn't easy.

We already knew that she would have to have a cesarean section. It was very rare for a woman to have a vaginal birth to triplets, but considering Baby B was butt first down into the birth canal, the decision was made.

That Friday, which landed us in the five week mark, everyone surprised Bella with a huge, blue cake and a tub of Rocky Road ice cream. She couldn't stop smiling.

Neither could I.

"What's all this about? I thought we decided to wait for the babies to be born?" Bella asked.

"Oh, hush. This is just a little something. We'll still have a baby shower for you guys," said Angela.

"Thank you. Really. I was starting to get bored. You can only watch so many soap operas and they're all doing the same thing. Someone's cheating on someone who's pregnant with the other person's husband's, cousins, brothers, baby. It's ridiculous really. I'd read fanfiction all day, but Edward put me on restriction from it. He says it makes me too horny," she explained.

"Isabella Marie," scolded Renee.

Bella chuckled and looked over at her mom. "What, mom? It's true. You should try it sometime. Dad might, uh, like you reading it." Then she laughed and winked at me. I did have to limit her reading that fanfiction stuff because it was going to get her in trouble.

We all ate. Emmett had brought pizza for everyone, opting to leave the beer in his car for when he went home. I was surprised he didn't try to sneak it in. Charlie would probably arrest him for it, just for the hell of it.

Alice and Jasper announced that they would be getting married in the fall. Jasper was graduating this year, and then going on to get his Masters in Psychology. He already started an internship program last semester. That was giving him much needed credit for an internship position here at the hospital. It was nice to know that I have my brother-in-law working in the same building.

"So, have you two decided on any names for the boys?" asked my mom.

"We have." I didn't say anything else. Everyone's eyes were on us.

Charlie cleared his throat and I glanced up at him. "Well. Are you gonna share that with us?" he asked.

"Sure, considering you guys know everything else there is to know," said Bella.

"Come on, Come on, Come on. We're a little impatient here." That was Rosalie. Bella just giggled and scooted up to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Well, Edward and I both picked three names each and then we put them together. We don't know who is who, yet. We'll know once they're born, but we picked Hayden Thomas, Samuel Robert and Tristan Anthony," explained Bella.

All the women cooed and awed, while the men wore wide grins. "Those are beautiful, strong names," said Renee.

"Thank you," we replied together.

"Wow, I still can't get over the fact that you guys are having three babies. That's just amazing," said Angela.

Bella smiled and brought her arms out signaling for a hug from Angela. Everyone else seemed caught up in the moment, and was quiet for a few minutes. Emmett broke the silence.

"Well, it's time for this bad boy to head home. You coming Rosie?" he asked pulling her into his lap. It was weird seeing my brother this way. He wasn't really the one woman type of man, but since Rosalie, he's been with only her.

"Me, too," Mason said, walking over to lean down and kiss our mother on her head. "Love you." Then waved as he made his way out the door.

Rosalie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, you big stud," she replied.

My mom smiled and got up from her chair to approach them. "You two are too much. You have a great night. Give your Momma a hug."

Emmett pried Rosalie from his lap and grabbed my mom up into a huge bear hug, causing my mom to laugh. "Emmett, put me down."

We all laughed at his childish banter. It was great seeing everyone so carefree.

"Alright, Carlisle. It's time to head out, too. These two need their sleep," said my mom. She walked over to me and gave me a hug then went to Bella. "You call if you need anything, you hear me."

"We will."

Charlie and Renee were next to leave. They were staying with Alice and Jasper while they were in town. They were helping finish up the last few things on our condo, which Alice had declared nearly finished a couple of days ago. That made me happy.

Finally, it was just the two of us. I got Bella settled with her blood pressure check. I made sure she had a snack and bottled water handy. I wanted to take a shower before I got into bed. I hadn't had a chance since I got off of work.

After my shower, when I entered the room, Bella was still sitting up but had a painful scowl on her face. She was rubbing feverishly over her stomach. "Baby, is something wrong?"

"I'm having pains. I'm hoping they'll stop. They don't feel so good," she replied.

"How often are they happening? I was only in the shower for fifteen minutes."

"Um... I had a few while everyone was here. They weren't too bad, but they're getting stronger," she said.

I was shocked for a second and stood looking at her. I didn't know what I was waiting for. Maybe for her head to start spinning and spewing green goo, I just didn't know. My mind was blank.

"Um... does uh...da...uh...um...do I need to get a nurse?" I stammered. "I mean, do you...do you think it's labor?"

I was slowly starting to panic. It was too soon. We still had five weeks left. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

"E, baby. Can you come over here and sit with me for a few minutes. I don't think its labor." Then she started laughing. I didn't think it was funny at all. How could she think that something like this was funny?

When I approached her, my eyes grew wide, and I heard a loud, muffled, rumbling noise coming from the mattress underneath her. She started laughing harder; her face turning beet red.

"Baby, did you just rip one?" She laughed even harder.

"Yes. I've got more where that came from, too...Bwhahahaha."

"You're so full of shit. Don't fuckin' do that to me again. I'll stick a cork up your ass next time." I moved the covers back to climb into bed. "DAMN! What the fuck did you eat, baby?"

She started barking out laughter again, and then there was a light knock on the door. "See what you did? Now they think something's wrong."

I made my way to the door. One of the nurses was standing back from the door when I opened it. "Is everything okay, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, my wife seems to think that her gas situation is quite funny," I explained.

"Oh... um, okay. Do you two need anything?"

"No, thank you. We're about to settle in for the night," I claimed.

She smiled warily. "You two have a great night. Good night." She didn't stick around. That, I was grateful for.

For the rest of the night, I had to sleep with a surgical mask on. Bella continued with her musical tooting well into the night. I was hoping the windows in this room opened up, so we could air the place out. It had to be the pizza that Emmett fed her. I was going to blame him.

* * *

 **Okay, now that was funny. I know exactly what she's going through.**

 **Hope you like it. Not much further to go and we'll have babies.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Sunday. This is kind of a filler chapter.**

 **SM owns...I DO NOT!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/15/2017**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

The days were all meshed together lately. Thank goodness I had my classes online, to keep me busy; somewhat.

Alice has been stopping by more regularly, bringing me new magazines and pictures from the remodel of our condo. I think I'm really going to like what she's done with the place.

My dad, being the loving man that he is, wanted to gift us a whole condo full of brand new furniture. Our other stuff was just fine, but to my sister's dismay, it just didn't suite. She was so damn pushy most of the time. We didn't want to get used to new furniture, so we absolutely refused and stuck with the stuff we had. Luckily, my dad hadn't made the purchase yet, so when we refused, he was fine with it.

Alice on the other hand, wasn't okay with it. That was until I told her to back the hell off and just do the remodel or she could take a hike and we'd hire someone else to finish it. Edward and I weren't the type of people to want new stuff every time we turned around. We were comfortable with what we had, so why change it?

My curiosity was getting the better of me, though. The vision of the nursery was eating me alive. I couldn't wait to see it. We still had three weeks before my thirty-two week mark. Thank goodness everything was still going smoothly.

On the other hand, I've been having Braxton hick's contractions. In other words, I think it's time but I'm told it's a false alarm. Seeing Edward every time that happens brightens my spirits. I really do believe he will panic and run out of the room and forget where I need to be. He can be so silly.

I've been getting an ultrasound every three days for the last two weeks. Dr. Burkshire said he didn't want to risk anything. But so far, staying on top of my meds and with all the ultrasounds; everything is progressing beautifully. Only three more weeks.

Today, I had a new nurse named Charlotte come to see me. She seemed really nice but weird. She was really interested in how long I've been married and what Edward does. Thank goodness Alice showed up before she could start asking more questions.

"Hello, sister of mine. How are my nephews today?" she asked, walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge. She placed two new gossip magazines down on my lap. A smile graced my face when I noticed that one of them had my favorite guy on the front. I really couldn't wait until his next movie came out.

"They're good - moving around a lot today. I think Hayden was trying to break one of my ribs," I replied.

Edward and I decided that we would go ahead and give each of the boys their names. We just went in order. Baby A was going to be Hayden, Baby B was Tristan and Baby C was Samuel. I was so in love with the names that we picked for them.

Alice giggled. "They're preparing for beating each other up when they get older."

"I just hope they grow up and be best friends, like you and I are. I love you, ya know? Thanks for being the best sister a girl could have and being here for me and Edward," I said, reaching up and pulling her into a hug. "You can be a pain in my ass, too, but I know you mean well."

"I love you, too. I think they'll be the best of friends. No need to worry. Their auntie Alice will keep them in line," she replied. She reached over to grab the remote to my TV and scooted up the bed to sit beside me. "And you can be a pain in my ass, too. Especially when you don't listen to me."

I ignored her comment, so I smiled over at her. I knew Alice would do everything that she could to help me out, when it comes to my boys. She and I had grown up with the best parents that any kid would love to have. They were always so understanding and not too strict but strict enough to keep us in line. We wanted to raise our children the same way.

I couldn't ask for a better sister. We did have our times of arguments and disagreements but we knew that we loved each other unconditionally. Edward was the same way with Emmett and Mason.

"So, what do you think of Emmett and Rose, being together?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I'm happy for them. I'm glad that Emmett seems to be what she wants." I knew she was happy for Rose, considering Rose's last boyfriend was a complete ass. He was very controlling and demanded that she marry him. Of course Rose didn't take that too well; she broke his nose, left and never looked back. I wondered if her and I weren't sisters considering we liked to break noses.

"I know and they look so good together, don't they?" I giggled thinking of the last time they were here visiting. Emmett had made a lewd comment and Rose smacked him across his chest with the back of her hand. She seemed to be wearing the pants in that relationship.

Alice stayed for another hour, watching some stupid reality show. I had no idea what she saw in those stupid shows. They were all ridiculous if you asked me.

Mason showed up about five minutes after she left. He'd been coming around a lot since we told him about the babies. Edward thinks he's ready for a family and questioned him about it, but he always dodged the question. I liked his company, so I looked forward to his visits. It was a great way for us to get to know each other as in-laws.

Edward walked in, around five o'clock with Dr. Burkshire trailing him. "Hey, baby," he said, leaning down and kissing me.

"Hi, yourself. Hi, Dr. Burkshire," I said, glancing up from my magazine.

"Hi, Bella. How are you feeling today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, not too bad, just a twinge here and there. They've been moving like crazy, though."

"I'm not surprised. You'll probably feel every move they make. Their room is a little cramped; not much space to move around in there now," he retorted.

It made me laugh that he referred to my uterus as their room. I suppose that's logical though, given the fact that they were living and sleeping in my uterus, as of right now.

I looked up at him and he stepped closer to me, pulling his stethoscope from around his neck. "I'm just going to listen to your heartbeat and take your blood pressure."

"Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Nope, just doing a small check up to make sure we're still on track. Your last ultrasound showed everything was progressing wonderfully. We want to keep it that way." He paused for a minute before he continued. "I do want to talk to you about what's in the cards for their delivery, though."

"Like what?"

"Well, we already determined that you'll need a C-section, so we just want you to have a choice between a spinal or an epidural," he explained.

I scrunched up my nose at him, not really sure of which to choose. "What's the difference?"

"I've had patients tell me that they feel more pressure with the epidural. The spinal, there's a risk of headaches, some as strong as migraines, but nothing felt at all." He walked over and pulled a chair up next to the bed so that we could talk more about my choices. It was then that Edward stepped out of the bathroom, clean from his shower.

"Do I need to make a decision right now?"

Dr. Burkshire glanced up at Edward and smiled. "No, no, you've got up until delivery time, to let us know. I just wanted to let you know beforehand what your options were."

"Okay, good. I want to talk to Edward about it. Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Yes. Two days before we perform the C-section, you'll have another ultrasound of course, but we'll also need to do an amniocentesis. That will let us know if all of their lungs are developed enough to survive outside the womb," he explained.

I cringed at the thought. I knew an amnio involved a needle. "Are there any risks with an amnio?"

"Well, with any procedure there is a risk, but considering how far along you'll be, I think your risks are very low. We'll numb the area where we insert the needle, of course, then extract amniotic fluid from each sack. We'll use an ultrasound to guide us in. Considering how smoothly everything has gone, I think those boys will be ready to come out when you're thirty-two weeks."

I think the only thing I comprehended out of his whole explanation was inserting the needles. Everything else was just words mumbled together. I really hated needles but since it was for our boys, I guess I would have to put on my big girl panties and deal with it.

Edward walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "Baby, we still have a few more weeks before they have to do it. Can you do it? We have to know that the boy's lungs are developed fully, before they're born."

Edward knew all about my hatred towards needles and was trying to sooth me out of my needle induced stupor. He knew what he was doing as he rubbed my hand with the pad of his thumb. It calmed me when he did that.

"I'm okay. I know we have to do this for the boys. They have to be healthy when they come out," I sighed, and released a slow gust of air. I had to stop being a baby.

"Well, I'll leave you two. My shift is over in an hour and I still have some paperwork to do. Dr. Moffet will be stopping by tomorrow to check you out. She's feeling a little left out." Dr. Burkshire shrugged his shoulders and chuckled as he reached for the door handle.

I glanced up to where he stood at the door. "Good. I can't wait to see her."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me before he got up from the bed. He walked over to the small table in the corner and retrieved his phone. I quirked my eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you up to?"

"Everyone wanted to come by for dinner with us tonight. I told them I would text when I got in. You don't mind, do you?" He walked back over to my side of the bed and sat down.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. I was getting hungry and wanted food, immediately. "I don't care. Who's bringing food, though?"

"My parents are in town. Mom made Chicken Alfredo for us," he replied, leaning in again to kiss me. I reached up and pulled him closer. I wanted more contact than just a small kiss. He scooted closer and ran the palm of his hands over my very, large protruding stomach. I giggled when I felt one of the boys kick at his hand.

"Wow, I guess he doesn't want his daddy touching his mommy," I said, jokingly. Although, I knew all too well that the sound of Edward's voice soothed them and his touch was very welcomed.

Edward chuckled and sat back up. "So, what did you do today? Besides, sitting in this bed, of course."

"Eh, not too much. Read the new magazines that Alice brought by. I did get a little annoyed, though. Some new nurse kept asking too many questions about you."

Edward quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "About Me?" He pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, she kept asking what you do, how long we've been married, and all sorts of shit. It was starting to piss me off. Thank goodness Alice came in. I was about to go postal on the bitch, but she left the room like someone lit a fire under her ass," I explained, displaying irritation at the annoying nurse.

"Has she been in here before?" He looked very interested in this new person.

"No, it was her first day, actually. She kept going on and on how she moved here from Chicago for the love of her life." I shrugged and rolled my eyes at my approaching irritation of the bitch.

Edward huffed but looked concerned. "What's the nurse's name? I'll make sure she doesn't come back in here if she's bothering you that bad."

"I think it was Charlotte." I nodded. "Yeah, it was definitely Charlotte."

Edward glanced at me wide eyed. "What? Did you say Charlotte?"

"Yeah, why?" I was starting to get concerned and my pulse was starting to rise. I could hear it over the monitor that they kept hooked up to me. I had to wear a white clip on my finger constantly when no one else was with me.

Edward jumped up from the bed and nearly ran from the room.

What did I say?

A few minutes later, Nicole came in. She told me that Edward was taking care of a few things with Morgan and would be back in shortly.

I was still concerned whether or not I said something wrong.

I started crying and Nicole came and sat by me. Damn hormones. She pulled me into a hug and consoled me. She's become a really good friend to me since I've been here. A girl can never have too many friends.

"Hey, what's wrong? He'll be right back. He's just talking with Morgan right now." She squeezed me a little tighter when I started sobbing harder.

"He...he...he just stormed out of here and didn't say anything to me." I could barely get the words out because I was crying so hard.

Nicole got up from the bed and got a clean washcloth for me and wet it with cold water. She wiped my face but it didn't soothe me like Edward does when he's near me. "He'll be back in a few minutes. He's not mad at you, I promise, okay."

She stayed with me and tried to keep me company until Edward came back.

* * *

 **EPOV**

As soon as Bella mentioned Charlotte's name I knew immediately that it had to be my ex. When she was continually asking Bella questions about me, was clue enough. I had to make sure that she stayed away from Bella.

When I reached the nurses' station, everyone's eyes lit up when I approached. "Um... who's the nurse supervisor on duty?"

We knew quite a few nurses here by name. They've all become friends to us.

Nicole pointed over her shoulder to the nurse in charge. "That would be Morgan. Is there something wrong?"

I knew Nicole was only concerned. I could see the worry on her face. She had grown to love Bella and was excited for us, about the triplets. "Apparently there's a new nurse here. Do you know anything about it?"

Nicole grabbed the schedule chart and started glancing over it. Morgan walked over to see what was going on.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. Yeah, there's a new girl. She started yesterday; her names Charlotte. Did she do something wrong?" Nicole handed the chart to Morgan. She then rolled away from the desk and said she would check on Bella.

"What's her last name?"

Morgan glanced up at me over her reading glasses. "It's Garrett. Why?"

I proceeded to explain, in a short version, why Charlotte was no longer allowed in my wife's room. I just told her that she made Bella feel too uncomfortable with all the questions. I didn't want to raise a premature, red flag but there was no way in hell that she would be allowed near Bella again.

"No problem, Dr. Cullen. I'll schedule her in a different wing from now on."

"Thank you. Could you let everyone else know also that she's not to be near my wife's room?" I glanced over Morgan's shoulder and saw Charlotte looking at me. Her face grew pale when she saw me.

Morgan noticed my reaction and turned to see what I was looking at. "Charlotte, could you come here, please?"

Charlotte walked to where we were standing. Morgan then suggested that we talk in a separate room for privacy.

When we entered an empty room, I stood in front of the door to make sure that she didn't try to leave. I wanted to make it perfectly clear that she was to stay away from my wife.

"Charlotte, Dr. Cullen has requested that you not be assigned to his wife's room anymore because you made her feel uncomfortable. Is there a reason why you were asking so many questions about Dr. Cullen?" I cringed at that moment because I knew I should have told Morgan that she was my ex.

"I apologize. I was just trying to make conversation. I thought maybe talking about her husband would keep her spirits up. And, I'm his ex," she stated matter-of-factually.

Morgan turned to look at me with questioning eyes. "Is this true, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes. It's been years since I've seen her. It didn't end well," I explained.

Morgan nodded her head. "Well, Charlotte, you'll be scheduled in a different wing from now on. Mrs. Cullen doesn't need any more stress."

"That's fine. Again, I apologize. Am I done here?" Morgan waved her hand toward the door and Charlotte made her way out.

"Dr. Cullen, I'll make sure she doesn't come around Bella, okay." She placed her hand on my forearm before turning to leave herself.

"Morgan, thank you. I can't have Bella getting upset," I conveyed, walking toward the door to leave.

Morgan opened the door and I walked through. "That's understandable. Bella's at a critical part of her pregnancy and the slightest upset can cause her to go into premature labor. We don't want that."

I was left standing by the empty room. I was contemplating on whether or not I should warn Charlotte myself. Of all places in the whole world for her to work, she ends up working where I do.

"Edward?"

I knew that voice. She was standing behind me. I cringed knowing that I would have to face her eventually. "Yes."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She sounded like a wounded little bird asking for solace.

I turned, glaring at her. "What do you want Charlotte? Actually, what the fuck are you doing here? Of all places to fucking work, you show up here. Why?" I whisper yelled at her, getting right in her face. I wanted to make my point very clear that she wasn't welcomed in my life at all.

She winced at my reaction and took a step back from me. "I wanted to see you. To apologize for what I did. When I heard that you were working here, I knew I had to move here, too."

"Excuse me, what part of STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME, do you not understand? I know you can speak English. I know that you can hear and I know that you aren't that dumb to not comprehend when someone tells you to stay away. And for you to show up in my wife's room, of all fucking rooms. What were you trying to gain by asking all kinds of questions about me? How the hell did you even know where I worked in the first place?" I was ranting and pissed. I wanted answers but I couldn't stop spewing out my hatred towards her.

Charlotte was fidgeting with fingers looking down at the floor. "I... I... I overheard one of your old col...colleagues talking about how well you were doing here." She stuttered. "I had to see for myself. I had to make sure you were okay."

I just wanted to get away from her and get back to Bella and make sure that Nicole was still keeping her company. "You've seen me. You've seen my wife. You've seen that I'm going to be a father. What else do you want?"

"Your wife's very beautiful," she stated. Going off the subject at the moment.

"She is and she's the best person I know-aside from my mother, of course. Charlotte, you need to stay away. I can't tell you where you can and cannot work, but you've been warned. Stay away." I stated firmly.

"Dr. Cullen?" I heard Nicole call for me, down the hall.

"Be right there." I called over my shoulder as I glared at Charlotte. "Just stay away."

I turned and walked away. Something in my gut told me that I wouldn't be seeing the last of Charlotte.

When I walked back into the room, I noticed Bella crying. I rushed to her and sat down. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She was sobbing so hard that she could hardly catch her breath. "You...you...you just left. Did I...did I do something wrong?"

I pulled her into a tight hug. "No baby, you didn't. I'm sorry I rushed out of here. I had to take care of that nurse. It's done though, and she shouldn't be coming back in here."

"But...but why did you leave like... like that?" She was still crying like a small child and I felt horrible for jumping up and leaving the way I did.

"Baby, you need to calm down. I'll explain everything to you but calm down first. You don't need to be crying like this; you didn't do anything wrong." I moved closer and pulled her head to my chest and began humming. I knew that I could calm her down that way.

A few minutes later, she was calm. Her breathing was back to normal and all that was left was her sniffling. I handed her a tissue from the bedside table. "Charlotte's my ex."

She sat up and looked at me. "What?"

"Yeah, she told me that she heard that I was doing well here, and decided she wanted to move here so she could see me and apologize," I explained, wrapping my arms around her more firmly.

She pushed me away, and scooted to the center of the bed, sitting Indian style. "She told me she moved here to be by the love of her life. Does that mean you?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't care. She won't be coming back in here. Morgan's taking care of it." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me. "Don't be so far away."

"I'm sorry. So, that's why she kept asking questions about you? Is she some kind of stalker?" I squeezed her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Let's hope not. I warned her to stay away and told her that I didn't want anything to do with her. She said she thought you were beautiful," I stated. Bella sat up straighter and kissed me and licked my face from my chin to the edge of my hair line.

"Eeewww, baby, why the hell did you do that? That's gross." I grabbed a tissue and wiped her spit from my face.

She giggled and snuggled back into me. "It's okay to have my tongue on your cock but I can't lick your face?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Honey, you licked my face. What were you doing, marking your territory or something?" She giggled again and smacked me on the chest. "You were, weren't you?"

"Shut up. I just felt the urge."

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emmett poked his head in, "Is it safe?"

"Yes." Bella and I answered. Emmett pushed the door open, letting everyone else in.

My mom and dad made their way over to the table, setting the bowl of food down while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper took other seats. My mom didn't waste any time climbing onto the bed and placing her hands on Bella's stomach. Mason eased his way in carrying a bag that looked like it housed drinks and dessert.

"Hi, babies. It's Grandma. Are you being good for your mommy?" My mom rubbed all around Bella's stomach and gasped when she felt one of the babies kick. "Aaaweee... they know their Grandma."

"Ma, you probably scared them," said Emmett, jokingly.

"Shut up you big oaf. They know who I am, don't you? Grandma can't wait to meet you." She cooed to Bella's stomach and rubbed her like she was caressing a booda doll, making a wish.

"Esme, you rub me anymore and you'll make me pee in my pants." Bella giggled when my mom jerked her hands a way. "I'm just kidding. Actually, where's the food? I'm starving."

My mom jumped off of the bed and started pulling plates from the cabinet. Rose and Alice started helping by getting drinks and silverware for everyone.

We all ate quietly, except Emmett, of course. He sounded like a pig at a trough eating its last meal before slaughter. Everyone just shook their head at him and continued eating.

After dinner, Alice showed us more pictures of the condo. She said it would be ready by the end of next week. This had both Bella and I excited. We were getting so tired of living in the hospital room. We just wanted our own bed.

Before everyone left, Mason got everyone's attention. I was kind of worried about him because I'd seen him more since we announced Bella's pregnancy than any other time. It wasn't normal for him.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that Sookie called off the wedding and broke up with me. She wasn't ready to get married and have a family and I was. Seeing Edward and Bella so happy and having a family, I wanted to start right away. She didn't want kids, right now, and planning a wedding wasn't even remotely on her agenda. That's why we hadn't set a date."

He looked so sad. "I just wanted everyone to know."

Mom got up from the table and pulled her oldest son into a tight hug. I knew she was whispering in his ear that everything would be okay. That his soul mate would come along before he knew it.

We honestly thought Sookie was the one for him because they got along so well.

Emmett clapped Mason on the shoulder before drawing him into a hug. I copied Emmett, telling him much the same that our mother did. He looked sad, but I also knew that he'd bounce back quickly from this break-up.

Another week flew by without any incidences. Everything still looked good. We were getting so excited. Dr. Burkshire told us that as soon as we got the results back from the Amniocentesis, we would go from there.

Charlotte hadn't made any more appearances. I was grateful for that. I didn't want Bella getting upset. It was hard enough to keep her calm, knowing that Charlotte was working on the same floor where she was located. I explained to her that there was nothing I could do about it and that Morgan was trying her best to keep Charlotte in a different wing. She still felt vulnerable because she couldn't get up from the bed and beat her ass, if she needed too.

I knew my wife wouldn't use her verbal filter towards Charlotte. She already wanted to give her a piece of her mind. She was still pissed that Charlotte was trying to get information out of her, to gain access to me. I think she wanted to make sure that Charlotte knew she didn't stand a chance in hell gaining my attention. And I could attest to that.

Yet another weekend flew by. Everyone visited. We played games, watched movies, ate lots of food, watched more movies and slept. It was the most boring thing I've ever experienced in my life.

Monday came. Bella's parents were visiting and Charlie wanted to inspect the condo himself to make sure that everything was in working order. I don't know what he was looking for considering he was in law enforcement and not a construction worker, nor an interior designer. I think he honestly just wanted to make sure that we got what our money paid for. Although, I'm sure Alice wouldn't have let anything slip through her fingers. Not that easily anyway.

I walked into the room, a little after five o'clock. Renee and Charlie were sitting on the bed with Bella, one on each side of her. They had their hands on her stomach. The boys must be putting on a show.

I walked over and leaned over Charlie to kiss my wife. "Hey, I'm sitting right here," he complained.

"Yeah, so and my wife is sitting right there. Deal with it," I said, jokingly.

Charlie chuckled and punched me in the arm. "Watch it bub."

"I'm gonna go shower. Are you two eating with us tonight?" I asked looking between Renee and Charlie.

"Yeah, we're staying in town tonight. Alice wanted to go over some wedding stuff with Renee. Did you have any plans for dinner?" Charlie scooted off of the bed and sat on the small loveseat.

"No, you guys can decide. I really don't care."

"Me either. I'm hungry now, though. Mom, can you see if there's anything to cook here? Edward hasn't been shopping yet and I'm getting tired of take-out," expressed Bella.

"Sure. If you don't have anything, what do you want?" asked Renee.

"I'm in the mood for a big fat juicy burger with bacon and cheese. And tomatoes and lettuce. God, I'm hungry. Just go ahead and order food," pouted Bella.

Charlie chuckled at his daughter. "Honestly, Edward, I don't know how you do it, bud. I'd be bald by now."

"Oh shut it Charlie. You did just fine when I was pregnant with the girls. Although, I do see a little bit of a receding hairline right here," Renee said as she got up from the bed and walked over to Charlie and playfully ran her fingers through the front part of his hair.

Charlie smacked her hand away. "Stop picking on me, woman. You see this," he pointed to a gray hair on his chin. "That's got your name on it. You see this one right here," again he pointed at another gray hair, "That has Bella's name on it. Here's Alice, Edward, Jasper, my brother. Each gray hair I have has someone's name on it."

"Oh hush, daddy. You inherited those from Grandpa Swan. He was born gray," teased Bella.

"Yeah, well, I think I'll have to start shaving my head to hide all my gray. I'm too young to be gray," whined Charlie.

"You could always dye it," I added.

"Edward." Charlie warned and I laughed.

My phone rang, stopping our playfulness with Charlie. It was Marcus from the club.

"This is Edward."

"Hey, Edward. Um... I think you should come down to the club. We're having a bit of a problem." Marcus sounded exhausted.

"What's going on Marcus?"

"There's a girl down here spouting off all sorts of stuff about you and her. She said you were the love of her life and left her." He sighed. "Ma'am, you can't go back there." I heard him say to someone.

"Marcus, how long has she been down there?" I glanced around and saw everyone looking at me. I put my finger up telling them to give me a minute and I would explain.

"She's been down here long enough to get drunk, that's for sure," he stated.

"Did she say what her name was?" I already had a feeling that it was Charlotte.

"She said her name was Charlotte and said she wouldn't leave unless you came down here. Edward, I don't want to call the cops. I don't want to have to deal with them tonight. We've been doing really good not involving them with anything," he pleaded.

"That's fine Marcus. Give me a few. My in-laws are here visiting with me and Bella. I'll drag my father in-law along; he can help." I smiled really big at Charlie as his eyes grew wide. He shook his fist at me playfully.

"Thanks Edward. See ya in a bit," he said, sounding relieved.

I sighed and ended the call. I really didn't want to deal with Charlotte. She'd been really good at leaving us alone, but now she's going to my place of business and causing problems.

I walked over and sat down next to Bella. She looked worried but I couldn't lie to her and hope that it all went away. "What's going on at the club?"

I sighed and slouched my shoulders. This was going to upset her. "It's Charlotte. Apparently she's a little inebriated and starting trouble. Marcus doesn't want to call the cops so he asked if I could go take care of the problem. That's where your dad comes in. He's going to be my protector."

Bella giggled then looked serious. "Baby, if she keeps doing stuff like this, you're going to have to get a restraining order against her. I mean, how the hell did she even know that 'Epic' was your club anyway? She can't keep doing this. I know she's stayed away, here at the hospital, but who's to say she won't stay away once we go home?"

"I know. I'll get this taken care of; I promise. C'mon Charlie, I need you to protect me from the ex." I leaned in and gave Bella a kiss before getting up to leave. "You don't mind staying with her do you, Renee?"

"No honey, that's okay. You two go take care of... whatever it is," she said while waving her hand out in front of her.

"Thank you. Hopefully this won't take too long. You two go ahead and order food. We'll grab something while we're out," I said while gathering my keys and wallet off of the table.

I walked back over to Bella and kissed her one last time before I left. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Please be careful. Daddy, protect him for me please," Bella said with pleading eyes.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled. He knew Bella was being her usual hormonal self.

On the way to the club, I explained everything there is to know about Charlotte to my father-in-law. What she did to me and all the anguish she put me through before I moved to Washington. He didn't say much, just grumbled a few words and shook his head. He wouldn't be Charlie if he reacted any other way.

When we got to the club, the bouncer at the front, Greg, waved me on through. Charlie followed. I think he flashed his badge. Why? I didn't have a clue.

I spotted Marcus as soon as I approached the bar. Charlotte was nursing a cup of coffee when I reached them. "Hey, what's going on here?" I glanced between Marcus and Charlotte.

Charlotte spun around on her chair and lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh, Edward! You came for me."

Charlie, being the best father in-law a guy could ask for, pulled her away from me. "Hey, get chur hans off me." Charlotte said drunkenly and stumbled back against the bar. "Who the fug er you?" she slurred, waving a very unsteady finger at Charlie.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

"I came fer you, Eddieward," she replied, hiccupping.

"Charlotte, how did you know this place was mine?" I wasn't exactly sure she could even answer me coherently right now, but it was worth a shot.

She started laughing and pointing at me. Charlie stepped forward, making his presence known. She lolled her head to the side and looked at him. "Who the fug er you?" she asked Charlie, again.

"Ma'am, I think maybe you should get yourself home." I knew Charlie was being as nice as he possibly could. Bella told me he could be a real tough bastard when he needed to be.

Charlotte still didn't answer my question and she sneered at Charlie. "Charlotte, how did you know that I owned this place?" I asked again, hoping she could give me some sort of insight of her connections into my personal life.

"I haf my ways. Yer easier ta fine then you think," she was barely understandable with her response. I couldn't imagine how much information she could actually find on me and why she would want to.

"Charlotte, I've asked you to stay away from me and my family. Showing up at my place of business is also included. There isn't much I can do about work but here, what I say goes. You need to leave. You're not welcome," I sternly spoke trying to get my point across.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide as I spoke. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Now, I'm going to have Marcus call you a cab and take you home. Don't come back Charlotte, I mean it." Charlotte drew her hand back to hit me but Charlie intercepted before she could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't you rather be in your own home tonight than a jail cell?" Charlie was starting to get a little irritated with her but not as much as I already was.

"Edward, I moved here for you. Those are supposed to be my babies, not hers. I'm supposed to be your wife. Remember, we were supposed to get married. You wanted to marry me, remember. Please tell me that you remember?" Her speech was becoming clearer, showing signs that she was sobering up. Or maybe she was faking the whole time.

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me, here. You're delusional. You need your fucking head checked!" I was pissed, actually beyond pissed now. Charlie stepped between the two of us.

"Edward, you need to calm down, son. We'll have Marcus call her a cab and take her home. Miss, I think you need to respect what Edward's asking of you and leave him alone. We don't want this to go any further than it already has," negotiated Charlie.

"Why'd you call him son? You're not Carlisle. Carlisle's a decent man, you're an asshole," sneered Charlotte.

"That may be, but I'm Edward's father in-law and have every right to call him son. More right to speak to him, than you do, actually," Charlie firmly stated.

Charlotte gritted her teeth, growled and stomped her foot. "Go ta hell, both of you and fuck you Edward Cullen. You'll pay for this. I swear you will." She then grabbed her purse from the bar and stormed off.

"Marcus, make sure she gets in a cab, please. I hate the bitch, but I don't want anything bad happening to her," I requested.

I looked over at Charlie and he was shaking his head from side to side. "Want a beer while we're here Charlie? On me."

"Sure. After dealing with that, it's enough to drive anyone to drink," he said, chuckling.

I made my way behind the bar and grabbed two long neck bottles of Bud Light. I wasn't sure what Charlie normally drank but tonight, he was getting Bud.

We enjoyed our beers and left about thirty minutes later. I texted Bella letting her know that we got the situation handled and were on our way. We stopped at Burger King and grabbed a couple of Whoppers with onion rings. I was going to pay later, but dammit, I loved Whoppers. Just the right amount of ketchup and mayo; enough to make anyone's mouth water.

When we got back, Bella was asleep. Renee was curled up next to her watching TV. It seemed that Alice got her taste for reality TV from their mother. I had no clue what she was watching but whatever it was, it was terrible. There were people singing who had no business singing in the first place. I cringed and walked over to set my stuff down on the small table in the corner.

"We're going to take off. We'll come by tomorrow before we head home," whispered Renee. She got up from the bed and Bella popped her head up.

"Mom?" Her eyes were squinted from the glare of the TV.

"Yeah, sweetie. Daddy and Edward are back. We're heading to Alice's. We'll see you tomorrow before we head home, okay." Renee bent down and kissed Bella on top of her head.

"Okay," Bella said groggily and plopped her head back down on her pillow.

"Night, you two; see you tomorrow," Charlie said as he turned for the door.

"Night, momma and daddy, I love you."

"Love you, too honey, go back to sleep," said Renee.

After the in-laws left, I made my way to the bed and sat next to Bella. "Baby, did one of the nurses come in and check your blood pressure before you went to sleep?"

"Yeah, Nicole came in before she left for the night. She's so cool and funny. She always makes me laugh," Bella replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her. I leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"I know, baby. I think she kind of likes us, don't you think?"

"Just a little. Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, give me a minute. I need to drain the main vein and I'll be right back. You want anything while I'm up?"

"No. I have water and a snack, if I need it."

After I returned from the bathroom, I stripped down to my boxers, pulling on a pair of scrub pants. I was making sure that I had something more than my boxers covering me just in case something happened in the middle of the night. It was getting so close to the end of Bella's pregnancy that I needed to be prepared for anything.

When I climbed into the bed, Bella was in the middle, lying on her left side curled around one of those long body pillows. Her belly was propped up on it, taking some pressure off of her back and her uterus in the process. I hated seeing her in so much pain and not being able to get comfortable. I couldn't imagine what it felt like to have three human beings flopping around inside your body. It had to be uncomfortable and sometimes painful.

I nestled in behind her, wrapping one arm around our sons and the other, I slid underneath the pillow we were sharing. It took me a while to fall asleep. All the events from the day were weighing on me, mainly the Charlotte situation. I had honestly thought she would comply with my demand and stay away. She had me fooled by thinking otherwise. I hoped that I didn't have to take her actions to the police.

* * *

 **There's always an asshole waiting in the sidelines to give these two crap.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	13. Chapter 13

**Someone sent me an odd request through PM, and I just want to put this out there. I DO NOT write about RAPE! No way, no how. I can describe it, but to actually write the act, I just can't do it. So, please, tell me I did the right thing to block that person? That makes the second person to message me for something like that. WTH?**

 **Enough of that...**

 **You want more?**

 **It's what everyone's been waiting for! You ready?**

 **SM owns...I DO NOT!**

 **1/15-16/2017**

* * *

Chapter 13

BPOV

"How are my boys today?" Nicole asked me as she entered my room.

It's exactly four days before my thirty-two weeks were up. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I'm very nervous. I honestly think I'm scared to death that I won't be able to take care of my boys, but I knew that I had a whole village of people to help us. Edward being a pediatrician was a plus. At least then he would be able to diagnose anything with the boys, quicker than what I would be able to.

I sighed and flipped the page in my new 'Entertainment' magazine. "I think they're ready to come out. I'm miserable. I can't sleep. I have to pee every five minutes. My back kills me and my feet are the size of the 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's', feet. Is it Monday yet?"

It's true. I'm absolutely and utterly miserable. I don't know how women, who have been pregnant with more than three babies, can do it. It's definitely going to be a long time before I have any more kids. I knew that since we're having boys, Edward will want to eventually try for a girl but my luck, we'll get four girls. He might as well lock me in a white padded room if that happened.

"No, it's not Monday. I know you're getting anxious. When are you having your amnio? Tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Dr. Burkshire and Sam ... er uh... Dr. Moffet both will be here around ten tomorrow. They're putting a rush on the results," I explained.

Nicole kneeled down on the side of the bed so that she could get a better grip on the blood pressure cuff. "I'm really excited but you know that already. I hope I'm here. I'm scheduled for Tuesday, so we'll see."

Nicole finished up my quick little checkup and clipped the white pulse thingy back on my middle finger before she left the room. I've been so freakin' bored. Alice has brought me just about every magazine that is worth reading. Nothing is keeping me occupied and TV just flat out sucked anymore. My school work was all caught up. I'd paint my toenails but I can't see or reach them. I'm sure Edward would do it when he got in.

An hour later, I was literally lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. No one had paid me a visit yet today. I knew Edward was just a few floors down but I didn't want to bug him just because I was bored. He'd be here at lunch time.

There was a soft knock on the door and I ever so slowly tried to prop myself up against the headboard to see who it was. "Come in."

To my surprise, it was Charlotte.

"Um... you're not allowed in here," I said while trying to reach for the button for the nurses' station but she grabbed it before I could get to it.

"Na ah. I don't think so. I have a few things to say to you and you're gonna listen," she said in a condescending tone.

I gave her evilest eye that I could conjure up, "I don't wanna hear a word you say. Edward told me what you did to him. Now leave or I'll scream."

"You don't seem to understand Miss Prissy. Edward is supposed to be my husband," she pointed to her chest. "... and those babies you're carrying are supposed to be mine," she said while coming closer to me. I wasn't gonna let her touch me so I screamed as loud as I could.

She looked panicked and raised her fist to hit me but Nicole burst through the door and stopped in her tracks, "What the hell? You're not supposed to be in here. Get out NOW!" She said pointing to the door.

Charlotte didn't move so Nicole stepped closer to where she was standing, "You need to back the fuck up." Charlotte seethed.

One of the other nurses, Massey, came through the door, "What's going on?"

"Charlotte's not allowed in Mrs. Cullen's room at all and I'm trying to get her to leave but she won't. Go call security and Dr. Cullen," explained Nicole.

"I don't think so," Charlotte said before she tried to leave but Nicole stopped her. "Let me go. You can't keep me here."

"The hell I can't. I'll make sure you don't come back in here, either. You were given specific instructions to stay away from Mrs. Cullen and I'll make sure security knows damn good well that you're not following orders," explained Nicole. She stood in front of the door to make sure that Charlotte wouldn't get away. I only hoped that security would get here soon. Charlotte was lucky that I cared more about my boys than her or I would make sure she never stepped foot on any ground again.

Charlotte, being the psycho that she is, lunged towards Nicole but Nicole was quicker. Charlotte was trying to hit her but Nicole had other plans.

Charlotte never knew what hit her. She hit the floor like a ton of bricks. I looked up at Nicole in shock. "Nice right hook. Where the heck did you learn that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal. My boyfriend teaches kickboxing classes and Tae Kwon Do. He's taught me a few things."

"Bwhahahahaha." I couldn't help it. I started laughing uncontrollably. I only wished I could have gotten a shot or two in.

A few minutes later, Morgan, Edward and a security guard came through the door. "What the hell happened?" Edward asked.

"She thought she had a few things to say to me but Nicole came in when I screamed. So when she tried to go passed Nicole, she decked her and knocked her out. Isn't she bad ass, honey?" Edward couldn't help but smile when the security guard started picking Charlotte up off the floor.

For the next few minutes, Edward explained to the guard why Charlotte wasn't allowed in my room and ask for him to call the police to have her arrested. I was going to press charges against her for attempted assault. Hopefully that would keep her away from me. Edward was also going to obtain a restraining order against her for the both of us.

"Are you okay?" Edward sat down on the bed next to me and placed both of his hands on my stomach. The boys woke up to the attention.

"I'm fine. She didn't get to me, thanks to Nicole. I don't know what would have happened if Nicole didn't come in. I'm just glad she did," I explained. I placed my hands on top of his when I felt one of the boys stretch.

There was a pain that shot from my lower back that spread all the way around the front and down to my nether region. "GAH! Shit, that hurt." It only lasted for a few seconds but if that was any indication of a labor pain, I'm definitely a whimp.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked rubbing vigorously over my stomach. "Holy shi...shoot, that had to have been a contraction. Have you had any others today?"

"No. Nothing like that. That really hur... GAH! Shit. Another one," I complained. Then before I could speak again, I heard a low popping sound, and then I felt like I pissed all over myself.

Edward jumped up off the bed and looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were the size of tea saucers and his mouth was hung open with horror. "Um... baby? Did you just pee in the bed?"

"No, E, I didn't. I think my water just broke. You need to call Dr. Burkshire, now," I demanded but he just stood there. He kept staring down at the bed where the blankets were soaked. He was frozen. "EDWARD!"

He still didn't move. He was about to panic or pass out so I grabbed the button for the nurses station and pressed it. It was Nicole that answered the intercom, "Hey, Bella, everything okay in there?"

"No, Nick, I think my water just broke and Edward's not moving."

A couple of minutes later, Edward was still standing and staring at me when Nicole walked in. "Dr. Cullen," she waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. "Dr. Cullen." She called again but this time she patted his arm. Still nothing. "Is this normal for him?"

"Well, he did pass out when we found out we were having triplets. I think he's in shock," I suggested. Nicole took Edward's hand and patted it with hers and then shook it. He still didn't move but the next thing that happened had me moving as fast as I could off of the bed.

Edward passed out.

I was smacking his face trying to get him to wake up but it wasn't working. He was out. I didn't know what else to do. "Nicole, can you call Dr. Burkshire please?"

"Sure. Did you want me to check you first before I called?"

"No, I'm pretty sure my water broke," I said. I slowly stood up then another small gush of water came from my nether region. "That should be answer enough for ya."

"Crap, okay. Let me go get Massey. She can help get Edward awake. I'll call Dr. Burkshire then I'll be back in just a minute. You sit," she said pointing to the bed, "... don't move. We'll need to check you as soon as I get back in here. Looks like I'll be here after all, huh?" She winked at me before she walked out of the room.

I sat, like the good little patient I was. Massey came in with some smelling salts and waved it in front of Edward's nose. I couldn't help but laugh when he bolted up off of the floor like a fire was lit under his ass. "What the fu... udge happened?" he asked looking between me and Massey. "Did I pass out?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. Good catch on the language there, bub. Do ya think you're okay enough to help me out here? I'd like to get out of these clothes; I'm soaked," I conveyed but he was starting to sway and Massey grabbed his arm and pulled him to a chair to sit down.

"I'll be right back, Mrs. Cullen. I'm just gonna grab some clean sheets for your bed and a gown for you." She stepped over to the sink and grabbed a paper cup for some water. "You can't put regular clothes back on. Nicole's gonna check you when she gets back from calling your doctor," expressed Massey before she handed Edward the water and left the room.

"E, you need to snap out of it. Our parents need to be called. And so does everyone else." I wasn't trying to sound too demanding but he wasn't being himself and I couldn't do anything.

I tried to turn and face him but I was rendered still by another pain shooting from my back to the front of my stomach. "Oh, GOD! E, Please? I'm having another contraction. I haven't even had my amnio yet. They're not ready."

Edward got up from his chair and grabbed his keys, wallet and cellphone, "Everything will be okay, I'm here. Where uh... Do you... I don't... You're uh..." He couldn't speak obviously. I wasn't sure what he was gonna do next because he was pacing back and forth in one spot; running his hand through his hair.

"E, stop! You're making me dizzy. I'm the one in labor over here and you're freakin' out." I looked up at him but he didn't seem to register what I was saying to him.

Then he left. Walked right out of the door without saying anything.

Massey walked back in right after he left, with her arms full of sheets and a gown for me. "Where's he going?"

"I honestly don't know. He's freakin' out just a tad. Do you think you can get him back in here and then slap the shit out of him for me, please? He's gotta snap out of this. I don't even know where he's going. God, if I'd only known he'd freak like this, I would've made sure my mom stayed with me." I complained. I heard Massey chuckle at me before she walked back out of the room, to retrieve my husband.

Nicole walked back into the room as soon as Massey left. "Why's Edward pacing by the elevators?"

"He's freakin' out." I made a frustrated gesture with my hands. "I don't think he even knows what he's really doing. And here I thought I was gonna be the one to freeeeaaak oooouuuttt..." Another pain shot through me and I couldn't talk anymore.

"Okay, girlie. I think Dr. Burkshire said something about giving you some Corticosteroid. That's supposed to help mature up the babies' lungs to help them breathe once they're born. He should be here in about five minutes. He was just finishing up an emergency C-section," Nicole explained to me as calmly as possible. If she only knew I was silently freaking out myself.

Massey walked back in, followed by Edward. He still looked like he didn't know what was going on. "E, did you call everyone?"

"What? No, I uh... you uh... I don't..."

"Massey, please slap my husband." And she did. It wasn't a soft slap either but it did the job. He was finally coherent enough to know what was going on. "Thank you. I promise you won't get in trouble."

"Oh, I know. I'm just happy to have the bragging rights to be the one to slap Dr. Cullen out of his daze," she boasted at her accomplishment.

"You wouldn't?" Edward looked at her with slight terror in his eyes.

"Oh, yes I would. You know how many people think you're so calm cool and collected around here. That you're not "fazed" by anything? If you only knew..." she deadpanned and chuckled. I giggled, too and Edward looked at me with disbelief.

I shook my head at him and reached my hand out for his help. "Help me up. I need to change into that hideous gown and Massey was gonna change my sheeee...GAAAHHH!" Another contraction. More in my back this time. I hoped that Dr. Burkshire hurried and got here.

A few minutes later, I was changed and Massey had clean bedding on my bed. I was trying to get settled so Nicole could check me but Dr. Burkshire finally showed up. "Well, looks like we have three anxious little boys. Did Nicole administer the Corticosteroid yet?"

"No, not yet. I was getting cleaned up and changed first. We were dealing with a little drama beforehand," I stated. Dr. Burkshire patted me on my knee before stepping towards the door.

He smirked, looking over at Edward. "Drama huh? Wouldn't have anything to do with Dr. Cullen, would it?"

I giggled at his assumption.

"Oh, uh, did you decide on an epidural or a spinal? We'll have to know for sure. Today's the day. We just need to get the Corticosteroid in your system and working. We gotta make sure those babies are ready to come out." Dr. Burkshire waited by the door for a minute for my answer.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Can I talk to Edward for a minute about this?" Dr. Burkshire glanced at Edward and nodded his head.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." He left the room and Edward came to sit on the bed next to me.

"E, you can't freak out anymore. I need you, right now." I placed my hands on both sides of his face. "What do you think would be better?" I asked as another contraction hit me.

Edward placed his hands on my stomach and waited for the contraction to pass. "If it were me, and no offense, thank goodness it isn't, but I would get the spinal. You won't be able to feel anything at all. I've heard you can feel the pressure but there's no pain with the epidural," he suggested. I definitely didn't want to feel anything at all so I was opting to go with the spinal.

When Dr. Burkshire returned, Nicole came in behind him with an IV bag of saline. She got me hooked up and somewhat comfortable. I didn't know how much longer I was gonna have to wait for the drug to take effect but I was starting to get anxious. I knew today would be the day that Edward and I would meet our boys. I really hoped that they would be okay. I didn't have a chance to get the amnio so they didn't want to take any chances and gave me the drug anyway.

An hour later, my contractions had subsided somewhat. They weren't coming as often as they were in the beginning. Nicole had checked my cervix to see if I was dilated any and I was dilated to four centimeters. Apparently, if I was having a vaginal birth, I would be here for a while. OH, did I fail to mention that they removed the stitches from my cervix just the day before. That's probably why I was in labor.

Time ticked on and Nicole informed us that they were waiting on the OR to open up so we could get the show on the road. My heart rate picked up at her news. I was starting to get really nervous. Edward sat by me holding my hand and rubbing my stomach when the contractions would hit me. He wasn't saying much but I knew he was just as nervous as I was.

To my surprise, everyone burst through the door with huge grins on their faces. They were as excited as we were. Everyone would finally get to meet Hayden, Samuel and Tristan.

My mom and Esme nearly knocked Edward off of the bed to get to me. "How are you feeling, honey?" My mom was the first to speak up.

"I'm okay. The meds they gave me slowed down my contractions. We're just waiting on an OR. Not much longer," I replied. I looked up at both of them and they had tears in their eyes. I couldn't help but start crying myself. We were all three like blubbering idiots.

When I said everyone showed up, I meant everyone. Angela, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, my parents and Edward's' parents and Mason. They were all so giddy. I was starting to feel a little Claustrophobic with everyone in my room. "Hey, um... do you guys mind if I have a few minutes with Edward? I'll have him come get you in the waiting room when they're ready to take me back."

"Sure honey. Let us know if you need anything, okay," replied Esme. My mom and Esme got up from the bed. My dad walked over and sat next to me for a minute.

"How's my girl" He had great concern written all over his face.

I grabbed my dad's hand and placed it on my stomach. "I'll be okay, daddy. I just need some air. I'm feeling a little cramped in here with everyone. Please don't take offense."

"None taken, baby girl. Everything will be okay. These boys are anxious to meet their Grandpa," he teased. He stood up from the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Carlisle was next. He gave me a reassuring smile and kissed my forehead, too. "We'll see you in a little while, okay. We're not going anywhere. We all love you."

"Love you, too."

Alice hugged me as tight as she could. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell that she was nervous. Call it a 'twin thing' if you may but it was there. "I love you. We'll see you in a bit."

"Love you, too."

Angela, Rose, Jasper and Emmett gave me quick hugs and left. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to kick them out but they were adding to my anxiety. Mason lingered for a moment before he approached my bed and sat down. "Hey you," he said. "I think these three are more anxious to meet their uncle Mason more than anyone else."

"You think so?" I asked, rubbing my hand over my stomach. He nodded, answering my question. "You might be right."

"Well, I just hope they don't get bored of me because I'll be spoiling the heck out of them," he said, taking my hand in his. I saw a tear escape his his left eye. "I'm sorry. This is pretty exciting and I'm glad you're letting me be a part of this."

I knew he was still hurting over what Sookie did to him. I was going to take time, so that's why I didn't care if he hung out with us as much as he wanted. Alice had already tried to set him up with someone from school, but he turned her down. He wasn't ready, but I knew that he'd find someone soon. He's not looking, but if he were lucky like me, his soul-mate would fall into his hands without any warning.

"You're their Uncle Mason. I can't let them not know you. That's just cruel." I placed my hand over his and glanced over at my husband. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you," Mason replied. "I'm gonna head out there with all the other impatient people." He got up and turned back to me then leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you soon."

I smiled up at him as he made his way to the door, giving him a small wave as he exited the room.

Edward made his way back over to the bed and sat next to me. "Do you need anything?"

"Just my husband." I sighed. "I'm really nervous. They'll walk through that door any minute now and there's no turning back. What if I can't do this? I mean... what if they don't like me?" I started crying and Edward pulled me into his arms and held me.

"Baby, there was no turning back the minute those pregnancy tests read positive. And our boys will love you. You're all they know, right now. It'll all be okay. I promise. We have so many people that will be there to help us. You can't let your fears rule you." Edward gripped me tighter and it calmed me.

We sat silently for another thirty minutes before Nicole walked in. Massey was right behind her. "You ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"Good. You've got quite the crowd waiting to meet these little angels." She smiled at me and patted my foot. She turned and rolled the wheelchair next to the bed so I could get in it. "I'd let you walk but you're a little top heavy right now."

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. When are they giving me the spinal?"

"When we're getting you set up in the O.R. The anesthesiologist will meet us in there. He'll get you set up with the spinal. They'll explain everything once you get in there. Dad, you wanna go switch your clothes for some scrubs? You know the drill." Nicole and Edward helped me into the wheelchair before Edward disappeared to go change. He couldn't enter the room until after they had the spinal in place and were ready to start.

* * *

The room was absolutely freezing. My teeth were chattering so hard that my jaw was starting to ache.

They had me straddle the table which was no bigger than the width of my ass. I felt like I was gonna fall off just by sitting on it.

I had to lean forward as far as I could. The anesthesiologist started moving his fingers along my spine. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. "Okay, you're gonna feel a pinch but stay as still as you possibly can."

I felt the pinch and an electrifying pain shot down through my right leg. "Shit. Is it supposed to hurt like that. It felt like you shocked me?"

"It's just the nerve. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing in about forty-five seconds," he retorted.

I was helped to lie back on the table. My arms were strapped down and a curtain was draped up so I couldn't see. I saw a tray rolled over and it had bowls with gauze soaked in bactine in them. Two nurses started rubbing the stuff all over my stomach. "We're just disinfecting the whole area." One of the nurses explained.

Dr. Burkshire and Dr. Moffet both entered the room. Dr. Moffet had the biggest grin on her face. "Hey you. You all ready?"

"Yeah. Where's Edward? Can he come in now?"

"Just a couple of more minutes. We have to make sure you're all numbed up," she replied.

I was glancing around the room. I could see three baby warmers and by each of them were two nurses. They had blankets ready in each of their hands and the heating elements were turned on.

"Bella, can you feel this?" asked Dr. Burkshire.

"No. I don't feel anything at all. I'm not even freezing anymore," I chuckled at myself. I could be getting frost bite and wouldn't know it.

Dr. Moffet popped her head over the curtain. "Okay, when we start it won't be long before they come out. Baby A will be first of course. We'll be going in order. Do you have any questions?"

"No. I just want Edward in here." I started tearing up again because I didn't know what to expect after Hayden came out. "Sam?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What's gonna happen once you start taking them out?" I was mainly concerned whether or not they would be able to breathe on their own. I hoped that Sam could help me understand.

"They'll be taken over to the warmers and assessed. Everything will go pretty quickly but we'll keep you posted. They'll get their APGAR scores and then they'll get nice and wrapped up for you to see them." She talked to me until Edward came in. His eyes were wide as he looked over the curtain, at my stomach.

He kissed me on the forehead and held my hand when Dr. Burkshire announced that he was starting. Edward, being the curious doctor that he was, stood up and started watching. After a few minutes, I heard the scream of my first born son.

Hayden.

Edward turned and looked at me. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and he giggled like a little school girl. "There's our Hayden. Oh, God, he's beautiful, baby." Sam quickly pushed down the curtain and gave me a quick glance at my son. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

All too soon, though, she handed him off to one of the nurses. And she was right, they were working quickly because two minutes later, there was another scream.

Our Samuel.

Edward let out a strangled cry and was shaking. "Our Samuel." He cried more and kissed me on the forehead a few times before standing back up. I knew that the doctors didn't mind Edward watching because he was a doctor himself. I only wished that I could witness it, too.

I could hear both of the boys screaming with quivers within their cries. It only made me cry harder. I wanted to sooth them and rock them.

Three minutes later, I heard a low cry. Not as loud as Hayden and Samuel, but I heard it. Sam didn't give me a glance at Tristan like she did with Hayden and Samuel. It worried me. "E? Why's he not crying like his brothers?"

Edward sat back down in his chair and scooted closer to me. He seemed to have calmed down and was focusing on me at the moment. "I don't know, baby. I'll go check on him. He probably just needed some extra oxygen. He'll be okay. Will you be okay with me checking on our boys?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

I was starting to shake. I didn't know why. It came out of nowhere. I only wanted my babies to be healthy. "Yeah, Please? I have to know; I hate not knowing."

Edward kissed me and stood up from his chair. "We're parents." Through the mask, I could tell he was smiling from ear to ear. It was infectious and I smiled, too.

The room was echoing with chatter and cries from my sons. I needed to know something.

Sam poked her head over the curtain to speak to me. "You doing okay over there?"

"Yeah. I have to know what's goin' on. Why's Tristan not crying like his brothers?" I hoped she would be able to tell me.

She glanced over to where they had Tristan under the heating lamp. "Looks like they're giving him some extra oxygen. He'll perk up and start wailing just like his brothers before you know it."

It seemed like forever before Edward came back to tell me anything. I knew the doctor in him was making his own assessment of our boys. That eased my conscience just knowing that he was there with them. I could hear him talking and saying their names. They knew his voice and I couldn't wait for them to hear mine.

Hayden was given a seven for his Apgar score and weighed 4 lbs. 10 oz.

Samuel was given a seven as well for his Apgar score and weighed 4 lbs. 4 oz.

Tristan was given a five for his Apgar score and weighed 3 lbs. 8 oz.

An hour later, I was back in my room. I was sitting and admiring two of my boys. Tristan had to be put into an incubator. He had a little fluid in his lungs that the doctors wanted to get taken care of as soon as possible. They were giving him antibiotics also. Edward would be taking me to the nursery to visit with him after all of our visitors left.

Alice had brought three tiny preemie outfits to put on them at a later time. Each of them a different color. We were dressing Hayden in blue, Samuel in green and Tristan would be dressed in yellow. That would be the only way to tell them apart once we had them home. At the hospital, they were only known as the 'Cullen' babies. A, B, or C.

Apparently we were big news. It had been many years since a set of 'Spontaneous Identical Triplets' had been born. There was news station vans parked outside waiting to get their story.

Carlisle and my dad volunteered to give a small statement to tide them over until Edward and I were ready to do our own interview. I was honestly a little reluctant about it but Edward convinced me that it would be okay and when we were set to leave the hospital. A small news conference would be set up for us to give our interview to numerous news stations.

My room was filled with balloons and bouquets upon bouquets of flowers of a congratulatory nature. There were huge stuffed animals that were sent by strangers. Edward and I decided we would donate them to the children's hospital and women's shelters around the area. We picked out a few that we would keep for the boys and give to them as they got older. I was so overwhelmed by all of the generosity. But what surprised me mostly were the cards that were showing up with money in them.

Edward and I were nobodies until the day our boys were born and now we had become celebrities in Seattle. I wasn't sure how I would handle all of the attention. I only hoped that it would pass and not linger. I just wanted a peaceful life with my family.

Sometime during my admiration over Hayden and Samuel, everyone had entered the room. I didn't even notice. I glanced up into the tearful eyes of all four parents. Emmett even had tears in his eyes. That just proved that he was a big softie. He would be the best uncle that he could be along with their uncle Mason. Our boys were definitely in for some spoiling.

My mom and Esme, of course, were the first to approach. They seemed reluctant but I encouraged them with a huge smile. "I want you to meet Hayden," I tilted my head to the baby in my right arm. "And this little guy is Samuel." I slightly raised my left arm to introduce them. "Hayden, Sammy, these are your Grandmas."

They both sobbed, bringing their hands to cover their mouths. My dad and Carlisle stood back and watched; smiles gracing their faces. I could tell that they were just as emotional about meeting their grandchildren. Rose, Alice, Emmett, Mason, Angela and Jasper stood back to wait their turn.

I noticed Angela was standing a little close to Mason as they waited for their turn to meet the new additions to the family. Who knows. Maybe Angela is the one that's meant to be fore Mason. We'll see.

"Have you guys gone by the nursery to see Tristan? I know you can't go in but maybe they can bring him to the window for you?" I wasn't really sure how they did things in the nursery or if they were capable of showing Tristan to visitors. My guess would be, no.

Edward was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had the biggest smile out of everyone. "No, they can't move the incubator by the window. It's okay, though. He'll be out soon enough and be back with his brothers."

I only wished that he didn't have to be in it for too long. It still worried me that he was having breathing problems. I had a small piece of guilt that was eating at me. I hoped it wasn't anything that I had done to cause him to have the breathing problems.

I was hesitant but I let my babies go for a few minutes to give everyone the time to meet them. I was starting to get too overwhelmed with all of the attention that was being given to the boys. I knew they were all excited but I was being selfish.

Edward sat next to me on the bed. He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders. "You okay, baby?

"I'm still a little shocked that they're here already. I don't want Tristan to be alone. Do you think you could go be with him?" Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and got up from the bed. He walked over to my parents and said something that I couldn't hear.

"Hey, I'm heading to the nursery to check on Tristan. I'll be back in a little bit. Can you guys keep an eye on Bella and the boys for me?" Everyone agreed. The ah's and ooo's were starting to annoy me but I didn't want to be rude and kick them out. They've been waiting just as long as we have, to meet the babies. My dad and Carlisle sat on the bed next to me. Carlisle on one side and my dad on the other.

"How's our girl doing?" Carlisle asked. He grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I smiled up at him hoping he couldn't see my anxiety but he was a doctor himself and I knew it was only a matter of time before he noticed.

I shrugged my shoulders and slouched back into my pillows. "I'll be okay. Thanks for being here. I know everyone's so excited and I'm trying to cope the best I can. I'm really worried about Tristan."

"They're just following protocol, sweetie. He'll be fine. Edward's there with him. He'll make sure that Tristan knows his momma loves him," explained Carlisle.

My dad leaned in and kissed my temple. "We're here for you. Just remember that. We all love you. Are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good. I can't eat anything until all the feeling in my lower body comes back. I still can't feel my toes," I chuckled. I wasn't hungry anyway. Food was the farthest thing from my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the babies being passed around. Alice was snapping pictures left and right. She'd have over a thousand pictures taken before the day was over. I didn't mind though, if I could, I'd document every second of their lives.

An hour or so later, much like earlier before the boys were born, Mason was the last to leave. I was okay with it, so I invited him to sit next to me. Angela lingered behind him and watched. "Who gets to meet their uncle Mason first?"

Mason didn't hesitate and took Sammy first and looked down at him so admiringly. I could see the longing in his eyes. Mason's smile was infectious.

Angela walked to the other side of the bed, so I handed Hayden off to her. As I did, I raised my brows at her in questioning. She smiled then pulled her lips between her teeth to let me know she'd fill me in later. I had a good feeling about this.

Mason and Angela stayed for another fifteen minutes then left together. I was finally alone with my boys. My eyes quickly filled with tears as I thought of their brother somewhere else without them. I prayed it wouldn't be for long.

Two days later, we were getting ready to be discharged. Tristan had to stay until he reached four pounds. He was finally breathing clearly after his twenty-four hour stay in the incubator. I was relieved that there wouldn't be any permanent damage to his lungs. We still needed to keep a close watch just in case his breathing changed. I couldn't wait until we were all home together.

Dr. Burkshire and Sam walked in, each carrying small gifts. Aside from my husband and father in-law, they were the best doctors that I've ever met. "You ready to blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Yeah, I just wish Tristan could go with us. I'm just glad he's eating. I can only pump so much milk right now." My mind wandered to my visit with him this morning. He was eating more than his brothers right now. Hopefully he'd be coming home by the end of the week.

Dr. Burkshire sat his gift down on the table and pulled my chart from the end of the bed. "Well, just have faith. If you say he's eating like a little pig, he shouldn't be here much longer. Louise said he's up to 3 lbs. 11 oz. now. Just a couple of more days and he'll be home with you."

"I hope so. I hate leaving him here. Did Edward stop by and sign my discharge papers?"

"Yes. We're just here with some parting gifts. Hope you don't mind. We've enjoyed having you as a patient. I look forward to more Cullen babies coming through here," said Dr. Burkshire. I scowled at him. He knew I wouldn't be having any more babies any time soon.

Dr. Moffet, Sam, stepped forward and handed her gift to me. "I know I'll be seeing you in about six weeks. I just wanted to get you a little something. Oh and I've written you a prescription for the mini-pill. It's safe to take while breastfeeding. It's a progestin-only type pill. There's mixed reviews about it increasing the milk supply. Don't start it until you've started your period, though. That could be anywhere from four to six weeks from now."

I hugged her and glanced down at my small gift. When I opened it, I felt tears form. It was a small plaque with each of the boys' names, weight and the times they were born. All I could do was smile. "Thank you. I love it. I'll have Edward hang it in the nursery when we get home."

"Here, this is from all the staff at the office. We all chipped in. It's nothing much," said Dr. Burkshire.

When I opened the box, inside were three smaller boxes. I looked up at him quizzically. "Just open them."

I pulled the three smaller boxes out. I gasped at what was inside. I'd never seen anything so adorable. Each box had a small ceramic baby shoe that had the boys' names, birth weight and time, etched along the sole of the shoe. A small sliver of blue ribbon was laced through the front part and tied in a tiny bow.

"These are so adorable. Thank you. Tell everyone thank you. You guys have been so wonderful to me. I honestly can't thank you enough. Edwards gonna love these." A sob fell from my mouth and Sam pulled me into a hug.

"You've been a great patient. I wish we had more like you," she stated, patting my back before pulling away. She had tears in her eyes, too. Dr. Burkshire stood by with a huge smile on his face.

Edward walked in carrying two infant car seats. He immediately started adjusting the straps to fit the boys. "You about ready? I'm not exactly parked legally out front. I let security know that we'd be coming down in a few minutes with quite the load."

"Yeah. Sam and Dr. Burkshire gave us a couple of gifts. I'll show you when we get home. Did you get a chance to stop by and see Tristan before you went downstairs?" We would be back the next day to see him. We were going to spend as much time as we could with him.

Edward picked up a sleeping Samuel and placed him into his seat. "Yep, he was wide awake, too. They were getting ready to feed the little pig. As much as he eats, he'll be home before we know it."

"I know and I can't wait. Is everyone gonna be at home when we get there?" If they were, I hoped they wouldn't stay long. That sounded bad but I wanted some alone time with my husband and sons. Since the boys were born, people had been coming in nonstop.

Nicole stepped into the room. Her smile grew wide as she watched Edward pick up Hayden to put him into this car seat. "Here. Got the little buggers something." She handed me a long flat box that was wrapped in paper that had tiny little baby boys all over it.

"Thank you. I'll open it when I get home."

"No, open it now. I have to see your face when you do," she demanded.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and ripped the paper off. I couldn't help but giggle at what was inside. There were three tiny onesies. Each of them was different colors. She knew we were color coding the boys to be able to tell them apart.

Each onesie had their names at the top then at the bottom it read, "My Favorite Nurse, Nicole Works at Seattle Grace."

"You're too funny. Thank you. I'll make sure to get a picture of them with these on. Not till Tristan comes home, though. We can't leave him out." Nicole bent down and hugged me. We were going to keep in touch outside of the hospital. She volunteered to stop by and help as much as she could. She knew that we would need as much help that we could possibly get. I accepted without any argument.

After many low grumbled cuss words, Edward finally got the boys strapped in to the car. We were in the Escalade which had more room. He was able to get all three bases to the car seats strapped to the center seat. Hopefully within a few days, all three boys would be sitting side by side.

When we made it home, Emmett and my dad met us downstairs in the parking garage. They were going to be making a few trips to get all of our stuff upstairs. Our first priority was the boys.

Mom and Esme were in the kitchen cooking. They were making up a few meals to save us some time that was needed to be spent caring for the boys. I couldn't be anymore grateful for the help.

I couldn't sit down soon enough. My body was still very sore. Thank goodness Alice dropped off some very loose fitting clothes for me to wear home. I couldn't thank the material Gods enough for stretchy clothes.

My dad was carrying Samuel when he came in. Edward had Hayden. Emmett was loaded down with our bags from our stay at the hospital. I was still sitting stunned looking around at the way our condo now looked. I was mesmerized by it all. It was absolutely breathtaking. Alice did a great job with the remodel. Nothing was the same, except our furniture. Not even the kitchen. It'll take some time to get used to, I'm sure.

There was a new couch, though and it was so soft that I could just lay back and pass out on it. But, Hayden had different plans for me.

Alice approached me, "Do you wanna see the nursery? Now is as good a time as any since you're being summoned. The nectar of your being is needed."

I looked at her like she grew two heads. "Alice, have you been drinking? Nectar of my being? Where do you come up with this stuff, anyway?"

"Oh shut up. I'm just so excited. I can't wait until you see their room. I think your gonna love it. I even have a surprise just for you in there." She bounced on the balls of her feet. Edward stepped forward to help me up with one hand while holding Hayden in the other. He was so tiny against Edward's hand.

I glanced around the room. Rosalie was getting Sammy out of his seat and laying him in the bassinet that was sitting next to the couch. "He'll be okay. You go ahead. He's still asleep anyway."

"Thanks Rose."

When we opened the door to the room, tears immediately formed in my eyes. The room was unbelievable. It was painted in soft colors of green, blue and yellows. A mural was painted on one wall that had baby animals of three each posed to make it look like they were wrestling around with each other. There was a blue wooden crib that would be for Hayden. Samuel would be in the green and Tristan the yellow. Each was also painted in soft pastel tones. It was all breathtaking. Their names were painted on the wall above each crib.

There was a changing table that was stocked to the hilt with every imaginable thing needed for changing diapers. There were also three upright dressers that were painted to match the cribs, lining the wall next to the changing table. The one thing that really caught my eye was the huge plush rocking chair and ottoman that sat in one of the far corners. I would be spending many nights in that chair and I couldn't thank Alice enough for it.

"So, do you like it? And the chair's your surprise. I had it specially made for you." She wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug.

"God, Alice, it's beautiful. Thank you." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was getting choked up from looking around the room. I've never seen anything like it.

Edward cleared his throat from behind us, "I'll get him changed. Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything before you feed him?"

"No, I'm good. Alice, can you or Rose bring Samuel up here for me, please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," she said. She hugged me real quick before leaving the room.

I sat down in the huge rocking chair and fell in love. It was definitely going to be a place of solitude for me. Edward glanced up at me while he was snapping the buttons shut on Hayden's little outfit. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I just... I don't know. I'm still in awe of everything, I suppose. I just want Tristan home with us."

"I know, baby. Me, too. Hopefully in a couple of days." Edward walked over and knelt down in front of me, placing Hayden in my arms. I pulled my shirt up and let the flap of my maternity bra down, for Hayden to latch on. He was definitely hungry.

My mom, Esme, Rose and Alice walked into the room. Thank goodness I wasn't shy about them seeing me breastfeed. Edward hurriedly draped a small baby blanket over the top of my shoulder before Carlisle, Emmett and my dad walked in.

Rose handed Samuel over to Edward before he was laid down in his crib. I sighed glancing around the room. I was so happy.

Tristan, Jasper and Mason were the only ones missing. Well, and Angela, too, but I had a feeling I knew where she was.

* * *

 **BABIES!**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't been updating like I usually do, but I've been battling a headache for about three days.**

 **So, I've had a couple of things pointed out to me in my reviews and I hope I can redeem myself. I appreciate the feedback, I really do. It'll be fixed in the next chapter or so. You know who you are! Thank you, again.**

 **Anyway, who's getting excited for the new Fifty Shades? I know I am because it comes out just in time for my birthday. I've already had three invites to take me just for my birthday. I think the most important was from my oldest son. He's 24 and actually liked the first movie.**

 **Here goes! How about some baby action?**

 **SM owns...I do not!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/18/2017**

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

Bella and I were at the hospital as much as we possibly could be. We were letting our parents babysit Hayden and Samuel while we visited with Tristan. Bella was pumping as much milk as she could possibly handle. I was feeling sorry for her and her poor breasts.

It's only been five days since Bella, Samuel and Hayden was discharged. Today was the day. We were bringing our Tristan home. Our whole family was finally going to be together.

When we arrived, Tristan was wide awake. He was inspecting the room. Every light drew his attention. I, being a pediatrician, knew he could only see so much.

Bella had brought his special little outfit to dress him in, before he was discharged. We were so excited and he looked so handsome in his one piece jumper that his Auntie Alice had bought for him.

"Are you ready, buddy?" I lifted Tristan and brought him close so I could nuzzle my nose to the side of his cheek. He smelled so good.

Bella was off to the side, signing papers and collecting home care instructions. Tristan was to receive oxygen therapy, every few hours, for the next month. We were renting the necessary equipment from the hospital.

"Are you two about ready?" Bella asked when she approached. She was stuffing all of the paperwork into her over sized purse. It was beyond me how she could carry that thing.

"Oh, yeah, we're good to go. Did you get everything signed?" I glanced up to where Bella was standing, a huge smile spread across her face.

"All done. When's the press conference?"

We wanted to make sure that the boys were all home and settled before we scheduled our press conference. Media had been perched outside of our building ever since we left the hospital. They were trying their hardest to get any picture of our boys.

"On Friday at ten in the morning. My parents will be staying with the boys while we head over here to the hospital. Dr. Burkshire and Sam will be there, too; are you nervous?" I honestly wasn't sure how Bella would handle sitting in front of all of those people, and being in the spotlight. She's a tough, snarky woman but she has her moments. I'm sure she could handle it.

She knelt down next to me as I fastened the last part of the car-seat buckle. "I'm good. What's there to be nervous about?"

"Oh, I don't know. You'll be sitting in front of numerous cameras and answering tons of questions." I stated. I leaned towards her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

We stood up then I reached down and grabbed the handle of the car-seat. Bella snaked her arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my chest. "You're too funny. I'll be fine, though. I'm a big girl."

"That you are, baby. That you are."

We were finally all buckled up and ready to head home. Everyone was coming over tonight for a small celebration for Tristan's homecoming. Even Bella and Alice's good friends, Mike and Eric were attending. Apparently they had been gone on a six month 'study abroad' program in Paris and just arrived back home a few days ago.

To say they were excited about the birth of the boys would be an understatement.

"Do you need to stop at the store for anything?" I wanted to make sure that everything she needed was available at home so that we didn't have to leave anytime later. I'd send someone else if I needed to.

She glanced over at me and lightly squeezed my hand. "No, I'm good. My mom got me all stocked up on my girlie stuff, if that's what you're wondering about."

"I just wanted to make sure. I'm not so good at buying that stuff." I blanched just thinking about standing in line holding a package of maxi pads for my wife.

"What's wrong with just saying pads, E? Are you not manly enough to buy your own wife pads that she needs because she just gave birth to three of your children?" She was teasing me now, but I could take what she dished out.

I chuckled. It was more of a nervous chuckle. She was being absurd. I could buy them if I really needed to. "No, I mean yes. I could do that if you needed me to. I've never done it before, though. Emmett says it's no big deal. He's done it for Rose."

"Oh, really? Mr. Sport's macho man stands in line with a box of tampons for his girlfriend? That's priceless," she stated, giggling. I nodded, smiling at her.

We made it home and pulled into the parking garage, under our building. I couldn't be anymore thankful for it. There were tons of photographers standing on the sidewalk when we arrived.

When we walked through the door, there was a huge banner that said "Welcome Home Tristan" tacked on the wall behind the couch. Alice had done the same thing for Samuel and Hayden.

"We're home," I called out when we entered. Mom was standing and lightly swaying a fussy Samuel. Charlie and my dad were on the couch, feeding Hayden. Honestly, how many people does it take to feed an infant?

Alice bounced over to us as I placed Tristan on the coffee table. "YAY!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Everyone was here. My heart swelled knowing that they were all here for us. This was our Village that would help if we needed it. We would do the same for them.

"Papa Charlie, Grandpa Carlisle, up. Family picture time. Bella, Edward, you two have a seat on the couch and we'll get the boys situated on your laps. This is gonna be so perfect." Alice rattled on and on to herself. I'm not even sure she was aware that she was thinking out loud.

Everyone started scattering around like Alice had a whip out ready to use. I couldn't blame them for feeling somewhat skittish. I was definitely listening to what she was saying. She scares me a little more than my own wife does and that's scary.

A few minutes later, Alice had the camera attached to the tripod and was snapping pictures. Eventually she set the timer and everyone gathered around us. There wasn't a space unoccupied. I couldn't wait to see the pictures.

An hour later, we were all gathered around the dining room table. Renee and mom prepared a feast fit for a king.

The food was delicious. There was a mixture of everything from Italian, American and Mexican dishes.

I couldn't eat another bite. I ate enough to feed a third world country.

I leaned back in my chair just taking in the chitter chatter from everyone. Bella was engrossed in a conversation with my mom. Charlie, my dad and Emmett were talking about some sort of sport. I really didn't pay much attention.

Alice, Jasper and Renee were talking among themselves. Probably about wedding plans.

Angela was talking with Rose, Mike and Eric. I couldn't help but chuckle at their conversation.

Mason was sitting with me at the table and I noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of Angela. I didn't want to say anything. I'd let him share the news with us, if there was any.

Eric sighed and plopped both of his hands into his lap. "I wish I was a woman. I want a baby. Edward sure does know how to knock a woman up good and proper."

"Eric, I've only knocked one woman up. I'm not a sperm bank," I retorted, joining in on their conversation.

"It's okay, Edward. Eric's just jealous because you can't knock him up." Mike patted Eric on the shoulder. Eric sighed heavily again and was looking at me all starry eyed.

"I'm a one woman man, guys. Woman or not, sorry Eric. Bella would hang me from our balcony by my balls." We all laughed.

Bella glanced up at me. "You better believe it. Eric, stop fantasizing over my husband. You have your own man sitting right next to you."

"Oh, I know, B. I'm sure Edward could knock up a brick, if he tried; just sayin'." Eric sighed and took a few long breathes. "I just want a baby, now." Eric dropped his head down onto the table and banged it a few times.

That got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett had a weird look on his face, watching Eric bruise his forehead.

"He wants a baby," replied Rose.

"Oh. Sorry, bud. Can't help you there. Why not adoption or a surrogate? You're in a stable relationship with Mike aren't you?" Emmett was throwing suggestions left and right. Mike and Eric listened as my dad chimed in and explained how my cousin Tanya and her wife Irina adopted their three children.

Later on, everyone had left. My parents were staying at a hotel in town. Renee and Charlie were staying with us for a few days to help us out. I gladly accepted the help. I didn't mind having the extra people around at night. It wasn't like I would be having sex with my wife, anyway.

Just before nine o'clock, Charlie called it a night and headed up to bed. Renee, Bella and myself, started getting the boys ready for bed.

I was glad we had a double baby monitor. Renee was taking one to the guest room with her, while we had the other one.

Hayden and Samuel were sucking away at their bottles while Bella was nursing Tristan. He had no hesitation in latching on, considering he started out being bottle fed. That was an excellent sign that he would be okay. Bella just made sure that she alternated between the three boys; not wanting them to feel left out. I'm sure they didn't care as long as they were fed.

We were keeping the boys in one crib together until they got older and started moving around. They slept better that way considering they were cramped together for eight months of their lives.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You okay if I go?" Bella was still nursing Tristan and rocking him slowly to get him asleep.

She smiled up at me and nodded. "Yeah. We're just about done. He keeps dozing off on me."

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before I left the nursery.

The hot water beat down on me. It was a welcomed feeling. My body was so tired. Getting up with the boys every couple of hours was something we were still getting used to. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

My mind wondered to Bella. I'm relieved that she hasn't shown any signs of postpartum depression. I hated to doubt my wife, but I was keeping a close eye on her. If P.P.D occurred, I wanted to make sure she got the proper treatment.

Being the sexual deviant that my wife turned me into, my mind wondered to her body. I hadn't made love to her in months. I was craving it.

My dick sprang to life just thinking about the last time we made love. Better yet, it was a very sexual night. She rode me like it was her last rodeo.

Noticing my very hard problem, I put my hand against the wall and gripped my dick, firmly. Starting off with slow strokes, visions of Bella lying below me, moaning loudly and panting, spurred me on.

Flashes of her tits bouncing in my face as she swiveled her hips and moved up and down on my dick.

Her luscious ass as I pounded into her from behind. Vision after vision littered my mind, causing me to stroke faster.

"What'cha got there?" I nearly slipped and fell at the sound of Bella's voice.

She was watching me. I could only imagine what she was thinking. "You scared the shit out of me. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Obviously. Um... ya need any help with that?" She pointed to my dick that was now resting against my stomach.

I stepped towards the entrance of the shower where she was standing. "I'm okay. You don't have to."

"What if I want to? I miss it ya know? You're not the only one being deprived, right now." She leaned against the wall and brought her finger up to her lips, licking the tip of it.

I groaned and took another step forward. "Since you put it that way; join me?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I'll wait in the bedroom for you."

"Why? C'mon. I wanna shower with my wife." I pleaded with her.

"E, I'm disgusting. My stomach's all flabby. I'm all leaky and bleeding. I'm just gross," she expressed with a pout.

I couldn't help but smile at her ridiculousness. "Just hush and get in here. I love you the way you are; I don't care. Get your ass in here."

"Fine. Give me a minute to ah... ya know." She pointed towards the toilet and stepped away from the shower.

I leaned back against the wall and started stroking myself again. Just thinking about her with my dick in her mouth was making me throb.

A few minutes later, she stepped into the shower. She was a sight for sore eyes and beyond delectable. Luscious even. Looking at her made my heart race. I missed rubbing my hands all over her body and cherishing every inch.

She stepped closer to me and pressed her body to mine. "Do you want me to watch? That's quite a turn on, actually."

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me; pressing my dick to her stomach. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull my face to hers, kissing me. She didn't waste any time by forcing her tongue into my mouth. I wasn't denying her.

Our kissing became heated very quickly. I wanted to make her feel good, too, just as much as she was about to do to me. Blood be damned. We were in the shower and I was gonna take advantage of it. I hoped she was ready for my fingers.

She slowly started descending down my body, placing open mouthed kisses along my chest. She sucked each one of my nipples into her mouth, nipping at them with her teeth. My dick twitched each time she did it.

Grabbing my hips, she moved over to the seat that was along the back wall of the shower, for me to stand in front of her.

I was painfully throbbing by this time. I couldn't wait to feel her hot mouth.

I spread my legs open further when she pushed them apart with her hands. This brought me closer to her level. The anticipation was killing me.

I startled a bit when I felt her run her tongue along the underside of my balls. "Oh, Sweet Jesus."

Her small hand gripped my shaft as she kissed and licked around my groin area. She was dragging this out as long as she could. I was too afraid that I might blow my load before she even got a chance to suck me.

"I'm gonna cum before you even get started, baby." I placed my hand on the back of her head, hinting that I was ready for her.

She gripped me tighter and licked the slit clean, removing all of my pre-cum. I was already close and my knees started to tremble.

The moment she wrapped her lips around the head of my dick, I growled at the sensation.

I kept my hand on the back of her head, loving the feeling of her moving up and down as she sucked on me. I would die a very happy man if this were the last time I felt her lips on my dick.

I was lost in the sensation when she started sucking on me harder. My balls started tightening up and the feeling in my lower stomach, was the warning of my impending release.

"Oh, Fuck. I'm gonna cum, baby." She started moaning and the vibration did me in.

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck... mmm. That feels so damn good."

She sucked a little harder as I pulsed each stream into her mouth. My knees nearly buckled from underneath me when she pulled back, releasing my cock from her mouth, with a pop.

I leaned forward, placing my hands on the wall above her to steady myself. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You gonna be okay?" She knew I would be, but I was still trying to catch my breath from one of the best blow jobs she's ever given me.

"Yeah, just a sec." I took a couple of deep breaths. "Damn. You get better and better at that."

She stood up before I could say anything else. "Glad I could help. I'll get washed up and we can head to bed. The boys will be up before we know it."

"Come here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her under the water. It was her turn to get her orgasm.

She looked at me quizzically when I reached down and cupped both of her ass cheeks with my hands. "What are you doing?"

"It's your turn. I know your pussy's begging to be touched. Just let me help you out." I moved my hands and lightly palmed her breast. They had gotten so big during her pregnancy and I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue over every inch of them. She flinched a little when I softly ran my thumbs over her nipples.

"Are they that sore?" I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable.

"Yeah, our boys have quite the suction, going on. I'm surprised I still have nipples."

I leaned down and dragged my tongue across each one. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should stick to just pumping if they're hurting that bad."

"No. It makes me feel closer to them when I nurse. I'll be okay. Sam gave me some Lansinoh ointment that I could use. It's for women who breastfeed. It's supposed to work wonders." I already knew about the ointment. I recommend it a lot to new mothers but I left it at that.

I dropped one hand down to her hip and grazed the front of her pussy. She moaned when she felt it. "E?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm not... so sure about you touching me down there." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Please? I don't care about the blood. I'll only touch your clit; I promise." Even though she didn't have a vaginal birth, I wasn't about to try and fuck her with my fingers until she was ready. Her uterus was still contracting back to its normal size and I didn't want to cause her any more pain. And I knew her stomach was still tender from her c-section. I wasn't about to hurt her if I could help it.

She didn't complain when I slipped my middle finger between the front part of her pussy lips and found her protruding nub. She was just as horny as I was.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when I pushed down on her clit. "Oh, God."

I knew she would let me. A little persuasion and a little touch was all it took. She was putty in my hands.

I watched her as I added more pressure and started moving my finger in small circles. I had to keep reminding myself not to plunge my fingers inside of her. "Still a big NO, NO, Cullen. Clit only, Clit only." I repeated over and over inside my head.

A good five minutes later. "E... shit, shit, shit. I'm close. I'm close." She moaned loudly. Her breathing was erratic and I knew her legs were turning into jello. Just the same as mine did when she sucked me off.

I wrapped my other arm around her to hold her up. "C'mon, baby. Cum." I slipped my dick between her ass cheeks and pumped a few times, rubbing the head across her puckered hole.

"Will you let me fuck you here?" I moved over her more. She pushed back into me, not really giving me an answer. I would work her up to that some other time, but right now, I was working her over and relishing in the fact that her ass cheeks gripped me enough to make me want to cum, again.

I started moving my finger faster. Her thighs started to quiver and her chest was heaving with every breath that she took.

"Oh, oh, oh. That's it." She was done for and collapsed in my arms when her orgasm hit her.

I pumped between her ass cheeks a few more times before I came all over her lower back.

Bella turned around after I was done. "Let me heal then we can do some experiementing."

I gave her the sexiest smile I could come up with. "Oh, yeah. I look forward to it."

I rinsed my hand and started running my fingers through her hair, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you, you know that? No matter what you look like. I married you for you and not what you look like. You're a beautiful person inside and out. I wish you'd believe that more."

She wrapped both of her arms around me and kissed my chest over my heart. "I love you, too. More than anything. Well aside from our boys but you know what I mean. My bonus is your hotness."

"You're too funny. Speaking of the boys. We need to get to bed. They'll be up soon." We grabbed our shampoo and made quick work of cleaning up. I finished before her and left to give her some privacy to finish up.

It seemed like we were asleep for a few minutes before we heard one of the boys over the baby monitor.

We got up and grabbed our robes. Renee was already in the nursery when we entered. "Hey, sweetie. Dads already downstairs warming up a couple of bottles. Whose turn is it for mommy?"

"Samuel." Bella switched places with her mom to change Hayden's diaper.

"Crap, E, he's soaked. Can you grab me a sleeper for him, please?"

"Sure." I stepped over to his dresser and searched through two drawers before I found what she needed.

I went downstairs to help Charlie, while Bella and her mom finished changing the boys.

"Hey, I've got this. You can head back to bed if you want." I wanted to express to him how much I'm willing to help and take care of my children. I didn't want him to think that I would leave it all up to Bella or whoever was helping.

Charlie stepped back from the stove and patted my shoulder. "I don't mind, really but sure. I'll check on Nee and Bella before I head back to bed." He turned to walk away but stopped. "You know, I missed a lot of this when the girls were babies. Nee was a saint and she never once complained when I was working the night shift and slept most of the next day."

"Strong women are like that." I paused for a second. "Do you mind if I ask why you two never had any more kids?" I honestly didn't want to pry but I felt comfortable enough with my father in-law to ask.

He leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over his chest. "We wanted more and tried again when the girls were about four. She ended up pregnant about three months after we started trying but we had to terminate it. It was a tubal pregnancy. We were lucky we got to it in time because it was close to bursting." He took a few deep breaths. "We started trying again about six months later but after a trip to the doctor and tons of tests and check-ups, we were told that there would be a very small chance for her to get pregnant again. There was too much scar tissue along both of her tubes and she had a small tumor forming on her one good ovary. Thank goodness it was benign but they still ended up removing the ovary and left us with a smaller chance to conceive."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. You still had a chance though, right? Did you try anymore?"

"We figured that if it happened it happened. But I guess the man upstairs had other plans for us. That's okay, though. I was just as happy having my girls. Now I have three grandsons that I get to chase around." He chuckled and stepped away from the counter.

Charlie followed me up the stairs to the nursery. I didn't know what else to say about the story he just told me, so I just kept quiet.

We walked into the room and two of the boys were screaming bloody murder. "Sorry. It takes a little longer to warm up on the stove."

I handed a bottle to Renee for Tristan. He was beyond pissed. His poor face was bright red from his screaming. He shut up as soon as Renee offered the bottle to him.

I picked up a screaming Hayden, out of the crib. He was all red faced, too. Poor little guys thought we were starving them.

The room was completely silent now minus the suckling noises the boys were making as they drank their bottles. Samuel broke the silence by ripping a fart. Bella giggled along with Renee and myself. I chuckled, though. I don't giggle.

"Well that was enlightening," joked Renee.

It was now three in the morning and we were finally headed back to bed after our second time of the night, getting up. The boys had, all three, exploded through their diapers. We had to bathe them and change the bedding. It was definitely not fun.

The boys hated getting a bath and getting jostled around while getting them dressed. It took us about forty-five minutes just to get them settled in order to start feeding them. I'm sure our neighbors were woken up by all the screaming.

"You think this is tiring, wait until all three are puking and have diarrhea," Renee had warned.

"Mom...Do you mind?"

"What? I'm just warning you. It'll happen. I had to deal with it from both you and your sister. It never failed, you two always ended up sick at the same time." Bella rolled her eyes at her mother's warning.

Flopping back against my pillow, I couldn't help but smile thinking about that conversation. I love my life.

I fell asleep thanking God for rocking chairs and lactating mommas.

* * *

 **That was just a little sumthin sumthin.**

 **You might get more tonight. Depends on my eyelids staying open.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you knew I couldn't resist. I felt I was slacking just a bit.**

 **Let's see what Momma B is up to.**

 **SM owns...I do not!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/19/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **BPOV**

If anyone ever told me that parenthood was easy, they had to be sugarcoating it. It's been hard to say the least but I wouldn't change a thing about it. I love being a mom and a wife.

After we brought Tristan home, it's been nothing but a whirlwind of commotion around our home. There was always something going on.

Edward had taken a leave of absence from work. He wanted to be available as much as possible to help with our boys. He's been a God send, that's for sure. I have the best husband in the world at this particular moment.

We've had our tiffs. Mostly from exhaustion. That was a given, especially since the boys were born, we've snapped at each other a few times but immediately apologized to each other.

My parents had stayed with us through the week. Their help was greatly accepted. My dad loved every minute of it and seemed to be the first one to jump when one of the boys would whimper. He was taking his Papa duties very seriously.

My mom soaked everything up, as well. Although, I did have to shoo her away a few times. I needed to get used to taking care of our boys on my own. Edward would have to go back to work eventually.

The following week, Carlisle and Esme stayed with us. They deemed it 'Grandpa and Mimi' week. They were just as helpful as my parents were when they were here. Edward and I were urged to get as much sleep that we possibly could. We took care of the boys during the day and Grandpa and Mimi took the night shift. We had no problem taking advantage of it, although we did get up a few times to help. Especially me; I was still breastfeeding as much as I could. The boys have only been home for two weeks and I felt like I wasn't producing enough milk for them. Edward explained that it happens and the boys were going to be fine if they needed to start drinking formula. It broke my heart because that was my bonding time with them.

Esme sat me down one day and consoled me about the situation. I was bringing myself down about the whole thing. She told me that when Mason was born, she had to feed him formula because she didn't produce enough milk. But with Emmett and Edward, she breastfeed them unitl they were six months old. That really didn't help me any. I still felt like I was depriving my boys of something that they desperately needed. She was very nurturing toward me and explained that the boys would be just fine with only formula. It took both Carlisle and Edward, to explain the benefits of feeding them formula. The extra time it would save to prepare bottles and the more I could sleep.

I understood and kept my thoughts to myself. I'd grovel in silence.

I was currently in the nursery nursing Samuel. My mind was wondering to all of the events that happened the previous week.

The press conference at the hospital went smoother than I expected. It was televised nationally and brought more attention to us. A lot more than what I wanted. We were getting calls from **'The Morning Show'** and **'Good Morning America'** for statements or opportunities to appear on their shows. We opted for small statements and denied appearing. It was weird seeing mine and Edwards' picture broadcasted for the world to see.

We were still receiving cards with money and gift certificates for baby stores and life time supply vouchers for diapers. We donated most of the stuff that came in. We knew everyone meant well and asked that when our statements were televised, to direct any gifts or donations to St. Jude for premature babies. They needed the help a lot more than what we needed. We greatly appreciated everything.

Edward was currently pacing the living room, wearing a hole in the hardwood flooring, talking to our attorney. Apparently Charlotte was adamant about fighting the restraining order that we had put against her. She was claiming that Edward was pursuing her and decided to try and get me out of the picture. Little did she know, she wasn't getting anywhere with her claim. Carlisle and Esme had written statements and submitted them to our attorney. Charlotte was pushing her luck and was leaning toward being arrested or better yet, put back into a mental facitly. She had never gotten the proper help after the death of her baby. Yes, she was put into a mental health facitly, but that didn't work. They didn't keep her long enough. But then again, how long is too long to grieve the death of a child.

Edward had explained to me that Charlotte's baby girl had died about four months after she was born. She had Critical congenital heart disease (also called CCHD). It wasn't caught when the baby was first born and it was too late by the time they found out what was wrong. It was primarily Charlotte's fault. She didn't take the baby to the doctor for check ups within the first couple of months because she thought everything was fine. When the baby started having breathing problems, that's when she knew something was wrong. I still didn't understand considering that Charlotte was a nurse. And I still think she needs help.

I had laid Samuel back down into the crib and headed downstairs. "God, I can't fucking believe her." Edward hastily pressed the end button on his phone and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Edward." Esme scolded him and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. I just...God, will she ever stop? Felix said he would get it taken care of, though. I hope so. I refuse to let her try and cause any more problems. She needs to be committed, again." He paused for a few seconds. "I wonder if her parents even know what she's doing?"

"Well, do you still have their number?" Carlisle questioned, sitting down next to Esme on the sofa.

Edward plopped down into one of the overstuffed chairs. "I think so. I'll have to look in my address book." After thinking for a minute, he quickly jumped up from the chair. "I'll be right back. Baby, did you stick that book in the desk?"

"Yes... Actually, it's lying on top of the desk with mine." He kissed me on the top of the head and went upstairs.

"You okay, sweetie?" Carlisle asked, scooting forward on the couch to sit on the edge. "Don't let what Charlotte's doing, get you down. The babies can sense that, plus you don't need the added stress. Felix is a great attorney and will see to it that this gets taken care of."

I nodded, forming a stiff smile. "I know. It's all just overwhelming. The publicity, then her pulling her maliciousness."

"Charlotte is a very troubled soul. Her parents are very genuine, though; they're good people. I just hope that they can help with this situation," Esme conveyed, reaching for her coffee cup on the end table.

Edward was gone for about fifteen minutes before he returned. He seemed a little relieved as he took his seat in the chair that he had vacated earlier. "Well, Ken and Gina had no clue that Charlotte had moved here. They said she disappeared a few months ago. They didn't even think I was an issue with Charlotte anymore because she had gotten her life back together and even got her job back at the hospital." He took a few lingering breaths. "They'll be flying out tomorrow and apologized."

The doorbell rang and Edward glanced up at me. The Charlotte issue forgotten for now. "You expecting anyone?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of anyway."

"Stay, I'll get it," requested Carlisle as he got up from the couch and made his way to the door.

A cheerful welcoming echoed from the doorway. "Hey, Grandpa C. How's it goin'?"

"It's good to see you, Nicole. Everyone's doing good. Come on in." Carlisle led Nicole into the living room, where we were gathered. "What brings you by?"

"I've got the next few days off and I wanted to come by and see the infamous 'Cullen Triplets'." She walked over to where I was sitting in the rocking chair and bent down to give me a hug. "Are they sleeping?"

I returned her hug. "Yeah, they've been down for about an hour. Are you in a rush to leave?"

"Oh, heck no. My other half is out teaching his classes; I have plenty of time." She stepped over to Edward and hugged him, too before taking a seat next to Esme on the couch.

The triplets decided they weren't going to wait to wake up. Edward and I stood to go upstairs. "Wanna come up?" I directed my question to Nicole and she excitedly nodded her head.

By the time we made it upstairs, Tristan had found his voice and was letting everyone know of his presence. Nicole went right for him. "Gosh, they're getting so big. They're only two weeks old but it seems like they were only born yesterday."

Hayden started screaming next so Edward picked him up to get him changed and situated.

We had started giving them formula the day before and were gradually introducing them to it. They seemed to love it. Tristan needed Soy formula so we made a few changes with the bottles to be able to tell which was which. Thank goodness for color coding.

The boys were still in their specified colors. We always made sure to at least put their assigned color of baby booties on them. You definitely couldn't tell them apart when they were naked. We were resigned to doing one bath at a time. I feel blessed having the boys but I also feel doomed because they're identical.

After they were all changed and snuggled in their blankets, we headed back downstairs. We were still trying to get them on a set schedule.

Nicole stayed for a few hours. We chatted about the Charlotte situation for a few minutes. She boasted about how happy she was that Charlotte was terminated the day she snuck into my room and tried to harass me. We knew that already but we let Nicole have her moment. She deserved it. She saved me from that deranged bitch.

"So, you own that night club 'Epic'?" She directed her question to Edward who was currently writing out his statement for our attorney, for the Charlotte situation.

"Sure do. Have you been there before?" He queried, glancing up from his paper.

"A few times. It's a pretty nice establishment you've got there," she complemented.

"Why, thank you." Carlisle perked up.

"You own it, too?" Nicole questioned, looking surprised.

Carlisle smiled widely. "Yep. We're silent partners, though. Edward deals with all the mumbo jumbo that goes on at that place. We have a great manager that deals with it when he can't be there."

"Well, since you like it so much, consider yourself on the permanent VIP list. You saved my daughter in-law from that psycho and this is the least we can do. All your stuff will be on the house when you go," offered Esme.

"Oh, gosh, Esme. You don't need to do that. Thadd and I don't even go out that much." Nicole tried to decline but Esme wasn't going for it.

"Think nothing of it. Everyone deserves a night out. Maybe when the triplets get a little older, all of you can go out and have some fun. Carlisle and I will come and stay with them," Esme suggested. Carlisle looked at her quizzically.

"We will?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Carlisle, we will. Don't sit there and act like you won't enjoy our grandsons." Esme chastised Carlisle for his reluctance but he gave in. He was only teasing her from the start.

Nicole left an hour later, promising to visit again real soon. I loved her visit and couldn't wait for her to come back.

Carlisle and Esme left to return home on Sunday evening, after dinner. Edward and I were a little skittish about being on our own, now. We didn't want to admit that to each other, but I know my husband and I knew he was silently wishing for an everyday visitor, to come help. It was time for us to put on our mommy and daddy panties and handle our responsibilities.

We would be fine. And we were.

It was check-up day for the boys and we had to get them all loaded up into the Escalade to make our trip to the Pediatricians office. Thank goodness Edward was strong enough to carry two car-seats. I have no clue how I'm going to manage when he goes back to work. I'm afraid that we'll need to hire a Nanny to be with me during the day. I'd leave that conversation for after the appointment.

When we arrived, people were gawking as we rolled their stroller through the automatic doors. They recognized Edward and me but we tried to keep the boys covered. We weren't ready for anyone to see them. Little did anyone know, besides the people who have been around them, they looked exactly like Edward.

Esme had lugged along, with their visit, Edward's baby book and photo albums, full of pictures of Mason, Edward and Emmett when they were little. The triplets are the spitting image of their daddy, when he was an infant. His very own clones. I only hoped they would have his beautiful blue eye color, when they got older instead of my boring browns.

Edward and I plopped down on to the sofa, once we arrived home and got the boys settled in for their nap. That was the longest doctor's appointment that I have ever attended, in my entire life.

Samuel had to get a Bilirubin blood test done. He was showing signs of jaundice. It wasn't a bad case and luckily, my wonderful pediatrician husband knew what we needed to do at home, to help the jaundice pass through his system. Plenty of natural sunlight and Samuel hated it.

And of course, one screams and they all scream.

All three boys had gained close to three pounds in the matter of two weeks. That was a great sign. Although, Tristan still needed to continue is breathing treatments. The doctor said that a couple of more weeks would suffice. That took a lot of energy out of us. Edward and I would switch off on the duty. Tristan seemed to like his daddy more, though.

The days were starting to fly by now. A schedule was finally established. The triplets were already a month old and finally graduating to 1-3 months clothing. They were growing so fast. Edward was trying to get as much time in with them, as he could. He would be going back to work in two weeks.

We agreed to hire a Nanny when Edward goes back to work. Interviews were pouring in, left and right. There were more 'Hell No's' than there were 'Maybe's'. It was definitely something we needed to drag a fine tooth comb over. We didn't want to trust just anyone with our boys. My dad offered to run back ground checks on everyone and we agreed. We wanted someone who had at the least, ten years experience. That was my firm request. I didn't want some teeny bopping, plastic Barbie trying to worm her way into our home. Those I didn't trust. If you saw my husband, you'd know why.

We finally narrowed it down between three prospects.

Julie. She was a 38 year old with two children of her own. She had worked in a daycare, run by her mother, in her early twenties. She was CPR certified and had great references. She only lived ten minutes away from us and was available to start as soon as possible. Her background check came back squeaky clean. My dad had placed a gold star at the top of her papers.

Elizabeth was a 61 year old retired elementary school teacher. She met all the credentials that we were seeking. She had four grown children and nine grandchildren. Her background check came back clean, also. But she wasn't available to start working for us, for another month.

Ultana was a 65 year old Irish immigrant. She asked that we call her Tana. She didn't have any children of her own but through the years had adopted more than ten children, spiritually. Her credentials checked out perfectly and was available to start right away.

We were still stuck in limbo and couldn't make up our minds. All three women met our criteria. I was concerned about the two older women, though. I needed someone who could keep up with me and Julie seemed to be our best prospect. Edward told me not to choose a book by its cover and I was left reeling over the situation.

We finally came to the conclusion that Elizabeth had to be marked off the list because of her starting time.

"I think we should pick Julie," Edward stated. We were lying in bed having our pillow talk time. This seemed to be the only time we could get some quiet time with each other.

The boys were finally sleeping longer, now. Four to five hours at a time. We were definitely blessed with the best babies, ever.

I contemplated what he said and thought he was right. "You're right. She is younger than Tana. Not that there's a problem with that, but she does seem to be a little more agile then Tana. I loved Tana, though. Maybe we can ask her if she would be okay with being a backup for us. Plus, I really like saying her name."

"You're a dork, and it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll call her tomorrow when I call to let Julie know that she can start next week." He kissed me lightly on my exposed shoulder. "Do you think you'll be okay from four o'clock to seven? Seven being the latest I'll be home. I'm changing my schedule when I go back. Four ten hour shifts per week. That'll leave me with three days off."

"Oh, wow. That sounds perfect, E." I cupped his face with the palm of my hand. "I'll be fine. I can see if one of the girls wouldn't mind stopping by every now and then, to help out. I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all. Especially Angela. She's dying to spend more time with the boys." I scooted closer to him and nuzzled my face into his chest. We hadn't initiated any form of sex since our first week home. We've been so damn tired, but I was starting to get frustrated, so I knew for sure that Edward was close to exploding.

"That sounds good. As long as you know that you'll be okay. Julie has to leave by four o'clock to be home when her kids get home from school." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me tighter. "She might be able to come back afterward, if you needed her to."

I moved back from his chest, looking up at him. "I'll be fine." I kissed his lips and moved up closer to his face so I could get a better angle at kissing him. He seemed to know what I was doing and scooted down just a tad until we became face to face.

"When do you go see Sam?" He asked, running his nose along my jawline and settling at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He lightly sucked my skin into his mouth; Goosebumps erupting all over, causing me to moan.

"Mmm... in a week and a half," I informed him. His hand traveled down my back until he cupped and squeezed my left butt cheek. I raised my leg and draped it over his hip. "Down just a little further and over to the left."

I wasn't quite so self-conscience around him anymore. I had been working out religiously every day. Stomach crunches and walking five miles on the treadmill I had Edward purchase and put into one of the spare rooms. We turned it into a little work out room for the both of us. Alice had it originally set up as a guest room.

Edward's cell phone rang just as he traced the seam of my panties, over my drenched opening. He groaned and reached over to the bedside table and retrieved it. "Hello."

"Hey, Peter. How's it goin', buddy?" He seemed fine at first with the call until his brows furrowed. Peter was his friend that was currently renting out his condo.

"Oh, shit. I'll call someone for ya as soon as possible. Was there any damage?" Edward sat up quickly and began searching for something in the drawer of the bedside table.

"Okay, give me thirty minutes and I'll call you right back. I'm sorry that happened, bud. Let me know if any of your stuff got damaged and I'll get it replaced for ya."

Edward pressed the end button on his phone and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Do we have a yellow pages phone book around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, downstairs in the drawer of the coffee table. Is everything okay?" I got up from the bed and pulled my robe on, following him down the stairs.

"Peter was out of town for a few days and when he got back, there was a major flood throughout the condo. Looks like the hot water heater had a major meltdown. I told him I'd get it taken care of as soon as possible." He smacked his toe on the coffee table before sitting down. "SHIT! Fuck that hurts. Why's it always the pinky toe? You'd think I'd smack the bigger toes but Noooo..." he deadpanned and groaned, rubbing his toe vigorously.

I pulled the yellow pages out of the drawer and flipped to the plumbers section. I looked for the plumbing company that Alice used when she had our condo remodeled. 'Hale and Sons: Plumbing, Heating and Cooling'. They did a spectacular job on our place. "Here, call these guys. Alice used them for our remodel. They're 24 hours."

I heard one of the boys whine a little and got up to go check. "I'll take care of that..." I pointed upstairs. "And you take care of that." I pointed down to the phone book and kissed his forehead before going upstairs to take care of whoever woke up. Edward's yelling was probably the cause.

We had started putting the boys into their own beds a few days ago. When I walked in, Hayden was grunting and his legs were stiff, raised up from the mattress a little. "What are you doing up, you little turkey leg?" I whispered, not wanting to wake my other two sons.

I reached to pick him up and got a whiff of what woke him. "Geez, what in the world is your daddy feeding you when I'm not around?"

I quietly stepped over to the changing table and pulled all of the stuff out to change his diaper, before laying him down on the table.

I got him changed and walked back downstairs with him. I didn't want to lay him back down without him being asleep. He would most definitely wake up his brothers.

Edward was leaning up against the island in the kitchen when I entered. "I'm on hold." I kissed his cheek and walked to the cabinet where we kept all of the bottles. I was only making four ounces for him to top off his stomach. It would help him get back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Hayden was passed out and snuggled back into his bed. Edward was icing his toe when I walked back into our bedroom. I sat down next to him and pushed him back to lie down. "Poor baby. Here, let me fix that for you." I reached for the ice pack and cradled his foot on my lap. "It looks broken."

"It probably is. Can't do anything about it, though." He groaned when I put some pressure on the ice pack. "Lighten up a little. Fuck. You tryin' to make the damn thing fall off or something."

I hastily got up from the bed, dropping his foot and the ice pack. "Sorry. I was just trying to help. Do it your damn self, then." I walked toward the bathroom but didn't make it before Edward grabbed me around the waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He kissed my neck then nuzzled his nose to the back of my ear. "Forgive me."

I turned and looked up at him. He splayed his sexy-as-fuck smile across his face, knowing that melted me. I placed my hands of his chest. "E, we're both frustrated and tired. I'm honestly trying not to get on your nerves too much. I guess I'm taking things way out of context, lately."

"No, baby. It was me and yes, we're both frustrated and tired. I'm sorry, though. I don't want my last two weeks at home, spent bickering." He stepped back and reached his hand out to shake mine. "Truce?"

I pushed his hand down and snaked mine around his neck and pulled him to me. "How about a kiss instead?"

He wrapped his arms around me and yanked me to him. His mouth was on mine before I could take my next full breath. Desire and want spread through me faster than a wild fire in the Arizona desert.

His hands were on my ass, squeezing and sliding down between my legs pulling my ass cheeks apart. He slid one hand further down, rubbing his fingers over my soaked panties. "Mmm... are you bleeding anymore?"

"No. Not for the last week." And thank goodness. Three weeks of bleeding was bad enough. Dr. Moffet had said I probably wouldn't bleed for very long because I had a C-section and they cleaned everything out, the best they could, while they had me open.

"Mmm..." he moaned again, moving his hand to my front to rub my clit. I felt him hard as steel when I moved my hand down and cupped him. "Oh, God."

"We still can't do anything, you know." I informed him and he vigorously nodded his head. He paused his rubbing on me, for a few second, savoring the feeling of me rubbing his entire length, up and down.

"I know, I know." He moaned again, closing his eyes. "Shit. Can't I just rub the tip up and down? I wanna fuck your clit, baby. Paah-leeez?"

I stepped back from him and playfully smacked his chest. "E! Do you not have any self-control? What if you slip?"

"I won't. I promise. Please, please, please. I need your juices on my cock. Please?" He dropped to his knees and was literally begging me. Clasped hands and all. I wondered how long I could keep him begging.

I turned and walked back to the bed. He followed me, on his knees. I giggled, watching him. "Get up. You're being ridiculous."

He stood up and stripped out of his clothes. He was completely naked standing in front of me. He reached down and began stroking himself. I think my clit just twitched the moment he wrapped his fingers around his cock. Actually, it did twitch and I'm about to cave and let him do what he wants.

I plopped down on the edge of the bed and watched him for a whole thirty seconds before I grabbed him and pulled him to me, forcefully. His cock was in my mouth before he could protest. And he wouldn't because if I knew my husband as well as I think I do, he's enjoying every single second.

He laced his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and added a little pressure. He wasn't pushing and he was lucky that he wasn't because he knew better. I didn't like the feeling of being forced to suck his cock. If he pushed, that's how I felt. That was my golden rule when it came to me sucking him off.

"Mmm..." he groaned and lightly thrust forward. I pulled him out of my mouth and looked up at him. "Wha...don't stop. Why'd you stop?"

"I wanna get off, too. Why don't we explore a little and do what you asked for before?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of me. We both scooted to the middle of the bed, him still hovering. He lightly ran his finger along the inside of my leg until he reached the apex. He used his middle finger and pushed into the fabric over my entrance. "Fuck. I want you there so bad."

"I bet you do, baby. I wanna be inside you and I can't wait." He leaned forward and started placing open mouth kisses along my collarbone, working his way down. He sucked one of my perked nipples, into his mouth. My breathing was labored due to my anticipation of being touched.

"Sit up." I rose up and he gripped the hem of my sleep shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it to the floor. "Now these." He ran a finger around the elastic of my panties, stopping just above my mound. He pushed his finger down inside my panties, grazing the tip of my protruding clit. My body jerked at the feeling.

He pulled my underwear down my legs and tossed them to the side with my shirt. I was so turned on that I could feel my arousal seeping downward, between my butt cheeks. I grabbed him and pulled him down on top of me, by his forearms. He pushed my legs open further by using his knees. I could feel the heat radiating from his cock when it bounced against my pussy. I was starting to moan like a fanfiction whore.

He nestled between my legs and pushed forward until I felt the head of his cock touch my entrance. I reached down and grasped him and gave him a firm squeeze. "Fuck. Squeeze it again, that felt good." He panted against my neck as I guided him forward, pressing the head of his cock into my clit.

I wanted him so badly that I could practically feel him entering me without even having to. "You're a doctor, can't we do this? I'm not bleeding anymore and I feel fine." I was breathing heavily; still rubbing the head of his dick up and down over my clit.

"We can't. I could hurt you. You're still healing, baby." He reached down and pushed my hand to the side and took over. He leaned back just enough to watch himself rub the head of his cock along the length of my pussy. I wanted to reach around and grab his ass and pull him forward.

I gave him a sexy smile. "We could always go the other route."

I propped myself up on my elbows so that I could watch, too. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sight. "Oh, God." I dropped on to the bed, bringing my hands up to cup my breasts. I rolled my peaked nipples between my fingers. "Can you finger fuck me? Just one finger. Please. I need it. Now. Please." I pleaded with him. Roles being reversed from earlier when he was begging me.

"How about..." He stopped his sentence and reached to the bedside table and pulled the drawer open, pulling out the small bottle of lube that he got so he could titty fuck me. "...we take that other route?"

I pushed him up and away from me only to turn around and stick my ass in the air. "Fuck me. You're really gonna let me do this?

"I could always change my mind," I replied.

He growled, "The hell you will."

I heard him snap open the top to the bottle of lube and begin to drizzle some over my puckered hole. I'd seen it in a porno once, so I knew I needed to relax or it'd hurt like a motherfucker.

"Mmm..." Edward hummed, using a finger to spread the liquid along the crack of my ass. "Relax, I'm just gonna stick a finger in first."

He rubbed and rubbed for a few seconds before I felt the pressure. I let me body go a little limp, relaxing so I wouldn't feel like he was sticking a tree up my ass.

I wasn't sure what finger he was using, but I could definitely feel it as he pushed inside of me. I wasn't so sure why men love to fuck women in the ass, but I was about to find out.

He was using a steady pace so I could get used it and after a few more times of him pushing his finger into me, he added another. I knew he was only trying to loosen me up a little.

It took about five minutes to get me good and relaxed before I felt the head of his cock push into me. He went in pretty easily and I was surprisingly relaxed enough that it felt good.

"Fuck," he groaned and finally started moving after he got far enough in. "This feels so damn good."

He sped up his movements, making me moan with pleasure.

I felt the cool liquid of the lube, being drizzled on me, again. Edward rubbed it all along my crack before he started full on fucking my ass. I was definitely speechless because I never knew it would feel so good this way. "Faster, E."

Our skin was slapping together and I could feel his balls hit right where I needed some attention, so I reached down and started rubbing my own clit. "I think I'm gonna love fucking your ass."

I couldn't give him an answer because I was too focused on trying to make myself cum along with him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. I felt him pull out and I could feel the bed jerk a few times before I felt his cum running down the crack of my ass. He quickly grabbed some tissue from the bedside table and cleaned me up before his cum could go any further. I'd probably end up pregnant without him even fucking me.

I groaned, still needing my release. "That was quick." I stated, feeling left out.

"You think I'm done with you?" He lay down beside me and pulled my leg over his hip, opening me up for him. "You're sadly mistaken."

"Are you gonna finger fuck me? Please? I'm so ready to explode. Just one finger. That's all I need." I was begging again, hoping he would relent.

"I think maybe I can handle that. The question is, can you?" He raised his hand in front of my face and used the longest finger on his hand, pushing it between my lips. I sucked on it when I felt it touch my tongue. He moaned when I wrapped my tongue around it. I only hoped it wasn't the finger he stuck in my ass.

Slowly, he pulled his finger from my mouth and began a trail of desire down the center of my body until he reached my clit. It was still swollen, waiting for my release. He pressed his finger into it and my hips thrust forward. They had a mind of their own at this point in time and couldn't be blamed for their action. "Please?" I hissed when he slipped his finger between my pussy lips. I felt him tease the outside of my entrance. I'm sure there'll be a wet spot on the bed when he was done with me.

I was getting impatient. I moved one of my hands down and tried to lace my fingers with his but he pulled back. "Nu uh. You have to let me do this or I'll stop." He threatened, holding his hand up away from me.

"Okay, okay. Just please stop teasing me. You're killing me." He continued what he started and began pushing his finger between my folds. My breath hitched when I felt him ease his finger inside of me. "Ah... mmm... ha-ha-ha." I was panting now. The feeling I was anticipating, finally breached me.

"Damn, baby. Putting those Kegel exercises to good use, I see. You're so fuckin' tight." He pushed a little further into me and hit the spot that I needed him to touch. I knew he curled his finger because a hot sensation shot through me as he began to move in and out. Each time, he pushed a little harder against my O-spot. Yeah, I call it an O-spot. The G has no meaning but the O sure does.

He worked up a good rhythm, pressing and rotating his thumb over my clit. The hot sensations were ripping through me more rapidly. My fingers were becoming numb from gripping the blankets beside me. My hips thrust toward his hand and my back arched up from the mattress. My orgasm hit me in a flash and I nearly screamed. "OH! GOD!" Edward stopped moving his finger as I pulsed around it. I couldn't open my eyes because the tingly, hot sensations were still pouring over me.

Edward pulled his finger out of me and brought it up to his mouth just as I cracked my eyes open. "Mmm... Yum." He smirked at me and continued sucking my arousal from his finger. He licked two other fingers which had evidence of my arousal glistening on them. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. Better than okay. There's no word for what I'm feeling right now. You might actually cause me to pass out when we finally have sex."

He chuckled and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I know what ya mean." He reached down and picked up his boxers and slipped them over his legs. He stood from the bed and pulled them the rest of the way up. He was hard, again. I couldn't wait until we got the go ahead from my doctor. "Do you need anything?"

I was finally catching my breath. "Just my pajamas." He tossed them to me and I reluctantly got dressed. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. We had been fooling around for more than an hour and a half. It only felt like a few minutes. I suppose time flies when you're having fun.

We got cleaned up and climbed back into bed. The boys would be waking up soon, ready to eat and be changed. We were going to be dragging the next day but it was completely worth it. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He cupped my cheek and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Have I told you how good you look? You don't even look like you just gave birth to triplets."

"Thank you. I've got about ten pounds to go. It feels like it's taking forever." I lightly complained. Edwards' brows knitted together. "What?"

"Don't push it. You look good the way you are. As a matter of fact, you look even sexier now than before you got pregnant, but if you're not comfortable then lose the rest only don't do it on my account." He kissed me one more time.

"Okay. Maybe five more pounds. I honestly thought it would take forever to lose my baby weight and I'd end up a flabby mess for the rest of my life." I snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes. Sleep was over-taking me pretty fast.

Edward started talking and I didn't hear everything he said. "Well, you didn't even..." That's all I remember before I completely succumbed to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day and a day closer to being able to completely ravish my husband.

* * *

 **Okay, I got you another one put out. Hopefully the Charlotte situation got answered. She wasn't a huge character anyway. I'm not too big on the angst or starting problems. I'm a happy go lucky kind of person.**

 **I'll start working on the next one. I'm not sure when I'll post it, though. You'll know when I know.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to share something about myself. One of my all time favorite TV shows is Smallville and my favorite episode is Season 10 Episode 15. I laugh till I nearly pee my pants every time I watch it. LOL. Sorry, just had to share because I just watched it.**

 **Here's the next!**

 **I'm not a doctor, but I do have five children, two of them being twins, which I had a c-section, so I know all the ins and outs of what not to do after having a baby. This is fiction. You know...fake stuff.**

 **I do love my reviews, though. Keep them cumming!**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/20/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **EPOV**

I entered the living room, where all three boys were laying on the floor on their tummies. It was their tummy time. We had been working with them diligently holding objects in front of them.

They were six weeks old today. I was home with the boys, along with their Nanny, Julie. She had started working with us the week before. I wanted to be home for the first couple of weeks that she worked for us. She's helped out tremendously since she had started. Bella will definitely need the help once I went back to work next week.

Bella was out for the day attending her doctor's appointment for her check-up. Then, she was meeting up with all of her friends to have lunch. I didn't mind, she needed some time to herself. She did carry three babies at once and I would always praise her for that.

I had to find things to keep my mind busy. If I didn't, I would be walking around with a constant boner. I hoped she would get the go-ahead from Sam. We were both anxious and horny. You could only do so much before you completely explode and lose control.

I wanted to have a special night planned for her; take her to dinner at a nice restaurant by Pike Place Market and then maybe take a walk; window shopping, but I was afraid of all of the paparazzi still lingering around. There wasn't a lot, but it was still enough for us to want to keep to ourselves.

It was close to four o'clock before I even realized what time it was. I knew Bella would be home soon. She had sent me a text letting me know that she was heading to a couple of book stores with Angela, to pick up a few handbooks that she needed for her online classes. She added a few extra programs, since Julie started, so that she could rank up her credits to graduate early. I was so proud of her.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm about to head out. I got all of the extra bottles made up for the evening. Was there anything else that you needed help with?" Julie was standing by the doorway to the kitchen. I had completely forgotten that she was here. The boys had been rather quiet today, aside from their occasional squeal when they were ready to eat or be changed.

"No. We're all set. We'll see you Monday. You have a good night," I said, standing from the couch to follow her to the door to see her out.

"You guys have a good night, too. Please tell Mrs. Cullen that I already put the babies' clothes away that she had started before she left," she informed me as I opened the door. To my surprise, my beautiful wife was about to push her key into the deadbolt.

"Hey, you, I didn't think you'd be back until five." I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and stepped inside. "Julie was just leaving."

"Thanks for your help today, Julie. It's greatly appreciated; you're a Godsend." Bella patted Julie on the back before she plopped her over sized purse down on the table by the door.

Julie smiled. "No problem. I just told Mr. Cullen to let you know that I got all of the babies' clothes put away for you."

"Oh, gosh, thank you. I would have completely forgotten about them. You and your kids have a good night." Bella snaked her arms around me after I closed the door. She squeezed and sighed before looking up at me. "Where are my boys?"

"They're actually sleeping. They've had a long productive day trying to hold stuff. They've figured out they have fingers. Sammy kept sucking his and Hayden kept trying to eat his whole hand. Tristan, on the other hand, kept pointing at stuff. I think we might have three geniuses on our hands." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. I let the kiss linger until she opened her mouth up to me. I took the hint and dove right in.

We hummed into each other's mouths. "Mmm..." I pulled back and looked at her. "I missed you today. Did you have fun while you were out?"

"Yes, thank you. It was nice to get out. Mike and Eric were a riot, of course." She stepped away from me to take her hoodie off and hang it on the coat tree. "Those two wanna get married. Can they even do that here in Washington?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't keep up on that kind of stuff. Your dad would know." I walked into the kitchen and started pulling stuff out to start making dinner. She followed behind me and leaned up against the island. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Wellll..." She stressed. "She gave me the go-ahead to ravish you, buuutt..." She did it again. Stressing her words, I mean, "...even though I started taking my birth control last week, I decided to go ahead with the shot instead. It's less hassle, considering the ciaos with the boys every day. I'd end up pregnant before the boys were even three months old because I would forget to take my pill every day."

It was weird seeing Bella so excited when she started her period last week. When she popped her first pill, she couldn't stop reminding me that it was one step closer to home base.

"So, what does that mean? I'm a pediatrician Bella, not an OB/Gyn." I played dumb; I knew that we'd have to use condoms for seven days before we could go bareback.

"Condoms, that's what I mean, we have to use them for the next seven days and guess what?" She smiled and waggled her eyebrows at me. "I bought an economy pack."

The boys were starting to sleep a little longer during the night, now. We were lucky to get them to sleep for five hours straight. That's a good night. Mostly, they still have us getting up every four hours. So, tonight, I planned on having my wicked way with my wife.

I rushed over to her and scooped her up into my arms. I pushed one of my hands in between her legs and cupped her hot pussy. I could feel it through her jeans. "Just a warning, you won't be able to walk right for the next few days."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah. I plan on doing three things to you tonight." I informed her; smirking.

"And what would those three things be?"

I pushed her up against the island and spread her legs open with one of my knees. "I plan on making love to you, that's one." I gave her a peck on the lips. "Two, I plan on having sex with you." Another peck on her lips; "Three, I plan on fucking you until you can't walk."

"How long have the boys been down?" She snaked her hand down my stomach and stopped, cupping my very hard cock. I groaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Visions of her riding me ran through my head at that particular moment.

"About an hour, let's go." I grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward our bedroom. I was about to explode and I hadn't even touched her yet.

She stopped and pulled me back. "Don't you need to put stuff away?"

"Nothing's perishable, let's go." I was too anxious to even care if anything was perishable, but I knew I hadn't even pulled anything from the fridge yet.

Clothes started flying before we even made it to the bedroom. I wasn't wasting any time. Bella had grabbed her purse on the way. I only hoped the condoms were in there.

A shoe went flying by my head, but I knew she didn't mean to do it intentionally. We were both in a hurry to get undressed.

When we were both completely naked, we stood and stared at each other for a minute. Her body looked absolutely delicious. She still had a few baby pounds on her and you could see her stretch-marks and c-section scar, but I didn't care. The extra pounds looked better on her and I couldn't wait to lick every last inch of her.

She stood, licking her lips as her eyes lingered on my cock. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to suck me, but I wasn't going for it. I wanted to be between her legs, savoring her.

She was gonna be so tight. Oh, God, just thinking about it was causing me to throb. We hadn't had sex for months and she told me that she was religious with doing her Kegel exercises. Even though she didn't have a vaginal birth, she made it a habit to do them multiple times a day. I'd probably cum the second I pushed into her. I didn't care, though; I'd probably get hard again the second I thought about fucking her.

We stepped towards each other. She placed her hands on my chest while I reached around and palmed her ass. I squeezed a little and slid them down between her legs. I could feel how wet she was already.

I placed a light kiss on her lips before trailing my tongue down the side of her neck and then back up to her ear. "I wanted to do something special for you."

"You know you don't need to; I'm happy with the way things are," she stated, firmly. I knew she didn't care to live a lavish life, even though we had to means to do it. We had never been the types to always spoil each other, but occasionally we would. I did have a gift for her, though; I had an eternity pendant made for her with three stones in it; the boys' birthstones. They were diamonds of course. I didn't realize, until I picked up the pendant, that a diamond was the birthstone for April. I thought there was some kind of mistake.

I kissed her again and pulled her tighter against me. "I know. I just like to do nice things for you every once in a while. It's just that, you've been pregnant the entire time we've been married and I feel like I owe it to you to spoil you a little."

"You will and you do, by the way, every day. You just don't realize it." She kissed me again. Our lips meshed together perfectly, like they were meant to be touching.

Before the kiss got out of control, she pulled back and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a huge box of condoms. I got all giddy like a little school girl just thinking about getting the opportunity to use them all. We could probably manage in the next few days before I went back to work. Although, I wasn't quite sure how many were in an economy pack. I didn't want my dick to fall off, but as of here and now, I didn't give a shit.

I grabbed the box from her and glanced at the label. Trojan Max; Contents: 36 latex Condoms; Ribbed for her pleasure. Hhmmm...I think I can handle half of that.

I ripped the box open and pulled a strip out and laid them on the bedside table, but not before ripping one open and sheathing myself with it. "You're not too anxious, are you?"

"I'm about to explode, baby, please. I've waited for months and my dick was on the verge of falling off because of its under-usage." I pleaded with her. I was so completely ready to be inside of her.

She climbed up onto the bed and lay in the middle. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at me. "You want this?" She teased me by opening her legs and raising her knees up. She smoothed her hand down over her stomach and slipped her finger between her lips and rubbed her clit a couple of times. I had to shake my head a little bit to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

And like the fourteen year-old that still resided inside of me and at the particular moment, I came.

YES! I came; I was so embarrassed. "Motherfucker!"

"Oh, God, you didn't." She rolled over to her stomach and laughed at me. I plopped down on the bed and pulled the condom off. I was so ashamed. I couldn't even control myself long enough to make love to my wife.

I nodded, shyly. "Yeah," I squeaked out. I was afraid to turn and look at her. I was so embarrassed. I wanted to get dressed and leave the room before she had time to say anything. So, that's what I did. I gathered my clothes and left the room.

I should have been concerned about her feelings right now, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. I needed to make myself busy and try to overcome my premature ejaculation problem. Was it a problem? Not normally, but I was so excited that it just happened.

I busied myself by starting dinner. I still hadn't heard Bella come downstairs. I wondered if she decided to nap before the boys woke up. They would be up any minute now.

I was brought out of my self-loathing when I felt her wrap her arms around me from behind. "Can we talk for a minute?" She kissed my back before stepping away. She leaned up against the island, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry." I started off, hoping she knew that I would do anything to change what just happened. "I should have jacked off before you came home."

"E, stop, please? You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's been awhile since we've been intimate like that. I know we've done other stuff but I understand; I really do." She looked at me pleadingly. Her eyes were so soulful and I could see that she meant what she was saying. "And, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh when it happened. It was just unexpected."

"Tell me about it. I hadn't done something like that since I was a pubescent teenager. Even then, I think I had better control. This is your entire fault." I was hoping to try and joke with her now, about it; to break the ice about the issue, so to speak.

"My fault? How so?"

"You're just so fuckin' irresistible. Maybe I should blame your parents." She giggled and moved from the island, wrapping her arms around me. "So, can I call them it's their fault they created such a minx?"

"Yeah, that'd go over really well with my dad. My mom, on the other hand, would take the blame gladly. She's just as bad with her filter as Alice is, if you hadn't noticed." I had definitely noticed over the past six months since we'd been married. Bella was definitely more like her father.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "So, maybe we could try later? After the boys go down for the night, I promise to make it up to you."

"I know you will." She kissed me again. "Let's get dinner done before the other loves of our lives wake up."

Needless to say, we didn't get the chance to ravish each other. The boys were completely wide awake until ten-thirty. We were both completely exhausted.

One of the boys decided it was time to rise and shine bright and early at five in the morning. I groaned when I realized he wasn't going back to sleep. I glanced over at Bella, who still looked completely dead to the world; I gave her a little nudge. "Baby?"

"Hhmm..."

"Duty calls." I sat up and grabbed my sleep pants that were draped over the back of the chair sitting in the corner. "C'mon, baby. You can lie back down after they're settled."

Today was Saturday; Bella and I had decided that Julie would have weekends off. Charlie and Renee, along with everyone else, were visiting today, to get their fill of the boys. Only a few had visited here and there since the day we brought Tristan home. I was setting myself up for a house full of people this weekend.

Bella was reluctantly climbing out of bed when I left the room. Her hair looked like a huge bird's nest sprawled out on top of her head. I snickered quietly to myself. I shouldn't make fun of her; my hair was never model-worthy.

All three boys were flailing their arms and kicking away when I walked into the room. Tristan, the main culprit, and Hayden were screaming bloody murder, Sammy, on the other hand, seemed to be the calm one of the group. To have two more sets of arms would be a welcomed addition.

Bella walked in as I was picking up Tristan. She went for Hayden. We needed to get the screamers taken care of first.

Once they were all changed and dressed for the day, we headed downstairs to warm up their bottles. It was definitely a lot easier to use the powdered formula and quicker.

We got them settled into the bouncer seats and I took two bottles while Bella took one. To say they acted like they were starving, would be an understatement. They devoured a complete eight ounces each and another two on top of that. I was gonna go bankrupt. Well, not in the literal sense but we were buying a case of formula every week. At nearly thirty dollars per can and we bought twenty-four cans a week. Yeah, that sounds like a lot but believe me, they drank every last bit of it. We decided that some of the gift cards that we had received were going to get used by us. Diapers and formula would be what we used them on.

Bella scrounged up a quick breakfast for us after we had the boys fed. They had been awake for close to three hours now. Sammy was slowly nodding off while he stared at the mobile toy attached to his bouncer seat. I was sure that Tristan and Hayden would be close to passing out right behind him. Bella and I decided to lay them down. Thank goodness it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

While they slept, Bella and I cleaned up around the house before anyone showed up. Around noon, the doorbell rang. It could be anyone.

I made my way to the door and pulled it open. It was Charlie and Renee; both of their hands were full with bags from 'Babies R' Us'. I couldn't imagine what they could have bought for the boys; they already had everything that we could possibly think of.

"Hey you, two, come on in." I ushered them inside and followed them into the living room where Bella was face down on the couch, passed out.

I sat down next to her and gave her a nudge. "Baby?"

She let out a groan and turned toward the back of the couch. "Bella, your parents are here. You need to wake up."

Frustrated, she rolled over and threw her arm over her eyes. "Hi, Mom, Dad," She said from under her arm, her voice was gravely like she was catching a cold.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Renee sat down by her feet, on the couch and rubbed her shin.

"I'm okay, just really tired." She scooted up and leaned against the arm of the couch. "How'd you do it, Mom? With me and Alice? They're only six weeks old and they're draining the life outta me."

"It's not easy, honey. You've made it past one of the hardest parts, breastfeeding all three of them. Just think about when they start walking." Bella groaned and plopped her head down onto the arm of the couch.

"They still sell leashes for toddlers, don't they? Because I'll definitely need them," Bella glanced up at her dad. He was sitting across from us, in the chair, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, baby girl. Motherhood's draining you, huh?" The doorbell rang again before she could answer. I got up and made my way to the door.

On the other side was my wonderful, happy go lucky sister in-law and her tag along, Jasper. "Hey. Come on in; everyone's in the living room."

Alice rushed into the living room. "Where's my nephews?" She bounced down on the couch next to Bella. "Oh, hey, your mom and dad were parking when we were getting on the elevator." She said, looking in my direction.

Oddly, next, Mason and Angela. I didn't ask, just opened the door and let them in. Mason pulled my arm making me stop as Angela kept walking toward the living room. "Got some shit to tell you. Well, everyone actually. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Okay. Good news?"I only hoped it was good for him considering how well he looked. A few months ago, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

He gave me a curt nod and headed to the living room, leaving me wondering what kind of news he needed to tell everyone.

Before we knew it, our whole house was full with people, mostly family, of course. All of our close friends were here, too, waiting for the boys to make their appearance from their naps. And soon enough, the squeaking sounds of our boys, echoed from the baby monitor. Both of our mothers and Charlie, were the first to call claim to go get them. Bella and I let them since we had them all to ourselves all the time.

My mom and Renee took over the kitchen around dinner time and threw some food together for everyone. After dinner, they made a suggestion to us, "Why don't you two head out for a while. I don't know, maybe make a night of it. We'll stay with the boys. You need a little break."

Bella and I looked at each other, raising our eyebrows. As far as the whole night, we'll see. "I don't know about you, but I'm all for it. You wanna?"

"Yes. You can take me to a movie. I wanna see that new one ." She smiled and hopped up off of the couch. I agreed, reluctantly. If I wanted to spend some quality time with my wife, then I suppose I could endure a chick flick for her.

Mason took that moment to get everyone's attention. "Before Edward and Bella take off, I have an announcement to make."

I looked over at my mom. She had her hand up to her mouth and I could see the tears pooling. She probably already knew what he was about to share.

Angela took that pausing moment to go stand next to him and take his hand. "Angela and I got married."

"WHAT!?" Bella and Alice yelled, causing Tristan to start screaming. I was stunned, but went to tend to my child until my mom took him from me.

Mason smiled and wrapped his arm around Angela. "And we're having a baby."

To say everyone was surprise would be an understatement. The whole place erupted into happiness. Applause and laughing. Crying, too. My dad and Emmett were hugging on Mason. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were fawning over Angela. The grandparents were busy consoling their grandbabies because of all the noise, but they were happy along with everyone else.

I finally got a second to congratulate my brother. "How long?"

"Well, about two weeks or so after Sookie dumped me, I ran into Angela at the grocery store, of all places and we just went from there. We went to dinner on a Friday and by the next week I knocked her up. We actually just got married a few days ago. One of my judge buddies down town officiated."

"Did it really happen that way?" He had to be joking.

"No," Angela said, playfully smacking his chest. That's when I noticed the huge rock on her finger. "It was probably about a month after she dumped him. We went out a few times and you know, things happen and now we're married and expecting. I'm almost three months. We weren't gonna get married, but I knew deep down that Mason was it for me. I knew I had found my soul-mate."

Bella came up and pulled Angela into a hug. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We wanted some time to ourselves. I hope you understand." Bella pulled back with tears streaming down her face. "I really do love him."

Bella smiled. "I can see that you do." Then she turned to Mason and pulled him into a hug. I heard her whispering to him. "You break my best-friends heart, I break your balls." Then she pulled back and patted his chest. "Congrats."

"Thank you," Mason said. "No need to worry. I'll take very good care of her."

Thirty minutes later, we were ready. Bella kept kissing the boys all over their faces. They weren't very happy about it and we left our parents with three screaming boys. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head.

When we reached the car, Bella looked over at me and smirked. "Are we really going to a movie or a hotel?"

She must've been reading my mind because that was the first thing I thought of when our parents suggested that we head out for the night. "We can go to a movie if you want, but I do plan on taking you to a hotel. And I promise not to be like some teenage, hormone crazed fourteen year-old."

"Oh, I believe you. We can do some other stuff first, if you want. You know, just in case," she suggested and I agreed. We could probably get a few rounds in before we headed home in the morning.

We did go see the movie and, believe it or not, it was a really good. For a chick flick, that is.

I got us all checked in at the hotel. We didn't have any clothes with us, so we got a few weary looks as we made our way to the elevator. We didn't need any clothes for what we were planning on doing. Bella had everything we needed in her purse. We just lived across town, so to the people giving us weird looks, they could kiss our asses.

We stepped into the room and headed straight for the bed. "You know, yesterday after you left the room, I took care of myself."

"Why are you telling me this?" We started pulling each other's clothes off.

"I thought I'd help you out some by giving you a visual." She forgot to pull her shoes off before pulling down her jeans. She was stuck.

"Believe me, baby. I don't need a visual for what I plan to do to you." I stepped over to her and grabbed her feet, throwing her shoes away from us. I was already hard as a rock and ready to take her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. There wasn't any hesitation between us. We already knew what we wanted.

Our kissing became very heated; quickly. Tongues clashing against each other and our teeth clanked together a few times, but we ignored it.

Once we were completely naked, Bella moved from underneath me and climbed up onto the bed, much like she did the day before. Visuals of yesterday came back to me and I refused to let that happen again, ever, if I could help it.

I climbed up in front of her. I was on my knees, between her legs. The sight of her made me moan. "Mmm... you look tasty."

She smoothed her hand down her stomach and stopped just above her mound. I knew she wanted to touch herself, but I wasn't going to allow it. "Nu-uh, I don't think so; that's for me."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, giving her clit a small little tap. She gave me her temptress smile.

She reached forward and grabbed me by the back of the neck and shoved my face between her legs. She was completely soaked already and I was about to make her even wetter.

The moment my tongue touched her clit, she jerked and tried to move up the bed but I laid my arm across her to keep her from moving. Her head was thrashing from side to side as I worked her over.

I kept my other hand busy by finger fucking her. I couldn't wait to be inside her, but I wanted to feast on her first.

If I didn't stop thinking about it, I'd end up cumming all over the bed. I was already pushing myself into the mattress to get some friction. This was one of the moments I wished I had a tongue like Gene Simmons. I'm sure his wife's always pleased.

I shoved my tongue inside of her as far as it would go while I worked her clit with my thumb. My whole face was completely buried between her legs. My nose was even engulfed between her lips. Who needed air, right?

Actually, I did, so I moved up and started sucking and licking on her clit. I pushed my finger back into her only to feel her begin to contract around it. She was about to explode.

She was all over the place. My arm wasn't doing a very good job to hold her down. I was nearly chasing her to keep my mouth on her. "Holth sthillth." I mumbled while my tongue was still pressed against her.

I inserted another finger, curling them upward. I was still lapping and sucking like a hungered dog. She started to moan and chant, "Oh, God. Oh, God." Over and over. Before I knew what was happening, I felt her release as it squirted out of her. That was a first for me. I had never caused that to happen before. "HOLY SHIT! Did I just..." She plopped her head back onto the bed, completely out of breath.

"Yeah, you just...yeah, you did." I sat up and looked down to where she had soaked the bed. I could feel her cum running down my face. It was dripping from my chin so I used the back of my hand and wiped it off.

We were grinning like the Cheshire cat at each other. "I can't believe I made you do that."

"Me neither. That was so fuckin' intense." She sat up abruptly. "Now, it's your turn."

I wasn't going to argue.

I lay back, pulling her down with me. We kissed for a few minutes before she started working her way down my body.

She paid attention to each of my nipples; sucking and leaving hickeys on each of them. I didn't really care. No one else was going to see them.

On her way down, she did the same to the rest of my body, leaving hickeys all over me. And when she reached my cock, I jerked my legs up, giving her a small little squeeze. "Fuckin' A," I groaned when I felt her small fingers wrap around me.

"You ready, baby?"

"Oh, fuck, yes. Suck me, please. I won't last long, though." I was already breathing heavily from the anticipation. I could feel my stomach coiling and ready to spring.

The moment I felt her mouth on me, my hands slammed down on the bed, clawing the blankets. I was surprised that I didn't cum right then and there. "Ah...fuck, yes. That feels so good."

I could hear her breathing pick up as she moved up and down my shaft. The head of my cock kept hitting the back of her throat, repeatedly. It was only going to take a few more times before I came. I placed my hand on the back of her head; loving every second. "That's it. Oh, God. Right there, suck the head a little harder, baby. I'm gonna cum."

She cupped my balls and sucked harder. That sent me over the edge, cumming into her mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, sending a heat of euphoria over me.

We lay on the bed, both panting, "I'm not done with you yet." Although, I couldn't move at the moment; I needed to catch my breath before I started ravishing her body, again.

"I sure as hell hope not. Let's call and check on the boys first," she suggested and jumped up. She grabbed her phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

I scooted over behind her and wrapped my legs around her from behind. My cock was pressed up against her back, becoming hard again. While she talked, I snaked my arms around her and cupped her breasts. I didn't want to distract her from the phone call, but I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

She smacked my hand, hissing at me. "Cut it out; I'm on the phone with my mom."

I pinched her nipples and then moved my hands down her stomach, to her thighs. I wasn't gonna touch her pussy; I was just going to tease her a little.

I could hear a silent whimper as I slowly moved my hands up and down her thighs. She ended the phone call after only a few minutes. I was on my back before I knew she even hung up. "You little shit. Messing with me while I was on the phone with my mom."

"And your point is?" I chuckled at her. She pushed herself down onto my hardened cock but I didn't enter her. It was nestled between her lips. "You're being a little risky, aren't you?"

"Are you complaining?" She hopped up off of me and grabbed her purse. She threw the box of condoms at me; the contents spilling out onto the bed. "I think these are needed."

I ripped one from the strip and put it on before she climbed back on top, straddling me.

My heart started racing because I knew this was the destination I've been longing for, for months. "I don't wanna wait anymore; I'm going insane." She leaned forward and started kissing me frantically, tongues lapping at each other wildly.

I reached down and grabbed myself, lining it up with her entrance. I could feel the heat pouring off of her. Slowly, she sank down on me. "Holy, mother of... Oh, Fuckin' heaven!" I exclaimed when I was fully sheathed inside of her.

My first instinct was to slam up into her, but I refrained. I didn't want to hurt her.

She dropped her head down to my chest. "Just give me a minute; it stings a little."

I rubbed my hands up and down her back, soothingly. After a minute, she sat up and put her hands on my chest. Slowly, she started rotating her hips. I could already feel my balls tightening up.

I kept my hands on her hips as she moved. I wanted to help her out by moving her over me more but I followed her lead. She was in control, right now.

"Oh, God, I can't believe how tight you are. You're squeezing the fuck outta my cock, baby. It feels so damn incredible." She picked up her pace, her tits bouncing up and down. I sat up, pulling her into me. I had to get my mouth on one.

I wrapped my lips around one of her nipples and played with the other with my fingers. We weren't being quiet by any means at all. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a complaint at check-out tomorrow.

I wanted to be further inside of her so I flipped us.

Propping her legs on my shoulders, I slammed back into her. She let out a little yelp on impact. I was relentlessly pounding into her. She was nearly full out screaming in an intimate way. I didn't care who heard us; didn't care if someone called the hotel manager and complained; didn't care if the Pope heard us, I wasn't stopping.

We were sweating profusely. I could see it glistening between her tits. That spurred me on to go faster. And I did; I couldn't get enough. I pumped and growled, pumped and growled; trying to drive further into her.

"Oh, God, E, harder, please," She begged. I wanted to go harder, too, so I pulled out and tapped her hip so she would flip over to her hands and knees.

She flipped, raising her delectable ass in the air for me. I slammed back into her. She screamed that time. There wasn't anything quiet about it. I wanted to hear more. She wanted harder; I was gonna give her harder. My knees were starting to burn from the friction on the blankets. There wasn't any chance of me walking away without having some sort of burn on my knees. I planned on taking her as many times I could before we left the hotel the next day.

I couldn't control the coiling in my stomach. I was gonna cum and I knew it was gonna be earth shattering. "Shit, shit, shit!" One final hard thrust, I exploded inside of her; holding her completely flushed against my pelvis. I pivoted my hips a few times before I collapsed on top of her. She fell to the bed, face down in the pillows. We were completely and utterly out of breath. I couldn't even think straight.

She pushed at me to move.

I rolled off of her, lying spread eagle across the bed. Her arm smacked into my chest when she rolled over. "That was..." She didn't have to finish that sentence for me to know exactly what she was feeling because I was feeling the same exact way... euphoric.

We rested for a little while before we went at it again.

* * *

 **MASON DID IT! He done got married and knocked Angela up good and proper.**

 **AND our lovebirds finally got to do some dirty, dirty.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**

* * *

 **I think somebody was just a little over horny, don't you?**

 **Good gravy. I really do need to find a boyfriend. I'm taking it all out on my writing.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	17. Chapter 17

**A little jump in time. Not much.**

 **Not much to share today. Hope all is well with everyone.**

 **SM owns...I do not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/22/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **BPOV**

"Alice, will you please calm down and let the poor girl finish with your hair. We don't have time for your diva attitude today. It may be your wedding day, but please stop making other people suffer."

Time flew when you had triplets and was trying to get a college degree. Today was Alice's wedding day. She put everyone through hell and back and I was about to shove my size 7 up her ass. She'd be able to pin point exactly what color my toe nail polish was from the inside of her skull.

The wedding was being held in our parents' back yard. It was very elaborate and my parents spared no expense with caterers and the flowers. I was so glad that Edward and I decided to get married at City Hall.

At first, Alice and Jasper wanted to wait until she graduated, but since Jasper already graduated and the fact that Alice was currently three months pregnant, she wanted to be able to fit into her wedding dress and be married before the baby was born.

To say it was a surprise to find out that Alice was pregnant, was an understatement. She arranged dinner at our parents' house one weekend and invited everyone. She blamed it all on me, of course. She said that all of my pregnancy hormones rubbed off on her and she miraculously conceived while on birth control pills. Edward let out some sort of snort laugh when she said it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hold that thought," she said, reaching down and grabbing the trash can to throw up in it. Morning sickness hadn't been quite so much just morning sickness. It had been all day sickness for her. And guess what? She's pregnant with twins. Yep, she gets the multiples, too. I snicker to myself every chance I get.

"Sweetheart, have you told Sam about being sick so much?" My mom asked, from where she sat getting her hair done as well.

Alice groaned, "Yes. She told me I could take Unisom. You know that over the counter sleep aid? It helps somewhat, but I have to space it out when I take it or I'll sleep all day."

I couldn't help but laugh internally. I knew exactly what she was going through.

"Alice, it'll get better," I said, hopefully giving her some reassurance since I had been where she was except I had to deal with three babies making me feel like I was on a full motion waterbed, most of the day.

"I hope so." She turned and looked at mom, "You cursed us, didn't you?"

"Honey, just feel lucky that you're having fraternal twins and not identical babies, like your sister. You see what she goes through trying to keep track of what boy is who," mom said, while getting up from her seat. Her hair was finally done and all she had left was her dress and shoes.

Alice just had her three month checkup the day before. Everything looked good and she was getting anxious to find out what the sexes of the babies are. We all have a bet going that she's having boys just like me, but my mom says otherwise. She thinks she's having girls, but the only person who has a difference of opinion is Jasper. He thinks they're having a boy and a girl.

"Better you than me," Rosalie said from where she was perched in her chair. She refused to have anyone do any make-up on her or her hair. Sometimes I thought she was worse than Alice, when it came to stuff like that.

We heard Angela laugh, "I could never see you pregnant. Hell would freeze over first."

"Hey, I love kids. I'm just not ready yet. You three can pop them out all you want. Emmett and I are waiting," Rosalie exclaimed; showing pride on her face..

"When that time comes, you'll be a great mom, Rosalie," stated Alice.

Rosalie got up and walked over to Alice. She placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, BFF."

Angela stood up from her seat, "Well, I'm only having one. Mason's absolutely positive we're having a girl."

"You didn't find out?" We hadn't seen much of each other the last few months. We were all busy and I understood all too well that her and Mason were still in their honeymoon stage. I still felt like Edward and I were still in our phase, but with three added bonus'.

She rubbed her hand over her protruding stomach. "No. We want the surprise."

Angela was close to eight months along now. Esme was beside herself with anxiousness over having so many grandbabies so close to each other in age. I loved it, too, because then they could all be playmates when they got older.

Rosalie and Angela were Bridesmaids. We all had mixed matched dresses. Alice called it a rainbow wedding. No one had a matching dress and the men were wearing suits, but they were different colors. When she first described it to me, I kept imagining bright pinks, yellows and greens, but the tones of the dresses and suits were really perfect for what she wanted.

An hour later, we were all finished. Dresses, shoes, flowers, all in place. Her something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new, was all kept hush, hush from her. Mom wanted it to be a surprise. Of course the blue part was a garter. The something old was a pair of diamond earrings from our grandmother. The something borrowed was from me. It was a small delicate platinum bracelet that went perfect with her dress. Mom got her the something new. It was a necklace, of course. Mom tried to get it to match the bracelet as much as she could. It was all perfect and we were finally ready.

Julie, our nanny, had become very much a part of our family. Alice had invited her and her kids to come. They were all staying at my parents' house for the weekend and enjoying the pool during their visit. It was heated, of course. There wasn't any way it would warm up enough anytime during the year; summer or not. Oh and the fact that it was inside. Yeah, I think I forgot to mention somewhere along the line that my parents had a pool house. What can I say; we were spoiled for the most part.

As we were all getting ready, Julie volunteered to watch the triplets for us. She had her kids helping her out, stating, "If you know what's good for you..." to her kids. We all thanked her, graciously.

As the Matron of Honor, I got myself in place and ready to walk down the aisle. I could see Edward standing at the front next to Jasper. He was Jasper's best man. They had become really close to each other in the last year. They started having 'guys night', once a month, with Emmett and Mason.

The music started and that was my cue to start my march down the aisle. Rosalie and Angela trailed behind me.

When I passed Julie, each of her kids had one of the boys and they were so handsome in their little suits. Samuel and Tristan were asleep, but Hayden was wide awake and bouncing in Julie's lap. He smiled a huge toothless grin at me when I passed. Samuel had four teeth and Tristan had three. I knew Hayden would get his soon considering all the drool and whining that he does lately.

Edward was beaming at me the entire way. I couldn't help picturing this as our wedding, but I loved the way we went about things. I wouldn't change anything.

I took my place at the front and waited for the wedding march to begin. When it started, I expected dad and Alice to start walking down the aisle, but we all stood waiting patiently. After a couple of minutes, mom came walking down the aisle, "Sorry folks, Alice will be just a minute." She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "She throwing up, again. She wanted to make sure she brushed her teeth first."

I nodded and glanced over at Jasper. He looked quizzically at mom. She stepped over and told him what was going on. He chuckled and I watched the faces of the guest sigh in relief when they saw Jasper smile. He stepped forward, telling his parents what was going on. They smiled, too, at the news.

I looked over and saw my grandmother shaking her head. I could barely hear her mumbling something like, "Youngsters these days..." I just smiled. I could only imagine the types of stories she could tell from her time and when she married my grandfather.

About five long minutes later, the wedding march began, again. This time, Alice and dad made their way down the aisle. She looked so beautiful.

I could hear the clicking of a camera going off in the background and there was a videographer placed behind the minister. I could also see where they had placed video cameras throughout the area to record the ceremony. Like I said, my parents spared no expense and Alice wanted this to be the most memorable day of her life. And that caused me to internally laugh at her, again. Wait until the babies are born. She'll change her mind about her wedding being her 'most memorable day'.

The ceremony was beautiful. They said their own vows and went with simple for the rest. I think the whole thing lasted about twenty minutes. That was long compared to mine and Edwards wedding, which probably lasted a whole eight minutes.

The reception was in a tent next to where the ceremony was held. Edward and I were dancing around the dance floor when someone tapped me on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

I turned to see who it was, "Nicole! Like, OMG, you made it."

Nicole laughed, "Cut the shit with the valley-girl talk. I wanna dance with your husband. My other half doesn't do dancing."

"Where is he?" I asked, glancing around the room, looking for Thadd.

She hooked her thumb over her shoulder, "At the bar. Open bar, remember? He's taking advantage of it."

I chuckled, "Fine, keep your hands to yourself, though. I know how you nurses are." I teased.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that we're running away together and I'm pregnant with sextuplets," she said, teasing me back.

"Oh, God. I feel sorry for you." I hugged Nicole and went in search of Thadd. I caught sight of him at the bar, right where Nicole said he would be.

I turned and looked at them dancing, as I walked away. Nicole already had him in stitches from laughing so hard.

I looked around some more, taking in all the smiling faces. I felt a sense of pride wash over me. I couldn't have a better life. It was handed to me on a silver platter and I couldn't thank God enough, for it.

When I approached Thadd, I couldn't help but think back to the first time I met him. Nicole had set it up for me to take some classes that he taught. It was paying off. I could get Emmett in a headlock quicker than he could count to three. It was fun, though. Edward started taking the classes with me shortly after.

"Leave your dancing shoes at home?" I asked as I approached Thadd.

"Ha! Yeah, right. Me dance?" He retorted, chuckling at me.

I glanced over at him, "Have you ever even tried?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "No, and I know I'll need to learn. I plan on purposing to her real soon. Don't say anything, though. We haven't even talked about marriage too much, but I know she wants it and I want it, too."

"Awe... that's so sweet. Do you have anything planned yet?"

"Not really. I might just say it out of the blue. That's the type of girl she is. We're not really the romantic types. Only every once in a while, when I feel like being a schmoozer," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was saying, "Edward and I are the same way. Although, I do like to dance. You should really see about lessons. I think the basics will do."

He sighed, again, nodding, "Yeah."

Thadd and I chit-chatted a little more. We watched Edward lead Nicole around the dance floor, laughing and carrying on.

When the song was over, they made their way over to us, "I'll take a coke, please." Edward requested from the bartender. He was driving tonight, so he was staying away from the alcohol. I was, too. I was sure the boys would be up most of the night. They weren't used to sleeping anywhere other than their own beds.

Edwards' parents had a nursery set up for them, for when we visit. They each had their own beds there, too. I didn't know who was worse at spoiling them, my parents or Edwards'.

Edward and I danced a few more rounds. A few of the songs were really ridiculous, but we still danced. We were having so much fun and taking advantage of the moment.

One of the songs that came on brought me to tears. Edward sang it to me as the words poured out of the speakers. It was My Best Friend from Tim McGraw. The moment he started singing to me, the tears started. He had such an amazing voice and I was the lucky one to hear it. He didn't sing often.

Oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

Every time I look at you

I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

Edward always tells me that I'm his best friend and that I could always tell him anything, regardless what the situation was. He was my best friend, too, and my heart swelled every time I thought about him and the life that we created together.

More tears started falling as he sang more. I wrapped myself around him as if he was trying to float away.

I felt like a blubbering mess when the song ended. We weren't gonna let anything hold us back from what we wanted in life and we were gonna live it like there was no tomorrow. Our anniversary was coming up and he said he had a surprise for me.

"Always remember I love you and I thank God every day that you're a part of my life. You've given me more than I could ever ask for. More importantly, I thank you for three of the most precious gifts that anyone could have," he said to me before we walked off of the dance floor. I was still teary eyed at his words. I had no idea what brought on all of this 'from the heart' stuff, and I wouldn't complain one bit.

The rest of the night went smoothly. We only stayed about another hour. We had to get the boys put down for the night. They were starting to get restless by seven and the reception was nowhere near over.

Edward and I said our good-nights to everyone and made our way to the car. Julie and her kids were staying a little longer. She didn't need to be with the boys the whole entire night.

After arriving at Edwards' parents' house and getting the boys settled into bed, Edward and I made our way to our room. I had to shower and get all the hairspray and hair gel out of my hair. My head was starting to hurt from all the pins, too. Men were lucky when it came to shit like that. They never have to worry about hair pins and making sure their hair was all prim and proper.

I climbed into bed and plopped down against the pillows. Edward was already dozing off when I turned to my side to look at him, "I hope Alice will be okay. What a honeymoon they'll have with her throwing up so much."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Jasper'll make sure she's okay. He already waits on her hand and foot," he mumbled over his arm, opening one eye to look at me.

I smiled, reaching over and brushing the hair off of his forehead, "I think he'll be worse than you. I can't thank you enough, though. You're the best husband."

"Thank you, baby. You're the best wife. Especially when you let me sleep," he joked, snuggling his face further into his arm.

"Hey, I've barely seen you all day and now you're giving me shit about letting you sleep. You're a Penis," I said, fawning hurt over what he said. I turned away from him and fluffed my pillow by punching it a few times.

I felt the bed jump as if he jerked his head up, "Did you just call me a penis?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone so I can be the best wife and let you sleep," I replied, yanking the blanket further up around my neck.

I felt him move up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist. I felt his hardened cock press up against my ass, "Well, I do have a penis and I think I can find a little energy to show you how well I can use it."

"Oh, I know you have a penis. A very big one at that, but sorry, I'm not puttin' out." I wanted to see what he would do. I usually didn't deny him sex, but his comment sort of irritated me a little bit.

He kissed me on the neck, "But baby, you know I'm only messin' with you." He slipped his hand under the waist band of my shorts and underwear, "C'mon, the babies are asleep; no one's back from the reception yet."

"E, you wouldn't even be trying anything if I didn't call you a penis, am I right?" I knew we'd both be nearly asleep right now if I didn't start talking to him as soon as I climbed into bed.

There was no answer from him as he slipped his hand further down, one of his fingers sliding in between my wet lips. He slowly started rubbing my clit in small circles and he knew he had me. There wasn't any way I could resist him once he got started.

I pressed my ass further into his cock and he groaned, "See, you want it, too; don't you?"

I moaned, reaching back and grabbing onto his ass. He removed his hand from my shorts and started pushing them down. This was gonna be hard and quick. Just the way I liked it.

Morning came before we knew it. Julie knocked on our door to let us know that the boys were up and ready to start their day. She probably drove over as soon as her kids woke up. "C'mon, daddy. Rise and shine; our offspring is awaiting our undivided attention."

We quickly dressed and headed downstairs. The boys were in their highchairs by the table. Esme, Carlisle and Julie were each, feeding one of the boys. All three of them got really excited when they saw us walk into the room. Edward and I walked over and kissed them on top of their heads, "Morning, angels." Their hair was was all over the place.

Edward sat down at the table between his mom and dad, "You should have gotten us up sooner."

"Well, we would have, but you two had a late night," Carlisle said, looking between me and Edward sheepishly.

I was sure my face turned about twenty shades of red. They must have come home shortly after we made it to bed and heard everything that we did. There wasn't any way I would be able to look them in the eye from now on.

I glanced up and Edward had a big smile on his face, "Yeah, we did."

"Carlisle, stop teasing them. You're embarrassing Bella, although, I don't think anyone within a ten mile radius, didn't hear them." Esme teased right along with Carlisle. My eyes went wide and I was about to cry from being so embarrassed.

Edward got up from the table and made his way over to me where I was standing by the breakfast bar, preparing a couple of plates. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, "They're only teasing, baby." He placed a kiss on my neck, "They didn't hear anything."

Carlisle let out a fake cough and grumbled, "Bullshit."

I was ready to die, "Carlisle!" Esme smacked at his arm, "Stop it. We'll just have to make sure we put some padding between the headboard and the wall before they visit, again. And maybe call a contractor to see about making the room soundproof."

I was dead. There was no way I could stay in the same room knowing that they heard every little thing that we did.

Edward seemed proud that his parents heard us. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Julie laughed, which caused all three of the boys to laugh, too. I felt like I was the brunt of a comedy, standing before them.

Carlisle got up from the table after he finished feeding Hayden, and made his way over to me. He pulled me away from Edward into a tight hug, "We really are only teasing. Don't be so embarrassed. Get used to it; you've still got Emmett to contend with."

"Oh, God. He heard, too?" I was mortified.

"Yep. He and Rose walked in right behind us. He wanted to bang on the door, but Rose stopped him. She threatened to withhold sex from him for the next month, if he did," Esme explained as she started cleaning up the breakfast dishes from the boys.

I turned and looked at Edward, "E, we need to leave now before they get outta bed."

My face paled when we heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs, "Too late."

"Ahhhh...it's the audio porn stars. How's it hangin' brother?" He asked Edward as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, short, shriveled and to the left, this morning."

"Obviously you didn't have a problem rising to the occasion last night," Emmett retorted. He glanced over at me, "So, Bella, my brothers that good, huh?"

About that time, Mason came walking in with a wobbling Angela. "What's Edward good at?"

Great! Everyone in the house was about to pick on me.

Mason and Angela made their way over to the table and Esme placed a plate full of food in front of them. "I was just giving Bella shit because her and Edward entertained everyone within hearing distance before you two got home last night."

Angela raised her eyebrows at me. "Hey, first off, I won't deny that I may be a little loud, but Edward's just as loud."

"Yeah, Ang might have you beat, though, B. She's got some lungs on her," Mason said, teasing his wife.

Angela took it all in stride and added her two cents. "I can't help it if it's good, but when it fantastic, I let the whole world know."

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. So, every time is fantastic, then?" Mason put his face right up to his wife's.

"Every time," she answered, leaning forward just a tad to place her lips on his.

I loved watching those two together. They were perfect for each other and their happiness rubbed off on everyone else.

I shook my head, "I'm not talking about my sex life with all of you anymore. It's clear that you heard everything, so can we leave it at that? Please?"

"Fine. I'll shut up. Rosie'll have my balls for a side dish with dinner if I hound you about last night, but just so you know, I want so, so badly to make your night the punch-line to all my jokes," Emmett said, willing a serious expression on his face.

"Emmett!" We heard Rosalie say from the doorway to the kitchen.

"What? I just told them I would shut up. No need to pull out the executioner side of your multi-personality disorder, this morning," he said tauntingly, toward Rosalie.

She walked over and kidney punched him, "God, Rosie. You think your knuckles are pointy enough?"

"Okay, okay, enough jibes about Edward and Bella getting it on, last night." Esme said before turning toward Rose, "Rosie, you and I have plans in Port Angeles later. I'm recruiting you to help decorate a nursery at Alice and Jasper's while they're on their honeymoon. Jasper just surprised her with a trip to Hawaii because Alice didn't want to go out of the country because she was afraid to contract some kind of infectious disease while they were gone." Then she turned toward me, "Bella, you're more than welcome to come. Your mom will be there; she's helping also."

"When are you guys actually decorating the room?"

"Hopefully Wednesday, if things go right. That way it'll have time to air out from the paint fumes. Emmett will be painting the room on Monday evening; giving it a couple of days to completely dry."

As bad as I wanted to help, I didn't think I could get away. I knew they only lived across town from us, but...Oh, hell. I was just trying to make up some kind of excuse in my own head to get out of helping, but in all actuality, I sort of felt obligated to help out, considering she completely gutted and redecorated our whole Condo, while I was in the hospital. She poured hours of blood, sweat and tears into making sure everything was perfect.

I turned to Julie, "Would you mind if I helped them out on Wednesday? Just for a few hours?"

"Oh, sweetie, you don't need to ask me. We'll be fine while you're gone for a few hours. If you work around their nap time, that would work out even better," she said, picking Samuel up out of his highchair.

I turned toward Esme, "Then yes, count me in on Wednesday, but no shopping for me today. We're gonna get ready and head home. Edward has an early morning, tomorrow."

"Okay, that's settled. Rose, we'll take your car and head over to pick up Renee, before we head to PA. Eat some breakfast while I head upstairs to change." Esme turned to me and Edward, "If I don't see you before we leave, I'll see you Wednesday, okay?"

An hour and a half later, we had the boys loaded up into the Escalade and were heading toward home. It felt like we'd been gone forever, but instead it had only been two days.

The week flew by. I ended up not helping out with the nursery because I had gotten some flu bug and stayed home, in bed for a few days. I was utterly miserable. Edward made me go to the doctor and this time, I made sure I listened to the instructions about taking an antibiotic. There was no way I was risking getting knocked up almost exactly a year from the last time, I did.

Edward just laughed it off like it wasn't a big deal if I did end up pregnant, again. Crazy fucker, if he knew what was good for him... Julie's words, not mine.

That's how welcomed she was into our family.

She fit right in.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is i kind of long, but I owe it to you because I'm running a little late on my Sunday updates. My oldest son and grandson were here and I had to spend some time with them. And I was planning my trip to Seattle for this summer. Oh, I love it. If you haven't been, it's a great place to VISIT. I don't know about living there; I hate the snow.**

 **There's a little excitement going on in this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **SM owns...I do not, except for the mistakes that I'm sure mar these paragraphs.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/22/2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **EPOV**

Life; it seemed like such a simple word, but you never knew what it's about to throw at you at any given time.

I couldn't help but sit and ponder over everything that had happened to me in the last year. I've become a husband and a father. I'm also about to become an uncle, for the first time. Alice and Jasper with their twins and then Mason and Angela. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life.

Bella and I have had our ups and downs, but never anything to push us apart. All couples argue and bicker about mundane things. We aren't any different.

Tonight, it's the one year anniversary from when I married the love of my life. I was taking her out on the town; hopefully showing her a good time. Rosalie and Emmett agreed to come sit with the boys while I took her out. We would've asked Julie, but she was with them all day during the week and she needed the time off just as well as us.

At this very moment, I was sitting at my desk at work, wondering what my wife was up to. It never failed, on any given day, that my mind always wondered to her and our boys. They were like an addiction to me and it tore at my insides to be away from them for so long. I didn't have to work, but I loved my profession and it really did give me some time to myself, when I needed it.

After everything that I went through, with Charlotte, I never thought I would be where I am today. I really thought she'd go away and leave us alone once her parents came into town.

That wasn't the issue, though. She had been following Bella around and taunting her. She even attempted to take the babies in broad daylight when Bella was out with Alice walking down the street. Luckily, a police officer saw the whole incident. And, thankfully, the boys were in their stroller and she couldn't get very far.

She sits in a mental institution, now. Her parents and a judge made sure she was put there for a while. Bella and I weren't worried, though. We were to be informed the moment she was released, but that wouldn't be for a long time.

Thinking back to the night of Alice and Jasper's wedding, when Bella said that a higher power brought us together, I finally have no reason to believe otherwise.

While I was sitting here being all mushy with myself, my desk phone rings, "This is Dr. Cullen, can I help you?"

 _"Why hello there, Dr. Cullen. I can think of quite a few things you can help me with."_ My wife. Always the little jokester.

I chuckled, "Oh, yeah. And what exactly is it that I can help you with?"

 _"You'll have to wait and see, tonight. I already have this ache between my legs, just thinking about it,"_ she replied. I heard her sigh after the last few words she spoke.

"In due time, baby. I'll be leaving here in about thirty minutes. Are Rose and Emmett there, yet?"

 _"No. Rose just sent me a text, letting me know that Emmett had to hit the drive-thru before they get here."_ She giggled, _"I swear, your brother's like a human garbage disposal and never gains a freakin' pound."_

"He's always so active, that's why," I explained.

 _"Yeah, well, I chase three rolling babies all day and I'm still in limbo over my last five pounds of weight. It's not fair,"_ she complained, _"And you, you're no different than he is. You can eat an entire pizza and never gain a pound, either. Aren't married couples supposed to gain like a hundred pounds after they get married?"_

"Baby, do you want me to gain a hundred pounds? I will if you want me to. There would be more of me to love." She giggled at my suggestion.

"No, 'cause then I won't be able to see your penis," she said, giggling again.

"Well, there you go. I won't be able to see my cock either and we can't have that, now can we?" I wasn't sure why she said penis, but coming from her, it was sexy.

"Definitely not. I love your cock too much," she declared, finally saying the word 'cock', before we finished our phone call with promises of seeing each other very soon.

I finished up the last few files that were on my desk and headed home. I was taking Bella out to 'Epic', tonight. We hadn't been back since the night of her birthday, the year before.

When I made it home, Rose and Emmett were there, sitting on the floor with the boys. They were rolling around and pushing up on their arms. They'd be crawling before we knew it.

"I'm home," I called out to anyone that would listen.

"Hey, bro. Bella's upstairs getting dressed," Emmett told me as I sat my keys and wallet down on the sofa table by the front door.

I glanced up looking at the boys. Hayden saw me and beamed with a huge smile at me. "Hey, buddy." I walked over and picked him up. They were growing so fast. It seemed like just yesterday that they were born.

Samuel and Tristan maneuvered their way over to me, "There's my other two little guys." I looked over at Rose, "Hey, Rose. They been good for ya?"

"Yeah. They're always good for their Auntie Rose," she replied, reaching down and picking up Samuel. He was smacking at my leg. I had sat down on the floor where they were interacting with each other.

Emmett picked up Tristan and brought him over to me, "Here's daddy, buddy." He placed him in my lap.

I kissed all three boys and played with them for a few minutes before I headed upstairs to get ready to leave.

We had dinner reservations at seven, which left me with an hour and a half to get dressed. I wanted to spend a few minutes with the other three loves of my life.

As I was sitting there, tickling and cooing at the boys, I caught a sparkle out of the corner of my eye. When I looked to see what it was, my eyes grew wide, "Is that what I think it is?"

Rose sat down next to me and flashed her ring finger in front of my face, "Yep. The big oaf proposed last night."

Rose had a huge rock on her ring finger. It was a lot bigger than what I had given Bella, but who's comparing sizes here?

"Congratulations, guys. Do mom and dad know?" I asked, looking over at Emmett.

"Oh, yeah. She about pierced my eardrum with her screaming. She told me that if Rose and I did what you and Mason did, she'd castrate me before I even had a chance to even think about knocking Rose up," he explained, placing Tristan back on the floor next to me.

I shook my head, "Yeah, you better make sure she gets to at least see one of her boys get married." I reached down and tickled Tristan, "So, did you guys set a date?"

"May...Rose figured that the twins will already be born and Angela's about to pop any day now. She didn't want Alice to have a conniption fit if we decided to have the wedding while she was still pregnant. That gives all the women plenty of time to find the right dresses. And, as a wedding gift to Rose, she's getting a dress made by Carolina Herrera," he told me with a sly smile.

"Dude...Aren't her dresses like $35,000 dollars?"

Emmett smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, only the best for my Rosie, though."

I could see Rose beam just thinking about it. "Wow...just wow. Have you told Alice?" I asked, looking up at Rose.

Alice had a dress made by Vera Wang for her wedding, "Not yet. She'll probably give birth to the twins when I tell her. She wanted a Carolina Herrera, but Miss Herrera wasn't available. She was making a dress for some movie at the time when Alice contacted her office." She shrugged her shoulders, "My mom actually knows Miss Herrera."

Other men would probably wonder why I knew so much about dresses. That's all I heard during the time Alice was planning her wedding. I was comfortable enough with my sexuality to be able to admit that bit of information.

We talked for a few more minutes before I headed upstairs. I was hoping to catch a naked Bella before I hopped in the shower.

I walked into our bedroom and found Bella standing with a towel wrapped around her body. She was rummaging through her underwear drawer. I walked up behind her, startling her a little, "Hey you." I placed a kiss on her neck.

"You just get home?"

"Yeah, I played with the boys for a bit before I came up here." I smoothed my hands down her stomach. "Why are you getting ready so early?"

She turned her head to place a kiss on my jaw, "I didn't wanna rush, plus Rose and Emmett got here and I wanted to take advantage of being able to get ready without having to keep running back and forth between our room and the nursery."

"Ah, well. . ." I eased my hands further down to the edge of the towel, placing another kiss on her neck, she moaned, "I was hoping to find you naked."

She turned in my arms, facing me, "You're in luck. I'm definitely naked under my towel."

"Mmm. . ." I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. I, nonchalantly, wrapped my arms round her and cupped her luscious ass in my hands. God. . .I just wanted to bend her over, raise that towel and fuck the hell outta her, "You think maybe we can um. . . before we leave? I've done nothing but think about you all day and I can't wait to sink my cock into that sweet pussy of yours."

"I don't know what's sexier, you or the words that come outta that dirty mouth of yours," she said while she reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled her against me, pressing my hardness against her stomach, "Tell me what you want, baby. You want me to bend over for you or my mouth on you? Your choice."

"I think I'm gonna be a little greedy and request both," I said with a sly grin.

She finished with my shirt then went for my belt. My pants dropped to the floor a couple of seconds later, my boxers going with them. I couldn't resist and moved my hands further down between her legs and slipping two fingers between her pussy lips. "Fuck. . ."

I felt my dick pulse, getting harder. All those visions started running through my mind at that moment. All of the things that I wanted to do to her tonight. Right now, I wanted a quick release before we got ready.

Bella dropped to her knees and wrapped her fingers around my very prominent erection. She looked up at me, making sure I watched what she was doing. She had told me, many times before, that when I watched her, it turned her on more. I made a habit to watch her. It never took long before I exploded in her mouth. My wife knew how to work me over and she wasn't about to hold back.

She snaked her tongue out and licked the head of my cock. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, at the hot sensation. I let out a low growl. I didn't want Emmett and Rose to hear us – getting ready.

Once she took me into her mouth, I had to lean back against the dresser. My knees already felt wobbly and I didn't want to collapse on top of her.

As I watched her, I could see the excessive saliva, seeping out from the corners of her mouth.

I reached down and laid my hand on the back of her head as she moved it, up and down my length. My fingers threaded through her hair and I began to lightly massage her head, letting her know that I was very, very appreciative of the attention she was paying to me. There was definitely some reciprocation in the very near future.

After a couple of minutes of her sucking me and taking me in as far as she could, she started her humming. That was my undoing. She knew she could get me to blow my load quicker by sucking me off that way.

She pulled away from my cock and moved down a little lower and took one of balls in her mouth. I whimpered, knowing that the second she stuck my cock back into her mouth, I would erupt.

She paid attention to my balls for a few sucks then made her way back up. And I was right, she sucked me really hard a couple of times and. . . . "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, right now, baby."

She hummed a little louder, sending the vibrations down to my balls, "Fuckin' A," I growled, "God, I love you."

When I was finished cumming, she gave me a few more swipes of her tongue, along my length, and then stood up, pressing a kiss to my cheek, "I love you, too. Now, let's get ready."

She honestly thought I was just gonna let her walk away without some reciprocation. Not gonna happen.

I, swiftly, picked her up and sat her down on the edge of the dresser. I grabbed both of her ankles and pushed her legs up and wide open. I could clearly see how wet she was, "Oh, we're not done yet, baby."

"Oh, God. E, I don't know if I can be quiet. You know how I am when you get a hold of me like this." She adjusted herself on the dresser, making herself comfortable. She had her feet propped on the edge. I wasn't letting her go until she came in my mouth.

I reached down into her underwear drawer and grabbed a pair of her panties, "Here, stuff this in your mouth if you can't keep quiet. This will be a test of the emergency licking system. If you're not quiet, they will know."

"You're such a dork, but okay. I think I can do this," she said, taking a few deep breaths before I leaned forward and took my first swipe, with my tongue, along her opening. As wet as she was, I knew it wouldn't take long before I had her shaking and breathing uncontrollably.

"You can do it, baby. Be like the little engine that could."

"E. A kids story, really? We don't get out enough," she sighed, waiting for me to continue with my ministrations.

I used both of my hands and pushed her thighs further apart before using my fingers to spread her lips open for me. I felt like a hungry man going in for his last meal of the day.

The first thing I did was shove my tongue inside of her. She whimpered, her breathing picking up with each thrust of my tongue, "That feel good, baby?"

"Oh, God. Your. . .your. . .just, yeah, I'm not gonna last long," she stuttered out. When I reached her clit, I flattened my tongue and smoothed it across it; she nearly jumped off the dresser. I knew she was sensitive from being so aroused. No better time than now, to take advantage of it.

I worked her clit more, with my tongue and teeth. It was when I started sucking on it, she lost it. She had to stuff the panties in her mouth, to keep from moaning so loud.

When I stuck two of my fingers inside of her and started pumping them, in and out, she started coming unglued. With every breath that she took, she whimpered. Her breathing was so erratic, I thought she was about to hyperventilate, "Come on, baby. I can feel you getting close." I adjusted my hand, flipping it over so that I could curl my fingers upward, "Here, maybe this will help."

I started thrusting my fingers and sucking a little harder. She began to tense up. I knew any second she would explode.

I couldn't describe the sounds coming from her. She was a whimpering mess, but I knew it was all from a good cause, "That's it, baby." I tried to shove my fingers inside of her, just a little further, making sure they were curled to hit her g-spot, "Cum, baby." I grunted the last few times I shoved my fingers inside of her. I was ready to feel her undoing, "I want you to cum in my mouth."

She removed the panties from her mouth, "Sh. . .sh. . .shit. Now, now, E, now."

I pulled my fingers out of her, replacing them with my mouth. As soon as I pushed my tongue inside of her, she came, "Mmm. . ."

I licked her up and down a few times before I picked her up and took her over to our bed so she could calm down comfortably, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes. You go ahead and get in the shower."

"Okay, I won't take long." I leaned over the top of her and kissed her, making sure to shove my tongue in her mouth so that she could taste herself. She likes it or I wouldn't have done it.

Before I took the kiss too far, I hopped up and headed for the bathroom. I could hear her muttering stuff to herself as I shut the door, "One of these days. . .kill me. . .dehydration. . .lack of oxygen. . .heart attack."

I chuckled listening to her ramblings. I knew it's only been a year for us, but that woman still took my breath away.

I showered quickly and when I exited the bathroom, Bella was already dressed, slipping on her mile high stilettos. If I didn't already know she could walk in them, I would be on the lookout for a broken ankle some time during the night.

She used to never care too much about high heeled shoes. That was more of Alice's forte, "Bella, you're gonna drive me insane tonight, you know that, right? Those shoes and that fuckin' dress will be the death of me."

"I don't get to dress up too often, E. I thought I'd look good for my husband tonight." She looked up from her shoes, "So, you like?"

I nodded vigorously, "Um . . . yeah. A little too much right now. You sure you wanna go out? We could always, ya know, get a hotel room and sex it up all night."

"E, as much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, we're not getting a hotel room. We're gonna have some fun. How often do we get to go out like this?" She raised her, perfectly sculpted, eyebrows at me.

I growled in frustration, "Not enough, apparently."

I relented of course. My wife knew how to control me better than I knew myself. I still wanted nothing more than to fuck her for the rest of the night, but I was being the devoted husband and taking my wife out. She deserved it, after all.

We kissed the boys before we left. We promised not to be out too late. Rose and Emmett told us not to worry about it; stay out all night if we wanted to.

We made it to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare before our reservations. We decided on Seafood at AQUA by El Gaucho. We had never been and I wanted to treat her to something elaborate.

Our dinner was delicious. We had lobster and seared scallops. We skipped on the dessert and took our time to get to 'Epic'. The place would be in full swing by the time we got there. I hadn't seen Marcus in a couple of weeks. I just hoped that everything was running smooth enough for him.

When we walked up to the front entrance, Diego, the bouncer, waved us on in. It always made me laugh internally, when I heard people saying, "Awe, man. No fair. We've been here longer."

Diego just told them I was the boss and was allowed to enter before anyone else.

We made our way over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. We weren't big drinkers at all, but one wouldn't hurt us for the night.

Walking up to the VIP lounge, I glanced around taking in everything. I held Bella at my side. I could see the heads of many men, turning as we passed them by. I knew my wife was beyond beautiful and could have any guy that she wanted, but she chose me. I was proud to have her by my side. I hoped the huge rock and wedding band, on Bella's ring finger, would deter any fuckers who wanted to try and pick up on her.

We walked with our heads held high like we owned the place. Well, we did, but a stranger wouldn't know that just looking at us.

"Do you wanna dance now or wait a bit?"

We walked into the room and took a seat on one of the couches that was there, "We can wait a bit. Let's just enjoy this for a few minutes; it's pretty nice up here."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap, "Happy Anniversary, baby. One down and many, many more to go."

"Happy Anniversary." She placed a light kiss on my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck, "So tell me, is there anything that you would have changed in our first year?"

"No, other than the fact that I would have married you the night of your birthday. Maybe I should have got you drunk and kidnapped you. Would you have married me then?"

She turned around and straddled my lap, "Hmm. . . Let me see." She tapped her chin with her finger, "Did you love me the first time you saw me?" I nodded, "Would you have given me the best sex of my life on our wedding night?" Again, I nodded, "Well then, I'd have to say, yes. I'd marry you a thousand times over."

"We're so cheesy and I'd marry you a thousand times over, too." I kissed her along her neck and up to her jaw, "Is there anything you'd change?"

"No. . .Well, maybe the Charlotte shit, that's about it. Other than that, I'd say I've loved every minute of my life since you walked into it." She ran her fingers through my hair, "You took my breath away that first night I saw you. You were my hero; helping me change my tire. I kept wanting to follow you home and Alice kept goading me about her having certain feelings about our meeting each other."

"She's a smart woman. She knows a sure thing when she sees it. How have you not seen that and she's your sister?"

"Oh, I have. Plenty of times, but when it came to men, I wasn't so sure," she replied, kissing me along my neck. I was starting to get hard with her sitting on my lap and having her lips on me.

I groaned when she reached my earlobe, "I don't regret a single minute. Our boys are just the bonus for us. I can't wait to have more."

She pulled back and looked me square in the eyes, "E, they're not even a year old yet. Can we at least wait until their potty trained for a year first?"

"I suppose. Do you think we can have them potty trained by two years old?"

"We'll see. I remember one of my professors talking about her son. He was potty trained by the time he was twenty-eight months old." She sighed, "We're gonna have one hell of a time potty training three boys. You'll have to show them the man way to use the toilet. If I show them, it won't be a pretty sight."

"I'll do what I can," I said, placing more kisses along her jaw. I was completely hard now and about to slip her panties over to the side. There wasn't anyone but us in the VIP lounge. No one else was allowed up here unless they reserved it, but I had the luxury of snagging the room before anyone else, "I want you, right now."

Bella moved her hands down my chest, working her way down to the button of my slacks. I wasn't about to stop her. She could have any part of me at this moment.

I slid my hands up her thighs until I reached the apex of her legs. I could feel the heat coming from her pussy like it was on fire, "Feel me."

"I plan on it." I shifted myself so she could maneuver my pants over my hips. I slouched down a little, giving her a better angle at taking me all the way in, "You sure you wanna do this here? I mean, I don't give a shit; no one's gonna see."

She nodded her head, giving me the go ahead, so I moved her panties over to the side and slipped a finger into her pussy. I wanted to make sure she was completely ready for me. We can take it slow later.

Bella rose up on her knees and wrapped her hand around my length, positioning me at her entrance. Slowly, she sank down on me. My balls immediately tensed up when I was finally all the way inside of her, "You feel so good."

I placed my hands on her hips and started urging her on, to move. We started kissing very sensually and passionately. Our love for one another was being poured into that kiss. There was nothing fast about it. My heart was racing so fast. At that very moment, I couldn't find the right words to describe how I was feeling. She was everything to me. My life, my soul, lover, best-friend and wife. I still, to this day, get butterflies in my stomach when I think about her and knowing that I'm one lucky fucker to have her.

She moved her hands up my chest and snaked them around my neck. We never lost contact with each other's lips. I wanted to thrust up into her so badly, but I was letting her control our lovemaking.

We weren't hurrying or a mass of hands all over the place. I expected this for later, but there was no rush involved. She rotated her hips over me, agonizingly slow. I wanted her to move faster, but I was almost afraid to ask her. If this was how she wanted to do it, then it had to be fine with me.

I was surprised when she slipped her hands from around my neck and gripped my shoulders. Her movements sped up along with both of our breathing. That was more like it.

I couldn't resist reaching up and cupping both of her tits. They were bouncing in my face, so I took advantage of them. I pulled the front of her dress down, along with the cups of her bra, her tits spilling out for me to devour.

The moment I latched my lips around one of her nipples, she moaned really loud. It didn't faze me, though. No one could hear over the music that was blasting down stairs by the dance floor.

"Oh, God, E. I love you so much. You always make me feel so good," she expressed, tossing her head back as she started riding me faster.

I could feel my orgasm approaching, "I love you, too. More than you know." I grunted a few times, thrusting up into her. We had the perfect rhythm going, "I'm gonna cum, baby. I know you're close, too."

I grabbed a hold of her hips and latched onto one of her nipples, again, "I'm. . .I'm. . .cum. . ." was all she could get out before we exploded.

I held her down over my cock as I came in long spurts inside of her. The tightness of her walls around me was so constricted that I could feel the pulsing from her orgasm. I buried my head in the crook of her neck, "You wanna dance, now?"

"Yeah, but I need to clean up first. I don't want your jizz running down the inside of my thighs," she said, before she eased herself off of me. Thank goodness my pants were pulled down far enough. My entire crotch area was wet with sweat and both of our cum. My ego was getting the better of me in that moment. Yeah, my wife can definitely work me over good.

"I'll meet you downstairs by the bar. I just wanna catch up with Marcus before we do some dancing," I said, reaching over and grabbing some tissues to clean myself up.

She leaned down, kissing me before she retreated to the bathroom, located just off of the VIP lounge.

I quickly cleaned up and made my way downstairs. Women started flocking around me as I made my way over to the bar. I just raised my hand up, pretending to rub the back of my neck, flashing my wedding band as much as I could. Some got the hint and others, flat out, didn't care at all.

"Hey there, Edward. Haven't seen you in here for a long while. What's been keeping you busy?" Victoria, a regular at 'Epic'. She'd been trying to get in my pants for the last couple of years, but I was never interested by a long shot. She always sat at the bar scouting out her next companion.

I just shook my head, "Hey, Vicky. It has been a long time. Just been working and taking care of my wife and boys."

She looked stunned, "You. . .you got married? And you have kids?"

"Yeah, today's our anniversary. I brought her out for some fun. We left the boys with my brother and his fiance for the night," I explained, waving over at Marcus to let him know I wanted to chat for a minute.

"You say boys?"

"Yeah, we have triplets. They're six months old." I wasn't about to share their names with her. She didn't need to know.

She looked hurt at first, but smiled before she said, "Well, congratulations; you look really happy."

"Thank you. My wife will be down here in a minute." I wasn't sure if I told her that to make her leave me alone or what, but she nodded her head and turned back to her drink, "Have a good night, Vicky."

"Hey, you, too. Congrats, again."

I nodded when Marcus walked up to me, "Hey boss man. Out on the town tonight?"

"Yep. Got the wife with me; it's our anniversary. My brother and Rose are watching the boys," I chuckled, "They got engaged last night. Isn't that something? I didn't think Emmett would ever find someone."

"They're in here quite a bit. They haven't been in the last week or so, though. Everything going alright on the home front?" He asked while he dried some beer mugs.

I nodded, "Yeah. Everything's great. Better than ever, actually." I sat down on one of the bar stools, "So, everything going okay here? Anything I need to look into?"

"Nope, all's good. I do need to request some time off, though. Vacation time with the family," he said, as he started drying shot glasses.

"Just give me the dates and we'll get it all worked out," I replied, reaching over the counter and grabbing a bottle of water. My mouth was completely dry from mine and Bella's earlier workout session.

I felt a pair of arms snake around me. I knew that Bella had made it down from upstairs, "Hey, Marcus."

"Hey, Bella. How's them babies doin'?"

"Gettin' big. They'll be crawling before we know it," she replied, placing a kiss between my shoulder blades.

Marcus nodded, "They do grow up fast. My oldest will be seventeen in a few months. I was thinking of buying him a car. I don't know yet, but he's got excellent grades and he really doesn't give me a hard time. Just the occasional smart mouth remark, now and then." He chuckled, "That's something you get to look forward to, but you've got three."

We talked for a few more minutes. Marcus reassured me that everything was going smoothly at the club. I was lucky to have someone like Marcus to run it for me. I was thinking about approaching him for a buyout offer, if he was interested. I would have to talk to my parents first. I wasn't sure if they wanted to sell or maybe he could just buy my part. I wasn't here that much, anyway. Maybe once or twice a month, at the most, since Bella walked into my life.

Dancing with my wife was another thing. The way she was grinding up against me was sending me into, yet, another tail-spin of horniness. I was ready to take her upstairs to my office and take her over my desk. I hadn't done that here at the club, with her. Or anyone else for that matter.

A few songs in, I was done for. I couldn't take it anymore. She kept rubbing up against me and occasionally sneak her hand down and rub it across my hardened cock; giving it a little squeeze before she went back to her seductive dancing.

There were men and women staring at our performance on the dance floor. There wasn't anything spectacular about it. I think it was more of the fact that my wife really did know how to move her hips and get anyone roweled up and ready to fuck at any given moment. I, for one, was most definitely, one of those people. There was no jealously from the stares of other men. I knew she was coming home with me. She bore my children and married me. Yep, one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

I leaned down and whispered in your ear, "I'm done dancing. I want you again."

I felt her shudder as my hot breath washed across her ear. She raised her arms and wrapped them around my neck, in a backwards hug. Her chest was jutted out and I could see that her nipples were hard for everyone on the dance floor to see.

She turned her head and placed a kiss on my jaw, "I'm ready." Whether that meant for me or to leave, either way, I was taking it.

I grabbed her hand and tossed a wave over my shoulder to Marcus as we left the building.

We didn't even make it out of the parking lot after we made it back to the car. Thank goodness we had third row seating. She nearly dragged me to the back seat where she pulled her dress up to her waist and pulled her panties down to her knees. She bent over, resting her hands on the side panel of the car. Her ass was taunting me, again, but I would leave it alone. Another time for ass romping.

I quickly got my pants and boxers pulled down to my knees, as well. I was so fuckin' hard that there wasn't any evidence of flaccidity present.

I used two fingers and slowly pushed them into her. She was definitely ready for me. More than ready. After a couple of pumps of my fingers, I pulled them out, lined myself up with her and slammed into her. I grabbed a hold of her hips, probably leaving bruises as evidence. She wasn't complaining and neither was I.

My phone started ringing, but I ignored it.

I was thanking God for huge SUV cars. We had plenty of room in the back to maneuver. I had one knee placed on the seat and the other on the floor for leverage.

There wasn't anything slow about my pounding into her. Pounding isn't really a strong enough word for what I was doing. I was slamming into her. My hand connected with her ass cheek a few times in the process. Her screams spurred me on. My grunting and groaning was just as loud as hers.

We were definitely two sex fiends. We never seem to get enough of each other.

My phone stopped ringing, but started up, again, right away.

I was almost done, then I could call them back. I could hear car doors slamming in the distance, but I didn't give a fuck. They could probably see my Escalade was rockin' and I sure a fuck hoped they didn't come a knockin'.

We finished, with both of us screaming out as our orgasms hit us. Hers caused a chain reaction and made me cum right after her. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, with my head thrown back. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing erratic. Our sexcapades, definitely worked wonders on my abs, that's for sure.

I reached to the middle seat and grabbed the box of tissues we kept there, just in case one of the boys spit up.

We cleaned up and climbed out of the car. A couple walking by had smirks on their faces. The guy had the nerve to fist bump me and his wife, girlfriend, whatever she was, rolled her eyes at him. I just shook my head after they walked off and made my way to the driver seat. Bella was already in her seat and buckled in.

Before I started the truck, I dug my phone out and noticed it was Mason. He didn't leave a voicemail, so I decided to just call him back.

Just as I was about to hit the call button, my phone went off, again. It was Mason. "What's up, brother?"

"Ang...we're at the hospital."

I looked over at Bella. "Is she okay?" I sent up silent prayers that she was.

"Just get here," he said. He sounded nervous and worried at the same time.

I started the truck after ending my call with my brother. "We need to get to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she slipped her seat-belt on.

"Mason didn't say, but it's Angela."

Bella's hands flew to her mouth, tears immediately pooling in her eyes. "Oh, God, Edward. What if there's something wrong?"

I reached over and took her hand. "We just need to hope for the best until we know exactly what's going on." I released her hand and found my phone. "Call Emmett and let him know what's going on. I know he'll wanna be at the hospital, so call Julie and see if she would't mind coming over until we get home."

Bella made the phone calls as I weaved in and out of late night traffic. We weren't too far from the hospital, anyway, only taking about twenty minutes to get there.

I parked in the employee parking when we arrived. "Emmett said him and Rose will get here as soon as Julie gets there."

"Good," I said, grabbing my wife's hand and headed for emergency room door.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. What brings you by?" The nurse at the check-in station was just sitting down when we walked through the door.

Bella handed my phone back to me. "My brother and sister in-law are here. Can you find them for me, please?"

"Cullen, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Angela, she pregnant." I felt a bit of panic enter me, so I took some deep breaths to hopefully keep it at bay.

I glanced down at Bella. Her hand was over her mouth and crying. She was trying to hold her sobs back, so I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. "She'll be okay."

"She's up on four. It looks like they had to take her in for an emergency c-section." I knew she wasn't supposed to share that news with me, but she knew Angela was family and I was sure she didn't want me to freak out in front of her.

With a quick thank you, I grabbed Bella's hand and headed to the elevator. The fourth floor was where they housed the O.R. rooms. It had to be bad enough for her to have an emergency c-section.

When we stepped on the elevator, I could see Mason pacing the floor and my mother was huddled in a chair with my dad consoling her. Mason spotted us right away. "Thank god, you're here."

"What happened?" Bella asked, slipping her arms around my brother to give him comforting, letting him know that we were there for him.

Mason had his hand on his forehead and I could see him squeezing at his temples like he had a headache. "We were getting ready for bed and all she did was bend over a little to pick up her dirty clothes and she collapsed. Luckily she fell on the bed. When I got to her to see if she was okay, there was blood pouring out of her. I didn't know what to do."

I patted him on the back. "It sound like Placenta Previa."

"Why couldn't they tell us this at her last appointment? Is that something that happens all of a sudden?"

That was something different. "I don't know, bro. I'm sorry." I didn't want to tell him what it could be and be wrong. If it was what I thought it was, it could be fatal for the baby and Angela.

Emmett and Rose came running down the hall toward. "Any news?"

"The doctor hasn't been out yet," I said, guiding them over to sit by our parents.

Bella was latched on to my side as we sat down and Mason wasn't sitting at all. He continued to pace and mutter stuff to himself.

We had been waiting for close to an hour when a doctor finally came out. There wasn't anyone else in the waiting room with us, so Mason gave him permission to tell all of us what was going on.

"Angela's okay, now. She had Placenta abruption. It's where the placenta pulls away from the wall of the uterus. Luckily, you got her here in time because any longer it wouldn't have been good. The baby's up in N.I.C.U, right now. He needed some more attention than what we could give him in the OR."

At that moment, my mother let out a huge sob. I knew what caused it. There was another Cullen boy.

"How's my wife?" Mason said. "I need to know how my wife is."

"We had to give her a blood transfusion. She lost a lot of blood, but she's doing really good. We have her in recovery, so you can head back there. The rest of the family can visit once she's in her room." I heard the sighs of relief wash over everyone.

"Will she be able to have more babies?" Bella was so concerned about Angela, that it was marring her beautiful face.

The doctor gave her a sad smile. "Time will tell. I can't give you a definite answer, right now. My main concern was saving her and her son."

"Thank you," I said. "Mason, go see your wife. We're not going anywhere."

We waited about an hour or so then we were finally able to go back and see Angela. It was still fairly early. It wasn't passed midnight, so that was still early for me.

She was pretty groggy when we walked in. Mason was at her side with a sad smile on his face. "Hey guys." Angela said, sounding like she had gravel in her throat.

"Hey," Bella said as she walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You scared the crap out of all of us."

"Sorry," Angela said. "I guess our little Mason wanted to make a grand entrance."

I raised my brows at my brother. "He's Mason Alistair Cullen II."

"Oh," mom said. "That's perfect." She walked over and draped herself over Mason and reached her hand out to put on Angela's head. "I prayed so hard that everything would be okay, and my prayers were answered."

We visited for about twenty minutes. Bella didn't want to leave, but we knew we had to. We couldn't see the baby until the next day, so we decided to call it a night and head home to our boys.

I pulled Mason in for a hug. "Congrats, brother." I heard him sob into my shoulder and I didn't care one bit. I knew what was running through his head. There was always the ' **What ifs'** floating around. "We're here for you. You need any of us, just call, okay? I love you, man. Never forget that."

He nodded against my shoulder before pulling away from our hug. He placed his hand on my face. "Thank you," he said. "I love you, too. Go home and kiss those babies for uncle Mason."

We said our good-nights to everyone else. Emmett and Rose were staying as long as they could. They all understood why we needed to leave and we were grateful.

When we walked through the door, the TV was on but the sound was really low. Julie was asleep on the could.

Bella walked over and woke her up to let her know that we were home. It was after midnight, now, considering how long we waiting to visit Angela.

For a few minutes, we told Julie about our night. Leaving out the sex part, of course. We offered for her the guest room that her kids weren't occupying and she gladly accepted. We locked up and headed upstairs; stopping at the nursery to check on the boys. All three of them were on their tummies with their butts in the air. I wasn't so big on using the word 'cute', but my boys were cute as ever.

After we checked on the boys, we hopped in the shower for a quick wash off. The night didn't turn out so bad after all. I was a new uncle and I made to the one year mark being married to the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

We ended up climbing into bed, naked. And believe it or not, round three occurred. This time, I kissed and licked just about every part of her body. She did the same to me.

We ended the night with 'I love you's' and 'Happy Anniversary's' and thanking each other for a great night; looking forward to the next day when we could finally meet our new nephew.

* * *

 **I needed a little excitement. It's all good, though, right?**

 **Until next time.**

 **We're almost to the end. Just a few couple of more chapters.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, we've come upon the first Epi. There will be one more after this.**

 **I wanted to wait for this weekend to get them both out. I've been so busy with work. Oh, and re-watching the first season of SHADOWHUNTERS.**

 **LOVE IT! Dominic Sherwood is yummy. And Matthew Daddario! Just as yummy!**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **SM owns...I don't.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/28/2017**

* * *

 **Epilogue 1**

 **BPOV**

 **5 years later. . .**

"Daddeeeeee. . ." I heard one of the boys yell for Edward down the hall. I had no clue which one it was. They all three sounded the same except they had their own distinguished laughs.

Hayden's laugh had a bit of a snort with it. It always makes me laugh just hearing it.

Samuel, well, he's got this sort of 'Revenge of the Nerds' kind of laugh. I just shake my head and wonder where in the world he got that trait from because it sure as hell wasn't me.

Tristan - his laugh is loud and boisterous like his Uncle Emmett's.

And of course, Edward says they all three get it from me; they only got his good looks.

They're identical to their father. Edward has three mini-me's. Esme swears up and down that it's like going back in time for her.

"Daddeeeeee. . ." I hear again, being yelled at by one of the boys.

I wanna get up and see whats going on, but I can't. I'm currently on bed rest. As soon as I hit eight months pregnant with our fourth son, I was told to get off my feet. My blood pressure was starting to elevate and Sam didn't want me to risk pre-eclampsia. So, being the excellent patient that I am, I did as I was told. I was glad that this time, I was able to stay home and not be admitted into the hospital.

Edward was currently on leave from work so that he could be around the house to help out with the boys. Alice would stop by with her twins, Roxanne and Sebastian, to help out as much as she could, after Julie left for the day.

Where Alice came up with those names, I'll never know, but we call Roxanne, Roxy and Sebastian, Sebie, for short.

Roxy is the spitting image of her mother and the same goes for Sebie. He's Jasper's little mini-me.

Alice had gone full term with the twins. She was completely miserable and I sort of felt sorry for her because I knew exactly what she had been going through, although she acted as if she was the only woman there ever was to give birth and everyone had to sympathize with her.

Edward poked his head in the door, "Bella, I'll have breakfast to you shortly. Julie's running late this morning and the boys are acting like crazy lunatics."

"That's fine. You can send one in here and I can help him get dressed for school."

"Their dressed, but Sammy lost one of his shoes," he explained before walking over to me and placing a kiss on my forehead. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine for the most part. My back's killing me, though. I'm ready for Connor to get here."

Edward chuckled, "He will, baby. You still have a week before your due date." He leaned down to kiss my forehead one more time, "I'll be back up as soon as I get the boys off to school. Julie should be here any minute." He rubbed his hand over my stomach and placed a kiss right on top of my protruding belly button. "Connor Edward, please don't give mommy a hard time."

I giggled because at the same time, Connor kicked out toward Edwards' voice. It was always the same reaction. He definitely knew when his daddy was present. When I was pregnant with the triplets, they were always kicking and moving around when Edward would pay attention to them, too.

"You've already got him spoiled, you know that?"

He just smiled at me like he knew something that I didn't, "Gotta go before we lose the first level of the house."

We had finally moved into a huge house. It had more bedrooms than I knew what to do with. At least the boys had their own space and soon Connor would have his.

"Love you," he said, walking toward the door.

"Love you, too. Send the boys up before you leave so I can get my lovin's from them."

Five minutes later, Hayden came barreling into my room. He jumped up on the bed and the first thing he did was put both of his hands on my stomach, "Hi, brother." He placed a kiss on my stomach just like Edward did.

"Hey, no kiss for me?" I feigned hurt feelings.

A huge smile spread across his face before he lunged at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. He placed a kiss on my cheek, "Love you, mommy."

"Love you, too, buddy. I hope you have a good day at school."

He nodded his head at me, "Mommy, is it time for Connor to come out yet?"

"Soon, very soon." I gave him another tight squeeze, "Now, go get your brothers and tell them to get up here to give me hugs."

He scrambled off the bed, "Okay," he yelled at me over his shoulder as he ran out of my room.

Sammy and Tristan came running in a couple of minutes later with Edward trailing them. They jumped up on the bed, much like Hayden did, "Careful guys. Don't shake mommy around too much."

"They're fine." I opened my arms for the first taker of hugs, "Hey guys. I hope you have a good day at school."

Tristan wrapped his arms around my neck, "We will. Miss Brandy's bringing a lizard for show and tell today. I can't wait to see it."

"Yuck. I'm not touching it. That's gross," Sammy said. He was our sensitive one. He didn't like to get his hands dirty if he could help it.

"I'm touching it. That's so cool. They're like snakes, huh, daddy?" Hayden asked, looking up at Edward.

Edward chuckled, "I don't know, bud. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Come here and give momma a hug, Sammy. You guys gotta go. Daddy has to get you guys off to school."

Sammy hurried up the bed to me and gave my neck a tight squeeze, "Love you, mommy."

"I love all of you. Have a good day and be good for Miss Brandy," I said as I watched all four of them walk out of the bedroom.

I smiled as I heard them bound down the stairs. This was the only time I really hated. The peace and quiet, especially when I couldn't get out of bed to do anything. I had to wait until Edward got back before I could even take a shower.

It left a lot of time for me to think and with me being pregnant, I was an emotional wreck.

I always thought about the stuff that's happened in my life since I first met Edward. There hasn't been a second, in the last six years, that I don't regret.

With this pregnancy, it was planned. The boys started school and I was missing having to take care of a tiny baby. The boys grew up so fast and when I told Edward that I was ready for another baby, I thought he would never stop smiling. That man still has a smile on his face.

I think about everyone when I sit in my bed, listening to the quiet surrounding me.

Emmett and Rosalie had married the following May, after Alice gave birth to her twins. It was a beautiful wedding. Everything that Rose had dreamed of came true, right in front of her eyes.

She had the fairy tale wedding dress that Carolina Herrera, made her. It was exquisite and I had never seen anything like it before. It was all like 'A Mid-Summers Night Dream', wedding.

After two years of marriage, Rose and Emmett started trying for a baby. A few months later, Rose did end up pregnant. Believe it or not, with twins, but she miscarried one of them. There was no real explanation as to why the baby died. The doctor said that it probably didn't start developing right and her body rejected it, but all in all, they ended up with a beautiful baby girl. She was the spitting image of her mother with dark hair, like Emmett's. Callie Cristina, acts just like her father, too. Always laughing and doing tom-boyish stuff. She never passes up a chance to have farting contest with her cousins.

As far as Angela and Mason, they're still going strong. Angela was able to have more babies. So far, they've only had one more after the birth of Mason. Emmett calls him Mally and he hates it.

Their daughter, Annalise, was only a year old and just as pretty as her mother. Mason says he owes it all to me that he finally found the love of his life. After Sookie dumped him, she went on to graduate from college and got herself a job at a law firm downtown. It wasn't long before Mason heard that she was getting married to one of the senior partners. He was happy for her, but even more happy that she dumped him.

That brings me to my other two best friends, Mike and Eric. They ended up having a civil ceremony and adopted a cute little boy from Russia. It took almost a year before they could bring him home. Gage, was definitely going to break a lot of hearts when he gets older; with his bright blue eyes and the blondest hair I've ever seen, aside from Rose's.

Nicole and Thadd were married a year and a half after Alice and Jasper's wedding. She just gave birth to their first baby about six months ago. A little boy named Benicio. And yes, he's named after Benicio Del Toro; one of Thadd's all-time favorite actors. He claims, "He's one of the best actors to ever come out of Puerto Rico."

My dad retired the summer after Alice had Roxy and Sebie. He and my mom spend a few months out of the year traveling. His main destinations are targeted for their huge rivers and lakes for him to 'try and catch the big one', as he says.

He changed his mind after my mom took him on a cruise and when they docked in Porta Vallarta, she chartered a boat to take him out deep sea fishing. He finally caught the big one; weighing in at 205 lbs. He had the damn thing stuffed and it now hangs in the garage at my parents' house. Mom said that she refused to walk through her own house and have a fish watching every step that she took. Creepy if you asked me.

Carlisle and Esme are still doing their thing. Whatever that may be. He still works and they've even taken a couple of vacations with my parents over the years. Next summer, when Connor will be about seven months old, we're all having our first family vacation. All of us. We're heading to California to take the boys to Disneyland, LEGO LAND and Universal Studios. It's going to be two of the longest weeks of my life.

Although, getting my college degree, seemed to be in the running for first place for 'longest achievement to ever obtain'. It seemed to take forever to get my degree and then for me to decide to be a stay-at-home mom. Edward keeps reassuring me that once the kids are old enough, I'll be able to put my degree to good use. By that time, I'm sure something else will get my attention and then my degree will be useless. I'm fine, though. Happy. . . Very, very happy.

"Knock, knock," Julie said as she stepped into my room, "Hey, you. How're things this morning? Sorry I'm late, by the way."

"Don't worry about it and I'm okay. My back's killing me; I can't seem to get comfortable, at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, hon. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks. E should be back in a few minutes. Maybe a hot shower will help some. You'd think I've never been pregnant before; I feel like a big ole baby."

"All pregnancies are different. I couldn't stop puking when I was pregnant with Austin and with Courtney, nothing bothered me one bit, so I wouldn't read too much into if I were you."

I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm just ready for Connor to get here. I feel like I've been pregnant longer than an elephant."

Julie chuckled, "Oh, Lord, could you imagine being pregnant for that long; poor elephants."

Edward got home about fifteen minutes after Julie checked in on me. We went about our day. He pampered me and rubbed my back and feet. Little did we know that a very important person would be coming into our lives the next day.

* * *

At 4:47 a.m., Connor Edward Cullen was born, via VBAC (vaginal birth after C-section), weighing in at 6 lbs. 9 oz. He has dark hair and looks just like his father.

Edward had sent a text to everyone letting them know that we were on our way to the hospital and as soon as visiting hours started, they all piled into my room. There wasn't a pair of hands that didn't hold Connor, but the first to hold him, aside from me and Edward, were his brothers and all three of them were the happiest I had ever seen. They were big brothers now. There wasn't anything that they could think of that they didn't want to share with Connor. All three of them promised to protect him and teach him everything that they know.

"Momma, Mimi says, Connor looks just like us when we were babies, huh?" Tristan asked as he held his baby brother for the second time since he arrived with Esme and Carlisle.

"He sure does and who does Mimi tell you that you look just like?"

"Daddy," he replied.

"Does that mean that Connor will look just like Daddy, too?" asked Samuel.

I smiled, reaching over to run my fingers through Sammy's hair, "Yep. All four of you look just like daddy."

"Well, who's gonna look like you, mommy?" asked Hayden.

I motioned for Hayden to move further up on the bed so that I could wrap my arms around him, "I don't know, sweetie. Maybe when Connor gets a couple of years old, me and daddy might see about a sister for you. What do you think about that?" I placed a kiss on top of his head, "You think if mommy has a little girl next time, that she'll look like me?"

He nodded his head then looked over at Tristan, "It's only fair, huh, Tristan, if mommy has a girl next time? The girl has to look like her."

"Duhhh." said Sammy, rolling his eyes. "Cause it'll be a girl, stupid."

"Hey, no name calling, now. That's not nice. Stupid isn't a very nice word," scolded Edward.

Sammy mumbled his apology and turned to face me better on the bed, "When can we take Connor home, mommy?"

"Maybe tomorrow. We have to see what Sam says, okay?"

After a few minutes, everyone settled into a comfortable silence. I was ready to eat. I hadn't eaten since the day before and I was starving, "Can someone see about getting me some food?"

Alice and Rose stood up from their seats, "Come on guys, let's go see if we can find something for mommy to eat. Come on Callie, you wanna help find Auntie Bella something?"

Jasper had stayed home with Roxy and Sebie because they were sick and Alice didn't want to risk spreading their germs. I appreciated it. Dealing with a sick infant wasn't an easy feat.

Everyone else decided to head down to the cafeteria, leaving just Edward and I with Connor. This would be the first time that we had been alone since Connor was born.

Edward made his way over and sat down on the bed next to me. I had just pulled my boob out so that I could feed Connor, "How did we get so lucky?" He asked, reaching up and lightly rubbing his finger across Connors cheek, "We make beautiful babies."

The emotional side of me kicked in and I couldn't help but let a few tears escape. I was beside myself and so overwhelmed with happiness, "That we do."

* * *

 ***-SIX MONTHS LATER-***

To say life was chaotic right now would be a complete understatement. There was never a dull moment or even a quiet one, at that. There was always some sort of noise around the house.

Edward had cut his hours down at the hospital to part time, so that he could be home with me more. He knew that would be a huge help to me. We did have Julie with us, but after she left in the evenings, it was always the rambunctious time of day, for the boys.

They had calmed down a lot over the years and now I'm down to having my walls painted to twice a year now, instead of four. Our walls had turned into a graffiti artist's perfect canvas. It didn't matter where we kept our pens or sharpies hidden, they were always found. Edward even attempted to keep them locked in his desk drawer, but to no avail, one of the boys had turned into the perfect lock smith and figured out how to get the drawer unlocked.

None of them wanted to admit who the little thief was; they were always covering for each other. It made me cringe just thinking about how things were gonna be when they become teenagers. Edward and I would have to make sure we put a chain link fence around the house with razor wire at the top, to keep them from sneaking out at night, but I knew they had to grow up some time or another and right now, they're just growing up way too fast for my liking.

Connor was growing like a little weed. That boy could eat more food than what I was comfortable with, but he worked it off by army crawling around as fast as he could. He had just started crawling the week before. 'Early developing', Edward called it. I honestly didn't expect him to start crawling at six months old and now I was on high alert for him to start walking. I only hoped that we had quite a few more months before that happened.

"Oh, honey, he's just scooting around. That's not really crawling." My mom had said when I called her and informed her of his new development.

I had started crying to her over the phone and couldn't quite place the reason why I was being so emotional about the fact that my baby was growing up so fast. I knew it all was gonna happen. I watched it with the triplets, but something about watching Connor grow up, left me in tears a lot lately.

That night, after my phone call with my mom, Edward had come home and caught me during one of my small break downs, "Baby, whats wrong?" He sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I broke down and cried into his neck. I couldn't get a hold of myself. I kept wondering if it was postpartum depression, but Connor was already six months old and didn't that usually happen right after babies were born?

"I don't know. I just can't stop crying. Everything and anything is making me cry like a baby." I sobbed into his shirt before continuing, "I even started crying when I saw this Kodak commercial about keeping a lifetime of memories. I didn't even realize I was crying until my entire shirt was wet. Julie thought I hurt myself."

Edward was quiet for a few minutes before he chuckled and spoke, "Do you think maybe you're pregnant?"

My head involuntarily snapped up, looking at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"Pregnant. You know, bun in the oven, offspring, knocked up good and proper. . ."

"I know what you mean. Why in the world would you think I'm pregnant?"

Edward scooted me around to straddle his lap, so that he could look at me directly in the eye, "Baby, just think about it. You cry about anything and I've noticed that you're eating way more then you usually do." He paused for a couple of seconds, "When was your last period?"

I sat and thought for a minute and I honestly couldn't remember when the last time I had my period. I had been so busy with the boys and running around the house taking care of Connor, that I didn't pay any attention. I was still breastfeeding and Sam had told me initially that it may be months before I even got my first period after having him. "I don't know." I shook my head vehemently, "I don't know."

"Here. I picked this up on the way home." Edward pulled a shopping bag up from the floor. I didn't even know that he had sat it down there.

He pulled a pregnancy test from the bag and handed it to me. I looked up at him like he was absolutely crazy, "E, I've been taking those birth control pills religiously since I started them. I honestly don't think I'm pregnant. Maybe it's just postpartum depression or something."

He looked at me pleadingly, "Fine. Only so you'll know I know what I'm talking about."

* * *

 **I don't know about you, but a woman is always right. RIGHT?**

 **One more and we're done.**

 **XOXO**

 **Steph**


	20. Chapter 20

**First off, I want to thank everyone for sticking by me and enjoying my writing. It means a lot to me. This story was a short journey, but fun to relive.**

 **I'll be taking a little time out to get my other story, Ghostly Double, finished. It needs a lot of work. It will probably be a little while before I can even get started posting for that one. It's a Supernatural and I got way ahead of myself when I started it.**

 **And, I'm working on my own original. It's all written, but I have no clue how to go about getting it published. Any suggestions, please PM me and let me know.**

 **Thank you, again, for sticking with me. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

 **SM owns...I do not!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **1/28/2017**

* * *

 **Epilogue 2**

 **EPOV**

 **11 year later. . .**

"Mom, will you please tell Dad that it's okay to do five miles over the speed limit?"

My wife looked at Tristan like he had two heads, "Are you seriously debating about this? Maybe you should call Pop and see what he says about it."

I looked over at all three of my sixteen year-old boys, who were currently learning how to drive. They wanted to get their drivers permit the moment they turned fifteen, but I procrastinated and made them wait until they turned sixteen.

Bella refused to teach them how to drive and it was bad enough that she had to deal with girls calling the house at all hours of the night and knocking on our door constantly for one of them. They had their own cell phones, but for some reason, the house phone was constantly ringing. The girls at their school were completely smitten with them. I knew exactly what they're going through because me, Emmett and Mason went through it.

"I think Pop will agree with me. He's a retired cop after all," Tristan implied. "I'm sure he always did more than the speed limit."

"Tristan, please humor your father and do as he says. All three of you, stop thinking you know more about driving than either of us do. We've been driving a whole lot longer than any of you."

"Fine," he conceded, "Only until I get my license," he said in a low voice. He probably didn't think I heard him, but I heard him loud and clear.

Sammy and Hayden didn't have a problem with following the road signs, it was only Tristan. He's not a bad kid, but he has his moments of back talking and staying out past his curfew. Little does he know, when it comes time for them to get cars, they won't be getting brand new ones. They'll get decent cars, but used, to say the least. My parents did the same with me and my brothers. They started us out with used cars and we'll be doing the same for all seven of our kids.

Yes, you heard me right..seven kids.

After Connor turned six months old, Bella and I found out she was pregnant, again. This time, with identical twin girls. They looked exactly like their mother and at ten years old, they were more of a handful than when the boys were smaller.

Elizabeth Grace and Cecilia Breanne were born two weeks premature via C-section. There were no complications nor any bed rest for Bella, that time around. They were completely perfect.

Lizzie was born three minutes before her sister, weighing at 6 lbs. 2 oz., and Cici weighed 6 lbs. 6 oz. They both have me wrapped tightly around their little fingers.

After three pregnancies and six kids, Bella and I were complete with our baby making. I had a vasectomy because I felt it was only fair to Bella considering she carried the babies, so I got snipped. But, she ended up pregnant, again, in the gap of time that we were supposed to be using protection.

Chloe Isabella, was a little too early for any of our liking. Bella had just started her 32nd week when she started having a lot of pains. Her blood pressure was so high that medication wasn't bringing it down, so Sam had to do an emergency c-section. Bella ended up with a hysterectomy because they couldn't stop the bleeding. I really thought I was going to lose her.

My mind took over and I couldn't stop thinking about losing her. She was everything to me; the other part to my soul. I would completely die inside if I had lost her. I think back sometimes at how much pain I felt when that feeling washed over me. My stomach does a little churn when I crossed my mind.

Thankfully, Sam knew what she was doing and saved my wife and my new baby daughter.

Chloe had to stay in the hospital for close to six weeks. She was just too small and her lungs still needed some time to develop. When she was born, she weighed just under four pounds.

I had seen a lot of small babies during my career, but looking at your own child inside an incubater, put a whole new perspective on things. I didn't take things for granted, anymore.

I know it sounds bad, but Bella and I were counting down the days that we can go on a long extended, way overdue, second honeymoon. Our first honeymoon didn't happen until the boys were three years old and it only lasted a week in the Dominican Republic. If we can help it, our second honeymoon will be a month long. We haven't decided quite yet where we're going. I'm guessing we'll end up on a private island in Brazil.

Everyone else in our family has had fairly simple lives. Emmett and Rose only adding one more daughter to their family. Kathrine Rose is eight years old now and is the complete opposite of her sister, Callie. Rose finally got her girlie girl. Katie loves to dress up and play with dolls and wear make-up unlike her sister whom loves to play any sport that she can get her hands on. She's even taken up wrestling. Emmett loves it, although he has a feeling he won't be getting a son in-law when it comes to Callie; more like a daughter in-law. Him and Rose both had said that if or when that time comes and she does tell them that she prefers women, they'd still love her, no matter what.

Alice and Jasper only have their two kids. With the hectic life that they lead, they felt they didn't need to bring another baby into the world. They fought constantly for about year after the twins turned seven. It had a lot to do with the stress they were dealing with after Jaspers accident.

He had been in a motor cycle accident and his left leg had to be amputated just above the knee. When the accident occurred, the motor cycle landed directly on his leg, crushing it completely. They tried to save it, but there was so much damage done to the muscle tissue and nerves that they couldn't get the blood flow back. Sebie calls him the 'Terminator' because of his artificial leg.

To this day, Jasper still zones out some, but his marriage to Alice is solid. They started marriage counseling and it helped tremendously.

Mason and Angela added one more baby after they had Mason...or Mally as Emmett still calls him. It's funny because now, Mason's friends are calling him the same thing. He's gotten used to it, so it doesn't bother him anymore. Especially when the girls call him Mally.

"Daddy, are you listening to me?" Lizzie asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, squirt, what?"

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at me, "Can me and Cici spend the night with Auntie Alice? They're going to the mall tomorrow to do school shopping and we wanna go."

"Did you ask your mom?"

"She said ask you," she whined.

"I don't care, but you need to ask your mom just to make sure," I suggested. I knew what I was doing. Bella and I always played this game with them. When they would come and ask for something we would always tell them 'Go ask your mom' or 'Go ask your dad'; complete game of cat and mouse with them, but we love it.

"But daddy, she already said she didn't care and I had to ask you to make sure," she reasoned. I knew they would eventually catch on and then our little game would be no more.

Connor came walking into the room, "Please dad, just let them go. I'm tired of listening to their crappy Barbie music about 'You sound like me, I sound like you'," he sang in his highest girl voice.

"Connor, they don't complain about your music," I said, glancing up, seeing Bella watching me interact with three of our seven children. She was smiling. She loved sitting back and letting me take the brunt of all of their arguing.

Cici snickered, "Yeah, Con man, we don't complain."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a con man," Connor said through gritted teeth.

"All right, all right. Let's not argue. Yes, Lizzie, you and Cici can go to Auntie Alice's. Is she coming to pick you up or do we have to take you?"

Cici and Lizzie jumped up to hug me, "She's coming. Thank you, daddy. Love you." They hightailed it up to their rooms to get ready to leave.

Bella looked over at me with a huge smile on her face, "You know, they play you for a fool sometimes and they're only ten."

"Don't remind me. I'm sure it'll get worse as they get older," I said, walking over and joining my wife on the couch where she was looking through some photo albums, "What're you doing?"

Chloe was snuggled up against her mother. She hadn't been feeling too well and a visit to the doctor revealed that she had a sinus infection with a double ear infection.

"Just looking for some space for some more pictures. I think I need to get more photo albums; these are all full," she said, flipping through more pages.

I had never seen so many pictures in my life. We had an entire bookshelf that was full of nothing but photo albums. I could blame Alice for a lot of them because every time we had a family event, she always had the camera out.

I peeked around Bella. "How's my girl?" I reached over and put my hand on her forehead. She was warm. "Did you get your medicine."

She nodded at me and never said a word. She continued to watch her mother as she flipped through the pages.

I glanced up when I heard feet bounding down the stairs, "I'm going out," Tristan said as he made his way toward the kitchen door.

"Hey, don't ya think it would be common courtesy to ask permission first?" Irritation washed over me.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine, can I please go hang out with Jordan and Dillan? They've already ordered pizza and their waiting on me."

"Tristan, what's your curfew?" Bella asked him as she got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

"Ten, mom. You remind me every time I leave the house," he said exasperatedly and rolled his eyes toward his mother, again.

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, sidling next to Bella, "Tristan, first of all stop with the eye rolling. That's being inconsiderate and rude. Be home by ten. We're not playing games anymore with you about breaking curfew."

"I know, I know, I know. Geesh," he said condescendingly.

"Tristan," I warned, looking at him sternly.

"Fine," he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Bella's cheek, "I'll be home at ten."

At sixteen, all three boys towered over Bella and they were damn near close to being taller than me. Connor on the other hand was lingering, still. He'll be twelve soon and was just as tall as Bella, at her five foot, four inch height. I'm sure he'll be towering over her by his thirteenth birthday.

After Tristan walked out, Sammy and Hayden came galloping down the stairs, "What's for dinner?" Hayden asked, leaning down and giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. He mussed up Chloe's hair making her smack at his hand.

"Stop!" She whined.

It made me smile seeing how all of our kids kissed their mothers cheek. It was endearing and she loved every minute of it.

"Well, since the girls are going to Alice and Jaspers and Tristan's going to Dillan's, how 'bout we order take-out. I'm not really in the mood to cook, plus, I haven't gone grocery shopping yet," Bella suggested, walking over and rummaging through her purse that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

After Alice pulled into the driveway and honked for the girls, we left. Bella changed her mind, once again, so we ate at the local 'All you can eat' pizza and pasta palace, a few miles from home.

I was only working three days a week now. Every spare minute I had, I spent it with the kids and Bella. It was their summer vacation from school for the next two weeks. It still felt odd to have three high school aged kids, one in middle school and three still in elementary school.

Time has definitely flown by.

 **~~~~~~LOVING E~~~~~~**

 **BPOV**

Our meals out, were always adventurous, to say the least. The boys were always cracking old jokes toward their dad and picking on their younger brother. They'd still stick up for Connor if the moment ever arose. So far, we haven't had to deal with any kind of fights at school. No suspensions or cops knocking on our door at early hours of the morning. I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that my dad is a retired police chief. He made sure he told them all the gory details about situations he had to dealt with and all the dead bodies that he had seen in his lifetime.

We've only ever had to deal with smart mouth comments and the arguments between all seven of them. We were lucky, if anything.

For the last seventeen years, that I've been married to Edward, not a moment goes by that I still look at him as the most handsome man that I've ever seen.

No, I'm not being biased, either. He still gets gawked at, from other women and sometimes men, when we go out. Edward says that the same goes for me and that I'm a hot MILF. I just roll my eyes and wave him off.

"Hey," Edward said, walking into our room from the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another. He had just gotten out of the shower. Him and the boys had gotten into a water balloon fight when we got back from dinner. I was involved, too, but I bowed out early, faking an injury.

What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

I glanced up at him as he made his way over to our bed, "Hey yourself."

"How's the ankle?"

I'm sure my face turned bright red from his question. He'd know I was faking it the second he looked at me. I had never perfected the acting skill that I needed around him, "You faked it, didn't you?"

I slouched down in the bed and pulled the covers up over my face, so that he couldn't see me smiling, "Bella..."

"Fine." I dropped the covers from over my face, "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a wet piece of cloth in your butt crack?"

"Can't say that I do." He scooted closer to me on the bed, still completely naked, "What wet piece of cloth are we talking about?"

"My underwear, E. It was a G-string and it definitely doesn't feel good wet and in between my butt cheeks."

Edward maneuvered his way under the covers and sidled up next to me, "Well, what do you do when it gets wet from let's say, this. . ." he teased as he started trailing his hand up my thigh, making his way between my legs.

"You just didn't wanna play anymore, admit it," he demanded, being very forthcoming by pulling my panties down over my hips and working them down my legs.

I nodded my head at him, "Uh huh. . ." I couldn't produce a coherent word at the moment.

"Naughty, mommy. Saying you hurt yourself. I should punish you," he said seductively.

Over the years, we've tried so many different things.

We role play some when the kids are out of the house and we've even ventured into a sex shop here and there to check out the stuff that they have. We're never bored, that's for sure.

"Punish me, please," I whispered when Edward finally got my panties off and eased his way between my legs and perched himself on his knees, above me.

"Pull your shirt off," he instructed and I listened, "You're still just as beautiful and sexy as ever."

I couldn't agree with him, though. I did have lots of stretch marks on my stomach and the massive scar from my c-sections, regardless of how much cocoa butter I used. I even started using Mederma to see if that would lighten them up some.

My hips were more prominent and rounded. Edward said that he loved them. They gave him more to hold on to when he pounded into me from behind. As long as he was happy, then I was happy, too.

"E, please," I begged as he used one of his fingers to tease my opening. He was more into teasing me lately; wanting me to beg him to fuck me.

He eased his finger along my opening and up to my clit, "What's the matter, baby? This is your punishment for faking an injury to get out of having fun with me and the kids."

I whimpered when he pushed down on my clit and it sent a jolt across my hips and up my spine, "Please," I whimpered.

My chest was heaving from the rapid breaths that I was taking to try and control myself.

Edward started stroking himself, showing me what I really wanted, "Is this what you want, baby?"

I groaned, "God, yes. Please just fuck me. I was bad, please."

"What kind of punishment would this be if I just give you what you want?"

He was about three seconds away from getting shoved onto his back. I'd impale myself on him so fast, he wouldn't know what happened.

I tried to control my breathing and fake that I wasn't interested anymore. He was driving me insane and he knew it.

When he pushed two fingers inside of me, my acting career was null and void. There was no way I could pretend to not be interested when he worked his magic on me, "Someone's ready for this. . ." He glanced down where he was still stroking himself. I witnessed him swiping his thumb across the head of his cock, my breath hitching when he slowly moved his hand back down his shaft.

I drew my legs up, completely open and ready for him to take me. When I got the idea to touch myself, Edward quickly grasped my hand and moved it away, "Uh uh. . ."

He wasn't stroking himself anymore. He hovered over me, leaning on his hands next to my head. He looked down at me, then down to where he was rubbing the head of his cock over my clit, "You ready for me, baby?"

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me, "You're killing me. I need you, now."

Reaching up, he pulled my hands from around his neck. He moved back from me slightly and wrapped his arms under my knees and pulled me to him, "You want it soft and slow, or hard and fast?"

"I'll take what you give me. Just please, E . . . I'm ready," I begged. I had to touch him, so I reached forward and wrapped my fingers around his cock. It was rock solid and hot to the touch. The head of his cock was almost a bright red from the blood flow. I started to sit up but he shook his head at me.

I stroked him a few times then started guiding him toward my aching pussy.

He must have given up on his torture because the next thing I knew, he inched forward and slammed into me. I screamed from the rushing feeling that poured through me. I already had a lingering orgasm and was about to explode.

He was relentless with his pounding. He was so focused on what he was doing. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips like a hungry man.

I raised my hands above my head and grabbed one of the pillows. I knew I would have to mask my loud moaning and screaming so the kids wouldn't hear us. They probably had their music blaring, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Don't. . ." Edward grunted out, "I wanna see your face when I make you cum."

And I did. I came so hard, I saw stars, "Turn over," he demanded, "Move up and grab a hold of the headboard."

He pulled out of me and let me move up the bed. As soon as I grasped the headboard, he had his hands on my hips, thrusting back into me. This was one of my most favorite positions. I could feel so much of him and I loved it when he smacked my ass every few thrust.

"Fuck yes," he grunted. His movements got faster and his hand collided with my ass a few times before he spilled his hot cum inside of me.

"Grrrr. . ." he growled, "I could never get tired of fucking you that way."

His statement caused my stomach to explode with butterflies. I still reacted to him the same way I did since the first night I met him, all those years ago.

I plopped down on the bed, on my stomach. I was out of breath, "I'll never get tired of it either."

"I love you," he said, sidling up next to me. I had to get up, though. I knew I'd be having a sticky situation all over the bed if I didn't clean up. I honestly didn't wanna get a clean blanket. I had already changed the bedding earlier in the day and right now, I just wanted to get cleaned up and snuggle with my husband.

Fifteen minutes later, I was climbing back into bed with Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "I love you, too," I replied to his earlier sentiment.

We lay silently, not speaking. I knew he wasn't asleep yet and that's what I always listened for. Usually when his breathing evened out, I would adjust myself and watch him sleep for a little while.

For the last seventeen years, life has dealt me a perfect hand. I could never ask for a 'do over'. I never would and I thank God daily for what I have in my life. We'd never have a want for anything. We had it all. Love, happiness and stability. We had our kids and the best family that anyone could ask for. We made things work in our own way. Everything was what we were comfortable with.

Our kids were being taught to never take things for granted. Take what God gives you and go with it. Earn what you want and the things you need will be provided.

I've always felt and known that I've needed Edward in my life and I hoped that someday, all of our kids would find the love that me and their father have found. Some say that it's a 'Once in a lifetime', type of love. My parents found it in each other; Esme and Carlisle; Emmett and Rose; Alice and Jasper. Last but not least, Mason and Angela. The list goes on and on. We've all found each other; our other halves of our souls. I can see it in their eyes when they look at each other and I feel it every time Edward looks at me.

To me . . . it's all about my kids and Loving E.

~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~

* * *

 **These two were my very first loves. My first story, my first imagination station.**

 **It's been fun.**

 **LOTS OF** **XOXO**

 **Steph**


End file.
